


Web of Relationships

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame compliant, Essentially a story following Endgame, Fluff, Just not entirely, Might as well say it now, Multi, Multiverse, Not Far From Home Compliant, Peter needs a break, Some angst, These Kids Deserve the World, endgame spoilers, field trips never go well for Peter, kids are little shits, more tags will be added, multi timelines, siblings especially, the story started off short and sweet, then it got out of hand, well it will be somewhat compliant to FFH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 142,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Only a few weeks after the world returned to normal (whatever normal may be now), Peter's European School trip takes a turn fro the worst when not only himself but those he is close too gets dragged into a threat that does not originate from their world. When pressure is put on Peter's shoulders to step up into a position he doesn't feel he deserves, will he rise to the challenge or crumble and fall?*Altered summary after getting a better sense of the story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previous Summary:  
> In the weeks following Endgame, Peter Parker is just learning to accept the new reality, but thankfully he isn't alone in having to deal with everything. That can be a curse or a blessing but it isn't something Peter is willing to throw away. He tries not to dwell on the past too much, but when people start comparing Spider Man to Iron Man, Peter decides something has to be done. Even if that involves stepping up into the shoes he was too afraid to do before.
> 
> If there is one thing people know is similar between Iron Man and Spider Man is that nothing can come between them and those that they love.
> 
> Even if the universe doesn't know how the entire snap got reversed.
> 
>  
> 
> I had this idea since I first watched Endgame and decided to work on little Endgame compliant stories following Peter and the relationships with the other MCU kids and teenagers (maybe throwing Harley in there as well). It only got reinforced after watching the second Far From Home trailer. Then this story was born.
> 
> The chapters will be chronological as this story got a bit out of hand.

Peter gazed out the window of the newly finished Avengers Compound. It was entirely plausible that Peter could act that the whole decimation never occurred for him, or lest he couldn’t feel it. But, sadly that was not the case.

At least no one else did.

The pain was just too memorable to forget so easily or to gloss over. No one else could feel the immense pain that haunted Peter in his dreams and woke him up more regularly than he’d ever admit. It made going to school on days after those nights difficult.

He spent many nights going on patrols to get back into the swing of a regular day. Plus, it helped that New York missed Spider Man and didn’t complain even if they felt like he should take some nights off.

It was as if they knew that he needed to patrol to ease and calm his mind.

His fingers drummed against the windowsill and he gazed out at the newly formed forest. As per request by Clint who decided that it deserved a place to test tracking and stealth skills. Peter didn’t mind it all too much, it allowed him to continue to hone his abilities as Spider Man without needing to use his suit. He relied on the Iron Spider Armor a lot recently because his mind was all over the place.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned his head to see Cooper Barton stiffen in the doorway. Clearly he wasn’t expecting him to turn around and face him before he even showed up, if his wide eyes and stiffened posture was any indication.

Peter raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance. “You aren’t your father, that’s for sure.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cooper asked, raising his chin in defiance.

Assuming that Peter meant it in the wrong way, which he really didn’t.

Peter didn’t really know Clint, but knew he just wanted the best for his kids and trusted Peter enough to let him play babysitter, but he did know that Clint could sneak up on literally anyone. Maybe except Peter but they never tested.

The war was still too present in everyone’s mind.

“Well, your stealth skills aren’t on par.” Peter teased as he walked up to the younger male and grinned at Cooper who scowled and turned away from him. “Hey.”

“Lunch is ready. Everyone else was wondering where you are.” Cooper said simply.

“Pondering life.”

“As one does, I guess.” Cooper said, rubbing his arms as he fell into step with him. “Hey, Peter?” He hummed in acknowledgement to give Cooper the ability to continue his words. “Do you remember anything about…the Snap?”

His voice turned soft and uneasy as he knew that Peter would probably react negatively to his question. Peter glanced at Cooper, who had grown out his hair a little bit because he decided to show some kind of display of missing five years of life. Lila had cut hers, and Cassie was the only one who really kept herself the same.

She’d already gone through the whole mourning phase and Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel were still recovering over Natasha’s death. Which was fair. Peter was still recovering over Tony’s death alongside Morgan. Thankfully, the two youngest didn’t really understand the entire thing but they will.

It was a sad fact that Peter had to accept, and so did Pepper even though neither wanted to.

Morgan would grow up without her father and Nathaniel would grow up without his namesake.

“Why?” Peter forced himself to ask as they continued towards the dining room. “Why do you want to know?”

“I know you don’t like talking about it.” Cooper admitted, his voice grew even quieter and if Peter didn’t have enhanced hearing he probably would’ve not heard him. “But, I guess I was curious. I don’t remember anything about it. I faded out of existence and then woke up right where I last was. And dad wasn’t there.”

Peter sighed heavily and tilted his head back as he stared at the ceiling, wondering if Jocasta was about to save him (Friday was only at the Stark house and Peter had installed Jocasta into the compound). He knew she wouldn’t. The AIs were like that.

“It’s…complicated.” Peter finally got out and Cooper looked at him with wide hazel eyes. “It wasn’t nice, and thinking back on it is…” His voice caught in his throat and shook his head. “Look. Maybe it’s best you just remain curious. At least for another year and maybe then I’ll be willing to talk about it.”

Cooper nodded and then entered the room, letting Peter take his time, declaring he had managed to retrieve Peter from his pensive brooding. Peter was about to say that he wasn’t brooding but decided against it.

He might as well join them.

As the oldest of the group he was in charge of them. It was the reason why he was even at the compound in the first place. The Avengers and the heroes needed to fix things and let Peter stay with the other kids. The only saving grace was that they weren’t difficult to watch.

Console Cooper and Lila from their experience dusting (though they felt none of the same pain he did), console Nathaniel as best he could (since he was still much too young to understand) and as also stay with Morgan to give her a sense of familiarity (since she would be with complete strangers who she only met like once or twice). At least she was an intelligent one and knew when to talk about sensitive topics and when to pull away from it. Cooper and Lila often woke up from nightmares of dusting but they were unable to remember anything about it all.

Would Peter ever admit that that is why he installed Jocasta? For helping those who suffered nightmares.

Probably not.

Cassie was the only one who survived (aside from Morgan) and therefore they turned to her to catch up on the five years they missed. They had missed a lot but they all managed to take in everything. Best to get up to date with everything in one fell swoop rather than slowly learn it all. It was still something Peter was needing to get used to.

Missing five years of his life alongside half of the population, then waking up and being five years younger than he was meant to be.

He entered and then paused.

“Princess Shuri?” He asked, voice lilting in shock and surprise as he saw the Wakandan Princess sitting with everyone else, her eyes locked on the hologram in front of her.

She looked over at him and grinned at him. “Oh, hey Spidey.”

The nickname the group had started calling him forced Peter to actually step forward and sit with them all. Lila showed him all the food that they had made and playfully taunted him about not assisting them in cooking.

“Shuri-“

“No way. I’ll let them torment you.” She smirked and raised the toast to her lips.

He figured it would be too much to ask for her to save him from the torment.

He huffed and looked away from her. Peter ignored the giggles Morgan and Nathaniel had and Lila pestering him about what he was pondering about as he stared out the window. Wanting to get away, he knew it was pointless considering the fact that they were going to pester him about it until he answered.

The food was delicious though. Somehow he doubted Cooper had anything to do with it – probably Cassie and Lila with guidance from Nathaniel and Morgan.

“Just thinking about what I’ve missed.” Peter said when Shuri brought it up while they were washing the dishes. “It’s been five years and don’t get me started on everything that is going on around the world.”

“And the universe.” Shuri added, glancing at the others who were on the TV.

Morgan and Nathaniel were drawing with each other while the other three argued over the video games. Which was typical and it eased Peter’s tense shoulders and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. This. This he could live with.

“You look like you are witnessing the greatest sight ever.” Shuri quipped. “And you haven’t because you haven’t been to Wakanda yet.”

Peter couldn’t help the laugh that escaped and shot her a very amused look. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“But you haven’t been there for five years. It could be worse and you are just glorifying it.”

“Well it is still the greatest sight to ever befall on man.”

He shook his head, chuckling, and placed the last plate away and saw Cassie walk up to them. Her eyes sparkled and rested her elbows on the bench. “Can we go out or have we been locked inside?”

“No, we can go outside.” Peter said. “You could ask Jocasta you know.”

“I know but I’m not used to speaking to AIs with personality. Or any AIs for that matter.” Cassie said. “But, you are in charge of us.”

“Uh oh. That’s a terrible thing.” Shuri teased and Peter shot her a look before turning back to Cassie. “No, but seriously. It is. You can’t take care of yourself; how can they expect you to care for the rest of us?”

Peter made a face. “I can take care of myself.”

“Like swinging into the side of a building means you can take care of yourself.”

Cooper laughed from where he was sitting with his siblings and Morgan. “She makes a good point, Spidey. You can’t argue with that.”

“I’m never telling you anything ever again if this is the teasing I am going to have to live with.” Peter wailed dramatically but he wasn’t really bothered it. That’s why he never told them to stop their antics.

Anything that made them feel more comfortable and settled into their new life was something that shouldn’t be pushed aside. It’s also why the adults never tried to convince Lila and Cooper that they needed proper amounts of sleep if they needed the comfort of Peter and Cassie (which was more often than they’d ever admit to).

“You don’t need to tell me shit. I can figure it out for myself.” Shuri pointed out.

Peter frowned. “So you didn’t know who I was because you actually have a sense of morals and decided to not look for who I was?”

“No. Star-Tony made it difficult to figure out who you were.” Shuri said. “Except Nick Fury knows who you are.”

“Yeah, we met at the funeral.” Peter muttered. “Didn’t really want to meet him though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, apparently I remind him too much of Tony.”

Peter shrugged at Shuri’s confused look and even Cassie seemed intrigued by what he wanted to say. Waving his hand, he looked out the window and noticed that the trees seemed to sway in the wind but knew the wind wasn’t that strong. They must’ve still been quite young but the clouds that gathered on the horizon said a different story.

He grinned at the group. “Who wants to go out into the trees? See if we can find something worth checking out. Before the storm I think is coming hits.”

Morgan and Nathaniel both perked up, their eyes sparkling. Morgan scrambled to her feet and grabbed Peter’s leg and looked up at him with wide dark green eyes – the main visual thing that she received from her mother.

“Really?”

Peter nodded. “Why not. I think you guys should probably actually see the grounds. Even though they don’t compare to Wakanda apparently.”

Shuri walked past him with a raised brow. “I’ll save that statement once I’ve seen it.”

“Fair enough then.”

Cooper leaned towards Peter and hissed lowly towards him as Cassie and Lila walked out beside Shuri. “So, when are you two going to get together?”

Peter blinked at Cooper who looked much to smug and eager to get an answer. Thankfully Morgan and Nathaniel were running to catch up with the girls – those two couldn’t keep their mouths shut in general. The only thing they could was about Peter being Spider Man. He turned away as Cooper whined about not getting a response from him.

“Seriously? Come on! Tell me!”

“Nothing is going to happen.” Peter said.

Cooper huffed. “Impossible. I doubt it.” His eyes lit up. “I mean you do like each other.” Peter waited for Cooper to continue and he wasn’t disappointed. “But you are right. Nothing is going to happen if you two don’t do something.”

“We barely know each other.”

“And? My parents barely knew each other at first and managed to get along and then got married.” Cooper pointed out and Peter couldn’t argue with his logic.

“Well, I want to get to know someone first before I do anything relationship wise. And don’t forget that I am Spiderman.”

“All the more reason for you and Shuri to be together. She gets the whole hero shebang unlike other people you know.” Cooper said and winced at the bright sunlight but they quickly adjusted to the brightness. “I mean I know you love your friends but do they really get it? Do they accept the fact that getting hurt is a normal thing?”

Peter shrugged. “They don’t know. Or if they do they haven’t said anything.”

Now while he liked having his identity a secret, it would be no lie for people to go through the list of those who were dusted to see who Spiderman is. He vanished for five years and now he is back? Yeah, it narrows down majority of the people in New York to at least a fifth or sixth of the population. 

Getting rid of the females and anyone above or below the age range they all considered Spiderman to be. Which honestly threw Peter the most.

Would he be able to legally say he’s twenty-two? Like he rightfully should be or should he lie about that as well? Would they assume he was seventeen at the age he was dusted or twenty-two if that were indeed the case?

“You’re thinking too much.” Cooper broke his thoughts. “Leave the thinking to Cassie.”

“Saying I can’t think?”

“I’m saying that you probably shouldn’t overthink everything.”

That was true. Not that Peter would ever admit that to him. Cooper would never let him live it down.

Peter gazed around the yard and saw that Shuri, Cassie, Lila, Nathaniel and Morgan were nowhere to be found. He stopped and let his ears adjust to hear their footsteps. Cooper stopped beside him and looked around as well, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“Where are they?” Cooper asked, looking at Peter.

Peter walked forward. “In the trees. Probably going to try and scare us when we break through the tree line. Don’t worry.”

Cooper followed closely behind him. “How are you certain of that?”

“Because I know them.”

“Do you?”

Peter rolled his eyes and walked around the trees. Eyes flickering around as he tried to figure out exactly where the others were. Cooper wasn’t saying much, probably trying to not get startled by his sister.

Understandable.

Lila got the assassin genes.

Peter let a soft hum before grabbing Cooper and then yanking him backwards. Cooper yelped just as a loud screech ripped through the air.

Lila had leaped out from behind a tree and grinned up at her brother and Peter, her hair wild and covered in leaves for some reason. Cooper spluttered and glared at Lila who just seemed more amused than anything else. Peter chuckled and pushed Cooper towards Lila who latched onto his arm.

“Did I startle you?”

“No…”

“You hesitated. And you yelped. I totally scared you.” Lila boasted with a smirk.

Cooper huffed. “That was because Peter pulled me backwards. He knew you were there.”

Lila shrugged. “And? What’s that got to do with me totally scaring you?”

“You didn’t scare me!”

“I totally scared you.”

Peter let out a laugh as he watched the two of them interacting. It made him remember his friends at Midtown and was struck with the realisation that several of his friends wouldn’t have died in the snap. Would they still remember those who were lost?

Would he even recognise them if he saw them again?

Letting his head fall, Peter bit back the sudden tears that sprung to his eyes. Dwelling on those thoughts wouldn’t do anyone any good but it wasn’t something that he could help. Peter was curious and wondering about his friends was just one of those things.

He pushed those thoughts back.

Peter could think about his old friends later, right now he was with his new group. The hero group, as they were often called by their parents.

He was the second oldest, only slightly younger than Shuri which she never let him live it down, not that he was complaining. Since she was in Wakanda majority of the time, it left Peter in charge of the younger ones. Which he also wasn’t complaining about.

“Did you have to ruin it?” Shuri asked as he approached him with a fake frustrated look. Peter could only shrug in response to her question.

“I reacted quickly.”

“And ruined it.” Cassie whined now and Peter rolled his eyes at her. Somehow he wondered how he believed that Cassie was not like her father.

How could he have been misled by that?

Peter was going to say something when he noticed that their group was quiet. Awfully quiet.

Too quiet when he considered that their entire group couldn’t be quiet for more than a few moments at a time.

“Where are Mor and Nate?” Peter asked as he whipped his head around, not even hearing their footsteps or laughter.

That wasn’t a good sign.

“Uh oh…” Lila said and Peter couldn’t help the sudden snap that left him.

“Uh oh! That’s all you can say?!” His yell echoed around the silent trees, as if the animals could sense Peter’s anger. “Morgan and Nathaniel are somewhere here and you three were meant to be keeping your eyes on them!”

He didn’t mean to lose his temper. He never lost his temper. Cassie, Cooper and Lila flinched away from him even though Cooper wasn’t even part of his accusations. Shuri at least had the decency to look upset herself, since she is the oldest one of them – and therefore responsible.

“We didn’t mean to-“ Lila started but Peter cut her off.

“It doesn’t matter, the forest is dense and neither have been in here before. We might as well look for them.”

Peter didn’t even wait for them before strolling further into the trees. He could hear Shuri catch up to him quickly, he could tell she was guilty about not paying enough attention to the children. They were both four and didn’t have the same self-preservation ability they did.

“Sorry.” Shuri whispered to him. “I thought they were right behind us.”

“It’s alright.” Peter knew that Morgan was a master at appearing and disappearing silently. The only reason he could figure it out was because he wasn’t used to her and therefore unable to ignore her footsteps. “We’ll find them, don’t worry.”

“You mean you’ll find them.” Shuri teased.

Peter was about to ask what she meant and then heard a soft cry of pain. He snapped his head towards it, not sure how he was positive it was Morgan but knew that it was.

Turning on his heel he bolted towards the sound and called over his shoulder. “Go back to the compound. I’ll bring Nathaniel and Morgan back soon.”

He didn’t wait to see if they’ll listen but he hoped they would.

The trees were densely packed and Peter wondered how they couldn’t even leave any tracks on the ground. At least the foliage on the ground gave away that someone must’ve stepped on them recently and seeing a few of them with rips and tears along the edges brew a sense of dread in his gut.

But the cry was quiet, not full of pain.

Skidding around a few trees he managed to come to a halt, eyes locking on the scene in front of him. Thanking his adhesiveness to keep him from toppling.

Nathaniel was looking up at him with teary eyes. His leg was scratched up from where he had slipped on the ground. Morgan was sitting beside him but Peter noticed that her arm was also scratched up slightly. The dirt surrounded the scratches would be the first thing to wipe off – couldn’t risk getting infected. Then he’d actually be killed.

Thankfully it wasn’t that bad. The wounds were manageable and easily taken care of even if you just had basic understanding of treating wounds.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Kids…This is why you don’t run off.”

Well they looked guilty at least.

Though he also knew their fathers and the fact that they’d do it again at the first chance and opportunity they get – so it would be pointless to prevent it. Peter crouched down and picked up Nathaniel under one arm and noticed Morgan hold her arms up towards him as well. Sighing again, Peter picked her up with his other arm.

He was thankful for his super strength and ability to balance on anything because this would’ve been difficult the way he actually went about it. Instead of, ya know, picking them both up at the same time.

“Sorry, brother.” Morgan whispered. Peter refused to acknowledge how his heart leaped at her new name for him.

“It’s alright but you two are now injured.” Peter huffed out as he walked back to the compound. “We are going to get you two checked out. Make sure you are alright.”

“’m fine.” Nathaniel muttered and Peter laughed loudly at that.

“I don’t doubt that, Nate. But I don’t want your parents to worry.”

 _Clint Barton would flip if anything happened to his children again._ Peter thought to himself as he remembered that Clint had been alone and didn’t know why his family suddenly vanished.

“Okay.”

He grinned down at the two of them and noticed how they both turned their heads into his neck. Clearly sensing his distress at them running off and then getting hurt as a direct consequence of doing so. Shifting his arms to carry them both more comfortably, he let the two of them settle against them.

“Relax you two. You’re fine and safe. But you shouldn’t always run off like that.”

Peter hoped his desperation for Morgan to listen to those words wasn’t clear. He’d hate to lose one of the few living remnants of Tony Stark in the world. Pepper would be devastated if something serious happened to her daughter.

Not that he’d ever let anything come to that though.

They’d have to get through him first.

 

~~~~~

 

“So where did you find them?”

Peter looked at Shuri as they sat on the loveseat because the other seats were taken. Peter knew what they were doing but decided to not say anything about it. On the TV was playing Disney movies and was currently on Frozen.

“Not too far, but they were quiet.” Peter said as he adjusted himself carefully. “Didn’t even really cry at their wounds.”

Thankfully neither of them complained too much when their wounds were tended too. Both didn’t want to make any more noise; in case their parents came home. That is what Peter assumed but he had a feeling that wasn’t really it.

Shuri hummed and nodded before turning back to the TV.

Peter’s gaze remained on Shuri for a few more seconds before he tore his gaze away. Pausing, Peter noticed that Cassie was watching him with an amused expression, bottom lip pulled under her teeth as she didn’t even bother hiding her look.

He turned away after shooting her an annoyed look.

Cassie leaned over to him and whispered into his ear; her tone smug. “Someone has a crush.”

“Shut up.”

Cassie laughed and then sat back in her position. She wasn’t going to drop it so all Peter could do so sink into the couch and hope that they’d eventually give up.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks of when Peter met the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also headcanon time (or canon whichever) for the ages of the teenagers and the kids; This is right after Endgame anyway - so their ages follow this in the story. In brackets is the age that they are supposed to be (if they didn't snap)
> 
> Shuri: 18 (23)  
> Peter: 17 (22)  
> Cassie: 16  
> Cooper: 14 (19)  
> Lila: 13 (18)  
> Morgan: 4  
> Nathaniel: 3 (7)

Peter wasn’t sure when the grief actually hit him. Sure, he was distraught at the funeral – as most were – but being thrust back into his normal life had delayed some of the more major hits with the emotions. Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, Peter was wondering how his life came to this point.

The room wasn’t dark but that was the least of his worries. It seemed like it was the darkest thing around him, one of his hands came up to his mouth to try and cover up any cries. The memory of arms wrapping around his shoulders pushed him back into the mattress.

The feeling of armour pressing against his shoulders and back.

The scent of dust and ash lingering around him as his eyes squeezed shut.

Not the best plan of action. Since now the memory of seeing the ruins of the old compound and the army of Thanos was right in front of him once again. Peter winced as he felt the burning of missiles strike past him.

His other hand dug into the blanket that he was lying on top of. He would be trying to sleep but the pressure and weight of the blanket would be suffocating.

Coughing on tears, Peter snapped his eyes open again.

The lights of cars cascaded up the walls of the next apartment complex and Peter could see the lights scattered across his ceiling. Somehow. Peter never really thought too much on the lights and rolled over so he faced his door, trying to calm his mind and push the thoughts back away from the front of his mind.

Taking a deep breath to settle his breathing, Peter recalled the first time he actually met the others.

 

 

Peter looked around the house, feeling dread creep up his spine as he saw how…Stark the house was. While many would not see it as a Stark residence, which is most likely why they decide on this place, it still felt like a Stark Residence. It would be difficult to explain if you are not aware of the difference.

He could speak with the Avengers as they shared their condolences with Pepper Potts-Stark but he chose not to. The last thing he needed was one of them accusing Tony of blackmailing a minor into a war even though Peter was being Spider Man long before they crossed paths (not including the whole Hammer drone situation). While he knew he was exaggerating Peter didn’t want to take that chance.

His eyes were watery and a shiver ran down his back as he bit his cheek to try his best not to cry out loud.

Mr Stark…Tony.

He doubted he even heard him. He was so out of it and unable to actually notice anything around him, only coming out of his stupor when Pepper arrived. Which was understandable.

“You alright, kid?” A soft and concerned voice came from right behind him and Peter couldn’t even hide the startled shriek.

Peter turned his head to see Rhodey watching him with a concerned expression. They’d met a couple of times and apparently Rhodey had drilled Tony at first before warming up to Peter and his rambling self.

He recalled how Rhodey had taken hold of him when he and Pepper managed to tug Peter away from Tony’s body. Peter couldn’t be faulted for his reaction, Tony was dying – is dead – and no one else could hear it. Could hear his heart slowly stopping as he drew his final breaths. It would be a haunting sound and emptiness that would follow Peter for years.

If Ben’s death still haunts him now…Tony’s would as well.

“Kid?”

“I’m fine.” Peter jerked his body and then shook his head pointedly.

Rhodey sighed. “It’s alright for you not to be fine.” His hand to rest on Peter’s shoulder. “You can break down, you know.”

“I know.” He took a shaky breath. “I don’t…It hasn’t hit yet.”

It was the truth after all. Just because he witnessed it happening and then attended the funeral doesn’t mean it has hit Peter properly. His life hasn’t gone back to normal yet, so he can expect it to hit somewhat soon.

Rhodey looked surprised at that. “It hasn’t?”

“No…I have…experience.” That was a sour way of remembering Ben’s death, which was a direct reaction to Peter running from home out of anger and after an argument with Ben and May. It resulted in Ben being shot to death in front of Peter.

Rhodey opened his mouth before shutting it again and then tugged Peter away from the window and into the living room. The scent of flowers hit Peter’s nose and he almost reeled back out of pure surprise as he wasn’t expecting the scent change to occur so instantly nor be so powerful.

“He loved you.” Rhodey murmured. “The first thing he said when he and Nebula returned to Earth was that he lost you.”

Peter swallowed the tears back down, not wanting to break down crying. Not yet. Not until he was away from everyone who would tell him that it would be fine.

It wouldn’t ever be fine. Not the same way anyway. Plus…Tony had a daughter that needed more attention than himself. Morgan didn’t know what was going on though, reminding him of himself when his parents died.

Rhodey’s hand rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “Want to know a secret, kid?”

The nickname was something Tony often called him but it was never done in a patronising tone once they got to actually know each other. Rhodey didn’t mean anything by it so Peter kept his mouth shut to avoid snapping at him.

“What?”

“Tony couldn’t stop talking about you to Morgan.” A soft chuckle left Rhodey as he turned to see the child who was now seated on the staircase, staring at her feet. Most likely overwhelmed about all the people at her home who she has never met before who all knew her father. Probably not even fully understanding the gravity of the situation or day. “Grew up with your stories as her big brother, well that is what Morgan started calling you. Tones and Pepper never corrected her.”

His mouth was suddenly dry.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, maybe you should introduce yourself to you. She knows you even if she doesn’t know you.” Rhodey lightly pushed him towards her. “She’s a sweetheart. A lot like Tony with sass. Also much like Pepper.”

Peter looked back at him with a worried look but nodded. Determination flaring up inside him. He knew her situation, perhaps not as much as her but he did know what she was going through. This might do him good as much as it will do her good.

As he approached her, Morgan looked up at him. Her dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and amplified her incredibly young face. Peter was thankful that her eyes were greener with some brown – he didn’t want to have to face the same eyes of Tony so early on.

Her eyes were narrowed at him as if she was expecting him to talk about her father but then her eyes seemed to light up. “You are Peter!”

Well, that settled any lingering doubts in his mind about Morgan knowing he was. Peter swallowed and forced a smile towards her. “Yeah, I am.”

“Daddy told me stories about you.”

“What kind of stories?” Like how he fucked up with the ferry? Probably not. Like how Tony saved him time and time again? Once again, probably not. Peter sat down beside Morgan and watched as she continued to fiddle with her dress.

“How you helped Daddy out with his suits.” Morgan said and glanced up at him. “Were you and Daddy close?”

“Yeah…You could say that.” It wasn’t a total lie, so Peter wasn’t going to say that they really were despite how close they might’ve been.

“Daddy loves you. So does Mummy.”

Peter turned his gaze from Morgan to where Pepper was talking with Happy and May. His lips twitched upwards at that despite he could feel the desire to cry. Morgan shifted beside him and stretched her legs out.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Will Daddy be back soon? I don’t like all these people being here.” She made a face.

Peter’s shoulders fell as he bit back his tears again – this was going to bite him in the ass later – and shook his head. “No. He won’t.”

“I don’t like so many people being here.” Morgan whispered. “I want my Daddy.”

“I know, kiddo.” Peter reassured he then pushed her hair back out of her face. “Well, I guarantee that your dad doesn’t want all these people around you as well.”

“Really?” She sounded so small and meek, which tugged at Peter’s heart. She was too small to deal with all this, so why did Tony use the stones himself when he had a daughter to return home to?

Peter nodded and stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “Wanna come with me? I have to interact with people and I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Morgan sniffed and wiped her tears away before nodding. “Okay.”

Peter smiled down at her and resisted the urge to ruffle her hair.

 

 

Footsteps sounded from behind him and Peter resisted the urge to turn around. They sounded unusual to him and therefore it could be a number of different people.

None Peter wanted to speak to.

“So…You’re Spiderman.”

Peter was stumped. Who said that? It wasn’t a voice he recognised either so he hadn’t met them while as Spiderman. He turned around and could feel his muscles tense and lock up.

Princess Shuri of Wakanda was standing in the doorway, eyes locked on him with an intense gaze. She didn’t seem too comfortable at the funeral, most likely because she may not really know him, and had apparently slipped away as soon as she was able to.

Now she was facing him as if he was an enigma.

“Depends.” Peter managed to get out.

“Stating a fact, aren’t I?”

“Yeah…”

Peter turned away back to the spare bedroom which pepper had showed him for whenever he’d stay over the night. She had claimed that he had to stay over, especially since Morgan had grown really attached to him. Shuri still wasn’t leaving but he wasn’t surprised by that in the slightest.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was soft. “I know what it’s like…”

“Believe me. I know.” Peter snapped out without thinking. “I think I know the pain of losing a father, or father-figure very well by now.”

The two of them stared at each other and Peter felt slightly guilty for seeing the hurt in Shuri’s eyes before she quickly covered it up.

“Sorry.” Peter whispered. “It’s just…I thought after the second time it wouldn’t happen for a while but I guess I was wrong.” His shoulders slumped and bit his cheek as he felt tears fill his eyes.

While a part of him didn’t want to cry in front of an actual Princess, Peter also knew bottling up the tears would make it so much worse. That was something he came to terms with and accepted quite a while ago.

Shuri’s face softened and she nodded. “I understand. Really. You know I lose my father and I guess Star-“ She hesitated briefly, “Tony was like a father to you as well.” Her gaze turned to behind her at the house that was still bubbling with activity despite how sombre the atmosphere was. “And I’m guessing you lost more.”

“Yeah, my parents were I was young. Maybe five, can’t really remember, and then my uncle…Right in front of me.” Peter’s voice was shaky as he spoke. Recalling his uncle was always going to hurt, it just got easier as time went on, but saying it to a stranger was something Peter wasn’t used to so he quickly clamped right up.

The air was beginning to get awkward and Peter wanted to leave the conversation right then and there, thankfully it seemed like Shuri had the same idea because she stepped back into the hallway and cracked a small smile in his direction.

“Come on. We should join them or they’ll probably wonder where we disappeared to.”

“Who’s left?” Peter asked as he joined her on the stairs.

“Me, my brother, your aunt, Colonel Rhodes, Nick Fury, Captain Marvel, Thor, Bruce Banner, the Barton family, Lang and a few others. Maybe some of them have left by now but I dunno.”

Peter nodded.

The outside chatter was soft and Peter couldn’t help but notice Morgan and Nathaniel playing around with some of her things. The two seemed to hit it off and neither were really aware of what was actually going on. Cooper and Lila stood together as they talked about something which reminded Peter of an important thought that went through him.

Who of them had been dusted?

By that he meant of them, the teenagers.

Slipping from Shuri since it seemed that her brother had drawn her into a conversation and desperately wanted to avoid talking with everyone, Peter made his way towards Cooper and Lila to try and ease into a conversation with them.

“Hey.” He forced a smile and then when he had their attention he had to turn mournful. “I’m sorry about Bl…Natasha.”

“Our aunt was amazing.” Lila said wistfully, gaze turning to Nathaniel and Morgan. “Nathaniel was named after her.”

“I guessed.”

Cooper folded his arms to hug himself without making it obvious. Peter knew that tactic very well but he said nothing about it. “She…She and Tony they died to save us…At least that is how they died. A hero’s death.”

There was that.

It was better than any alternative.

“Yeah, it may not have been what they wanted,” Peter knew Tony would’ve loved to be able to watch his daughter grow up. He chose to ignore the ice that curled around his heart. “But they would’ve chosen that over anything else.”

Lila suddenly snapped her gaze towards Peter with narrowed eyes. “How do you know that Aunt Nat died?”

Peter squeaked and jumped back slightly. He cleared his throat. “Well…They went back in time to get the Infinity Stones to bring everyone back, and they needed to get the Soul Stone and there is only one way to get the Soul Stone. Sacrificing the one person you love most.” It was the short version but at least it would explain how he knew what happened to Natasha even if he wasn’t explicitly told.

“The Soul Stone…” Cooper said. “How?”

“Spiderman?” Peter cracked a grin. “I kinda had a run in with Thanos and we were told that’s how he managed to get it.”

Cooper leaned towards him with an eyebrow raised. “You are Spiderman? You?”

“Yes.”

That stung a little but Peter ignored it. There was reason he liked being Spiderman and acting cockier in the suit because no one would suspect him as much. Plus, add onto the fact that there were still quite few people it could be, Peter knew full well he could probably say he’s Spiderman and majority of people claim he’s lying.

“Well, I guess that explains why you are here.” Cooper finally said and then smiled at him. “Introductions are in order I guess then. I’m Cooper Barton, Clint’s oldest child and son, this is Lila and our younger brother Nathaniel. We got dusted in the snap.”

“Peter Parker, I guess the honorary nephew of Rhodey, Pepper and Happy.” To a degree. He only started referring to Pepper and Rhodey by those names recently – though it was five years ago in actuality, like the first time he called Tony “Tony”. “And New York’s Spiderman and local vigilante. Also got dusted.”

Lila let out a loud laugh, which drew the attention of the adults. “Seems like we all missed five years of a life, huh?”

“Apparently.”

“Why wasn’t I invited into this conversation?”

They turned to see Shuri walk over with a playful pout. Lila and Barton both stiffened at meeting a Princess but Peter knew better since he had seen how she tried to avoid her title at all costs when speaking to others. Perks of having enhanced hearing.

“Did you also snap?” Lila asked carefully.

“Yeah. Woke up to find out five years had past and I was like ‘the fuck?’” Shuri gave them all a look. “The same thing for you guys?”

“Yeah.” Cooper and Lila both nodded but Peter scuffed the ground slightly.

“To a degree, but I guess I knew what happened anyway. I knew why we were dusted and I think I knew why we came back before we were told.”

They seemed ready to carry on the conversation when they were told that they were going to make some dinner, and if any of them had any preferences.

“Chicken strips.” Cooper cackled.

“Fuck your chicken strips.” Peter responded almost instantly with Shuri and Lila before all four of them froze and then stared at each other with wide eyes.

That wasn’t something that typically happened outside of school. Unless Peter was hanging out with the Decathlon team and then it happened from time to time whenever they cracked jokes.

Cooper’s eyes lit up with a bright grin. “I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“Oh Bast!” T’Challa wailed. “There’s more of them!”

 

 

Meeting Cassie was a lot less exciting or overwhelming than the others.

Considering they met after school.

Now, Peter was no idiot. School had double the amount of students it once had so to figure out who now went to his school here and there could be a bit of a hassle.

He still had Michelle, Ned, Flash (who was considerably nicer), Betty, Abe and a few others in his year he wasn’t close to. Now he had so many more to add to the previously small group. Those who were dusted eventually flocked together to stick close, which is the only reason Flash was tolerable.

That and Tony Stark’s death was affecting everyone and he had seen Peter and Tony a few times, so he knew better than to say anything about it. It was a blessing and a curse because no one wanted to talk about it.

Not even Ned.

But one day he swore he saw Scott Lang drop his daughter off at his school – how she got in was anyone’s guess but her father was really intelligent – and then heard her name being called later that same day. Cassie Lang.

Trying to spot her again was a completely different story though.

It was impossible to find his friends on a good day; let alone someone he’d never met.

She hadn’t been dusted and knew of Avengers so he figured she’d make a good friend. Cassie was also praised by her father to be reliable and a great liar and could come up with a cover up story on the spot – which had only gotten better in the past five years.

Peter had gone patrolling right after school on Friday purely because he had no homework to do. They were being nice on those who were dusted because they’d already done majority of this work prior and could carry over the previous marks for them. It could get messy but hey, the world was making do with what they could.

After about two hours he slipped off the Iron Spider Armor to head into an ice-cream store to grab something sweet. He was going to burn through everything and needed some sugar to keep him awake for an extended period of time.

The store was quiet and didn’t seem very busy but he heard a familiar voice calling out to him as soon as he entered.

“Peter!”

Looking over he saw Scott and Hope seated in a booth with Cassie between them. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at her father with an inquisitive look.

“You know each other?”

“Yeah. We work together, to a degree.” Scott replied as Peter reached the table. “Work together with Wilson and occasionally around New York.”

“You’re a terrible partner. This is why I work alone.” Peter said as he studied the menu, looking at what had changed – a lot – and what was the same – once again, a lot.

Hope chuckled. “Be lucky you have the opportunity to not have to work with Scott. I don’t have much a choice in that.”

Peter laughed as Scott cried and asked Hope to take it back and that he wasn’t that difficult to work with. He decided to order the sweetest milkshake he could tolerate before joining them in the booth. He could finish it and actually get to speak with someone who actually understood.

Cassie leaned forward. “So…We haven’t met before have we?”

Peter shook his head and then Scott clapped his hands together, startling all of them and even a few of the other people nearby.

“That’s right! Cassie this is Peter, Peter with is Cassie, my daughter. She helped me out a lot when I had to help Hope and Hank with something.”

“Involving Ghost, Ava Starr was it?” Peter said simply. “I overheard you talking about it with Clint when discussing your time under house arrest.”

Scott had the decency to look embarrassed. “Yeah. Peter is an intern at Stark Industries and is-“ He glanced at Peter for confirmation on whether or not he should carry on since it is meant to be a secret and they were in a very public location. “-Possibly the heir of Stark Industries.”

“Wait. What?” Peter almost spat out his drink.

Hope thankfully spoke up before Scott could say anything to make it worse. “Don’t worry about it. It is too early to really discuss that, and Pepper would talk about it with you eventually. Once the world calms down.”

Cassie’s eyes never left Peter and she took a bite of her ice cream with a thoughtful hum. “Are you famous around New York?”

“Not as Peter Parker.”

“So, Spiderman?”

Peter nodded and Cassie hummed again.

“Okay. Cool. I can keep that a secret.” She cracked a grin. “But does this mean I get to say I know Spiderman and are friends with him?”

“I work alongside your dad in some instances so I guess you can.” Peter shrugged and saw Scott and Hope share looks over Cassie’s head. She either wasn’t aware or just chose to ignore them. “But, you go to Midtown?”

“Yeah, I got accepted in last year. Manage to get the right score to get in and was ecstatic. Didn’t know you attended but hearing you are an intern at Stark Industries, that makes more sense.” Cassie waved her spoon at him. “How were you even found in the first place?”

“Tony was looking for Spiderman and recruited me.” Peter said. “I got the internship a few months after that.” After May blew up at Tony which led to Pepper and Rhodey both telling Tony off which led to Pepper accepting Peter as an actual intern.

“Sounds fun.”

“Complicated actually.”

“Still sounds fun.” Cassie sighed longingly. “I want to be a hero but my parents are adamant on saying no.”

“You can get seriously hurt.” Scott exclaimed. “I don’t want to have that happen!”

“Yeah but it sounds fun.” Cassie carried on.

Hope shook her head and turned back to her milkshake. “It’s dangerous.”

“Very dangerous.” Peter agreed. “Especially if you don’t know what you’re doing. Being alone is good and all but if you are in a team you have to know how to work together. Or you’ll be more likely to get seriously hurt.”

Cassie huffed. “Sounds less fun. But it sounds like you three are trying to ruin my fun in general.”

Peter stiffened a grin. “Well…You are technically the child here.”

“Aren’t you also a child?” She asked.

“I’m technically meant to be twenty-two if I didn’t die in the snap.”

“Fucking hell.”

 

 

Peter felt himself smile as he recalled all the memories of meeting the others. They were so strikingly different to those who he was used to, yet they were so similar to those Peter was still friends with.

He stretched along his bed and let out a silent yawn.

While he had a feeling he wouldn’t actually be able to go to school the next day, he could at least get some good sleep now.

He noticed that his phone had lit up with a text message from Pepper, reminding him of going to her place on the weekend to babysit Morgan while Pepper had to go to a meeting. Smiling again he asked Karen to tell Pepper that he’ll be there and she shouldn’t have to worry about leaving Morgan with Peter for an extended period of time.

Settling back into the mattress and this time tugging his blanket up around him, Peter didn’t feel the pressing weight on his body anymore.

Closing his eyes, Peter let himself drift off to the sound of New York and the reassurance that he was okay and even though everything that happened is still so fresh in his mind, it wasn’t the end of the world.


	3. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kept getting rewritten and I finally was able to get something out.

Peter stared out the window of the library as he listened to Michelle talk with the new people of the Decathlon team. He wasn’t really paying much attention to the entire thing, which she would typically yell at him for before but now everyone was still trying to adjust to everything.

Her being made the leader when she returned had caused issues with those who were already on the team.

Now they were becoming more accepting of having some person that they don’t know being their leader. Peter wasn’t really sure of how accepting everyone was of him, Flash, Ned and Abe being there but now they weren’t talking about them behind their backs.

He recalled how he had asked Cassie if she was part of the Decathlon team or wanted to join it but she said that she was getting by with her grades. She would’ve if she felt more confident in her intelligence but she decided not to.

He could understand that.

“Hey, loser.”

Peter jerked slightly and looked up at Michelle who stood in front of him, hand resting on her hip as she seemed to understand that he wasn’t actually listening. There were a few people, new comers, standing with her that seemed intrigued at him.

He was quiet and stuck to himself, and also vanished along with half of the population.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Well, this is Brad, Carlos, Nyoko and Kinjia.” Michelle introduced Peter to the new team members, each of them nodding and smiling at Peter. “This is Peter, our smartest member.”

Peter frowned. “I’m not.”

“He tends to underestimate himself.” Michelle said simply before turning to Peter fully. “Look, I know you weren’t paying attention.”

“At least you are aware of my lack of attention in these meetings.” Peter drawled out, noticing how Brad seemed to stiffen. Whatever, Michelle was one of his best friends, he can deal with whatever.

“Well…” She stressed. “We are going on a trip. Trip to Europe just for the Decathlon team. They say it’s meant to be an educational trip but I know better, like getting to see the sights but with science thrown in.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded and stood up. “I mean, I’ll see if I can go.”

She handed him the note and Peter took it gratefully. He glanced at the paper and studied everything, seems like they are going to go most places, but staying majority of the time in London.

“You better.” Michelle said. “I don’t want to be stuck with Flash for a couple of weeks.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“If you don’t I will end you myself.”

Peter chuckled and shot her a teasing grin.

He grabbed his stuff and moved to leave and then noticed how Brad and Kinjia were watching him carefully and closely. Kinjia sent him a bright smile and turned to Michelle and Nyoko while Brad kept his gaze firmly on Peter.

He didn’t want to dwell on what was going through his mind.

 

 

Peter sighed as he leaned his head against the window and stared out as Happy drove him towards the Stark residence. His eyes slipped shut as he remembered how Pepper had called him an hour ago to ask him if he could come over that night because she realised she had to leave early the next day and it would be much easier for Peter to go over that night.

“Are you alright?” Happy asked, voice soft.

He had been much softer and nicer with Peter since Tony’s death and it was always a reminder of what they lost. Peter sucked in a deep breath and then shrugged.

“I’ve been better.” It was true but Peter didn’t want to dwell on the memory of Tony and didn’t want Happy to worry about him.

“You know that Tony had always wanted you to meet Morgan.” Happy said casually and Peter stiffened ever so slightly.

Peter breathed out heavily and then turned to see Happy focusing on the ground as the environment changed to become more tree based. “Really?”

“Why would I lie about that?” Happy asked, glancing at him briefly. “Tony and Pepper spoke about you to her, and I honestly am not surprised she likes to be around you. You were always there for the past four years, even if you weren’t actually there.”

“She may end up hating me. She’s too young to understand the concept of death.” Peter muttered, looking back out the window. “Half the population returned from being dead and therefore she is going to be confused.”

“Perhaps but we won’t know for certain.”

A comfortable silence fell around them and Peter let his eyes close again. He had a sneaky suspicion that he wasn’t actually going to be able to sleep properly tonight. Peter hadn’t been to the house much before, once for the funeral and twice afterwards to babysit Morgan during the day.

The car came to a stop and before Peter could move to open the door, Happy rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Pausing, Peter glanced at him with furrowed brows, confusion bubbling up inside him.

“Happy?”

“Take it easy will you? Don’t be afraid to speak to Pepper about missing Tony, we know how much you miss him and how much you throw yourself into your patrols to forget about it all.” Happy said, eyes soft and full of concern.

Peter bit his cheek. “I’ve seen so much death, I know how to deal with it.”

“Not healthily.” Happy pointed out before pulling away. “Now go. Pepper is watching us and is probably worried about you.”

“Okay.” Peter got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He adjusted his bag on his back and sent a small wave towards Happy who pulled the car out of the driveway and away from the house.

The wind was soft as Peter gazed around the surroundings once again. The lake looked tempting but Peter wondered if Pepper would let him actually go swimming even if water still made him unsettled to be around and in. Shaking his head he turned to approach the front door, might as well get inside before Pepper comes out to drag him in herself.

He didn’t get the chance to knock when the door opened in front of him.

Looking down, Peter was startled to see Morgan standing in the doorway with her head titled to the side. “Morgan?”

“Why are you here?” Morgan asked, as if she didn’t know Peter was meant to be over tonight. Which wouldn’t be right, Pepper would’ve told her.

“I’m staying the night.” Peter shrugged. “Didn’t you mum tell you?”

Morgan opened her mouth but Pepper suddenly appeared behind her. “Morgan, what have I told you about opening the door?”

“But Peter was already here.” Morgan said as Pepper ushered her aside. “He was taking so long.”

“Maybe so.” Pepper looked at Peter who shrugged again. She could tell something was up with Peter but also knew that he wouldn’t want to dwell on his thoughts right now.

“Why don’t you go and get ready for bed while Peter helps me finish with dinner?”

Morgan whined slightly before listening to Pepper and heading up the stairs. Complaining a bit as she got to her room. Peter snickered slightly as he rarely saw Morgan acting like a kid and complaining since she was always quite a responsible and quiet kid.

“You have your hands full with her.” Peter said as he threw his bag onto the couch, as he was going to take it to the spare bedroom after dinner. “Is she normally like this?”

“Yes, I do.” Pepper sighed and let Peter step up to the oven and take out the food that was finished. “I’m also assuming that she never acts like that around you?”

“No. She is often quiet and willing to work with others.” Peter admitted.

Pepper hummed.

She turned to face Peter. “Peter, how are you dealing with everything?”

Peter paused. “I’m fine. My life is returning to normal. It’s a little difficult to get back into the swing of things but I’m managing it.”

“I am worried that you are bottling up all your feelings and emotions.”

“I can deal with it.” He really couldn’t but Pepper already knew that. “But…Morgan is here. I don’t want to worry her.”

Pepper nodded again and they both heard Morgan stomping down the stairs. Turning to face the young girl who looked pretty cosy in her Iron Man pyjamas that caused Peter’s throat to close up once more. Pepper rubbed his shoulder comfortingly before picking up Morgan who squealed at the action.

“Mummy! Put me down!”

“Why don’t you look at the food we have prepared?” Pepper chuckled as Morgan’s eyes landed on the piles of food and then tilted her head.

“Why is there so much?” Morgan asked and looked between Peter and Pepper. “Are more people coming?” She sounded so annoyed with her words that Peter couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. She really was her parents’ kid with her dislike of being surrounded by people.

“Because Peter eats a lot.” Pepper sounded amused and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at Peter who scoffed.

“Not my fault I burn through food so quickly.”

“Then you’re lucky I came prepared.”

Peter smiled weakly. “Yeah. Thanks Pepper.” It was still unusual calling her Pepper instead of Mrs Stark but at her instance he does his best to remember to do so.

 

 

Peter was washing the dishes as he heard Pepper talk to Rhodey on the phone. Clarifying the meeting that she needed to go to in the morning and if Rhodey was going. Peter wondered if Rhodey was originally going to come over if Peter couldn’t make it.

He felt a tug at his jeans and looked down to see Morgan staring up at him and then she ducked her head with a blush. “Sorry.”

“What is it, kid?” He asked as he put the last plate back and then turned to the bowls.

“I was curious.”

“Of course. You always are.” Peter hummed and finished drying the last of the dishes and turned to raise his eyebrows at Morgan. Her head was still lowered and she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

“You knew my daddy.” She whispered.

“Yeah. We were close.” Peter wondered why she was bringing it up again now, especially since she’s known him – properly anyway – for just over a month. “Why?”

She was silent and shrugged weakly.

“But…You weren’t around?”

Oh.

That’s what she was talking about.

“It’s a long and complicated story there, kiddo.” Peter said and glanced towards Pepper who was still on the phone. She looked annoyed and Peter caught Sam’s voice on the other end, probably driving Pepper up the wall. Would she be annoyed if he tried to tell Morgan the story but she was still so young, too young to understand.

“I can be told!” Morgan squeaked, voice pitching as she bounded around Peter’s feet as he walked to the living room to the couch. His bag was still there and he should really put it in the spare bedroom.

Pepper raise her brows at them but Peter shrugged as Morgan grabbed his shirt. Her grip was tight but it didn’t bother Peter that much since he just bent down to scoop Morgan up in one of his arms.

“Pete!”

“I’m taking her to her room so she sleeps early.” Peter said simply.

“Then I wake up early!” Morgan whined.

“Yeah, but doesn’t that mean we get to spend more time together?” Peter teased as he walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom first. His bag is uncomfortable to hold if he was also carrying Morgan.

“What if I don’t want to?” Morgan folded her arms and pouted, widening her eyes slightly to try and use puppy-dog eyes on him.

Peter had babysat kids before and therefore he was immune to the powers of the puppy eyes.

“You don’t have any say in that anyway.” Peter said, dropping his bag to the ground and the dropping Morgan onto the bed. She laughed loudly and clutched tighter onto his shirt but he was thankful that he was able to catch himself.

He shot an amused look at the giggling child to turned to bury her head into his pillow.

“Seriously?”

“Yep!”

Peter huffed and flopped onto the bed, making sure he didn’t accidentally hurt her. Knowing his luck he totally would’ve.

He closed his eyes and felt Morgan fling herself onto his back. Her elbows kneading into his back and he almost winced at the sharp stabbing pain which she doesn’t mean to do but accidentally does.

“Peter?”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Why were you never around before?” She asked and Peter cracked open an eye to see Morgan staring at him with wide eyes. “Mummy and daddy said you would’ve loved me but you couldn’t be there.”

Peter shifted and nudged Morgan before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He folded his legs up and let Morgan copy him. Her hair looked slightly frazzled and Peter motioned for her to come closer.

“Can I braid your hair, kid?”

“You didn’t answer.” Morgan huffed.

“I will, while I’m braiding your hair.” Peter said and Morgan relented and moved to sit in Peter’s lap, her back to him and giving him access to her hair. “So, you want to know, huh?”

“Yes. People say I’m just as smart as my daddy.” Morgan sounded so proud but so sad when she said that. Peter knew how that was possible. He often sounded like that at times as well.

“You might be. Your dad was incredibly intelligent and only a few people could match him. Princess Shuri is one of those people, alongside Doctor Banner.”

“And you?”

Peter paused. “Maybe…I don’t really know.”

“Daddy said you are really smart. He said he was proud of you.” Morgan carried on, not noticing Peter’s hesitance to carry on the conversation. “But daddy would always get sad when he spoke about you. Even if mummy and daddy didn’t know I was there.”

Peter pursed his lips and ducked his head slightly. “Yeah, well…I was gone for five years.”

“Why?”

“Long story, kiddo.” Peter tied up her hair and smiled as she turned to face him.

“Why?”

“Because there is a lot to tell you and I’ll tell you bits and pieces as you get older.” He leaned towards her and resisted the urge to kiss her head. “But one thing you should know, is that I was unable to meet you before now. Why? I’ll explain later.”

Morgan didn’t look impressed or pleased but she nodded in acceptance.

“Now, come on. Let’s get you to bed before your mum finds out that you aren’t in bed yet.” Peter ushered her off the bed and she giggled as she climbed off the mattress and ran towards the door.

“I don’t wanna go to bed.”

“I’ll tell you a story.” Peter said as he followed her which an amused shake of his head. She was a wild one and could understand why Pepper said that Morgan could be difficult to handle sometimes.

She was getting used to Peter and that’s why she was acting like she normally does.

Morgan’s eyes lit up. “Really? Can you tell me the one when you first met daddy?”

Peter chuckled. “Well…It’s not a story he recalls but sure. I’ll tell it.”

Morgan looked so happy and scrambled into her bed and settled down as Peter perched on the edge of her bed to delve into a story that was fuzzy for him. As he spoke the memory came back to him and he felt more inclined to tell Morgan about how caring her father was to people that he doesn’t know.

 

 

After an hour, Peter was making his way into the living room, noticing how Pepper was staring at the paper that were scattered across the table in front of her. She didn’t seem to notice that he had entered.

Her fingers danced along the hologram and sighed as she ran her other hand down her face. Peter felt his shoulders sag at the sight he was witnessing. He felt terrible for how much pressure Pepper was put under especially how much she had suffered without having the ability to properly react to Tony’s death.

“Pepper?” He asked and noticed that she jumped.

Snapping her head to face him she breathed out uneasily. “Peter. It’s you. You startled me there.”

“Sorry.” Peter apologised and approached her and looked over the Stark Industries related work. “Is…Is it stressing you out?”

“It normally would but you are here so it’s not as annoying.” Pepper said and leaned back on the couch with her eyes now closed. “I can relax knowing that you are here to keep an eye on Morgan. As much as I love Rhodey and Happy, they can’t really keep up with a child who keeps me on my toes. Not even Tony used to be able to keep up with her.”

Laughing, Peter nodded. “She is a handful I have to admit. But do you want help with the work? I have nothing to do.”

Pepper watched him closely before moving aside and giving him room to sit with her.

“Maybe having a fresh pair of eyes to look over everything can help look for any mistakes or glaring issues with the work. I can’t really risk having any mistakes for the next meeting. Not when the Avengers are going to be there as well and I have to help clear their names.” Pepper explained.

Peter hummed and looked over everything. “Well, it can’t be worse than suffering through High School work.” He cracked a grin and Pepper shook her head at him.

“You are one strange one, kiddo.”

He made a face but Pepper only laughed at him. The two of them focused on the work in front of them, the holograms were blurring slightly but Peter wasn’t particularly bothered by everything. Pepper looked stressed and Peter didn’t mind doing something else.

After a long and straining hour, Peter noticed how Pepper was looking thoughtful, lost in thought.

“Pepper?” He asked, waving his hand and closing everything that he had finished and checked over. There was so much to get through and Peter would be willing to go through it all as Pepper goes to sleep. He wanted something to do and wasn’t that tired after all.

“May sent me a message earlier today.” Pepper said. “A trip that you are going on with your school.”

“The Decathlon team trip to Europe.” Peter clarified. “But, yeah. We are going there, but I’m not sure if I am going to go. I’d love a vacation and be able to put Spider Man to the back of my mind.”

The whole idea of not being Spider Man for a couple of weeks was really appealing in Peter’s mind. Plus, if Spider Man suddenly showed up in Europe at the same time as their trip then him trying to keep his identity a secret would be absolute shit. That isn’t even adding onto the fact that he’s an absolutely terrible liar and he was positive at least someone else knew of it.

Maybe MJ but he hoped that was just him over thinking everything.

“Why do you think you can’t go?” Pepper asked.

Peter shrugged. “Money.”

Her lips twitched up at the edges. “Come on, are you saying that I can’t help you with your trip money?” Well, Peter didn’t mean to say that but he and May hated using other people’s money. “That is why May messaged me. She wanted to know if I could help with the costs. We all know how much you actually need a vacation, and Spider Man is more of you trying to force yourself to do something that doesn’t rely on focusing on Tony.”

“That would be helpful…If people stopped calling me the next Iron Man.” Peter muttered.

“They what?”

Peter shrugged. “Well, not exactly the next Iron Man, but like Earth’s next defender. I hope that is what they mean instead of actually being Iron Man. But, I haven’t been able to properly focus on what they mean because they tend to be a bit…extreme.”

Pepper’s eyes were soft and then turned to the work again. “Does it bother you?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to complain too much. They know I’m different and not Iron Man but it isn’t a big deal. New York loves Spider Man and has missed me, so they aren’t even complaining about me helping out.” He made a face.

“But seriously. It’s been like eleven years since the battle of New York with Chitauri and I’ve been gone for five years, so why don’t the police know how to deal with things on their own?”

If there was one person who could tell me then it would be Pepper.

“It isn’t in their quota.” Pepper teased.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, doesn’t make me feel better. They should know how to deal with simple gangs.”

Pepper laughed and ruffled Peter’s hair as she stood up and smiled warmly at him. “Can I tell you something, Pete?”

“What is it?”

“Tony would be so proud of you. He didn’t have to invent time travel for them to get the Infinity Stones from the past and different timelines and then sacrifice himself to save this universe.” Pepper said, her fingers threaded through his hair. “He really didn’t. The universe wouldn’t have known anything else, but he still did because he loved you to the point he did so because there was a chance that they could bring everyone back. Especially you.”

Peter ducked his head, gaze turning to his lap, tears welling up in his eyes. Biting his lip he felt Pepper tug him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. Peter turned to press his head into her shoulder, not even being able to hold back his tears now.

“I’m sorry.” His voice broke.

“Don’t be sorry.” Pepper whispered. “Tony may be gone but that doesn’t mean you should feel as though you are why he died. If he didn’t know you, if he didn’t love you then none of this would’ve happened anyway. Thanos would’ve won and they wouldn’t be able to properly get everyone back.”

He couldn’t say anything and didn’t feel as though anything he said would be able to help him. Pepper hummed lowly, her motherly instincts coming out to ease him. Rubbing his back, Pepper looked over at the clock behind him.

“It’s late and you should sleep.” Pepper whispered.

Peter sniffed. “Nah. I’ll stay awake a little longer. I can work on some of this work for you for a little longer.”

Pepper pulled away and wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks. Peter forced a weak and small smile towards her and Pepper sighed and shook her head. Smoothing out his hair, Pepper smiled at him.

“Don’t stay up too late. I need you up before I leave tomorrow. I have asked Rhodey to come over after the first meeting so he’ll be here for lunch.”

“So you want me to prepare lunch?” Peter teased. It wasn’t an issue. He loved cooking and Morgan wasn’t a picky eater. “That’s not a big deal. I’m also very good at waking up in the morning. I have years of practise.”

Pepper sighed loudly in exasperation. She mused his hair up again and moved to go to bed. “Okay fine. But I don’t want you staying up late. Morgan has a habit of waking up late if someone is in this room working on something.”

“Only one more hour.” Peter agreed.

Hopefully that hour was enough.

Unsurprisingly it wasn’t but Peter was able to organise a few more folders of info for Pepper. Majority of the work was all messed up and it was a wonder you could find anything without FRIDAY. FRIDAY was amazing but he knew that she wasn’t going to be at the meeting with Pepper, apparently the person who called the meeting – who it was Peter doesn’t really care much to know – told Pepper that no AIs would be used in the meeting.

Which sucks.

He probably just hates FRIDAY since he’s had meetings with Tony and FRIDAY before.

Stretching his arms up, Peter decided that he should go to bed now. It was almost midnight and Pepper would kill him if she found out that he stayed up this long. The bed looked really inviting and Peter was thankful that he had changed earlier that night.

Landing on the mattress, Peter almost passed out as soon as he hit it. Drifting off, he was able to sleep peacefully without any unwanted memories rising up and ruining his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was significantly longer but it got ridiculously long overall so I had to split it in half.

“Peter, wake up.”

Peter looked up, eyes blinking and his vision was blurred as he tried to focus on the clock on the bedside table. His brows furrowed as he tried to recall why he needed to wake up so bloody early. There was no real logical reason for him to be awake.

Groaning, Peter dropped his head back into his pillow. Hoping that whoever was at the door would leave him alone and let him catch some more sleep.

Was he seriously expected to wake up at a ridiculous hour of the morning?

At least it wasn’t four am. Like that one time. It still left a sour taste in his mouth as he recalled the horrendous time he had to wake up so early. Not like it was his fault that he had to wake up early because his school decided to dump like six assessments on everyone.

Well, at least it happened only last year…Peter paused and sighed into his pillow. No. Six years ago actually.

It wasn’t a surprise that he was still taken aback by it. Everyone who returned felt the same way. They missed five entire years and it would take quite some time to get used to it all.

“Peter.”

He jerked and eyes snapped open as he recalled where he was exactly.

He was at the Stark Residence because he promised Pepper that he’d babysit Morgan for the day as she’ll be out of the house. Also how Rhodey was going to be over later that day and so he needed to make sure that there was some lunch.

It was six am.

Shit! Pepper was leaving in thirty minutes!

He scrambled and somehow managed to get himself even more tangled in the bedsheets. His hand reached out to grab at the mattress but he couldn’t get a good grip and his body fell from the bed. A thump echoed and he let out a loud groan in response.

Shaking his head he managed to get his head out of the blanket alongside one of his arm just as Pepper opened the door. She noticed Peter being stuck in his blanket and sighed with a shake of her head.

“Seriously?” She raised her brows at him and Peter had the decency to look embarrassed at it all.

“I can explain.”

“Please don’t. I already know.” Pepper turned around. “Now hurry up, I can’t leave Morgan alone for more than five minutes. Last time that happened she managed to get into Tony’s old suits.” Her voice wavered and cracked at the end. Talking about and remembering Tony always made her feel upset and lonely.

Peter’s shoulders fell and he smiled at her, hoping that she knew he was, as he began to scramble and push off the blankets. “What happened? It can’t have been good.”

“No. It really wasn’t.” Pepper chuckled. “The only positive was that Friday wasn’t going to let the suit be used. It was one of the nanotech prototypes but Tony learnt to make sure that they were all locked up.”

“Fair.” Peter laughed as he managed to free himself from his prison and let out a joyful whoop, hoping to break the sadness that wafted around the room. “I’m free!”

Pepper shook her head at him and then ruffled his hair. “Okay then, can you go and check on Morgan? She should be in her room.”

“You aren’t?” Peter asked though he wasn’t too bothered about checking on Morgan. He liked spending time with the kid and she was a breath of fresh air. “I mean, shouldn’t she know you are leaving this early?”

“She knows but I’ll remind her later, plus there is still some breakfast that is still cooking.” She looked down the hall.

“Okay. Go and finish up breakfast and I’ll wake her up.” He stretched his arms up. “She can’t be that difficult to get up.”

Pepper just smiled at him and Peter had the feeling he was going to eat his words.

That came true.

Morgan not being difficult to wake up was an understatement.

She whined and refused to move out from under her blanket. Her grip was actually really difficult to pry open to move the blanket off of her. Her plushies were tossed off the bed as she squirmed away from Peter’s fingers that danced along her sides as best they could being blocked by the blanket.

He huffed as her giggles filled the room and blew a bit of his fringe out of his eyes. Peter thought briefly that he should probably cut his hair soon but hasn’t had the motivation to do so anytime soon.

Man, Morgan was really stubborn and persistent.

“Morgan, come on. Your mum just finished making breakfast. It’s gonna get cold and she has to go soon to work.” Peter said, might as well try the honest route.

“But I don’t wanna get up.” Morgan whined, poking her head out briefly from under her blanket.

That was enough time for Peter to launch forward and pick her up in his arms. She screeched and Peter was thankful that he was smart enough to keep her at arms-length to avoid the inevitable screech he knew was going to come. Morgan didn’t really put up much of a fight so Peter found it easy to carry her downstairs.

“I didn’t wanna.” Morgan huffed and pouted.

“I know but your mum would have my head if I didn’t get you up.”

“Mum wouldn’t. I would be sad.”

Peter chuckled to himself as Morgan rested her head against Peter’s shoulder with a satisfied sound. Of course now Peter is realising that picking her up was a bad idea. She is just going to fall back to sleep at this rate.

Morgan gripped his shirt as they entered the kitchen where Pepper had finished putting everything on the table.

Pepper looked up at them. “You did get her, and I’m guessing it was a feat to get her up.”

Peter sighed dramatically as he handed Morgan to her mother. “She was so difficult to wake up. I almost died again doing so.”

“No you didn’t.” Morgan whined, tugging on Peter’s shirt. “You’re lying!”

“No I’m not.” He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes at their interaction. “Okay then, let’s just have breakfast and then I have to be gone for work, okay, sweetie?”

Morgan pouted, not liking the idea of being away from her mother for an extend period of time. Being at the compound was different since Morgan was often with Nathaniel and his siblings and even Cassie, on some occasions. So she had other people close to her age to be with.

Here she’d just be with Peter until Rhodey showed up.

“I’m sure Peter will try and keep you entertained.” Pepper said calmly and then Morgan looked over at him.

“Really? You aren’t going with mummy?” She sounded so hopeful and Peter was surprised that Morgan had thought that Peter was going to be going with Pepper and leaving her alone with Happy or Rhodey. The latter was because she knew Rhodey would be dropping by.

“No. Why would I?” Peter asked, brows furrowing. He was only asked to babysit Morgan and had to come the day earlier because of the fact Pepper had to leave early that day.

“I saw you working on mummy’s work.” Morgan said simply, unashamed of getting up in the middle of the night and getting to the stairs to see what Peter was doing.

Pepper and Peter shared a look over Morgan’s head but she now seemed interested in her shirt, not looking at either adult (was he technically an adult? He didn’t dwell too much on that). Eventually Pepper laughed softly.

“That’s fair but you don’t have to worry. Peter is staying here with you.”

Morgan seemed much happier once she had confirmation of that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Don’t be afraid to call me if you need any help.”

“I know, I know.”

Morgan clutched at Pepper’s leg and she stared at Peter with wide eyes. “Can we get ice cream?”

Peter sighed and shrugged. “Maybe. If there is a car I can use and only if your mum allows.” He added the second bit on just in case Pepper didn’t want her daughter gauging herself on all the ice cream she can get her hands on.

But ice cream is delicious and if Morgan had asked this in like a few hours then he’d definitely say yes but no. She had to just ask it now. Of all times she could’ve asked.

Pepper tilted her head back, eyes closed as she thought about her answer. She then seemed to come to a conclusion. “There’s a spare car in the garage you can use, and only in a few hours.” She gave a pointed look to Morgan. “No trying to convince Peter you can have any before eleven.”

“I wouldn’t.” Morgan sounded put off and Peter could only laugh in response.

Of course Pepper would know that her daughter would try and grab ice cream when it was nowhere near lunch time. Also, she seemed to guess that peter wouldn’t be able to deny the fact and therefore was also reminding Peter to not get her any ice cream before eleven.

The last thing he wanted was to annoy Pepper.

Not like she’d ever be annoyed with him but slightly irritated that Peter would break one of the rules Morgan had to follow.

Pepper smiled at Peter. “Thank you for doing this again, Peter. I know it was a last-minute plan.”

He waved his hand. “It’s fine. Morgan is a sweetheart and isn’t that difficult to watch her. Plus, I wasn’t doing anything this weekend with my friends.”

“I can still thank you for doing this.”

“It really is nothing, Mrs Stark.”

Pepper stepped back and out the frond door, lightly tugging Morgan off of her leg. “Go on, sweetheart. Peter is still here with you.”

Morgan jutted out her bottom lip but she didn’t say anything to argue with her mother. That was something about Pepper. When you speak to her you may want to argue with her but you are unable to actually go through with it.

Peter would know because he has been in that exact position before.

Pepper bid them farewell again before getting into her car, driving off to the meeting. She had told Peter that Happy would’ve picked her up but since she was ready she could get there on her own. Peter wasn’t too worried though, even if Morgan tested her boundaries everything would go smoothly.

It was one of the few occasions where his luck actually was in his favour.

“Come on.” Peter ushered Morgan back to the dining room. “Go and watch TV while I clean up the dishes.”

“Do you want help?” Morgan asked, tilting her head back to stare at him. “Mummy and daddy would let me help.”

“It’s fine, kid.” Peter said, recalling how Tony would say the same thing to him whenever Peter wanted to help him with something in the lab.

Morgan frowned but then shrugged and bounced into the lounge room to put the TV on. Hopefully there was actually something good on TV to keep her interest while Peter focused on the dishes. As he stared the water, he heard one of the many cartoons come on and even heard Morgan sing along with the theme song.

It reminded him slightly of MJ who would sing occasionally whenever she didn’t think anyone was around.

Well she used to.

Ned and Peter love her voice but also knew not to say anything about it. Otherwise they knew she’d shut up about it all and probably not talk to them again. That would be the worse thing ever, since friends are meant to be comfortable around each other.

Then again, that was the case until Brad mentioned it one day after school.

MJ had snapped at him before keeping quiet for a few days. Ned and Peter got worried and approached her about it, but never mentioned her singing. She had relaxed and began talking once again, and also began singing to herself – much to the enjoyment of everyone who knew she could sing well.

Peter hummed a tune to a Fall Out Boy song, a song that he remembered from the first time he and Tony worked together in one of his labs. He put the dishes away and glanced at Morgan who seemed very engrossed in the TV. Surely he could make it to his room and get his phone without anything going awry.

It wasn’t like she was going to get hurt.

He’d be gone for like a few minutes.

Making his way to the room, Peter prayed that the stairs didn’t strain under foot which thankfully they didn’t. Therefore Morgan wasn’t aware of him disappearing and heading out of the house or the garage to mess around with her father’s old things. Reaching his room, Peter changed into a pair of jeans and a MIT shirt that he had ‘stolen’ from Tony during a stay with the Starks before the whole Thanos fiasco.

He had accidentally been given it because his clothes were in the wash, and Tony didn’t notice the mix-up. However, no one said anything and Peter didn’t have the heart to give it back to Tony. Since he only realised it about a week later and Tony didn’t ask for it back anyway.

His phone lit up with a text message from Rhodey.

 **Rhodey:** Hey Pete I’ll be coming over earlier than expected today

 **Peter:** Okay, cool! I’ll inform Morgan

 **Rhodey:** Also, I have something to show you when I get there. But Morgan shouldn’t know about it just yet

 **Peter:** Why not? You know her. She’ll find out sooner or later

 **Rhodey:** True but this is meant to be at least a little bit of a secret

Peter raised a brow at the texts but shrugged his shoulders. Whatever. He’ll get his answers when Rhodey gets there and hopefully he doesn’t beat around the bush.

He knew that they wanted Peter to be there at the will reading for Tony but Peter had refused to go, claiming he had to return to school and return to a normal life. That wasn’t possible but he could at least try. Pepper and Rhodey didn’t push for him to be there but when Hope mentioned Peter being heir to Stark Industries it had sparked his intrigue.

Why would Hope and Scott bring up Stark Industries to him?

Sure, Hope is the CEO of Pym Industries but wouldn’t she focus more towards Pepper?

 **Peter:** Could this have something to do with Hope and Scott telling me I’m the heir to Stark Industries?

 **Rhodey:** Maybe

Well, at least that was something.

 **Rhodey:** I’ll see you at ten

 **Peter:** Yeah, see ya

As he turned his phone off, Peter heard Morgan calling out his name. Worried that something had happened to her, Peter hurried down the stairs to reach the child who was still seated on the couch. Her gaze firmly locked on the staircase.

“Morgan? What is it?” He gave a brief look around the lower floor as his senses spiked to try and listen for any potential threats and dangers.

However, there was nothing amiss which caused Peter to be even more curious and confused. Morgan had yet to say anything when Peter returned to the couch. His brows furrowed as she ducked her head to stare at her hands.

“Morgana.” Peter stressed. “I can’t know what you want if you don’t say anything.”

“It’s stupid.” She muttered, his fingers now playing with her shirt.

“Nothing is stupid.” Peter said as he joined her, tugging her towards him. “So, say something to me kiddo.”

Morgan looked up at him, before turning her gaze away again. “I…No it is.”

“Honestly, I thought the same thing but you don’t know until you say it aloud. Just because you think something is stupid doesn’t mean that it is.”

The child sighed and fully turned to him. “Can we…” She paused as she struggled to figure out her words. “Can we go into the garage? Mummy doesn’t let me in there but you are here.”

“Would your mum appreciate that?” Peter doubted that she would. Especially if something happened to Morgan while she was under his watch.

Morgan shrugged.

Peter sighed and glanced towards the room that the garage was connected to. The door was closed, like it almost always was. Almost. Pepper went in there from time to time.

“She won’t know.” Her eyes widened and pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

Peter pursed his lips together as he struggled to say no to her. Morgan shouldn’t really be messing with anything potentially dangerous – not including the fact that Tony did the same thing if the reports were true. But he was Tony Stark, and Peter was fully aware of Tony’s father not being the best father in the world and probably didn’t really care.

“I dunno, kiddo.” Peter said. “I’d rather not have Pepper have my head.”

Morgan leaned towards him, voice rising into a high-pitched whine. “Please?”

He should really say no but then again he’s never been in there before. Plus, the car Pepper said that he can drive is in that garage so he might as well check it out, right? Peter sighed dramatically and pushed himself up from the couch and noticed Morgan’s eyes lighting up in excitement.

“Well, I mean. It won’t hurt. Plus, I should see what car your mother has lent to me.” Peter stretched his arms up and noticed how Morgan leaped from the couch with a glorious cry.

He shook his head and followed her to the door. She bounced on her feet in impatience thought she waited for Peter to open the door for her.

Clearly she knew better than to just rush in.

The door clicked open and Peter reached for the light switch, eyes blinking as he adjusted to the sudden brightness. Morgan bounded into it and Peter couldn’t help but notice the black Audi that seemed frozen in the garage, the dust on the paint revealed that it hadn’t been out for quite some time.

This couldn’t be the car that Pepper was talking about.

Could it?

Morgan flowed his gaze and spoke up, startling Peter out of his thoughts. “Daddy told me that he was planning on giving it to you. He never said when though and even seemed very sad about it. Mummy told Uncle Rhodey that she was going to give it to you cause Daddy wanted you to have it.”

Peter couldn’t open his mouth to say anything. Turns out that it was his.

“Are you gonna drive it?”

Peter turned to look at Morgan who seemed hopeful, she looked at the car and then back to him. “What do you mean, Mo?”

Morgan gave him a dumbfounded look, as if he had just grew a second head. Though that wouldn’t be strangest thing she’s seen though. She’s seen aliens before.

“It’s your car isn’t it?” She asked pointedly, not really giving Peter a chance to try and back out of the conversation.

“Maybe…” Peter trailed off, eyes following the car and feeling bad for how much it hasn’t been used. “I’m guessing Tony added some things to it.” Wouldn’t be the first time Peter has seen the cars that Tony worked on, even getting Peter to help him.

“Dunno.”

“Well, I’m not gonna drive it. It’s too dusty to be used just yet. I’m going to wash it actually.” Peter decided he might as well do something with it. “Taking it outside.”

“You are going to drive it!” Morgan cried happily, clapping her hands together.

As he passed Morgan, he ruffled her hair and pressed the button to open the garage, letting the sunlight stream into it. Morgan dashed into the house and up the stairs, probably to get changed into something more appropriate to wear outside and that wouldn’t be too bad if it got dirty.

He grabbed the keys and a towel to wipe off majority of the dust on the windows. Best idea to actually be able to see out of the thing. Thankfully it actually wasn’t that bad.

Seems like Tony still kept it in good condition even through the five years that Peter had been dead.

That caused his heart to clench but he pushed past it and quickly opened the car. He started it up and saw the more AI structure to the car’s dashboard, the lights lit up and Peter let the car warm itself up.

“Welcome, Peter.” He heard Karen’s voice filter through the car’s systems and he smiled to himself.

“Hey, Karen. Keeping this in good condition for me?” He asked as he pulled the car out of the garage and into the open land in front of the house. He had never been more grateful for having a licence.

“As best I could try. Admittedly it is still very dusty.”

“That’s alright. Rhodey is coming over later today and he can help me clean off all the dust.” Peter opened the driver door just so he could still talk with Karen as he wondered where all the cleaning supplies were. They’d be in the garage but he had a quick look and it was organised chaos the feature length film in there.

He rested his head back. “I’m going to wash it though so I won’t be able to talk to ya.”

Karen didn’t seem to mind and Peter turned the engine off, to check the garage and look for everything he need. Calling out to Morgan to get him a bucket for water for the car, he didn’t hear her response but could here her footsteps and her rummaging around in a closet.

“Got one!”

“Cool.” Peter reached up a picked up a car wash. Well. It was the only one he found so he might as well use it right? Giving the entire place another look for another car wash but finding none, Peter just walked out and saw Morgan trying to fill the bucket with the hose. Well, trying was the stressed word here.

He chuckled and helped her with her job.

She huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “I had it.”

“Of course you did, but it’s alright to get help if you’re struggling.” Peter replied and Morgan seemed to accept and understand his words.

“Okay.”

“Can you get me some wash cloths for the car, I forgot to look for them before.”

Morgan nodded and hurried back into the house. “I know where they’re kept! Daddy let me help him wash the cars!”

“Did he?” Peter asked as he leaned against the cool metal, the dust sticking to his clothes and he gave it a look. “This thing is going to be much better with a proper clean.”

Also, it’s black.

Tony must’ve recalled his words of finding the orange and red colours he’d jokingly brought up before obnoxious. They then argued about whether white or black would be better for cars and Peter had said white was better but heck, black cars looked cooler.

Now he had a black Audi.

“Yep.” Morgan chirped once she returned, letting Peter take the cloths and put them onto the nearby table. She grabbed one and dumped it into the bucket.

“Hang on, kiddo. I’ve got to add the soap.” Peter laughed as he poured enough in and then mixed it up. Morgan laughed as the bubbled floated out of the water and slashed at them, water getting flicked at Peter’s face.

Shaking his hair out, Peter filled another bucket with some fresh and clean water. Morgan chuckled and danced around the car as she held a damp cloth and wiped down the parts of the car she could reach. Peter dipped his finger tips into the clean water and when she approached the side of the car he was on, he flicked the water at her.

She screeched and leaped away from him. “Peter!”

Peter laughed and then began to wash the car. “That’s revenge.”

“No it’s not!” Morgan wailed and Peter wondered how many times Pepper had to deal with Morgan and her dramatics. Then again, Tony was also relatively dramatic from time to time so Pepper was properly very well adjusted to dealing with dramatics.

“No?” Peter turned to face her but she was now focused on washing the lights.

“No. That’s not revenge. That’s mean.” Morgan said simply, sniffing and tilting her chin up in indignation.

“Is it now?”

“Yes.” Morgan nodded. “Uncle Rhodey will agree with me.”

Peter wouldn’t doubt that. Rhodey liked to troll and mess with Peter, bringing a sense of familiarity to Peter’s life as he tried to step into the shoes Tony had left. Except, Happy was filling those things quite well even though Peter tried to ignore it.

Happy and May’s relationship had shaken Peter when he saw them interacting and Happy telling May that he found her new dress really nice.

It was a wonder how it wasn’t even more flirtatious.

Then again, Happy is not like Tony. Tony was just jokingly flirty to people, but he was always focused on Pepper. Anyone with a pair of working eyes could see that, heck even those who are blind could see that.

He felt water hit his cheek and he snapped his gaze towards Morgan who shrugged. “You spaced out again.”

Peter smiled before focusing back on the job at hand. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About the Princess?”

At the mention of Shuri, Peter felt his heart jumped. Though they didn’t really know each other, he wasn’t going to say that his crush on her wasn’t there.

He just wished they’d stop teasing him about it.

“No.”

“That’s a surprise.”

Peter frowned. Did he really think about Shuri that much? He doubted it but it was likely. Both of them had been through similar situations and therefore could rely on each other a lot more. While the adults wanted to speak to them about what they’ve gone through but at least they got a sense of what they needed.

Without pushing for answers and their conversation came easier now that it’s been a few months.

“I don’t think of her that much.” Peter argued but didn’t feel that the words actually had an impact. If Morgan picked up on that she didn’t say anything.

“She sent you a text message. I saw your phone show it.” Morgan said and waved back towards the house. “I didn’t get it because Mummy and Daddy told me that I shouldn’t be touching other people’s stuff.”

Why was Shuri messaging him?

“Did you see what the text said?” Peter wasn’t sure if he should enter the house and get his phone or not but decided not to. For now. He’ll check it later but now he was already doing something.

“Nope.” Morgan ducked the cloth into the water and then began washing the car doors. “I said I was told not to touch other people’s stuff.”

Peter sighed and then began to clean the roof. “Well, I’ll check it once we’re done here.”

Morgan said nothing as the two of them settled into silence. Peter filled most of it with soft humming and it had sparked Morgan’s curiosity but she only spoke when she wanted to see if he knew certain songs. Most songs he didn’t know because they came out during the five years he missed.

Some he did know bits and pieces of, however. Abraham was focused on getting them all back into swing with the music industry. It was a wonder that Abe could focus on anything else going on.

As the sun climbed higher into the air, Peter pulled away from the car. The water ran down the metal and Peter glanced over to see Morgan sitting at the table, drinking some a cup of water that she got herself while Peter was distracted. Resting his arms on the bonnet, he hung his head and let out a long breath.

“Finally. Now it just needs to dry.” Thankfully the sky was cloudless and the sun felt warm against his skin, so hopefully the car will dry up during the day.

Morgan hummed and gazed out across the lake, her eyes softening and Peter watched her closely.

“Peter, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.” He wiped his forehead and moved towards her.

“Do you think Daddy is watching us?” Morgan’s voice dropped but she didn’t move her gaze from the soft ripples across the lake’s surface. The wind distorting the almost serene feel that the lake normally gave off, along with a melancholy taste in Peter’s mouth whenever he recalled the funeral.

Peter forced himself to smile and speak normally. Crying wouldn’t do either of them any good. “I know so.”

Morgan looked at him with watery eyes so Peter clapped his hands together. “Come on! I think Uncle Rhodey is gonna be here soon. So let’s see if there is any food in the house.”

The four-year-old jumped up and reached up to grab Peter’s shirt. “McDonalds!”

“No McDonalds.”

Normally Peter would one hundred percent agree and want to go and get some McDonalds but he should at least try and be a responsible adult. Peter forcefully tried to ignore the fact that he was technically meant to be twenty-two which would firmly place him as Morgan’s adult supervision.

“But I want McDonalds.” Morgan pouted as they entered the house, the door slamming shut behind them. “Why do we need to _make_ lunch if we can buy it?”

Peter looked down at his clothes and noticed that they were damp with the water. Glancing at Morgan who seemed very huffy at the mere prospect of making lunch with Peter, who now seemed thoughtful of her words.

“How about this.” That caught Morgan’s attention and she perked up. “If there really isn’t anything to eat then we can go and buy some lunch elsewhere, okay?”

Morgan nodded, a bright grin across her face.

“Yes!”

Peter sent a message to Rhodey telling him about this agreement but he wasn’t expecting a response just yet. Unless Rhodey’s car also had an AI which was extremely possible.

His fingers hovered over the text message from Shuri and frowned as he was about to click on it to view what she had sent him but Morgan called out to him. Peter shrugged and put his phone on the bench. He could always check it later right now, Morgan was determined to prove they had no food in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took a while to finish (so sorry if some things seem out of place). I lost inspiration for writing and drawing this past week - focusing purely on an original story I have been working on.
> 
> This story is going to be the main focus for the time being (everything else is getting reworked as some planning got lost recently as well). SO expect more frequent (?) updates to this one. I'm also thinking of a new title for this Story but haven't decided on anything yet.
> 
> The next chapter we head back to Midtown to see how the school is dealing with the snap and Spiderman patrols.

“We do have food.”

“That’s not food!”

“Vegetables are food missy.”

“No!”

That was the scene Rhodey walked in on when he finally arrived at the house. He looked at the two with an amused smirk on his face as Peter let out a resigned sigh of mild frustration. Morgan seemed adamant on making Peter’s life difficult today, well more so than usual.

“Uncle Rhodey!” Morgan cried when she spotted him standing in the doorway and Peter looked over at him, not sure if Rhodey would side with him or Morgan.

She could be very persistent when she wanted to prove a point.

“Hey, kid.” Rhodey laughed as he bent down to hug her.

A flicker of disappointment went through her eyes and Peter realised it was because Rhodey didn’t pick her up. He knew Rhodey loved Morgan and would pick her up if he was able to but apparently last time he did – months before the time heist – he almost toppled over with her in tow. So, he decided to not risk it again.

Morgan was still too young to properly understand much of why her life is the way it is.

Her life seemed normal to her but odd to everyone else – except for the whole part of some of your family returning from the dead. That was something every family found normal now.

“Peter is trying to make me eat veggies!” Morgan stuck her tongue out in disgust. “But I want cheeseburgers!”

Rhodey looked up at Peter. “Oh, really? Making her eat the dreaded vegetables?”

Peter huffed. Of course Rhodey would take her side why would he consider otherwise? “There’s roast chicken from last night. I can make chicken burgers but she’s acting as though I’m committing a heinous crime.”

“To a four-year old you are.”

Four years old.

Peter felt his throat dry up and constrict as he was suddenly reminded strikingly of how old Morgan is. Now, he would be eighteen years older than her, since she was born about a year after the decimation, but he isn’t. He isn’t her much older brother in that regard.

He’s only thirteen years older than her.

“Maybe.” Peter forced out before they could question his sudden silence. “But, there is enough food to make a few chicken burgers.”

“Burgers don’t have veggies.” Morgan sniffed, raising her chin.

This was going to be a fight Peter wasn’t willing to fight and he doubted he was actually going to win.

But damn it, he was going to try. If he had to play dirty to succeed then he would.

“You have been having the wrong burgers.” Peter replied casually as he turned back to the fridge and then began to get all of the food out and onto the counter. “The best burgers have vegetables.”

“Uncle Rhodey.” Morgan said loudly. “Tell him that’s not true.”

“You need to eat vegetables, Mo.”

“No!”

Rhodey sighed and rolled his eyes. Seemingly used to her dramatics, or maybe recalling Tony doing the same thing. That thought made Peter curious about Tony’s personality before he got thrusted into the spotlight after his parents’ deaths.

“I’m sorry.” Rhodey held his hands up in a sign of apology. “But, Peter is right. Burgers are great with vegetables.”

Morgan huffed and looked away from both males. Muttering about being betrayed by her uncle and her brother, though the second part was quieter as she didn’t want it to be heard. Yet, Peter heard it clearly when he turned back to the food. Benefits – or curse – of having heightened hearing. Something told him that it wasn’t something Morgan was comfortable with speaking about just yet.

That was fine.

Rhodey also seemed to have heard it since he glanced over at Peter. His eyes were soft and full of emotions that Peter didn’t want to decipher. The wounds were still fresh and being reminded of the fact that Tony considered him his kid and Morgan had grown up being told he was her brother was still something he had yet to properly accept.

“It won’t hurt you.” Rhodey said with a laugh and Morgan made a face of disgust, face scrunching up as she noticed Peter cutting up tomatoes.

“It will.”

“It won’t.”

Peter chuckled lowly as he heard Morgan and Rhodey bicker between each other. The noise settled around him and he smiled slightly as he finished cutting up the lettuce and pushed it into a pile. Reaching for the chicken he glanced over at his phone once again.

Lips pursed; Peter wanted to message Shuri but knew it would be rude to do so during lunch. However, would Rhodey even be annoyed by it? Probably not. Surely he would be aware that Peter would like to talk with his friends when possible. Gave him a sense of understanding and comfort since most also dusted and needed to lean on each other.

But this was Shuri. A Princess. Someone who he only met after Thanos and not MJ and Ned who he’d known for years, nor Cassie, Cooper and Lila who he had grown to care for during the past few months.

“Peter!” He jumped and glanced at Morgan who had tilted her head. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.” Peter nodded and stepped aside when Rhodey moved forward to help put all the food onto the table.

“About your girlfriend?” Morgan asked as she sat down and reached for the chicken but stopped when Rhodey raised an eyebrow at her.

Peter paused and felt his cheeks heat up and adverted his gaze to his plate. “Shuri isn’t my girlfriend.” He forced out even though it didn’t sound genuine, however true it might be.

Morgan shrugged as she picked up the burger that Rhodey had made for her, somehow not complaining about the vegetables knowing it was a lost battle. She didn’t seem to really care too much about his comment and Peter huffed at her carefree and absentminded attitude.

Shuri wasn’t his girlfriend.

His phone still remained locked and Peter quickly turned it over to avoid looking at it any longer. The likelihood of him messaging her would probably only further push Morgan’s belief.

Rhodey raised a brow. “Oh? You two are close?”

Peter made a humming noise in his throat. “I mean, you could say that. To a degree anyway. We chat from time to time. Nothing major.”

“He blushes.” Morgan said around her mouthful of food.

“Swallow your food before you speak.” Peter said without thinking as he raised his own burger. “It’s rude.”

She swallowed her food and then made a point to speak up again. “He blushes when she speaks to him. He’d deny it though.”

“Morgan.” It came out harsher than Peter would’ve liked.

Morgan blinked wide-eyed at him before turning to her food again. Her lips pursed before being pushed into a pout. Leaning forward, Peter could tell she was going to say something but decided against it. That motion, of curling in on herself, was a dead giveaway showing she wanted to speak but didn’t want to.

Rhodey and Peter didn’t push it.

If she truly wanted to speak then she would’ve.

“Anyway, Peter.” Rhodey said, drawing the conversation from Shuri, and Peter’s – non-existent – crush on her. “I have to tell you about Tony’s will. It was a bit of a struggle getting through it, since you weren’t there. There was a lot we had to skip over.”

Peter froze, his entire body locking up as it normally did when he dreaded a conversation. Did they have to bring up Tony’s will in front of Morgan? Well, he did recall that Morgan was going to be there anyway because there was no babysitter who could take her for that time period.

May was at work and Peter was at school.

“In front of Morgan?” Peter asked, trying to keep his voice normal as he took a deep breath.

She looked up but didn’t seem surprised by Rhodey’s words. Was she expecting this conversation? Did she know? Maybe she overheard Pepper and Rhodey talking about it on the phone, she was very adept at sneaking around and overhearing conversations. So that isn’t really much of a stretch.

“She knows.” Rhodey said. “She was there at the will reading and she asked for you instead of me. To babysit her I mean.”

Peter looked over at her but she refused to look at him. “Is this true, kiddo?”

Morgan nodded weakly, her head barley moving but still visible.

Before Peter could say anything, Rhodey cut in. “I know you don’t want to acknowledge the truth, but you should know that Tony put you in his will for a reason.”

Peter looked over at Morgan and realised that this couldn’t be a conversation she could overhear. “Can…Can we talk about this later, when Morgan isn’t around?”

Realisation dawned in Rhodey’s eyes as he noticed the silent Morgan. While she seemed interested in her food, they both knew better than to assume that she wasn’t paying attention. The child was attentive and intelligent.

Morgan probably already knew what was going on but even her intelligence had a limit. Peter knew her knowledge of life and death was very skewed as it always is for children until they are about twelve. Or something, it really depends on your childhood and awareness of death and what it actually was and meant. Peter knew that perfectly well after all.

“Fine.” Rhodey agreed. “But we have to speak about it. Pepper would have my head if we don’t.”

Peter kept his mouth shut and firmly nodded his head to show that he agreed and acknowledged this fact.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you going to talk?”

“Yeah.”

“No you are not.”

Morgan was perched on Peter’s bed, kicking her legs back and forth as she watched Peter going through his bag. He seemed to be pointedly ignoring her and Peter could tell she was beginning to get irritated, though that most likely less be for Peter ignoring her and more towards him not speaking to Rhodey.

If her words were anything to go by.

Children were talkative and truth speakers so of course she’d speak her mind.

“I will. Just not yet.”

Rhodey had promised to do the dishes and gave Peter time to think about everything. Calm his mind and make him more aware of what Rhodey would tell him.

“No. Now.” Morgan said insistent.

Peter looked over at her and frowned. “Morgan. It isn’t that easy. I want to think things through before I speak to Rhodey about what Tony left for me. It’s a lot to handle, kiddo.”

“Daddy left you a lot, that’s what Mummy said.” Morgan didn’t tear her gaze from him. “She was hurt you weren’t there. She said you should have been there.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Peter said truthfully. “She did ask me to be there but I had school.”

Morgan huffed and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes closed as she took in a shaky breath that gave away the emotions that she felt deep down that she never tried to hide. Children rarely did unless taught otherwise.

Peter would never make her feel like she couldn’t show her emotions to anyone and had to hide them away from the world.

He didn’t want Morgan to feel that she’d be judged. He didn’t want her to end up like her father in that regard.

“But you missed years.” Morgan sounded unsure, her face twisting slightly. “Couldn’t you miss another day?”

“Maybe, but we were told that everyone who vanished had to go back to work and school so I wasn’t allowed to miss another day.” Peter explained and stood up fully. “Anyway, I want to go swimming in the lake, want to join me?”

Morgan blinked and seemed surprised by this sudden news and change in conversation. Her eyes lit up in happiness. “Really? Mummy and Daddy rarely went swimming so I rarely did as well.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded. While he didn’t like water, he would deal with his unease to make Morgan happy and Pepper had mentioned that they rarely went in the lake. Which surprised him and May since they loved swimming with Ben. “I haven’t gone swimming in a while and I can watch you.”

“Yes!” Morgan jumped off the bed, her sombre aura had been replaced with excitement.

Chuckling, Peter moved to close the door once she left and then changed into swimwear and a shirt that he threw on just for the sake of it. The weather was still very warm, but anyone could tell that fall was on its way, so hopefully it was still pleasant in the water.

Stepping down the stairs, Peter noticed Rhodey sitting at the table, browsing something on the tablet. Something akin to a group chat with the Avengers and the heroes that went against Thanos. The Colonel didn’t need to turn his head to know that Peter was standing in front of the stairs watching him.

His fingers hesitated over the screen. “Are you ready to talk?”

Peter paused and glanced up the stairs to note that Morgan had yet to leave her room. “Yeah, but I promised Morgan we’d go swimming as well, so we can still talk.”

“You are persistent in talking by not really talking.” Rhodey laughed. “But, really, I think it’s best I just give you a copy of the will so you can read over it yourself.”

“You aren’t going to talk about it to me directly?”

“I know you, kid. You’re going to make it difficult and I know you don’t really want to talk about Tony.” Rhodey sighed and looked remorseful as he stared out the kitchen window. “Honestly, neither do I but I know it’s not the best way to grieve.”

Peter pursed his lips as he struggled to keep his composure, which was strikingly difficult. “I…I know that.” He admitted quietly. “I don’t want to worry Morgan though; she doesn’t understand what is going on. She knows her dad isn’t coming back but she doesn’t understand death.”

“You sound like you went through the same thing.”

That surprised Peter. Did he really not mention the fact he’s been through the same thing, just slightly altered? He was older than Morgan sure then but was it really that hard for him to tell people? Or was it because he just didn’t remember his parents? It was so long ago after all.

“I don’t remember my parents at all.” Peter said, shoulders slumping and he steadied himself against the wall. “They died when I was five, not that much older than Morgan, except even then I didn’t really have many memories of them. They were often away with their jobs and in the end it was their job that ended their lives, since they were on a plane to get to their job.”

Rhodey looked thoughtful, as if trying to figure something out. “Do you know what they did?”

Peter shook his head.

“No. It was kept under wraps. I think my Uncle Ben knew of it since he never seemed to argue about taking care of me nor did he find it difficult to accept me after their deaths. Aunt May took a little longer to warm up to that.” Peter said. “It took me almost getting killed by Hammer Drones and Tony saving me for her to warm up to being my mother while being my aunt.”

“Well that makes sense-“ Rhodey cut himself off as he suddenly startled and then snapped his gaze towards Peter. “Wait what?!”

Peter blinked at Rhodey’s sudden yell. “Huh?”

“You almost got killed by Hammer Drones?” Rhodey hissed, remembering to keep his voice down in case Morgan heard them.

“Funny.” Peter let out an uneasy laugh. “That the exact same response and reaction that Tony had when I told him.”

Rhodey gave him a look but then just sighed figuring that Peter was going to dance around the topic. Peter did hate how he was so predictable but didn’t feel up to arguing or trying to prove a point. He turned back to the table and studied to imprints of the wood.

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk about Tony.” Rhodey said before the silence could become suffocating causing Peter to glance briefly at him. “But, I feel like you should talk about him to someone, and Pepper and I are here. Unlike Morgan you know what happened and what is actually going on. We are worried about you.”

Peter pursed his lips. He knew that. He knew that they were worried about him. Peter had to stop himself from crying out in school as he recalled and remembered Tony and how they only really got to spend time together for two years before Thanos happened. And when they next met it was during another fight and Tony died afterwards.

So yeah.

He tended to try and ignore it by pushing it from his mind.

At least Flash was being more considerate and wasn’t being a dickhead about it all. It was a surprise but then again he was still a jackass, but nicer. Dying would do that to a person, Peter figured.

“I know.” Peter muttered. “It’s just…I cried myself out long ago. There is so much to do now that patrols have captured my attention more.”

This was not a conversation that he wanted to have but he figured that he’d have to have it. Rhodey may not be persistent but he has a way of wording questions that lingers with you until you answer it properly or tell the truth to him. Pepper was straight forward but Rhodey moved around the topic to get you to open up.

It was effective.

Extremely so.

“What would I say though? Everything has already been said, every song’s been sung and every thought has been thought.” Peter said, recalling MJ saying that a while back. “Maybe I want to tell him about my Europe trip, maybe I want to talk to him about my school life, how I am readjusting to a world that had moved on from the decimation and suddenly all those who were lost are back!”

“It didn’t.”

Rhodey cut in during a break in Peter’s words. His skin felt hot as it flushed from speaking, how his emotions were beginning to run rampant through his mind and his blood seemed to bubble and boil from the despair and agony that lingered. Rhodey looked composed and Peter was irritated that he was the only one getting worked up over his words.

Rhodey’s eyes were soft and understanding. Which made Peter feel sick. He was expecting this. He wanted this.

Except, his brain suddenly started working again as he took in Rhodey’s words.

“What?” He spluttered out. “What do you mean it didn’t?”

Rhodey leaned back. “Sure, it had been five years but the world didn’t move on. Not like we expected to anyway. Normally people would move on after the death of a loved one or hundreds of people, a sad truth if it comes from wars and bombings but it’s true.”

Well, Peter wasn’t going to deny that.

“Yet, with the decimation, no one moved on. No one could. There was no clear answer to why people turned to dust and why the selection was random. We could say all we wanted but we knew we’d be blamed.” Rhodey’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “I don’t want to think of what would’ve happened if we had to face criticism daily. I am not sure how many of us would even make it five years.”

The implication was heavy in his words and bile rose up in Peter’s throat.

“But why?” Peter asked, voice cracking. “Why am I even in the will? I died for fucks sake.”

Rhodey chuckled. Not sure why, it was an obvious question that it still surprised Peter that it took him about a month to ask it after Hope and Scott accidentally revealed it.

“Seriously, Harley fucking survived. Why wasn’t _he_ heir of SI instead of me? I don’t know how to run a company, and Tony knew Harley for far longer.” Peter said, hoping that Rhodey would comfort him and say that he isn’t the heir to Stark Industries.

Somehow he doubted that.

Rhodey looked thoughtful as he began to talk. “Well, Tony had made a new will after the decimation, you were in the first one that he had written out before Thanos decided to stop by and threw all prior plans into the air and out the window. Yet, he never destroyed the first will but he was hoping to get you to train under Pepper once you were eighteen but that never occurred obviously. Sure, he could put it under Harley but Harley absolutely hates running things. He’d rather be hands on with technology and he wasn’t even an intern at SI.

“They’d rather have you, someone who has an eye for organisation, plans and an understanding of the workings of Stark Industries as an actual intern to be their heir. Pepper had suggested it after you managed to win over the company and show her some mistakes that she was going to hand to potential business partners. Which would’ve cost the company a shit tonne of money.” Rhodey explained.

Peter frowned and rested his chin on his palm. Eyes narrowing and then closing as he took in Rhodey’s words.

He wasn’t lying.

It took Peter a few weeks to fall back into the life of being an intern at Stark Industries, though his work had been pushed up to one of the main interns. He got to do a lot of more major things that interns normally don’t but most of the older staff workers were already aware of him and therefore entrusted him with information to pass on to Pepper.

He did get to check over them first and point out any mistakes he saw.

“Why didn’t he destroy it?” Peter asked. “I was dead for five years. Wouldn’t you destroy it?”

Rhodey smiled wistfully, recalling the stubbornness and determination that Tony was known for. How he always thought of everything and always tried his best to do things to improve life.

“I think he always knew he’d get you back.” Rhodey said. “He may not be sure of how but he probably always knew you’d come back.”

Peter’s throat closed up and tried his best to not break down crying at the realisation he was just shown, no matter how obvious it was before. It all clicked into place.

Tony figured out how to work with the quantum realm and time travel after seeing a picture of the two of them together. How he probably recalled Peter telling him that they should do what they can when they can because they have the abilities to do so, but also Tony’s promise to take care of him and how he lost him. How Tony blamed himself.

Morgan’s comments on Tony constantly referring to Peter as her big brother and how she’d absolute love him. How he worded it as if Peter would eventually come back even if he didn’t know that for certain then. Tears began to gather in his eyes but Peter refused to cry. Not yet.

But before he could say anything, Morgan rushed down the stairs, pushing past Peter who was still frozen in place. Her hair was fluffed up slightly and her eyes focused on the two of them.

Her shoulders were squared but if she understood what they were talking about, she didn’t show it. Her eyes turned fully to Peter and he forced back the tears that still pricked at the back of his eyes. “Are we going swimming now?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just talking with Rhodey.” Peter over to her as Morgan bounded to the front door.

“I know that.” Morgan said. “I heard you two talking.”

Peter glanced over at Rhodey who just shrugged and followed after them. Well, Peter wasn’t going to question it. They weren’t being very quiet and the house was small and quaint so you bound to overhear conversation quite well. Surprisingly it fit Tony and Pepper extremely well. Even if many people didn’t think so.

Those people didn’t know them.

“So, when was the last time you went swimming?” Peter asked instead, keeping the door open and Rhodey thanked him.

Morgan was rushing towards the lake, not seeming to have heard Peter’s question and he huffed out at her. He briefly recalled T’Challa and Cooper telling him that younger siblings could be the worst and very difficult to keep an eye on.

He thought he’d have a hand in this situation but T’Challa and Cooper were right. No matter how prepared he could be, Morgan was known for flipping everything on its side. She liked misleading everything and managed to even keep Peter on his toes.

Morgan splashed into the water and grinned back at them. “Come on!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Peter laughed as he jogged over to join her in the water.

The cold water sent chills up Peter’s spine, lapping at his ankles and legs. It seemed to call him in further and Peter forced the reminder that Tony’s wreath had been sent out on the water. On a day very similar to the current day.

Morgan reached down and splashed Peter with water and he chuckled out at her. “What was that for?”

“You were thinking.” She huffed, pouting to push her point. “No more thinking.”

“No more thinking?”

“No.” She raised her chin. “No more thinking for today.”

Peter raised an eyebrow but just shook his head at her. Of course Morgan would be focused on having fun instead of thinking. He didn’t blame her though. He had a habit of getting lost in his thoughts when it came to people who he had lost.

He got swept up in the water and even tussled with Morgan as she screeched whenever any water went near her face. That promptly got forgotten about after they both were submerged by the lake when Peter decided to go a little further out. While he didn’t really like water, he was about to ignore his nervousness as he was focused on Morgan having fun.

It was clear that she had missed having fun. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she managed to splash Peter with another wave of water. Her laughter filled the air, mixing in with the calls of the birds that flew above their heads, easing any concerns in Peter’s heart.

Rhodey was seated near the lake, reading something but kept an eye on the two of them. He had picked up two towels after realising that Peter had forgotten to grab them himself. After messing around with each other, Peter pulled Morgan out despite her loud complaints about wanting to continue playing.

“Come on, go and get changed.” Peter ushered her inside after Rhodey wrapped her up in a towel.

She made a face but didn’t argue and ran into the house. Peter called after her to wash her hair otherwise her mother was going to complain about the smell of lake water. Morgan didn’t reply which prompted Peter to just sigh.

“She’s a handful, isn’t she?” Rhodey laughed as he handed Peter to remaining towel. “I am glad that Pepper and Tones never made me babysit. Even then she could be difficult to handle.”

Peter frowned. “Then why am I the babysitter?”

“Because Pepper trusts you.” Rhodey said as they made their way to the house. “Anyway, you can literally keep up with her. Plus, I may be good at watching people but I ain’t no babysitter.”

Peter wanted to argue with that but he had to remind himself that Rhodey was probably right. He had missed five years of his life. Anything that they say he kind of has to take as the truth.

“Neither am I.” Peter tried to say but it fell flat.

Anyone who knew him would know that he could watch kids quite well, even if he wasn’t Spiderman. He used to do some babysitting in his apartment complex to try and get some money to ease the pressure off of May’s shoulders.

Yet, after becoming Spiderman, those things became rarer and more uncommon. It did work, since May didn’t have to worry about hospital cost as it all feel to Tony and the doctors who worked with the Avengers. They didn’t ask for any cash and if they did Tony would pay for it. Along with the additional cash they needed for an increase in food.

Peter wondered if May and Tony talked about that in the five years he was dead.

They probably did.

Rhodey’s unimpressed look showed that he knew that Peter was lying. However, he didn’t mention it and just merely nodded at him anyway.

“Well, Pepper is going to be here soon, so you should pack your stuff to get home.” Rhodey said once they entered the house.

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

Peter rested on the bed; Morgan sprawled over his lap letting out soft breaths as she had fallen into deep sleep. He leaned against the pillows and looked through his phone and the messages he hadn’t seen – or just forgot to respond to – that day.

MJ and Ned were discussing the next Decathlon meetup and then asking Peter if he was going to be available. Peter responded that he’d be there. MJ said that if he doesn’t show up then she’d enjoy killing him.

Peter chuckled and slightly stirred Morgan. His fingers threaded through her hair to ease her back into sleep.

“Go back to sleep, kiddo.” He murmured and she sighed heavily before curling up against his side. Her breathing evened out properly and Peter smiled down at her.

Sure, while she could be a handful, Peter would always admit that she was lovely. He enjoyed her presence and force him to focus on the present instead of the past or the knowledge he’s missed five years of the world.

He paused when his thumb hovered over Shuri’s contact.

He had forgotten to send her a message when he saw her comment earlier. Honestly, he hoped she didn’t take offence to it all. Peter never means to ignore messages, he just forgets to respond to them.

 **Shuri:** Hey, Spidey!

 **Shuri:** I have something in the works to torment my brother with

Peter raised an eyebrow and responded.

 **Peter:** Oh? How so?

Peter wasn’t expecting a response. Shuri’s last message to him was from several hours ago after all. The chance of her responding so soon would be unlikely.

Except, he shouldn’t really be surprised if Shuri did respond rather quickly.

She might’ve been awaiting a response and or was still awake or doing something mundane when Peter finally responded to her message. He just hoped she understood that he got distracted.

 **Shuri:** Well, it is more of an addition to his suit I’m planning.

 **Peter:** I’m all ears

 **Peter:** Well, all eyes

 **Peter:** Same thing

Peter’s cheeks flushed as he realised that he was rambling. Man, could he get any more embarrassing? Doing that with MJ and Ned was normal, they did the same exact thing but Shuri kept her answers concise and simple.

 **Shuri:** Pfft hahaha

Peter’s cheeks now felt incredibly warm. He bit his lip to avoid saying anything out loud and interrupt Morgan’s sleep.

She’d get grumpy if she was woken up again. Peter knew that firsthand.

 **Peter:** What is the idea you’re thinking of anyway?

 **Shuri:** Well, I could tell you

 **Shuri:** But it would be so much better to show you in person

 **Peter:** Are you asking me to come to Wakanda?

 **Shuri:** Maybe

Peter chuckled softly. It was a vague and roundabout way of asking him to come to Wakanda. Which he had yet to do.

It sucked having to go straight back to school after coming back from the dead. It meant that he was suddenly thrown back into his life and didn’t get the chance to properly hang around with the adults which he probably should have.

May and Pepper had wanted him to stay around with the adults who were capable of dealing with what happened so much easier. Yet, Peter’s school had said otherwise and they couldn’t argue with them. So he never got that comfort and ease to relax and take in everything without pushing it to the back of his mind.

 **Shuri:** You there?

 **Peter:** Yeah just thinking and got distracted

 **Shuri:** Okay

 **Shuri:** So, when do you want to come over? I know your school comes first and other things may crop up

 **Peter:** Well I can’t do next month

 **Shuri:** Why?

 **Peter:** I’m going to Europe with my friends on a school trip

 **Peter:** So yeah

 **Peter:** Can’t do next month

 **Shuri:** Aww okay. That’s fine. I may do it anyway and tell ya when I’ve almost finished it

Peter pursed his lips. Man, he did want to help Shuri with whatever this was but he was glad that she understood that he was unable to do so.

 **Peter:** Keep me updated

 **Shuri:** Will do

Peter put his phone aside and smiled down at Morgan who was still sleeping very soundly. At least she wasn’t disturbed and didn’t mind Peter talking and not paying any attention to her. She could tell Peter was still there, she’d wake up if Peter tried to move her to get up.

He glanced at his bag that was packed with all the stuff he had brought over. Morgan realised he was packing his stuff and began to whine about not wanting him to leave so he sat on his bed and let Morgan join him.

He let her get away with a lot.

She would probably use this against him later but for right now he was in blissful ignorance of that fact.

 

 

Pepper smiled at Rhodey who was watching TV, some random NEWS report playing. Pepper didn’t want to think too much into it, considering the day was incredibly draining on her as a whole.

People didn’t seem to really care she was a mourning widow and she was thrusted back into the full responsibilities. It was almost as though they were doing the least amount of effort they could do leaving Pepper with a lot more work than she wanted to deal with.

“Has Peter packed his stuff?” Pepper asked. “I want to know if I should ask Happy to come and pick him up now.”

“Haven’t seen him for like an hour. He is probably spending time with Morgan.” Rhodey said.

“I’ll go and check on them.” Pepper said. Of course Rhodey wouldn’t check on the kids.

She reached the spare bedroom, even though her entire body screamed at her to go to sleep she did need to ease her concerns about them. It was uncommon for Peter and Morgan to be quiet unless they were planning something. Which could be good or bad depending on their victim.

She pushed open the door and was about to say something but her words fell silent. A smile gracing her face as her entire body now relaxed.

Peter was sleeping on the bed, sitting upright slightly which couldn’t be comfortable but he didn’t seem to mind too much. Morgan was sprawled out on the bed, but mostly on Peter’s legs, pinning him down even if he’d be able to move her to get up. Their soft snores and even breathing revealed that they’d been asleep for a while and probably didn’t want to be awoken any time soon.

Pepper stepped back and closed the door behind her.

Maybe she should tell Happy and May that Peter will probably be spending another night and will go home the next day.


	6. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to have a patrol but it got cut off but I'll definitely add it to the next one. That chapter will come out before or on Monday as I'm seeing Spider-Man: Far From Home on the first day on the last viewing.
> 
> So after the next chapter it will be heading into FFH spoiler territory (I'll tag the story don't worry) and this chapter will be getting some revamps once I've gotten a better sense of MJ and Betty's personalities along with Flash and his relationship with Peter. Also their new classmates who are bound to show up.

“Peter! Wake up! You’re going to be late!”

Peter yawned loudly as he rolled over on his bed, the blankets entangling around him, stirring at the call from his aunt. Grumbling to himself, Peter cracked open an eye before closing it again to try and block out the harsh sunlight.

What was the time?

Must’ve been relatively late since May was calling for him.

Peter sighed as he felt his right arm get entangled in the blanket. It was Monday. He had school and a glance at his clock showed that he had about an hour and a half to get to school without being late. Again. Brows furrowed as he tried to recall May telling him that he needed to be up early.

Why _did_ he need to be up early? He could get to school in thirty minutes after waking up if he decided to swing through New York. Which happened too often for May’s liking.

He struggled to remove his arm from its blanket prison and grumbled when pain shot up his shoulder.

Oh yeah.

Last night he got stabbed in the shoulder after he managed to stop a drug ring. Sure, he knew he would regret it but he forgot about the entire thing. Since he crashed once he got home and after May had fixed up his shoulder.

She had scolded him about not being careful enough but then told him to go to sleep. Hoping that it would be healed while he slept. Which it did, but the pain lingered as it often does after being stabbed.

Regardless of how much he regrets it, he had to intervene.

Some of those people involved were often around kids – he’d seen them from time to time – and Peter knew full well that not everyone who did drugs was the best person. Some of them managed to escape, but Peter ensured that those he recognised as having abuse charges were left for the police to round up.

None of them were seriously injured. He had tried to say that he wanted them to improve their lives but he couldn’t let it go unchecked.

The police were a little harder to come around to it but even they agreed to let them get checked for their drug problems.

A win-win situation if Peter ever saw one.

Peter managed to push himself up into a sitting position and call out before May could knock on his door again like he knew she would. “I’m awake!”

“Are you up?”

Despite the pain that ran through his arm, Peter adjusted himself to make it easier to get out of bed, throwing the blankets aside and doing his best to keep his arm unharmed. He pushed himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes with he back of his hand. “Now I am.” He had a feeling that May was going to not let him live it down if he ever fell back to sleep after being strictly told to get up.

“Good. Breakfast is waiting for you as I got called in early to work.” May explained when Peter grabbed some clothes and opened his bedroom door. She was rummaging around for her keys and then smiled at him though it looked strained. “Someone had to leave because they got sick.”

Understandable.

Hospitals were known for doctors to get sick every so often from patients. It did worry Peter that the illness was dangerous, but it could be from any potential disease, virus or illness.

Well, that explained why she had to wake him early. Knowing his luck (pfft, what luck?) he probably forgot to set his alarm in the first place. So, better safe than sorry.

“Okay.” Peter stifled a yawn. “Don’t worry, I’ll get to school just fine. I’ll just message Happy.”

She looked unsure but then a bright smile crossed her face. “Okay. Take care of your shoulder. Don’t injure it too much.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and then moved to leave the apartment. “And don’t forget your keys!”

“I won’t.”

Peter quickly ate the breakfast – noting that the food actually was reminiscent of a more Italian style breakfast, most likely a nod towards missing Tony – and then had a short shower. Now typically, Peter’s showers could last a while, the hot water was refreshing on Peter’s skin. Blame the spider side of his body of not being able to regulate body heat too well.

He would stay a little longer but his shoulder was filled with sharp stabbing pains when the hot water hit it directly. Peter decided to not push it. It would do him no good with an injured shoulder, especially since he had P.E. that day.

Anyway, it should be healed by that time as he didn’t have a note from May exempting him from sport.

Shaking his hair out, Peter heard his phone ringing from his bedside table. Pausing in his attempts to dry and tame his unruly curls, Peter wondered who was calling as he didn’t automatically recognise the ringtone. Reaching over he noticed that it was Cassie who was calling him.

He quickly answered. She rarely called him so he was worried that something had happened.

“Cas?”

“Heyo! You answered!”

“Of course I did.” Peter began to check over his bag to ensure he had everything. The weight was nothing and Peter was thankful for his enhanced strength. But he really had to check the note he had to give to the office because it was his form for the European trip. “What’s up?”

“Well, dad is taking me to school and he wanted to know if you wanted to be picked up.” Cassie said casually as Peter heard a car start up in the background. “We know you normally get picked up and dropped off by Happy but dad wanted to know if this would be easier. Since we are going to the same place anyway and Happy doesn’t live in the main city.”

Peter looked out his window down to the street and was thankful that the familiar matte black car wasn’t parked outside. “Uh, sure! I should tell Happy I am getting to school on my own first, but I don’t mind.”

“Cool!” Cassie leaned away from the phone to speak to Scott. “Spidey says it’s cool!”

“Okay, just get him to send you his address.” Scott said and as it was said, Cassie received the text of said information, brightly thanked him and then relayed it back to her father.

They said their bye’s and that they’ll see each other soon before hanging up. Peter sent a text to Happy about the arrangement for this morning. Happy was mildly miffed but he acted as though he didn’t have to pick up the brat. Peter only laughed knowing Happy wasn’t actually bothered and would probably be more disappointed in not listening to Peter’s ramblings.

Peter could read between the lines when it came to Happy.

It only took him a couple of years but shush, we don’t speak about it. It’s a win in his book and Peter will also classify it as such.

He reached the entrance of the apartment complex just as the Lang’s car pulled up. He hopped into the car and grinned at Cassie who smiled back at him. She leaned towards him and propped her chin on her palm as it rested on her knee. Suddenly he felt a cold sensation run down his spine as he wondered what Cassie could be about to speak to him about.

The list was long and extensive. All possibilities could lead to Peter’s ultimate demise.

“So…Are you going on the European trip?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah.” Peter cocked a brow. “Wait. How do you know about the trip?”

“I heard one of your classmates mentioning it.” Cassie casually waved her hand. “Plus, my year was also offered to go but they need numbers from your year first. I doubt it though. Many people looked so excited to go and it’d be unlikely for anyone to be offered to go.”

She pouted as she thought about it. Shrugging, Cassie leaned back against the door and chair, looking much more at ease – for some reason – but still there was something lingering around her mind.

“Oh.” Peter didn’t know that. Then again it was the logical choice and option. Now thinking about it, why didn’t he consider this option before?

It was common for the year below to be able to tag along on trips, so he should’ve been expecting this. He looked out the window to notice that they were almost at school and Scott had yet to say anything. Which was surprising but perhaps he was letting Cassie and Peter talk with each other. The other hero could ramble for days, only being bested by Peter on the best of days, but even then he could be so quiet that you may even forget he is there.

“So, are you?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, resting against the car door.

“Hey, Spidey.” Scott spoke up, catching the attention of both teenagers. “If you don’t mind me asking, you and your Aunt live in a pretty low area of New York. Wouldn’t you…Uh…”

Scott was clearly uncertain if he should continue with his thought but Peter knew where he was going. Honestly, it wasn’t the first time the question came up to Peter and May. Especially from Tony and Pepper who had offered a nicer place closer to Midtown or just closer to more public transport for easier access to school and work. It would also be closer to Stark Tower, though that was actually considered as an afterthought.

“Don’t worry. I’ve been asked that before.” Peter laughed quietly. “But the answer is that May and I like where we live. If something bad did happen then we’d move because Pepper and Tony,” He was thankful that his voice didn’t catch, “have already brought it up to us before. We agreed to move if it came to our current residence being too dangerous for either of us.”

“Ah.” Scott nodded. “I don’t mean anything by it. I was just confused.”

“That’s alright. It’s understandable.” Peter chuckled.

The car slowed to a stop outside Midtown and Scott turned back to them before they could get out of the car. “Look, I may or may not be able to pick you up.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “I’ll text mum, dad, seriously it’s fine.”

Peter chuckled and moved to open the door. “Yeah, I am going to catch the bus to Stark Industries after school anyway. Or I may just end up going on a patrol but I’m not sure which one yet.”

“Okay.” Scott looked pleased with those answers and let them get out. He said a final bye before driving off after Cassie and Peter waved back to him.

“Really?” Cassie turned to him as they made their way to the school front doors. “You’ll decide during the day?”

Oh. Peter was confused as to what she was referring to. He shrugged and noticed that some of Cassie’s friends were already in the hallway waiting for her. So he decided to let her go. While they talked outside of school, they just didn’t mix all too often in the school halls, with her being a year below him and Peter and his friends not being ones to interact with people anyway.

“It’s what I normally do. You should get used to the insane plans I come up with on the spot.” Peter nudged her playfully. “Now go on and tell your friends that your brother was being a pain in the ass.”

She snapped her gaze to him with a set frown. “Okay. How did you know that?”

Peter tapped his ears and grinned broadly when she seemed to sulk under his gaze. Chuckling at her distress, Peter pushed her towards her friends. Cassie wasn’t putting up much of a fight and just let him move her around.

“Go on, brat. I’ll see you later, maybe.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks.”

Cassie scowled but she got swept up in a conversation with her friends, so soon her annoyance at Peter was forgotten. Peter made his way through the hallways that felt so familiar but now felt different because before Peter could identify everyone and would be able to tell if they were new.

Heck, people in his own grade were strangers to him where they would be people Peter could have a normal and happy conversation with. Even if it was just a simple conversation of their classes or assessments. Where he didn’t have to step around topics because he wasn’t sure what was sensitive or not. Now, all that felt wrong.

Everything in the school felt wrong.

Peter wondered if his friends could feel it too or if his senses were just going psycho. Like they tended to do.

After returning from the dead after five years had led to Peter’s senses misleading him. Dragging him to potential threats and danger but nothing being there. It got to the point where Peter wasn’t sure how much he should trust himself.

Ridiculous since his sense have never let him down before but now it seemed all off. Like the world itself had changed and not just with half the population suddenly dying and then coming back.

“Pete!”

He looked up and saw Ned hurrying towards him. His smile bright and bag bumping against his back as he weaved through the students who either ignored him or shot him irritated looks. Peter could think about how different school felt but at least he still had Ned, MJ, Betty and even Flash to keep him grounded. The latter would deny being any sort of comfort to Peter but he didn’t need to know that fact.

He’d rather not add onto Flash’s list of things to tease or torment Peter about.

“Hey, Ned.” Peter grinned but even he could feel the smile was weak.

“You alright, man?” Ned asked as they made their way to their homeroom. “I mean, I could offer you support but MJ wants to meet us at the office to discuss the trip.”

“Ah, fuck.” Peter checked his bag and sighed out in relief when he realised that he did in fact have the note – even though he checked his bag literally just before he left home. “I forgot about all that. I was talking to Cas and just forgot about it.”

“Cas?”

“Cassie Lang.” Peter replied. “Scott Lang’s daughter. Ant Man’s daughter. She’s a brat but lovely, sometimes. Acts like my sister and is a pain in my ass.”

Ned looked sceptical but seemed sated from his explanation before perking up. “Wait. _The_ Ant Man?”

Peter chuckled at Ned’s eagerness and recalled how Scott would say that no one cares about Ant Man. How would he react to Ned being so eager to meet him? Probably be ecstatic at the news. May never let it down but would probably good for his confidence levels.

“Yeah. Ask to come by the Tower and I’ll ask him to fly by.” Peter paused before biting back a grin as Ned gave him a look.

“Seriously, man?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“No. Obviously.” Ned grumbled. “Anyway, only female ants fly.”

“I know that.”

Peter laughed at Ned’s exaggerated look of disappointment in his best friend. The puns will never stop and Ned was acting as if he wouldn’t do the same thing. They reached the office and then made their way towards the room where the teacher in charge of the Europe trip, minding the other staff who were less than thrilled having students walk in and out all the time. They handed him their papers and he thanked them before waving them off.

As soon as they left the room, MJ suddenly appeared out of the shadows causing Peter and Ned to both screech in surprise.

She didn’t even need to say anything.

She laughed loudly and Peter composed himself before frowning at her. Ned clung onto his arm, shaking as he spluttered out at MJ who was much too amused with their situation. Taking a deep breath, Peter shook his head while her laughter died down into mild chuckles.

The staff glared at them so Peter decided to drag them out of the main office. He’d rather not get the three of them into trouble and prevent them from going on the trip all three of them are so eager to go on. Knowing them that is exactly what would happen.

“Seriously, MJ?” He asked once they were a good distance from the office and making their way towards the homeroom.

“Come on, loser. It was the perfect opportunity of startling you. I had to take it.” Her smile was smug and Ned groaned from where he was.

“In the office? You know they already don’t like us.”

“Me especially.” Peter muttered.

Look, they still don’t really want to believe he knows Tony Stark. After the fight with Thanos and Tony’s death, Peter’s emergency contact became Pepper Stark and she was less than thrilled for people to not believe him.

Thankfully there were a few staff workers who knew Peter was telling the truth that were able to convince them that they wouldn’t need to bring in Pepper to prove a point. It was a miracle he hadn’t been suspended for apparent lying. Now or several years ago.

“You’re being too hard on yourself.” Ned said. “It’s unbelievable for anyone to actually personally know Tony Stark.”

“Even I find it hard to believe.” MJ said as she kept in step with them. “But should you really be talking about that in a public space?”

Peter snorted. “Only Flash really cares and he isn’t here. It’s fine.”

Ned snickered. “Tell me about it. A relief.”

MJ rolled her eyes but she didn’t bother saying anything contradictory. It wasn’t even a secret that Flash and Peter weren’t on the bets terms. It surprised others since they actually got on quite well sometimes.

Very rarely but it did occur.

“You know I’m not lying.” Peter said.

“I never said you were.”

“So,” Ned clapped his hands once they entered the room. “Are you two excited for the trip? I mean I’ve always wanted to go to London.”

“I know, Ned.” Peter chuckled.

“I mean, I know the London’s Eye looks awesome! So does the royal house! DO you think we’ll be able to go there?” Ned rambled on.

Pete shrugged. “Maybe. We won’t know until about a week before anyway.”

“That’s true but I can absolutely hope.”

“You can.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “We are spending most of the time in Venice, not London. So you can keep on dreaming.”

Ned looked at her with a slightly pained look. “Why do you have to remind me?”

“Because you were getting to eager and happy.”

“Killjoy.”

Peter snickered to himself as the siren rang. MJ and Ned both fell silent as their classmates rushed in with loud chatter. Peter caught many people talking about the trip and some saying that they wouldn’t be able to go. It was limited to the amount of people. Twenty max if Peter recalled correctly.

MJ turned to her latest book, one of the many that were released in the five years that they missed. She was actually very into the story, since she got legitimately annoyed when Ned interrupted her one time. Ned was busy looking for his homework while Peter was double checking his own bag.

“How was your weekend?” Ned asked, keeping his voice down as much as he could. “I mean, you weren’t at home.”

“It was fine.” Peter replied as he flicked through his Chemistry book, not really sure why they needed to buy a new one since he knew everything anyway. “I got to enjoy the lake and got a car.”

“A car?!” Ned turned to him. “Serious?!”

“Yeah, and can you keep your voice down?” Peter hissed, not wanting anyone to overhear his comment even though it wasn’t really much of a shock. Ned, Peter and MJ are meant to be technically over twenty so of course they should have cars.

Ned looked sheepish as he apologised. “I mean, I’m just…I thought you said you weren’t sure if you were getting one.”

“I wasn’t.” Peter shrugged. “I was given it in the will. That I didn’t know I was part of until recently, along with several other facts.”

Ned perked up but Peter shook his head. That wasn’t something that Peter wanted to talk about in a public setting where people he didn’t want to hear anything could overhear their conversation.

“Fine. But we are discussing this later.” Ned said.

“Alright.”

 

 

Peter flicked through the book as he, Ned and MJ sat down for lunch. Betty had said that she’ll join them soon but had to go and clear something up with a teacher. Peter decided to not mention Ned’s upset look at that to try and give his friend some level of peace.

He’d grill him about it later.

He looked around the cafeteria and noticed how Flash sort of stuck to himself, even though he had a few friends also remain with him. Their chatter was quieter and more muted than they used to be. Peter looked over at the tables that seemed to a have an obvious split right down the middle, students keeping to themselves and eyeing the others critically.

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop as he turned his phone on and off again.

Soft murmurs reached his ears, conversations spilling over each other and making it difficult to narrow down who was saying what. His fingers curled around the phone, hoping that Ned and MJ didn’t notice or if they did that they don’t mention it.

“I wish it never happened.”

“What never happened?”

“The whole bringing everyone back thing.”

“Why?”

“Why? Have you looked around? The world doesn’t give a single shit about everyone who came back.”

Peter pursed his lips, eyes narrowing as he felt annoyance spark off of other people.

“Look!” Another person snapped. “We didn’t ask to die or come back!”

“No one cares!” The first person hissed back as silence filled the room, everyone falling silent. “Iron Man died to bring you guys back and you think that everyone is going to be happy that you’re back?”

“Our families are!”

Peter glanced over at the arguing pair and wished that they’d shut up.

They didn’t know shit of what happened.

Plus, he’d be thankful if he didn’t have to recall that he was most likely the prominent reason for why the Time Heist even occurred. For why everyone came back and then it lead to Tony’s death. Seriously, he wished that he didn’t have to be reminded of that fact.

“Well, no one cares!” The first person stood up and Peter wasn’t surprised to see that he didn’t recognise her. She survived the snap.

“So I’m guessing you never lost anyone.” The other, someone who Peter recalled as a very intelligent student in the lower year. He could possibly be one of Cassie’s friends since he noticed she was sitting near him.

She shrugged, scowling. “Who cares about that? We moved on!”

Peter couldn’t help but he felt his pen snap in his fingers. Ned shot him a worried look and even MJ looked up to stare at him and the two arguing students. Though she had a blank expression, Peter could tell she had a conflicted look in her eyes.

He felt eyes on him and risked a glance to see Cassie looking over at him. At this distance Peter couldn’t see her expression properly but knew roughly that she’d be conflicted as well.

Turning away, Peter shared a look with Ned who nodded. They stood up, mimicking other students who just wanted to escape the tension that began to fill the room. The two of them slipped through the crowds and Peter noticed how MJ watched them closely but he could hear her footsteps following after them.

He sighed and Ned looked back to see MJ catch up to them. “Uh-“

MJ huffed. “You two aren’t going to leave me alone with that uncomfortableness. I’d rather eat my feet than sit there another minute without listening to either of you two talking about random shit.”

Peter held back a laugh. “Fair.”

“So…Why did you get so tense?” MJ asked and Peter struggled to keep his shoulders relaxed to not give MJ the wrong idea. “I mean, I understand why but like-“

“It’s nothing.” Peter cut in.

Ned and MJ both froze in their steps. Peter lowered his head as the coldness of his tone hit him.

Damn, he was really losing his temper. Maybe Rhodey was right. Maybe he should talk about what happened to someone who actually understood. Sooner or later he will actually snap at someone who doesn’t deserve it.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “I just…I’m just sensitive to the topic.”

“Because of your relationship with Tony Stark?” MJ said, not sounding too upset with Peter’s attitude which he was thankful for.

“You could say that.”

They didn’t press but then again Ned had the most knowledge of what exactly happened. While not knowing everything he was more aware of what could potentially trigger Peter and his PTSD that he tried to argue that he doesn’t have.

_  
“No offence Pete, but you don’t go into space, get into a fight, die and then come back to fight another fight and not suffer PTSD.” Ned said as he lounged on Peter’s bed as the latter was laying on his floor._

_“I don’t.”_

_“You also watched your mentor die.” Ned added. “That would scar the best of us.”_

_Peter decided to not dignify it with a response._

_Maybe Ned had a point.  
_

“Hey guys!” Betty walked up to them and then looked between the three of them, sensing something happened. “What happened?”

“Just someone getting pissy about everyone coming back.” MJ explained. “We left before it could get out of hand. No idea if any teachers went to go and break up the potential fight.”

“Yeah there was a fight.”

They all snapped their heads around to face the voice. Peter cursed himself for not paying enough attention to his surroundings. Though he relaxed when he realised who the voice belonged to.

Cassie walked around the corner, glancing over her shoulder briefly before turning back to them. “But don’t mind them. I think they are more pissed off with the fact that you guys get to get away with some things involving schoolwork and all that. Bitterness over claiming to have moved on even though they haven’t.”

MJ frowned and then raised a hand to point at her. “Who are you?”

“Cassie Lang.” Cassie introduced herself. “I’m friends with Pete.”

Ned perked up. “Oh! Pete talks about you!”

“Does he? All good things I hope.” Her grin turned devious as she looked at Peter who felt sweat run down the back of his neck. Nothing good ever came out of that look. “Because it would suck if I showed you any of the blackmail material I have of him.”

Involving his – non-existent, thank you very much – crush on Princess Shuri. Okay, he was just in denial about it and the sooner he accepted it then the sooner he could actually do something about it. Such as potentially pursuing a relationship as Cassie, Cooper and Lila all allude to.

“Don’t you dare.” He said sternly but it carried no weight. Not as much as he’d like anyway.

Her devious expression shifted into a confused one. Brows furrowing as she studied him closely, finally seeing him at school unlike outside.

At school he was always softer spoken more so than outside, he could be really stern with the others when the situation called for it. And at Stark Industries he was a lot more boisterous and bossier. So, Cassie’s surprise at the lack of heat behind his words was no surprise to him. She would have to get used to it though.

“No promises, Sp-“ She cut herself off but thankfully it didn’t seem like MJ and Betty caught her almost slip up. That would be difficult to explain if it did slip up. He would have to reveal his identity.

Not that he didn’t trust them.

But he was a worrywart when it came to his friends and he’d rather not get them dragged into his other life.

“Of course.” Peter muttered. “I had hoped for too much it seems.”

“Cause I’m a bad bitch.” Cassie grinned brightly as she turned on her heel to walk off.

Peter rolled his eyes and then called out after her. “You cried when you saw a baby pigeon because it was so cute. You ain’t fooling anyone!”

“Well now I’m not!”

He huffed and looked over at his friends who looked like they were trying so hard not to laugh. Why was he even turning to them for potential help? Then again it was probably more along the lines of, ‘can you believe this twerp?’ rather than asking them to help him out.

“She’s a menace.” Peter said as he walked away just as Betty burst out laughing.

“She’s amazing.” Betty argued.

“No way. She’s a twerp. A brat.”

Ned snickered as MJ quipped in. “I think you are just being really mean.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You three don’t know her. She will fool just about anyone.”

“Right...We believe you.” Betty continued to laugh.

Ned nudged Peter and chuckled. “Look on the bright side. We’ll be going to Europe and you won’t have to be around her for a week or two.”

“Respite!” Peter yelled as he threw his arms up. “Thank fuck!”

“Parker!”

One of the teachers walked past and glared at him. The swear not being greatly appreciated, clearly.

“Sorry.” Peter ducked his head and nudged Ned to get him to stop laughing at his misery and shit luck. Like Ned would show him any kind of sympathy.

MJ and Betty continued to snicker and laugh at him while Ned began to ramble on like he was one of the teachers talking about language and swearing in school hallways. MJ mentioned how shit Peter’s luck was and that he must be cursed.

 _I must be._ Peter thought mournfully before folding his arms and trying his best to resist pouting but he was sure he failed. “I hate you guys.”

“No you don’t.”


	7. Stark Industries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally finished just like two hours before I leave to go see Far From Home - the next chapters will be FFH spoilers but I'll tag the story once that happens
> 
> and yes there is a reference to the 'spoiler' for Far From Home at the end of the release of Avengers:Endgame but it is literally in the first two trailers. Unless of course you are going in totally blind and didn't even see the post-credits scene then um spoilers?

Thwip!

A jerk pulled Peter from his thoughts as his web caught the side of a building, giving him the momentum to propel himself further and further from his school. The wind whistled past his ears but his suit blocked out a lot of the wind and sounds that carried to him from below.

The sidewalk was bustling as chatter reached his ears. Peter barely missed one of the many balconies but caught himself on another web to fling himself towards the roof of one of the skyscrapers. His foot hit the ground, causing pain to shoot up his body and stumbled to a stop. Unusual for him to trip and stumble over his feet while swinging.

Peter shook his head and looked around.

Yells echoed through the alleyways, bouncing up the side of the buildings and echoing around the city. Car horns blew loudly mixed in with loud cursing. People chatting, dogs barking and birds calling surrounded him and Peter manoeuvred himself into a sitting position with his knees tucked up to his chest.

Why were the sounds so loud?

His hands reached up to cover his ears but before he could, Karen’s voice rang through the mask.

“Incoming phone call from Princess Shuri.”

Peter snapped his head up and his eyes widened. The racing of his heart and the warmth of his skin cooled off as he took a deep breath, trying to keep his breathing under control. There was no way he was going to answer the call until he was positive he could deal with whatever Shuri asks him.

“Peter?” Karen’s voice was soft, recognising that he was calming himself down.

“I…” A deep breath and Peter closed his eyes before resting his head behind him on a cool metal pipe. “I’m fine, Karen. You can answer the call.”

His AI hesitated, probably unsure if Peter was alright enough to take any phone calls but she wasn’t going to argue with him. He could hear the phone connecting and then movement from the other end of the line.

Shuri must be in her lab so Peter wasn’t surprised by her movements. He heard her feet moving against the ground and Peter let a smile cross his face as he let the noises from the phone call wash over him instead.

Stretching his arms up, Peter realised that Shuri hadn’t noticed that the call was connected. “Hey, Princess.”

“Oh shit!” Shuri cussed and he heard her fumbling before her hands came to a rather harsh rest on a table. “Sorry! I didn’t realise I was connecting to you.”

Peter tilted his head to the side. “Oh? So you don’t want to talk?” He teased playfully, knowing that Shuri would deny it and then fumble over her words again.

Honestly, he felt bad for everyone who just assumed that Shuri was a being of perfection. Well, she was perfect – he’d never admit to that aloud – but that wasn’t the point, since Shuri was very much a teenager and human like others. Which meant she tripped and made a fool of herself.

She was just better at hiding it from the world. Unlike, say, Peter who was often times an open book.

“Pfft. Don’t put words into my mouth.” Shuri scoffed. “I’m just saying I didn’t realise it.”

“You have to tell your AI who to call so you clearly said something that was implied you wanted to call me.”

Shuri said nothing and Peter closed his eyes as he let the sun wash over him and the loud noise drifted into the past. His senses began to calm down from the overwhelming feeling that he had felt prior, easing onto the top of the building.

“Well,” Shuri’s voice broke in as he heard her walking around the room, “I didn’t mean I don’t want to talk to you. It’s just I wasn’t sure if you were on patrol and in the middle of swinging through the city. We both know that is a stupid idea to take a call while swinging.”

Peter sniffed and raised his chin in defiance. “I am perfectly capable of doing both of those things with ease.”

“Spidey, you swung into the side of a building when Cooper called you.” Shuri sounded so done with him and Peter could hear the teasing tone that laced her voice. “So, we both know that is incorrect.”

Just before Peter could respond, his ears rang loudly. Reaching up to clutch his ears with a cry of pain and surprise unable to hear Shuri’s question of if he is okay. Whimpering, Peter forced his eyes shut as the ringing slowly began to die off but his entire body thrummed with something. The sensation was familiar, the normal signal to Peter that his senses were altering him of danger but it was still foreign.

As if something was here that Peter didn’t know.

Cracking an eye open slightly he felt that his body was sluggish and in pain. Shuri’s questions had vanished as Peter’s hearing was going beyond the present sounds to sounds further away. His limbs struggled to respond to his mind’s instructions as if something was forcing him down to the ceiling.

“Peter!”

Peter reeled back, body reacting suddenly and quickly, his body falling back and slamming onto the roof. Wincing as his injured shoulder flared with fresh pain, Peter stared at the clouds and the formations were odd. His brows furrowed and the clouds seemed to twist in ways that clouds rarely did if they ever did. Almost perfect spirals that were broken ever so slightly but there was no mistaking what he was seeing.

The dark clouds were broken up by the light spirals. Now, Peter had seen pictures (probably fake) of spiral clouds but none of them looked as clustered as these ones. Nor were they underneath dark clouds.

“Peter? What is up with you?” Shuri asked, drawing him back to the present.

However, even blinking a few times didn’t change the cloud formations.

“I…I don’t know what I’m looking at.” Peter murmured, aware that he could be seeing things but since his body was thrumming to push him into doing something. “But I’m gonna check it out.”

“What?” Shuri asked as Peter pushed himself up and then did a running leap off of the building. “What are you talking about? What is it?”

“I don’t know.” Peter looked at the clouds again as he followed a trail to the middle of it. Perhaps there was something at that location. “It’s a weird cloud formation. Probably over thinking it but it’s giving me a bad feeling.”

Shuri let out a confused noise. “Oh?”

“Light gray spirals over darker clouds.” Peter explained hoping that Shuri would give him an insight of what is going on.

“I’ll look into it.” The Princess said.

Peter landed on a fence and tilted his head back to stare at the clouds again. Frowning to himself, he almost jumped when he saw a strike of red flash through the clouds, breaking the clouds briefly before they returned to the formations they were before. With a quick glance down, Peter realised that no one else had seen it.

This could be seen as normal but Peter didn’t even hear any sound that would indicate that it was a lightning bolt. Not even his body humming at the electricity in the air, because there just wasn’t any.

“The fuck?” He whispered as he headed off again, this time more focused on figuring out what happened.

“What did you see?”

“A bolt of red lightning but there was no sound nor electricity.”

“Are you going crazy?” Shuri asked. “I have a view on what you are seeing but it looks normal. Some clouds scattered across the sky that is still bright blue with no signs of any storms.”

That made no sense.

Peter was fully aware of what he was looking at. Though Shuri would never lie to him, it didn’t make any sense let alone ease his mind that now began to get more and more insistent that Peter figure out what the hell was going on. These were clouds and strange lightning strikes that Peter could see that Shuri couldn’t.

“I’m going to figure it out.” Peter heard Shuri let out a grumble that he could make out along the lines of her not being surprised in the slightest.

The centre of the clouds was right above a random alleyway which Peter found relatively easily. Even if he wasn’t following the clouds, his senses were screaming at him. Ignoring it and pushing past his nerves that were beginning to rise up inside him.

Something was extremely wrong.

“Karen, check for any life forms.” Peter said as he looked around, checking for his own doubting Karen’s ability to notice anything odd.

If the fact that Shuri couldn’t find anything on the clouds and lightning as to go by.

“Right away.”

Shuri wasn’t saying anything but he could tell that she was most likely doing her own research on what was going on. Peter was silent as he walked around but after two checks there was nothing that indicated anything amiss. Even Karen couldn’t find anything which was even more confusing.

“Nothing, Peter.” Karen said, sounding slightly annoyed by it as she was unable to do her job to assist Peter.

“What the fuck?” Peter muttered.

Shuri piped up. “Neither can I. There is still nothing on my end or radar.”

Peter groaned quietly before looking up at the sky. Which turned out to explain why his senses were suddenly quiet and pleasant.

Since the sky was blank, showing the almost clear sky that seemed to shine brighter to taunt Peter. As if the clouds were just Peter’s imagination and Peter’s senses were just screwing around with him. His entire body stiffened as he knew that that amount of clouds couldn’t suddenly just vanish but how did only he see it and why did it not get picked up by any instruments?

There is no logical explanation as to why Shuri and her tech couldn’t pick it up.

Unless of course it was just never there in the first place.

“What the actual fuck is going on?” his voice shook as he quickly turned on his heel and shot off towards Stark Tower deciding that he wasn’t going to deal with this right now.

“Spidey? Are you alright?” Shuri’s voice was panicked probably sensing Peter’s distress and confusion at what just happened.

“I…” He gulped and took a deep breath. “Physically I’m fine.” He sighed out. “It’s just…It’s crazy.”

“What happened?”

“The cloud formations…It vanished. There are no traces of it having ever existed.” Peter explained as he swapped the call to his phone and changed out of his suit. No point in getting into Stark Industries with his suit on lest everyone raise eyebrows at him.

It happened once before because Friday was throwing a fit and locked the windows. That was a feat to explain and they ended up just laughing that Spiderman’s luck was the absolute best.

“Are you sure?”

“Shuri, I know what I saw.” Peter slipped through the crowd as he approached the tower. “And what I saw vanished when I wasn’t paying attention. Heck, even my senses calmed down when it vanished.”

“I believe you.” She sounded set and certain so Peter didn’t question it.

Why wouldn’t she believe him?

It isn’t like Peter was wrong about these things before. It’s just that something about the entire thing rubbed Peter the wrong way.

The doors opened and Peter waved towards the secretary who smiled back at him before turning to her computer. With his feet clicking against the table, Peter’s attention returned back to his phone and Shuri.

“I want to do some more research on it but I’m not sure where to start.”

“Considering the fact that nothing showed up on any technology perhaps that could be where you start. It seems like magic.” Shuri paused. “Well, what we’d consider magic anyway.”

The security check beeped as Peter sent a silent ‘thank you’ to FRIDAY for not revealing his status. “That’s true but it doesn’t feel like anything Dr Strange or Wanda uses. That is familiar and I doubt I’d be drawn to it.”

“Well then I don’t have an answer.”

“Well, even smartest people can be stumped and not be able to figure something out.” Peter teased, biting his lip as he tried to keep his grin off his face.

Honestly, he didn’t want to make any of the staff think he was talking to someone who he liked. He could practically hear Cassie and Cooper’s voice quip in and say that he was but pushed that aside as he approached the lab. Smiling at the other interns and some of the workers who rummaged around with their work on full display.

“I am going to send you a little shocking surprise, Parker.” Shuri said.

“Remind me to never open any gifts from you for the foreseeable future.” Peter noticed one of the higher ups shoot him an annoyed look and he chuckled weakly. “Anyway, I gotta go before I get into serious trouble with my boss.”

“You’re the training CEO heir. You’re their boss.”

“People don’t know that.”

“Why?”

“They just don’t.” Peter muttered. “Look, I’ll talk with you later.”

“Fine. See ya.” Shuri hung up and Peter put his phone away and then turned to one of the workers who looked frazzled as he studied the hologram in front of him.

A hand rose to run through the worker’s hair, causing it to stand on end. Grumbling quietly, he leaned back and noticed Peter watching him with a worried and curious expression. The stressed expression eased into one of comfort with irked Peter slightly.

He wasn’t a stranger to stress and annoyance over things not working properly.

“Oh, hey Peter. I thought you’d be in here earlier.” The worker, and Peter had to run through a list of every single worker to remember that his name was Michael. “It’s an hour after your school finishes and we all know you come here as soon as you can.”

“Yeah, something came up and I had to deal with that first.” Peter explained.

Michael was one of his favourite newer workers. They used to be interns at the same time, he got the job during the decimation years, and Michael was the first intern and staff worker who stood up for Peter as everyone else doubted Tony Stark for opening the internship to a teenager. Michael was well loved and therefore his confidence in Peter had let everyone else give him a chance to.

One could say that Peter owed it to Michael.

Michael would always say that he wasn’t going to let an intelligent mind get pushed around and that Peter could put anyone in the building in their place with how fast Peter’s mind worked. His words, not Peter’s.

“Ah, what was it?” Michael turned the hologram to face Peter who leaned towards it to identify what had stumped him. “I mean you don’t have to tell me but I’m just curious. You are one of the interns under my care so…”

Peter looked down briefly as he considered just not telling Michael what happened. Now if he did or didn’t could have serious ramifications for both options and neither was the best or worst. Michael was trustworthy and wouldn’t throw Peter away, especially since he stood by Peter’s side whenever anyone decided to put their grievances onto the teenager.

“I just thought something was off and went to investigate.” Peter shrugged as he fiddled with the hologram and then quipped in. “The measurements were off. You were going to have too much fluoride which wouldn’t do anything but it would be a nuisance.”

Michael huffed. “Thanks. I thought that was it but it didn’t show that it would be dangerous so I was stumped.”

“What would you do without me?”

“Probably be sane.”

Peter pulled a face as Michael chuckled at him.

“I’m being serious though. I wouldn’t have to be worried about Spiderman.”

Peter’s fingers suddenly clenched and he glanced at Michael who wasn’t looking at him. His gaze firmly focused on his projects and Peter looked away, resting his hands on the table to take a deep breath as he figured that Michael probably just figured it out. Mayhaps Tony and Pepper trusted Michael with Spiderman stuff because of how close Michael and Peter are.

“How? How did you figure it out?” Peter asked. “I try my best to keep it a secret.”

Michael looked over at him with an amused glint in his eyes. “You do. I have to give it to you and not having anyone figure it out. Then again you could probably just outright tell people you’re Spiderman and no one will believe you.”

Peter winced. “I don’t know how I should feel about that.”

“Feel proud. You can literally fool anyone with that.” Michael placed a finger against his chin. “Then again, maybe not your classmates who would probably believe you.”

“Not all of them.” Peter thought about Flash who would only laugh at him if he ever told him. “Some wouldn’t.”

“That wouldn’t change anything though. Some would believe you and some wouldn’t.”

“You sound very certain on that fact.” Peter said as he turned to his own work.

Most interns didn’t have their own personal projects but Peter was one of the few lucky ones to be given his own projects to work on. It kept them out of other work and they were often given to interns who were on the cusp of being promoted to an actual job.

“Maybe I am.” Michael minimised the hologram and began to scribble away at his notes. “But between you and I, I think that many workers are under the belief that you are Spiderman.”

Peter shot him a look. “What?”

Michael blinked at him before shrugging. “Well, it’s just what I’ve seen. You are a teenager who the boss absolutely cares for and you are insanely intelligent. Plus, some people have been after Spiderman and came here one day about a month ago. It was interesting and I was glad that you weren’t here, neither was Mrs Potts-Stark.”

“I remember that. I was with Mrs Stark and Morgan on that day. Both were sick so I offered to go over since I am less likely to get sick from normal illness.” Peter let his shoulder slump as he recalled that day.

He and Pepper were terrified of what happened. So much so that Peter almost left to go and deal with it but Happy had managed to calm them down. It wouldn’t have done anything for Peter to go there anyway. He is just a teenager, a respected teenager, but a teenager regardless. No one would’ve respected him or listened to him.

“Yeah, well. It turns out who came by really had a bone to pick with Spiderman and I swear I have never seen so many higher ups and workers work together to prevent him. Even when he said he knew who Spiderman was, someone who I don’t really remember said that he’d regret it even if he said the wrong name.” Michael said. “It was subtle but I swear many already have their speculations on you and Spiderman being one in the same.”

“I don’t know how I should feel about that.”

It was unsettling that people of Stark Industries know who he is. Even just having a select few people knowing him gave him an uneasy feeling just in case something went horribly wrong. Plus, who knows how many knew or who they were.

What if they were going to cast him out?

“Don’t worry.”

Peter looked at Michael who pushed his work aside to turn his focus fully on him. While the older male wasn’t really typically serious, whenever he did tap into a more serious side to his persona people listened to him intently.

“The staff won’t out you. They even threatened a few other workers that if they ever gave a hint towards who they thought Spiderman was then they’d lose their job faster than they could think.” Michael chuckled. “And this has nothing to do with Mrs Potts telling us. We just do it anyway.”

Peter sighed and fiddled with some of the nanotech that was just resting on the table. “I still feel uneasy about it.”

“I can inform them to go easy on their protectiveness towards the vigilante if you are so worried.” Michael shot him a grin. “But anyway, you could probably swing in through a window and the staff would still tell you what you need to do.”

“What if I’m on a tight schedule?”

“Would you really come in here if that is the case? You have your own lab, kid.”

“No, you’re right. I wouldn’t.”

Michael let out a loud laugh and Peter ducked his head, his ears burning out of embarrassment. He saw a few of the older staff glancing over at the two of them and noticed the understanding and knowing glint in a few eyes. Seems like they were fully aware of what they were talking about.

“Shut up.”

“Michael. Parker.” The two looked up at the door to see Nelson Celiz standing in the doorway, holding a file in his hands. He looked frazzled and uncertain which was a stark contrast to the usual composure that Peter often saw him radiate and express. It was rare to see any emotion on Nelson’s face.

“What is it?” Michael stood up to take the file and after giving it a look over on the first page he looked back up at the higher up. “This isn’t what I deal with, Nelson.”

“I know, but I saw it and figured that it wouldn’t be the worst for Parker to look over.”

“Why me?” Peter blurted out but didn’t move from his position. “If Michael doesn’t deal with it then I don’t either.”

Nelson pursed his lips as he struggled to explain why Peter would probably need to know what had happened. It seemed like it was actually distressing and nerve-wracking since Nelson was avoiding talking about it to them plainly.

“It’s complicated. Something happened in Mexico and we aren’t sure if we should send help and relief out since Mrs Stark isn’t here.” Nelson said simply and took the file back.

Peter noticed how blank all the pages were and reached out for the file. Nelson looked surprised, Peter catching the increase of his heart rate but he relaxed and handed it to him. The teenager flicked through the pages, noting how there seemed to be nothing but it appeared to not be of terrestrial origin.

“Reports of eyewitnesses say that they saw a face in the storm.” Peter said and then raised an eyebrow. “And? That’s just pareidolia.”

“It was odd though.” Nelson said and then clarified what happened. “Nick Fury and Maria Hill went to go and investigate the entire thing, and they saw something. But they aren’t saying anything on the issue. As if they are unable to do so.”

“But the town needs help right?” Peter asked and closed the file, his heart raced as he stared at the information. Something was strange about it. “So, we should send help.”

“That’s all I wanted to know.” Nelson took the file back but then hesitated. “Do you want the file with you, Parker?”

“Why me? Shouldn’t you give that to someone who deals with that here?” Peter pushed the file back away from him even though his mind was asking him if that was the best choice.

“You also deal with these things don’t you?”

“Not supposed storms or weather conditions with faces. That’s not my forte.” Peter shrugged and Nelson chuckled at that.

“Fair enough.” Nelson nodded to Michael and Peter before he turned to walk away.

After a few seconds, Peter moved back to his table. Michael watched Nelson chat on the phone who looked conflicted and then seemed to agree with something the other person said on the other end of the line. Michael then turned to Peter, eyebrows drawing up in confusion which cause Peter to pause in his movements.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you take it?”

Peter shrugged. “I’ve seen some weird shit but weather storms and the like don’t have faces. That’s magic shit and I know better than to mess around with things I don’t understand.”

“Couldn’t you still take it anyway and hand it to the Master of Mystic Arts. We know Spiderman knows them.” Michael pointed out.

“I could’ve.” Peter lowered his voice. “But, if it really is something that is a big deal they would already know about it.”

“Maybe.” Michael didn’t seem convinced but then again neither did Peter.

Strange things were happening around the world but Peter wasn’t really looking too much into it. None of Stark Industries were actually, since SHIELD seemed to be actively working on it themselves. Taking after Natasha Romanoff’s watch of these things, keeping her desire to protect Earth even in her death.

Peter wasn’t going to focus too much on it though. It wasn’t bothering them and it would only become his concern if it hit New York.

As long as it didn’t get to his home city and didn’t get called out by another hero then he wouldn’t do anything on it. Aside from helping Stark Industries send relief workers out to the places affected whenever Pepper was unable to do so.

“Heh, it’s weird though. These things only started happening after the decimation. Are they tied together but why didn’t they stop when everyone came back?” Michael asked as he sat down.

“Because they are tied together but not the reason.” Peter said and leaned back in his chair. “The decimation was because of the Infinity Stones but after the snap wiped out half of all life, Thanos used the stones to destroy themselves.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Yeah, it apparently was. But after the stones were destroyed these things started happening. If what I was told was correct anyway.” Peter shrugged. “But SHIELD would have a better understanding of it than me.”

Michael looked over at him and then nodded. “Okay, fair enough. I won’t press the matter.”

“Thanks.”

Peter took out his phone and saw that he had been sent plenty of messages from the group chat that he, Shuri, Cassie, Cooper and Lila were in. A part of him wanted to ignore them but he had a feeling that he would be able to get away with messaging them.

 **Cooper:** This is crazy!

 **Shuri:** What happened?

 **Cooper:** Fucking insanity happened!

 **Lila:** Great explanation there

 **Cooper:** Shut up Lil

 **Cassie:** Are you going crazy Cooper?

 **Shuri:** I thought he was already crazy

 **Cassie:** Good point

 **Cooper:** It was really odd though and no one else noticed it so I think I’m going crazy!

 **Cassie:** More so than usual?

 **Cooper:** Cassie!

 **Peter:** Cooper, what did you see?

 **Lila:** Spidey!

 **Lila:** Why are you encouraging him??

 **Peter:** Something happened and I just want to check

 **Peter:** Secret shit

 **Peter:** Even I don’t know everything

 **Shuri:** Like the weird clouds and red lighting?

 **Peter:** Yeah

 **Shuri:** Very well then

 **Cooper:** It was just some lightning but there were no reports of a storm it left pretty quickly though and seemed to just vanish

 **Cooper:** Dunno where it is though

 **Cooper:** Sorry

 **Peter:** It’s alright

 **Peter:** Thanks Coop

 **Cooper:** :D

 **Cooper:** Someone respects me

 **Lila:** One out of four

 **Cooper:** Better than none

Peter shut his phone off again and rubbed his temple before turning to Michael, hoping that his nervousness wasn’t on full display to everyone. Even if it was, Peter figured that everyone here would see through it anyway. Company staff would probably be pretty good at that whole thing.

“Is there anything you want me to do?”

Michael looked up in surprise. “Uh…” He looked around. “Nothing here but maybe someone else could use another pair of hands, eyes or just needs you to get something. You don’t have to remain on this floor though.”

“Something tells me that there is a double meaning to your words.” Peter wasn’t going to argue and made sure he still had everything that he needed on him as he moved to the door. “You ain’t be subtle.”

Michael chuckled. “Like you’re any better?”

“Good point.”

He made a face at Michael who let out a louder laugh before walking off. “By the way, you may want to make sure you have all the chemicals for any, uh secret projects.”

Peter flipped him off and shut the door behind him. He paused and scowled at a worker who was just staring at him in abstract wonder. It was a little unnerving. The teenager pushed past him to the elevator and hoped FRIDAY wouldn’t question him and let him go wherever he wants even if he doesn’t have his clearance card.

Entering the elevator he saw Nelson still in there, looking over the file. He smiled at Peter before turning away from him and Peter rested against the wall as it carried on upwards.

“Do you need any assistance with anything?” Peter asked, he did want to do something and he figured he could do so elsewhere in the tower.

“Not me but a few interns could use some help with some of the robots who aren’t working correctly.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll do that.”

The elevator came to a stop and FRIDAY’s voice rang through.

“This would be your stop, Peter.”

“Thank you, FRI. See ya, Nelson!” Peter clambered out of the elevator and wandered down the hallway to find the exact lab the interns were in.

He just hoped that what they were working on could distract him for quite a while. Being left alone with his thoughts would probably drive Peter up the walls and lead him to leaving early even when he isn’t meant to.

 _Forget those storms with faces, Peter._ He told himself. _They don’t bother you at all. You won’t cross paths with them. It isn’t like your luck is that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more insight into the Elementals and the Multi-verse - how SHIELD is the main focus points for it as they often monitor non Earth issues more closely but are working in relatively close contact with Stark Industries
> 
> Also, insight to Stark Industries. Come on, you have a teenager being an intern there - people are gonna raise eyebrows and figure it out since they are all meant to be insanely smart. But they love Peter and Spiderman so they are willing to defend him with their own lives. This gives him some leeway (they use the excuse of Peter being only a teenager for him not being on a lot of projects when he is doing Spiderman stuff) in the tower. It isn't much and I'd love to delve more into this side of the story eventually.
> 
> Well, correction, they BELIEVE they know who Spiderman is but no one is really going to outright ask Peter because they know he'll just say 'no' whether he is or isn't. They are right in who it is though so they have that going for them.


	8. Trip Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight spoilers for Far From Home
> 
>  
> 
> The Europe trip begins but first Peter runs into a certain person ;)
> 
> All the chapters are going to be longer now

Peter swung himself and landed on the glass as he stared into the room. The group of armed men walked around, looking for something precious maybe jewels of some unfortunate soul who accidentally left their precious items here.

Well, their lives would be more important than any material objects.

He watched and hummed quietly. “Okay Karen, give me to the info you have.”

“Six men, all armed with semi-automatic rifles. Identities have been reported to the Police who are on their way but are awaiting for your all clear to engage.”

“Cool.” Peter nodded and then added. “Send a message to Pepper to say that we should pay for the costs of any damages I cause…Like the window.”

Karen seemed to laugh at him. “Already altered her.”

“Look, if there was a way in without breaking a window I’d do it but I was in a rush.”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything.”

Peter rolled his eyes but then tapped his foot on the glass, catching the attention of the goons before he swung himself into the room. The shattering of the glass echoed loudly in his ears but his pushed past it to dodge the bullets that were shot directly at him. Mildly scoffing at the fact that he thought that one of these days people would stop shooting at him.

Certainly they’d learn by now that he could easily dodge bullets.

But that was too much to ask for apparently.

One of the spider arms shot out and deflected three bullets that Peter almost didn’t notice. He snapped his gaze around and realised that he should really wrap this up quickly. Lest any more damage occurs since a few things were already pretty smashed up from the bullets.

“Really guys?” He leaped up and quickly thought about the web grenades that had been modified for this exact purpose.

All he needed was for them to stand together in a group. Then they’d all be taken out at once. Problem solved in a matter of seconds. Though now he wished he had done this from the get-go.

He spun around and quickly knocked two guns out of the hands of their wielders. “No weapons on site. It’s in the official rules.”

“You talk way to much Spidey.” One of them sneered and Peter laughed loudly at him.

“You must be new on the block then.” Peter leaped backwards, knocking another gun aside with a cackle. “Anyone would tell you that me talking is pretty much par for the course.”

His face was breaking into a bright grin as he heard a loud snarl and someone leapt at him. He swung himself around, knocking him off his feet and quickly spun around to knock out another one of the men. Glancing back at the other four he noticed they were ready to leave and decided he couldn’t let that happen.

“The damage costs are gonna be on your heads.” Peter said as he shot out his hand and released a web grenade. “I would like to stay some more but I gotta go, I’m running on a tight schedule. So, sorry.”

The grenade went off and struck all six men and quickly stuck them to the walls and pillars. Peter swung himself over an overturned table and momentarily wondered when it actually did flip. Since everything now calmed down, Peter gave a look around the room and almost groaned loudly at the sight.

Pepper was going to have his head but it was worth it.

Nothing was stolen.

“Hey, Spiderman!”

Peter turned his head to see three police officers approach him, glancing around to ensure that they weren’t going to get jumped. When Peter shook his head they relaxed and lowered their own guns. One of them approached Peter and nodded at the work.

“Well. This is probably one of your cleaner works.”

Peter laughed quietly. “Yeah, well after being dead for five years you kinda have to get used to the feeling once again. Slight modifications here and there definitely help.”

While he knew the police didn’t really understand, he knew they felt at ease knowing Spiderman was working on making their jobs easier. Hey at least they could cut through the webs easier now with the modifications.

One of the police turned to Peter with an intrigued look in his eye. Peter was suddenly concerned about what he was about to say. It could be anything and somehow Peter knew that what he was going to say was going to not be the best thing for him to here.

“So, you gonna be the next Iron Man then?”

Peter almost froze but luckily his mind was still working. “No way, man. I don’t have time, I’m too busy doing your job.”

“Ooh!” They jeered playfully and one even joked about Spiderman’s snark and sass though Peter knew it was all with a good laugh. “Damn!” Peter shrugged and chuckled once more.

“I’m just saying the truth but don’t get used to me again, guys.” He began to walk backwards as the three turned to face him. Their expressions showing their confusion since they knew they could always rely on Spiderman being around just in case.

“How come?”

“Cause I’m going on vacation.” Peter jumped out of the door and hoped that the police would actually heed his words and promise to be more vigilante when it comes to gangs and the like. They were getting too confident in Spiderman being there so this will help remind them of that fact.

“Have fun then, Spidey!” One called after him and Peter couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Yet, before he managed to escape the building he heard one of them comment, probably thinking that he wouldn’t hear his words.

“Do you think he could be the next Iron Man?”

“Yeah. The world loves him. He could probably be better.”

 

_”How does it feel walking in Iron Man’s footsteps?”_

_“Will you be the next Iron Man?”_

_“Did Tony Stark entrust anything with you after his death?”_

_“How does it feel not having Iron Man around?”_

 

Peter swung himself up and landed on a roof and sighed loudly to himself. The tension that had filled his muscles slowly eased out and a part of him wanted to let his mask pull back but he could hear footsteps nearby and decided that it wouldn’t be the best thing to do to let his identity be revealed to a random person.

He looked to the side and then paused, his brows furrowing as he stared at a young boy, probably about twelve, who was looking at him and glancing back at the beautiful Iron Man mural that was spray painted on the wall. His eyes widened, looking mildly panicked, stepping back and almost knocking a few spray cans backwards.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Peter was thankful that his voice didn’t crack this time. “You aren’t going to be in any trouble, kid.”

“I’m not?” He squeaked, ducking his head and looking incredibly embarrassed but his nervousness had eased away.

Peter chuckled as he left his bag behind him to step towards the kid. His phone rang though, catching their attention. Noticing the Unknown Caller ID, he ended the call not in the mood to talk with Nick Fury. Somehow he doubted that he would ever be in the mood to do so.

“Should you have done that?” The kid asked, looking pointedly at the phone.

He flipped his phone in his hands and then stashed it away in his bag. “Probably not but I can deal with the consequences later.”

The boy seemed to be thrumming with excitement and Peter tilted his head. “What’s up with you, kiddo?”

“I never thought I’d be actually talking with Spider Man!” He blurted out and then looked away, cheeks flushing.

Peter almost laughed loudly at his clear embarrassment and shyness. He stepped towards him and looked at the mural and hummed in his throat. “Fair enough I guess. Were you in the middle of working on this?”

“Yeah. Do you like it?” The boy bounced on the balls of his feet. “I never really knew Tony Stark but I admired his work even if my father didn’t. Then again he has a love-hate relationship with Spiderman, you, but you do amazing things!”

“Heh.” Peter hummed out a soft laugh. The boy’s excitement reminded him of himself a few years ago when he first met and got to work with Tony Stark. “Is he a police officer?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I understand. My relationship with them can be pretty rough at times.”

The boy tilted his head, eyes wide in curiosity. “Really? Why?”

“You are full of questions aren’t you?” Peter stepped aside just as the boy crouched down to finish up the mural. Apparently he just remembered that Peter wasn’t going to stop him from spray painting the side of a building. Yeah, he reminded him a lot of himself. A bit too much sometimes.

“Yeah, well you have answers to my questions.” He grinned at him before finishing up some of the finer details.

Peter hummed and looked at the mural once more, his heart clenching in his chest. He pushed past it to continue speaking with the kid. “Are you in an Art School?”

“No.” He sounded quite upset. “My parents refuse to let me go to an Art School and want me to focus on science. I like science but my passion is art but they won’t accept it.”

Peter hummed and then sat down on the side of the building, noticing how the kid shifted before joining him. Clearly the kid trusted Peter enough that even if he fell Peter would catch him. It wasn’t a lie or wrong to believe so, because Peter was also certain he’d probably reveal his identity to protect a child from getting hurt.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Miles. Miles Morales.” He chirped up, kicking his legs back and forth. “I live with my parents in Brooklyn and I have a great uncle. He and my dad don’t get along too well but I know they still love each other. My uncle lives around here actually, my uncle Aaron Davis.”

“I think I know the guy. We spoke once, cleared up some misunderstandings on my end, and I apologised.”

“He told me that too!” Miles nodded eagerly but then deflated. “My dad didn’t like it though. Even though my uncle Aaron likes ya he doesn’t think my dad will change his views so readily.”

“It is difficult to change views ingrained into your being.” Peter agreed and then looked over at him. “You know, he mentioned you before. When I noticed a weapon’s dealer near your place. He was worried about your safety, so I cleared it all up.”

Miles looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Peter leaned back slightly and turned back to New York. “Anyway, you look out of it kid.”

“Miles. I’m not a kid.” He mumbled and Peter almost laughed at the memory of him saying the exact same bloody thing to Tony all those years ago. God, it only felt like one but it was way longer than that.

“Alright, Miles. You look out of it, how come?” Might as well amuse the kid.

Miles shrugged weakly. “Well, I…vanished…so did my parents but my uncle didn’t.”

Ah.

That explains it then.

“Did you vanish to?” Miles asked weakly. “My uncle said that Spiderman wasn’t around for the five years but he might’ve been lying.”

“No. He was right. I wasn’t around.” Peter admitted. “I also vanished.” _Died._ A small part of Peter’s mind hissed at him. _You didn’t vanish you died. Admit it._ Though Peter refused to admit it when he had a child sitting beside him.

“That sucks.” Miles declared. “New York wouldn’t have you. It must’ve been lonely.”

 _Not really. Everyone was is mourning and struggling to move on._ Peter shrugged. “Perhaps so. But I can only assume so from the police that survived.”

“My mum says that assuming isn’t good.”

“Your mum’s smart.” Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled to himself and hoped his smile was heard through his mask.

“She is. Dad says I take after her in that regard but I don’t feel smart.” Miles admitted shyly, voice dropping. “Everyone claims I should be just as smart as her but I’m not.”

Peter leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees. “Well, I think it’s alright for you to not be as smart as your parents. You can’t be your parents so you have to remind yourself that it’s alright to be compared to them as long as you remembered that you are your own person.”

Miles looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Do people compare you to Iron Man?” Miles then glanced at his mural. “Is that why you’re telling me this?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh.” The atmosphere changed and Peter realised that the poor kid should really be getting home. Lest his parents freak that their son is missing and not at home.

“Come on, kid. You said your uncle lives around here, right?” At Miles nod, Peter grabbed his bag and then motioned to Miles’ spray cans. “Why don’t you grab your cans and I’ll take you to his place. Your parents are probably worried.”

Miles frowned as he did so and then jumped up to tilt his head back. “How are you going to get me home?”

Peter laughed and Miles looked slightly miffed that he was being laughed at. “I’m _Spiderman_ kid. I’ll swing you there.”

“Really?!”

Peter nodded and then wondered if he was going to regret it.

 

 

Peter definitely regretted it.

Slightly.

Not really. Not enough to be too bothered.

Miles had clung to him, squealing and shrieking in happiness. His eyes were closed even though he tried to keep them open to gaze around the city as they made their way to his uncle’s apartment. Peter decided to land on the outside, to knock on the window to catch the attention of the fretting uncle.

Aaron looked so relieved and he was on the phone, Peter could tell it was Miles’ parents on the other end judging on the conversation. Aaron quickly said that Spiderman brought Miles to his place and he heard his parents thank him through the phone. Miles bounded towards his uncle, rambling about what happened and looking ecstatic as to having actually met the Spiderman.

Peter could only laugh and tell him to be more careful when wandering around. Spiderman couldn’t be there every time and should be more careful where he decides to paint a mural. He was met with a huff but didn’t leave until Miles promised to be more careful.

Yet, just as he was about to leave, the kid leaped at him and embraced him in a tight hug, even by Peter’s standards. Peter chuckled and ruffled the kid’s hair and told Miles to be good for his uncle who has to deal with him. Miles stuck his tongue out at him and Peter waved goodbye before heading off back home.

Peter whistled to himself as he made sure that there were no gang happenings going on.

It is New York so something could be happening but nothing too major since Karen wasn’t directing his attention to anything. Nothing important apparently.

“Your aunt wants you to come home, Peter.” Karen said after a few minutes. “You have to get ready to go on your trip in two days.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way.” Peter rolled his eyes and made his way towards Queens. “Tell May she doesn’t need to worry.”

“Message delivered.”

 

 

Peter’s gaze landed on his phone as it let out a loud ring. Frowning, he saw the Unknown Caller Id and groaned, ending the call and tossing it aside. He may regret this but he really just wanted a normal field trip.

He stood up and turned to his wardrobe and saw his two suits residing within it. His fingers twitched and was about to reach for his suits but managed to catch himself and close the doors instead. Shaking his head, Peter knew he was doing to right thing. There was no way that he was going to bring his suit with him.

He was going to Europe to get away from being Spiderman.

Checking over his desk again he saw his two web shooters and then groaned to himself. Looking out his window he decided to slap them onto his wrists, watching as they shifted and became normal bracelets. That was the good thing about these particular web shooters that he worked on and finished pretty much just after returning from the decimation.

While not having the chance to properly test them out, Peter was still confident that they’d work correctly. Plus, maybe he wouldn’t have to use them on his trip but it was always good to have something.

He never went anywhere without his web shooters, especially not after one time where he and Tony were almost crushed. If he didn’t have them then they certainly would’ve been crushed and no way for any medics to get to them in time.

So, it was more of a precaution now.

“Peter!”

Something hit his face and Peter looked down at the banana that was now resting on the ground. He looked up to see May and Happy standing in the doorway, May’s hand covered her mouth but neither were trying to hide their laughter. He hoped that his disapproving expression was clear and that his lips weren’t twitching up to ruin his expression.

“Really?”

“I thought you’d dodge it.” May giggled, almost breaking down into laughter.

“Why?”

“Normally you can sense it…a tingling feeling?” May said and Peter almost groaned as he knew what May was about to say so he cut her off before she could.

He picked up the banana and pointed it at the two adults. “Spider sense. Yeah.”

May raised her brows as she calmed herself down. “You can dodge bullets but you can’t dodge a banana?” Now she broke out in another fit of giggles. This time even Happy couldn’t keep the chuckle in.

Peter groaned and tossed the banana aside. “There is a major difference between almost getting hurt from bullets and just having a banana hit me.”

“Whatever you say.” May grinned. “Anyway, all packed?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and moved to leave his room as he went to double check everything that was in the kitchen. Knowing his luck he would forget his portable charge on the counter, thankfully it was Stark Industries related so it could last for quite a while before it needed to recharge.

It helped that his phone also used less power.

Peter was looking through his carryon bag and making sure he had his laptop, he heard May call out from his room. Happy had come out shortly after him to have a cup of coffee so Peter turned to face his room.

“You aren’t taking your suit?”

“No. Europe doesn’t need a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.”

Happy raised his brows and looked pointedly at his wrists. “Is that why you have your web shooters?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed as he stammered out a response. “It’s habit. I don’t need my suit but having the shooters is just something that it habitual.”

“Take your suit!”

“Why?!” Peter asked as he heard May put his suit away in his bag and groaned. “Please don’t put it on top. I don’t want to explain it to my classmates if they saw it.”

“I did, don’t worry.”

Peter groaned to himself and slumped in his chair. Happy didn’t seem like he was going to comfort him, humming as he took a sip from his cup of coffee. His eyes sparkled and Peter scowled at him.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you flirting with my aunt.” Peter muttered loud enough for Happy to hear and was pleased that Happy ended up spluttering around his next sip just as May left the room with Peter’s suitcase.

She paused and noticed Peter’s smirk and Happy’s annoyed scowl. May shook her head deciding that she wasn’t going to intervene with whatever was going on between the two of them. Happy sorted himself out and clapped his hands loudly.

“Well, if you’re all ready Peter, then we should head off. We’ll grab some McDonalds before we get there. We should get there early though since Pepper promised to see you off with Morgan.” Happy explained and Peter did a final look over and nodded to himself.

He had his phone and laptop, the chargers, headphones, clothes, suit, web shooters, more additional web formula, and a lot of other things. He was all packed and Peter was certain he could do that easily. There was a good thing that Peter’s card was now adjusted that he could use it in any country and it adjusted the money on the card to match the currency.

Then he paused and his voice raised in excitement. “Wait? Really?”

“Yep so we don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Peter’s grin was beginning to hurt but who could blame him? He hadn’t seen Pepper or Morgan for quite a while. He was kind of hoping Harley would be there but apparently he was staying with his mother and sister because they were beginning to adjust to being a family again.

 

 

Peter entered the airport and looked around. It didn’t take long for him to spot who he was looking for since Pepper radiated authority. There were a few security guards nearby but not close enough to her. Morgan was clutching onto her mother’s leg and seemed nervous about people being around.

Though no one was stupid enough to even approach the Starks.

Who would be stupid enough to do that?

“Peter!”

He smiled when he saw Morgan push away from Pepper who startled at her outburst. Morgan slipped through the crowd but Peter kept a good eye on her to ensure nothing happened to her. She grinned brightly at him and Peter crouched down to scoop the four-year old up into his arms.

“Hey, Mor.” Peter grinned brightly at the child who clung onto his neck, giggling quietly to herself.

“Petey!” She returned the grin. “You are here!”

“Yep. I have to go on a school trip, kiddo. You know that. That’s why you’re here in the first place.” Peter explained as he adjusted her on his hip, making sure that his bag wasn’t jostled around.

“I know. I’m not stupid.”

“Of course you aren’t. You’re really intelligent.”

Morgan laughed just as Happy, May and Pepper joined them. Two of the guards also approached them but remained a good distance away just to keep watch. Peter wasn’t too bothered since he knew those security guards, they adored Peter and Spiderman so he wasn’t worried about relaxing near them. While they rarely spoke, Peter knew they listened to his words as one time they were surprised when Peter returned to the tower earlier than he told them.

Rightfully worried but Peter reassured them that he was fine.

“Hello, Peter. How are you?” Pepper asked as she pulled him into a hug.

Peter hooked his chin around her shoulder and smiled warmly when he finally pulled free. “Hey, Mrs Stark,” Pepper shot him a playful glare, “Pepper. I’m good. I can’t wait to see some of Europe even if we’d be caught up in a more science-based motivation.”

Pepper chuckled and looked at Happy and May. “Perhaps we should arrange a Europe trip one day.” She lowered her voice as she recalled something. “Tony wanted to show you around Europe himself, Peter. He said you’d love a lot of the places he wanted to show you.”

Peter nodded mutely, fearing his voice would betray him since he really want to cry in the middle of an airport. At least he could probably make it seem like he’d miss Morgan but he knew that Morgan would feel really bad and cry herself if she saw him cry. She rarely did after all.

Pepper then rested her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “But don’t worry. Enjoy your trip.”

“I will.” Peter forced out with a smile and hoped it didn’t look as forced as it felt.

“Do you have everything?” Pepper continued on and Peter nodded with a soft laugh. “I’m just making sure, doing my job as a mother.”

Peter almost said that she wasn’t his mother but caught himself. While May was always going to be his mother, he’d be lying if he said that Pepper wasn’t a mother figure to him as well. She could help him deal with things that May was unable to help with.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Peter nodded and looked around the vast space, relieved that he didn’t spot any of his classmates.

The last thing he wanted to do was explain how he knew Pepper Potts-Stark. Especially since only Ned, MJ and Betty believed him and his internship, even going so far as to claim that going to Stark Industries on a school trip would be a terrible idea since if news got out about Peter being an intern then it could be labelled as potentially choosing favourites.

Thankfully Mr Harrington believed them and didn’t agree to the SI trip.

So, this would be difficult to shrug off with a simple explanation. Not even Ned would be able to assist him in getting out of any potential tormenting his classmates would give him.

“Peter?”

He jerked back and heard Morgan let out a shocked noise and clung onto her brother tighter. She frowned at him and Peter turned his head to see Happy looking at him with a worried expression. His eyes flickered to the direction Peter was looking but he didn’t see any of his classmates nor teachers so clearly he didn’t know why Peter had gone silent.

“Sorry.” Peter chuckled. “I phased out there.”

“That’s alright. It’s understandable.” May reassured him and nodded to Happy who raised the McDonalds bag in his hand. “We were talking about how we stopped by McDonalds for some breakfast.”

Pepper frowned. “No.”

Happy blinked and then Peter turned to Pepper with a pout. “Please, Pepper? We woke up really early to be able to get here and meet you and Mor. We got food for compensation.”

The woman sighed when they all saw Morgan reached for the bag. Happy handed her a packet of hash browns. Her smile had proved impossible for Pepper to argue against and Peter chuckled and grinned at her.

“Now, now, Morgan. What have we told you about making it impossible for your mum to say no to you?” Peter teased, hoping that Morgan correctly remembered what he said.

“Only do it when there are no strangers around.” Morgan said.

Pepper rolled her eyes just as Peter broke down laughing. Morgan just continued to eat her hash brown while May and Happy struggled to not laugh at the child’s words as well. The two security also chuckled to each other. So, turns out Morgan was able to even sway their normally blank expressions.

“You are a terrible influence on my daughter.”

“She’s my sister so I think I’m being a good influence on her.”

May chuckled as she stood beside Pepper. “He does have a good point.” She then held her arms out for Morgan who was all too willing to let May hold her. Though she did whine a bit when she let go of Peter’s shirt but didn’t put up a fight.

“Just because he makes a good point doesn’t mean it’s a good point.”

Peter snickered as he grabbed his phone, wondering if his friends – his other friends – had sent him some messages. Except, he didn’t see their comments but saw some messages from Shuri. Which he should’ve seen coming but still somehow didn’t.

 **Shuri:** Remember to check you have everything

 **Shuri:** Also, also, also

 **Shuri:** Get me something

Peter raised his brows at her message. Why was Shuri asking him? Couldn’t she just make her own things? Sure it wouldn’t be the same but he knew she had been to Europe before – very briefly but she did – so why?

Okay, maybe he was just ignoring the fact that Shuri wanted _him_ to buy her something.

 **Peter:** Why?

 **Shuri:** Don’t question it. Get me something

 **Peter:** I can see why T’Challa said that you are rude

He wasn’t expecting a response and was about to apologise when she responded. Seems like his comment wasn’t too out of left field, that or she was going to lay it on him for being rude himself.

 **Shuri:** Please?

 **Peter:** Maybe. I’ll see what I can find.

 **Shuri:** You’re the literal best Spidey! Thank you!

 **Shuri:** Also never tell my brother I said please. He’d never believe you. And if he did he’d never let it go.

 **Peter:** Maybe you should say it more often then.

 **Shuri:** Spidey

 **Peter:** Ok ok

“Peter.” He looked up to see Pepper facing him. “Rhodey is sorry he couldn’t be here.”

“It’s alright. I understand that he is busy or it’d be too odd for him to be here.” Peter said as he put his phone away in his pocket. “I’ll send him a message when I land in Venice.”

Pepper chuckled. “You better. He’ll probably track you down and be even more protective over you than I am.”

“You’re protective of me?”

“You’re on thin ice mister.”

Peter let out a loud laugh at her words. Pepper was just saying that. He knew that Pepper was very protective of him, even before the snap happened, when something happened at Stark Industries and someone tried getting to Peter to get to Tony. Pepper wasn’t having any of it and almost used one of the Iron Man suits to protect him.

She may say he is on thin ice but she is just saying that to get Peter to be quiet.

Pepper pulled him into a hug, squeezing his shoulders and Peter returned the hug. His chest felt tight as he remembered the first time Pepper hugged him. It was right after he got attacked on a patrol and he returned to the tower to get some help by Karen’s advice. May was at work and Tony was out of the state, however Pepper was at home.

He had given her a heart attack when he emerged with blood stains and had instantly got swept up into the medical wing to be looked over. Then once he was cleared, Pepper had hugged him and told him to not do anything like that again.

Peter knew Pepper didn’t plan on getting swept up into being one of his co-parents along with May, Tony and Happy (who would constantly deny it but everyone knew better), yet it happened and she can’t do anything about it now. She was too far gone and now Pepper was the go-to parent Peter went to when it came to speeches or issues with people. May dealt with school, Tony dealt with his internship and Spiderman, Happy dealt with any travel and internship as well and Pepper dealt with helping Pepper feel comfortable with himself and helped him with being more confident.

“Message us when you get to Venice.” She said as she pulled back and held him at arm’s length. “If anything goes wrong, message us instantly alright. If you need to be picked up with any of your friends you know we’ll come and get you.”

“I know and I will.” Peter smiled.

“Peter!”

The group turned to see Ned waving his arms to catch Peter’s attention. Nodding to show he sees him; Peter saw Ned drop his arms and turn to his parents to talk about something. Looking around showed Peter that his teachers were standing in a corner, a few classmates of his standing nearby with their parents.

Looks like he had to go now.

He turned to May and pulled her into a hug, which was slightly awkward because of Morgan. May ruffled his hair and then smoothed it out, Peter felt slightly embarrassed by this but let her do it. He was dead for five years and May was alive for that entire time so if she wanted to baby him then he wasn’t going to stop her.

“Stay safe and have fun.” May said.

Peter huffed. “I always stay safe. Also, it’s a science trip, not much of it is going to be fun.”

Happy snorted from where he stood. “Also, keep aware. Nick Fury hates being ghosted so make sure he doesn’t find you.”

“That is on my list of main priorities. Tell Fury to shove it up his as-“

“Peter!”

He didn’t apologise. He wasn’t sorry but he ruffled Morgan’s hair and she squeaked at the action.

“Brother! Stop it!”

Peter laughed and stepped away from the group, grabbing his bags first of all. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. If anything does happen, I’ll message you.”

“Doubtful but okay.” Happy cut in. “If we see Spiderman on the news.”

“You won’t see Spiderman on the news. I’m on vacation.” Peter cut in but before he could continue he walked almost directly into the two other guards. He wasn’t worried. These two were like Happy but he knew them less. “Um.”

One held out a card. “Here. A Stark Industries card. Just in case anything goes awry on your trip. Whether that be money or any structural damages.”

Peter raised a brow but he took the card anyway. The sleek feel was soft against his fingers, seeing the insignia of Stark Industries on one side and on the other was his details. Even going so far as to say he is the heir to SI. It would raise eyebrows if anyone saw it but he hoped he never would need to use it.

He put it away with his wallet. “Thanks. Hopefully I don’t need it.”

“Just ensuring that nothing happens on all fronts, boss.” The other said and then glanced at the third and fourth security guards. Peter didn’t know them too well and felt a shiver run down his spine when his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It was almost unnoticeable. “But, for all of our sake’s we hope you do not need it either.”

"And one more thing." The first guard gave Peter a small box, it looked a little bit like a glasses case. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked up at him, a question on the tip of his tongue. "This is for you. Best to open it until you are in your hotel room."

“Thank you. Seriously.” He grinned brightly at them and the smile was slightly returned. “Anyway, see ya. I’ll message you when I land safely, don’t worry.” He stashed the box away in his carry on bag. Whatever it was seemed more important to keep with him at all times.

“Stay out of trouble!” Pepper called after him and Peter let out a laugh.

“I always stay out of trouble.” He then corrected himself before any of the adults could rebuke his statement. “I don’t go looking for trouble anyway, trouble always seems to find me.”

Before he could hear their responses he rushed over to his class. Joining Ned who looked relieved but his eyes were still wide as his gaze focused on Pepper Potts-Stark before snapping his attention to Peter.

“That is so cool! Do you know why they are here?”

“Seeing me off.” Peter explained and then looked around, thankful that everyone else was chatting away. Heck even MJ was talking, to Brad but Peter was just glad that she had another friend whenever he and Ned discussed anything Spiderman related. “Also, I think everyone at SI knows I’m Spiderman.”

“What? How?”

“I have the lying ability of a six-year-old. It wasn’t that difficult for them to figure out.” Peter said as they got through the scans. “But, they are fine. Protective, extremely so, but great people. Even the security, even if you can’t tell.”

“I dunno why I’m surprised, man.”

“Neither do I.”

Ned and Peter took their tickets just as Mr Harrington suddenly started talking about where everyone was sitting and what they were going to be doing. The explanation was boring but Peter realised quite quickly that he and Ned weren’t sitting next to each other.

“The fuck, dude?” He hissed and pointed it out to Ned when his friend looked confused. “We aren’t sitting next to each other.”

“Oh…If it gets difficult then we can see if we can sit beside each other.” Ned rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Anyway, remember my prior statement.”

Peter made a confused noise in the back of his throat as they made their way towards the terminal.

“We are American bachelors in Europe.” Ned then paused. “But that’s only the case because you are still refusing to ask Cat out.”

Ned had started referring to Shuri as Cat because of her ties with Panthers and that people would just assume Peter was interested in someone who’s name could be shortened to Cat. Peter hadn’t called her Cat yet but he got better at calling Shuri such with Ned. Then again they almost got caught by MJ when using her actual name.

MJ decided that getting to the bottom of that rabbit hole was pointless.

“Okay, first of all.” Peter hissed. “I don’t like her.”

“Now you’re just in denial.”

“Plus I thought you liked Bet?”

Ned paused and Peter saw his neck grow red from embarrassment. “We aren’t dating though. So I’m still a bachelor.”

Peter laughed quietly. “Okay, fine. Hopefully we can sit together on the plane.”

 

 

Turns out that was a lie.

Peter sighed as he sat in his seat beside the teachers. Both of them were convinced Peter would sneak off if he was sitting with anyone else. There was Flash but no one in their right mind would put the two of them together.

Ned was sitting with Betty and didn’t look as though he wanted to sit with Peter.

That was fine. Peter was glad for his friend. Hopefully all went well for the two of them.

That wasn’t even the worst part.

The other students were all chatting with each other, and MJ was sitting with Brad. Peter was protective of his friends but he did wish he was sitting with MJ. At least then he could probably ask her for advice when it comes to Shuri and his feelings towards the Princess.

But with Brad there it was pointless. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell Brad liked MJ though Peter wasn’t sure if MJ liked him back. Maybe she did maybe she didn’t. At least then he could offer some support as well if they sat together but sadly that wasn’t the case at all.

Sighing out in annoyance, Peter closed his eyes briefly before opening them back up.

He wasn’t going to dwell on it. No point in doing so. Nothing is going to change about that simple fact.

He opened his laptop to play a random movie that Shuri had suggested for him to watch. About halfway through the movie he received a message from Shuri, interrupting the mild noise in his ears as Karen alerted him of her text. He turned his phone on to see Shuri’s messages.

Noting that his teachers were asleep, Peter whispered to Karen. “Hey Karen, don’t show Shuri’s messages or say it alright? I’ll know anyway.”

“Okay, Peter. May I ask why?”

“I’m on a plane and it isn’t discreet.”

“Very well.”

 **Shuri:** Where are you going?

 **Shuri:** Just curious

 **Shuri:** Since my brother has to go to London for something and I’ll be joining him

 **Peter:** We’re going to Venice, and then Prague (for the festival of lights – courtesy of SI) and then to London

 **Peter:** It’s a two week long trip so we’re going to London for the final week

 **Shuri:** Hey looks like we’ll be in London at the same time

 **Shuri:** I’ll be sure to stop by

 **Shuri:** I’ll also keep an eye out for those weird happenings and warn you if any are sighted near your location

 **Peter:** You’re the best Shuri

 **Shuri:** I know it

 **Shuri:** That means you do owe me a gift

 **Peter:** We’ll see

He quickly opened a random music playlist after ensuring his headphones were in properly before playing it. Turning off his laptop, Peter got comfortable. It was going to be a long two weeks and Peter was hoping it would all go fine.

Maybe he’ll try and get something for Shuri if he remembers.


	9. Venice Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop off in Venice and we meet up with two of Peter's other friends (he needs more stfu).
> 
> We also meet EDITH for the first time and something is off in the pleasant city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back and revise the latter half of the chapter (as this was finished just before my laptop dies XD)

Peter stared at the water below them, the waves rocked the boat as he and his friends all admired the view around them. The Italian chatted was pleasant on his ears as his senses focused on his surroundings, the last thing he wanted was to get lost. He could hear Flash chatting away on a live stream of his view on Venice, and it was all good points for once. At least Peter was glad Flash was awestruck with the trip that he couldn’t say anything else.

Hopefully he actually paid attention and wasn’t planning on live streaming everything.

The fish in the river seemed to be slightly agitated as if something was bothering them however Peter chalked that down to the boat. He’d be bothered to if he were a fish and suddenly a boat broke through their peace and caused the currents to be altered slightly. It would throw off their entire rhythm.

At least that was the reason he deduced.

Peter looked over at Ned who was taking photos of Betty and almost let out an amused noise as he recalled when they got off the plane and noticed that they had gotten together.

 

_  
Peter tapped his foot on the ground and looked around for Ned as he had both of their bags. The airport was uncomfortable, the noise and lights were striking. It took all of Peter’s will power to remain where he was and not bolt off into a darker and quieter spot of the airport._

_Knowing his luck he’d get lost and not be able to reunite with his classmates._

_Twirling his phone in his hands, he heard Ned and Betty chatting away with each other. Looking over his shoulder, Peter noticed how close the pair were, a soft blush on both their faces. Peter was amazed, not really believing that a plane trip was all the push Ned and Betty needed to get closer._

_He coughed into his hands, catching their attention. “Need me to get your bag, Bet?”_

_Betty smiled at him. “Thanks, Peter.” He waited for her bag to come by and quickly picked it up to hand it to her. He noticed how Ned’s smile almost made him look smitten and love-struck._

_This was perfect blackmail material._

_Now he couldn’t go on about his crush on Shuri if this is the way he looked at Betty._

_She turned to Ned and smiled at him. “I’ll wait for you, babe.”_

_Wait, what?_

_Peter snapped his gaze towards Ned who just smiled after Betty’s retreating form. “What? When did this happen? I know you two are friends but…What?”_

_A plane ride to get closer as friends he could get behind but getting together on a plane? Now that wasn’t something Peter was aware Ned would do. Betty, yes, but not his best friend._

_“On the plane we got talking. Like, really talking. We have a lot of things in common actually.” Ned explained as he and Peter made sure that they had everything before leaving. Peter did a double check for any bags that his classmates may have missed when collecting their things, it’s happened before. “So…We are taking a chance at a relationship.”_

_“Ah.” Peter nodded as they reached the group. “Understandable.”_

_However, this would be terrible. He can’t use the love-struck expression as blackmail since Ned would just remind him that at least he is with his crush. Not just dancing around his feelings and refusing the acknowledge them. Great. Just great._

_“Okay, kids!” Mr. Harrington called out as Dell clapped his hands together. “We are going to get to our hotel and explore a bit as we will visit a few of the more science-based areas tomorrow.”_

_Everyone began to murmur between each other and MJ joined Ned and Peter. “What took you two so long?”_

_“Talking.” Peter said just as Ned cut in._

_“About his crush on Cat.”_

_Peter nudged his best friend and felt heat creep up his neck. “Shut up about that. I shouldn’t have said anything to you.”_

_“Okay.” MJ shrugged and then turned away from them. “Whatever.”_

_Ned and Peter stared at her before glancing at each other. Peter shook his head when Ned opened his mouth to say something. He didn’t want to bring anyone else into his struggles and definitely didn’t want anyone to jump to conclusions about his feelings on Shuri._

_Especially when he himself didn’t exactly know for himself._

_He also had a sneaky suspicion that people may just assume Peter likes MJ. Maybe he should let them believe that instead._

_“Hey, Pete. I’ll try and stay with you.” Ned started but Peter waved his hand when he noticed Ned glancing at Betty who was now talking with MJ about the possible sights they’d see._

_“Don’t worry. We’ll still be able to hang out. Spend time with your girl.”_

_“Okay.”  
_

 

He was not surprised by their relationship but thought it would happen later and not on a single plane ride.

MJ looked over at him from where she spoke with Brad and Peter shrugged back at her. He wasn’t too bothered by not talking with anyone. He did have Tyler and Yasmin who he was friends with, while they weren’t too close he could speak quite well with both of them. Brad looked between them but said nothing or at least he wasn’t going to yet.

Brad’s change was something that had surprised Peter. He used to tutor Brad, Yasmin and Tyler way back before Thanos ever happened. He and Brad never got back to being somewhat friends, but Tyler and Yasmin flocked to Peter as he was a familiar presence and neither of them had anyone else either. Peter welcomed them into his crazy group of friends.

Yasmin leaned back towards Peter, drawing his attention. “So, have you ever been to Venice before?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“You’re Italian was really good though.” Yasmin tilted her head back. “Yet you’ve never been to Italy?”

Peter didn’t know how to respond to that. It was true that his Italian was excellent because May is Italian while Tony also spoke Italian. There were numerous occasions where the three of them would speak in just Italian. Tony had been very impressed and even helped with any issues Peter had when it came to certain phrases. Those conversations were just for the three of them and they could talk shit about anyone and only Peter understood. It was hilarious.

Italian was one of the few things that Peter and Tony shared that not many others were invested in, save for May. Rhodey and Pepper also knew a lot of Italian and even Happy knew a few words. Yet, they could better understand the words but couldn’t relay anything back. May would often translate for everyone else and Peter could get away with swearing around SI with Italian or Spanish and very few understood.

Even if they did he doubted that they’d do anything.

“My aunt is Italian and…” Peter paused and looked around briefly. “I would speak Italian with a close family friend.”

Tony.

He really would have been the Parker’s family instead of just a family friend. Just like how Peter and May are the Stark’s family.

“Ah.” Yasmin nodded and looked back to the front. “I was curious. Can you translate anything for us?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Peter.” Yasmin grinned and Peter returned the smile.

Peter looked around and dropped to rest his hands on his bag. His fingers curled around the bag’s straps, worrying that his things would vanish if he lost sight of them. While this wouldn’t normally be an issue – SI could track his things if needed – he was across the ocean and it’d be more difficult to get anything back.

Peter looked around and Yasmin leaned back suddenly, resting against his legs. He made a surprised noise at her actions, since while they were friends they weren’t close. Well, he didn’t think they were. Tyler seemed to notice his predicament and moved over to sit with them. Peter’s entire body tensed up and even his hair on his arms stood up briefly.

“What-?”

“Come on, your best friends abandoned you and we’re here.” Tyler flung his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Yeah.” Peter agreed and relaxed. They weren’t a threat so he should really calm down. Why was his body and mind so jumpy? Sure he could understand the fact he missed five years and now he was getting back into normal life. Also, add in the whole fact he was in another country.

The boat moved down a smaller river and Peter gazed at all the buildings around them. Tyler sighed and Yasmin looked back at him. Her gaze was scrutinising and Peter wondered if Yasmin and MJ were friends. They’d probably get along really well.

Though the world would probably end if that ever happened.

“Tyler, what are you complaining about now?”

“I just wanted a nice location for our trip.” Tyler muttered. “That and I’m upset Carlos couldn’t come.”

Yasmin looked at Peter who was suddenly very confused. He knew Carlos but he didn’t know him. Not as much as others, then again he wasn’t all that close with a lot of people. “He really wants to ask Carlos out on a date.”

“No I don’t.” Tyler hissed, his cheeks reddening and Peter could hear his heartbeat accelerate. Yasmin looked disbelieving and even Peter did. He thought he was a terrible liar, then again he didn’t meet Tyler again until this year.

Yasmin chuckled. “My sister, Nyoko is on the Decathlon Team. You know her. She couldn’t go because of an issue with our parents so I came in her place.”

“I wasn’t that worried or confused.” Peter admitted but at least now he knew why Yasmin was there. “I’m not that close with Nyoko.”

“That’s true.”

“Kids! We’re here!”

 

 

Peter dropped his bag onto his bed and looked over at Ned who was currently scrounging through his own bag. Peter shrugged to himself and also looked through his things, pulling out anything he could stash away in his suitcase, fingers brushing against the glasses case. He gripped it and pulled it out, staring at the brown leather.

“Pete, what’s that?” Ned asked as he dropped onto Peter’s bed, startling his best friend. “Man, you are jumpy.”

Peter coughed and cleared his throat. “Yeah. I am. It’s uh…Glasses, I think.”

Ned looked interested and then leaned forward. “Well, open it up man!”

“Close the door.” Ned followed his instructions because Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to come by and see whatever this was. It could be glasses but Peter wasn’t going to assume anything. Even if it was just glasses, the chances of it being _just_ glasses was slim.

Once the door was closed, Peter opened the case to reveal a pair of glasses that were very well recognisable to someone who knew what they were.

“No way.” Peter breathed out as he took the glasses in hand and saw the beautiful blue sheen on the lenses. Glinting in the low light of the hotel. Somehow he could get over the terrible hospitality now that he had something much better and cooler to focus on.

“What are those?” Ned asked.

“Tony’s glasses.” Peter explained as he quickly put the glasses on. Unsure why he was given them but he wasn’t going to question it. “They are…VR sort of, but more like an AI installed into glasses and work like the suit’s masks with the HUD and-“

“Hey, it comes with a message!” Ned cried picking up a small piece of paper that was previously tucked underneath the glasses. “It says ‘To the next Tony Stark’.” He looked over at Peter. “Is that you?”

Peter shrugged again. “Maybe but doubtful. I’ll guess I’ll keep em though. For the time being.”

Before they could say anything else another voice piped up, startling Ned and Peter as it came from the glasses itself. The lenses even began to glow and shifted to a bluer hue indicating that it had turned on. Peter had spent constant hours noticing the finer details of the glasses before but now he could appreciate them up close.

“DNA and facial scan in progress, please remain still as you are being identified.” Peter looked over at Ned who’s mouth had opened in shock. “Scan complete, owner identified.” _Owner?_ Peter thought briefly but the AI carried on. “Hello, Peter Parker. I am EDITH. Tony Stark has given me to you in his unfortunate and untimely death. I will not replace Karen as I am here to help you outside of your suit. Would you like to see what I can do, Boss?”

“Uh…” Peter was stumped.

Tony had given him EDITH. Why? What was the purpose for it? And when had he even _made_ EDITH?

 _To the next Tony Stark._ Peter recalled but quickly pushed it aside and spoke up to the AI who was clearly awaiting directions. “Uh…What can you do?”

EDITH hummed lowly, as if considering his words but she wasn’t as human like Karen or FRIDAY were. It was something that came with exposure it seemed. “I have access to all Stark Industries weaponry and equipment. This includes the satellites that Stark Industries owns and even the drones that are installed within those satellites.”

Peter almost choked. “Weaponry? Why would Tony give me access to all that weaponry and equipment?”

Thankfully EDITH seemed to have an answer to that. “Because he trusts you. Do you want to know what EDITH stands for. Tony liked his acronyms.”

“Yeah, he did.” Peter chuckled recalling all the acronyms and the names he’d give his robots. Peter was thankful that he chose the name Karen for his AI because he didn’t want to think of what name Tony would’ve given her otherwise. “But, there’s no need. I think I have an idea what it could be and I may change it.”

“Very well, Boss. If you ever need any assistance just say the word and I will help you with what you need.”

“Thanks, EDITH. I’ll keep that in mind.” With that the glasses dimmed and thankfully it wasn’t very obvious if you weren’t looking for it. Ned could see it but that was because he was still gaping at Peter.

“That is so cool!” He gushed grabbing Peter’s arm. “You have a new AI? That is awesome! Can I wear the glasses some time?”

Peter chuckled and grinned at his best friend. “Maybe. EDITH would probably only listen to me anyway so it should be fine, right?”

“Sweet.”

“Boys.” Mr Dell pushed the door open slightly to look at them. “Come on. I don’t want to deal with Roger by myself.”

Peter and Ned just grinned at each other. Mr Harrington was eccentric and could be difficult to deal with but Peter couldn’t blame him. He saw a lot of his students turn to dust in front of him without knowing the cause of it. That would tear anyone apart, it even tore May apart. Plus, his life was shit from what he said about it. Which was a lot.

He pushed past that and grabbed his bag again to join Ned and Mr Dell with the rest of the group. They were told they can break apart and explore on their own and they’ll actually do something scientific the next day but the students should get a feel of the city before all of that.

Exploring? What could go wrong?

He was walking just behind Ned and Betty alongside Tyler and Yasmin who were discussing loudly about the Italian they knew. Peter quipped in occasionally to correct any of their sentences which lead to him grumbling that he isn’t a native and just a tourist.

Peter was fiddling with his phone, the EDITH glasses resting on his face. The feel was familiar – Peter had missed wearing glasses before the bite – and Peter was relieved he had access to an AI even if he should tell her to be quiet so only he could hear her. Maybe she was smart enough to quieten herself but he wasn’t sure and didn’t want to take the risk.

“What’s on your mind, Parker?” Tyler asked as he nudged Peter’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Real smooth Parker. Real smooth.

Yasmin rolled her eyes. “You’re distracted by something. Also, I never knew you wore glasses.”

Peter took the glasses off and shrugged. “I don’t need the glasses but I like them.” _They were given to me by someone who I could consider a father-figure, of course I’m gonna wear ‘em._ “Yeah, I have something on my mind.”

“Oh?” Tyler looked too fucking excited and eager. “A girl or perhaps a boy?”

Peter stumbled slightly but caught himself. He fiddled with the glasses and put them back on hoping that EDITH wouldn’t react to his increased heartbeat. “Yeah…It is a girl.”

“It’s Michelle isn’t it?” Tyler asked, dropping his voice but Yasmin just looked at him in disbelief. “You like Michelle, don’t you?”

Peter spluttered. “What? No way! She’s just a friend.”

“That’s who they always start.” Yasmin cut in with a pointed look but Peter shook his head.

“I swear. It’s not her. You two don’t know her.”

“So it’s a mystery girl.” Tyler hummed and they watched Ned and Betty get in one of the many boats, chatting away with each other. “So what’s got you so distracted?”

“She-“ Peter paused. Did he want to tell them about Shuri’s proposed question on whether or not Peter was going to get her a gift from his trip? Even so, did he want to get her something from Venice? He had two other stops but what if he found something nice here but realised he should’ve bought it when he was in another location? “It’s…She asked me to get her something and I don’t know what to get her.”

“Get her jewellery.” Yasmin said instantly. “Believe me, get anyone jewellery is a good choice when you don’t know what to pick.”

“She isn’t a jewellery person.”

“I just said that anyone can appreciate a gift that is jewellery.”

“There is a nice store I noticed on the way to our hotel.” Tyler added in. “We can go there because I want to find something for Carlos, shut up Yasmin.”

“I wasn’t saying anything.” Yasmin laughed and then waved her hand in front of them. “Lead the way, Tyler. Go on.”

Tyler grinned and made his way down the road. “Very well, follow me, children. I shall take you on a marvellous adventure.”

Peter groaned to himself. “Can I get a refund on this friendship?”

“Definitely not.” Tyler cackled.

Yasmin sighed and shook her head sadly. “I have been asking that question for years, Peter. Best to not argue with Tyler.”

“Look, I am brilliant.” Tyler pointed his finger at Yasmin and Peter was about to tell him that he was going to walk into a pole but stopped himself when Yasmin shook her head. An amused smile on her lips as she struggled to hide it so Tyler couldn’t notice it.

A few seconds later, he walked backwards directly into a pole. Yelping at the pain, Peter and Yasmin began to laugh at him. He cursed to himself and then began to complain that they were mean for not informing him about where he was walking.

As he listened to the two of them, he heard EDITH inform him of what the store was called. Apparently she was working quietly in the background so Peter reminded Tyler about the store. Which got his attention once again and soon enough the three of them were standing outside a nice gift shop.

Tyler pushed open the door and instantly went towards the heart jewellery and Yasmin began walking around at some of the more extravagant pieces within the store. Peter gazed at the prices and winced at how much many of the things costed.

“Shit. They’re expensive.” Peter muttered to himself as he trailed his fingers over a snow globe of Venice.

EDITH quipped in once again. “You have access to Stark Industries money. I’m sure they won’t mind, Boss.”

Peter paused and looked around the shop. Oh yeah. He forgot about that.

“You forgot didn’t you, Boss?”

“Yeah. I did.” He admitted and reached up to grab the snow globe. It wasn’t too expensive but not something Peter would consider normally if he didn’t have access to that money. Even then he felt bad for using it on his field trip.

“You should remember it more often.”

“Yeah, thanks for the tip, EDITH.”

“Just doing my job.”

Before Peter could say anything else his phone began to ring. EDITH had fallen silent as Peter raised his phone to see a familiar name adorned on the screen.

Rhodey.

“Hey.” Peter answered the call before he could forget. He had that habit of not answering calls. “What’s up? I said I’ll call later.”

“Hello to you to Peter.” Rhodey drawled. “Well, if you must know, Morgan was complaining.”

“Why?”

“She apparently forgot to ask you to get her something.” Rhodey explained and Peter could hear voices on his end. Bucky’s voice rang out with a laugh and Sam stressed out how much he wanted to stab the guy. “Look, I’ve tried to keep the others from gate crashing your trip so you’re welcome.”

“Is it working?” It sounded like it wasn’t.

“No.”

“Anyway, you can tell Morgan that she needn’t worry. I was going to get her something anyway.” Peter said as he approached the counter with the snow globe in hand. “One from each of my stops. Because otherwise she’ll whine.”

“You’re spoiling her.”

Peter chuckled to himself. “Mayhaps. We’ll see about it.”

“Peter.”

“James.”

Rhodey paused and then seemed to lean back and hummed. “Is someone around you? You never call me James. Unless of course you don’t want anyone asking why you are talking to James Rhodes.”

Peter put the snow globe on the counter and moved the phone away from his ear so he could pay for the snow globe. While he was waiting for the gift to be packaged he looked around for something that Shuri may like but nothing was standing out.

“Peter.”

Peter jerked up and held the phone back up and thanked the worker and put the gift away in his bag. “Yeah, I’m here. I was just buying something. A Venice snow globe that Morgan may like. It isn’t glass so it isn’t like it dangerous for a kid.”

Rhodey laughed at that. “Okay fair enough. Well, I’m glad that you’re alright and nothing bad has happened yet.”

“Yet.” Peter chuckled and noticed Yasmin and Tyler talking about something in the corner. “Don’t jinx it please.”

“Okay. Message us later.” Rhodey said. “See ya, kid.”

“Bye.” Rhodey hung up and Peter lowered his phone.

 _“You look confused kid.”_ Peter startled as he heard the Italian before turning to the store worker who was leaning on the counter, watching him. _”What’s wrong?”_

Peter stepped back towards the counter. _”I was looking for something actually.”_

The Italian was foreign on his tongue but it came naturally to him. He did have to remember that he was used to Italian, being spoken to in the language or just speaking in it. It was easy to slip back into the familiar language when he was speaking to a native.

 _”Any idea of what you need?”_ The guy motioned to everything behind him. _”I’m sure I have something in this store. Is it a gift for someone?”_

 _”Yeah. I girl I like.”_ Peter admitted. _”She likes cats but that’s all I can think of.”_

_”So you want a cat gift? A piece of jewellery?”_

_”A bracelet.”_ He paused and thought about it. _”Something with a red and blue colour scheme maybe. Or red and black. If you have any.”_

The guy nodded as he looked thoughtful. _”I don’t have anything but I can get something made up. You can get it in one or two days. If that works.”_

Peter nodded. _”I’m on a school trip but,”_ He held out the Stark Industries card. _”Under Peter Parker.”_

The guy nodded and took all the information he was given.

 _”If I’m not in Venice you can send it to Stark Industries and they’ll pay for it.”_ Peter explained and then thanked the guy for his help.

It was difficult getting a sense of what he wanted to get Shuri. Especially since he wasn’t aware of how close their relationship actually was. Sure they were friends, but they only knew each other for a few months and Peter even now wondered what he could get his close friends.

“Peter!” Yasmin called. “Come on! I don’t want to deal Tyler myself.”

“Coming!”

Peter sent a thankful smile to the worker who returned the smile. Hey, maybe he’ll actually get that gift before they leave Venice.

He joined Tyler and Yasmin and followed them down the walkway. Both chatting loudly about all the views while Peter took in the sights. The glasses glinted blue, causing Peter to jump as he wasn’t expecting it to suddenly flicker on. What had caused this?

“Peter, you alright man?” Tyler asked and Peter jerkily nodded.

“Yeah, I just thought I saw something that startled me. It’s nothing.” He waved his hand to get his friends to relax.

They didn’t really believe him but didn’t question it. They stopped beside the water as Ned and Betty began to approach them on the boat. MJ was approaching them as well, looking somewhat amused and intrigued as she gave the three of them a once over.

“Hello, Boss.” EDITH said, her voice low. “I’m sorry if I startled you.”

“It’s alright.” Peter murmured, keeping his distance from his friends so they didn’t hear him. “You don’t like being off, I’m guessing.”

“Not really. I like being here to help you with anything you need.”

Peter looked around, humming to himself. He wasn’t going to stop EDITH from doing her job especially when she just wanted to help. Tony gave Peter EDITH for a reason and he might as well see what she can do.

“Okay. That’s fine, girl.”

“I will still be here and supply any information you need or require from your current location. Interesting history and facts that aren’t really known.” EDITH supplied, sounding way too chipper about it all.

“Is that so?” Peter asked, rocking on his feet and motioned to Ned to hurry up and get onto land. He had a few things to tell him. Involving EDITH and his gift to Shuri that he was waiting on.

“Are you questioning me?” She sounded miffed and it took everything in Peter to not laugh outright at her.

“No.”

“Good. But yes. That is only a little of what I can do.”

“Cool then.”

“Hey, loser!” MJ called over to him and Peter jumped. He noticed that all of his friends were hovering together, watching him. Clearly they were waiting for him to hurry up and meet up with them before they headed back to the hotel. “Come on, we’re meant to go back to the hotel.”

“Yeah, yeah. Coming.” Peter called as he turned to hurry after them. Yasmin and Tyler shared a look between each other before Peter shrugged at the pair. “I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“Okay.” MJ and Yasmin looked disbelieving but they didn’t push. Ned fell into step with Peter and shot him a worried and confused look.

“You alright man?”

“Just thinking.” Peter repeated. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Ned opened his mouth to argue but seemed to get the fact that Peter was not interested in talking. If Peter really wanted to talk to him then he would but not in public where anyone could overhear their conversation. This conversation was only for their ears as none of their classmates knew about his alter-ego.

Well, they just didn’t know that it is Peter.

As he overheard his friends discussing what they would be doing tomorrow, Peter felt his skin begin to prickle. Nerves running down his arms, causing his hair to stand on end. He looked around carefully as to not draw attention from his friends who didn’t seem to notice anything off with Peter.

That was fine.

Except MJ and Ned did notice but didn’t mention it.

Peter glanced at the crowd on the other side of the river. Several people were talking with each other but Peter felt his brows furrow as he studied each person. None of them stood out particularly so Peter shook his head.

The water curled in the river but Peter ignored it. He didn’t care too much about it.

It was probably just his imagination.

Even though a part of his mind was tugging at his conscious to alert him of potential danger. Of threats he hadn’t yet seen. That he was in danger.

“Pete?” Ned asked softly as they made their way back to the hotel. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look pretty out of it.”

Peter shook his head once more. He raised a hand to run it through his hair as he gave his classmates a once over. His mind was still itching at danger and his skin was still prickling but there was nothing out of the ordinary. EDITH would’ve informed him if that were the case.

“I don’t know.” Peter admitted just as soft as his friend’s clear concern. “I think my senses are just going haywire. Missing five years and suddenly being in another country would do that I guess.”

Ned frowned. “You know you didn’t have to come then, right?”

“I have to get over it eventually, don’t I?” Peter argued, trying to keep the bite out of his voice. Even if he failed Ned wouldn’t take offence to it. Ned was his best friend and was never bothered by any snaps Peter directed in his direction and always stepped back to let Peter calm down and then come to him to apologise.

Ned never apologised first. Peter felt bad after each and every time no matter how rare it was. Ned still apologised but eventually they both learnt the boundaries and what they should apologise for or not.

“That’s true but you shouldn’t push yourself.” Ned murmured and stepped away sensing Peter probably wanted some space. “Don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

“I promise.”

Ned set him a thankful small smile before meeting back up with Betty who was in a huge discussion with Yasmin and MJ about something. Probably the Italian they heard and what it could mean. He winced at the terrible pronunciation and accents but Ned and Tyler only laughed at their feeble attempts.

At least it distracted Peter from the niggling feeling in the back of his mind.

 

 

“Did you guys see the water today?”

“Yeah man. It was like really dark.”

“Even some locals were weirded out by it.”

Peter stretched out on his bed as his listened to his friends chatter outside in their own rooms. Ned was perched on his bed, looking through his phone as they made up the excuse that Peter was feeling a little sick and was going to rest up. Tyler was hovering in the doorway before he entered the room and then shut the door behind him.

“Did either of you see anything odd with the water?” Tyler asked as he perched at the end of Peter’s bed, the mattress dipping slightly. “I didn’t stare at the water for that long so I dunno.”

Ned shook his head and lowered his phone to stare at the others. “Nope. Nothing. Peter?”

Peter heard a part of his mind scream about danger and a threat. How the water was dangerous. Biting the inside of his cheek, he shook his head. Surely he was just overreacting right?

He could practically hear Tony scold him about not paying attention to his instincts. He is more animal than anyone else so he is most attuned with nature. That he shouldn’t ignore something when his entire mind is telling him that something is wrong. But what could be wrong here?

Peter tilted his head back to meet Ned’s eyes. Of course his best friend knew what he wasn’t saying.

Tyler was intrigued but didn’t say anything. He tilted his head to the side curiously and gazed around the room. As if something in the room would reveal the secret Peter and Ned weren’t sharing with him.

Tyler stiffened slightly and Peter could swear that if he wasn’t eyeing him then he could’ve missed the action.

Tyler leaned back, back resting against the wall as he adjusted himself properly. “Do you think something is going to happen?”

“No.” Peter said, much too quickly.

Well, there goes his plan of being inconspicuous.

Tyler raised his brows and met Peter’s eyes. There was something in his eyes that caused Peter to sit fully up, his hands instinctively reached for his wrists as suddenly everything in his mind came to a freezing halt. Ned almost leaped off his bed but caught himself just in time.

Regardless, Peter wasn’t one to attack anyone so Tyler was safe.

Tyler noticed Peter’s left hand on his wrist and then looked back at Peter and over to Ned. “I have a serious question for the both of you.”

“Go on.” Ned said as Peter was still collecting himself.

Tyler knew something. He knew something. And he wasn’t revealing what it was, as if he was waiting for Peter and Ned to calm down before he mentioned it. The other male didn’t seem to worried. Then again he needn’t be. Peter wasn’t wearing his web shooters.

Why didn’t he have them?

Just before he could be pushed into a full-blown panic attack, he recognised his heartbeat was higher than normal, Tyler’s even voice broke through his mind. It eased his muscles and tension in his shoulders. Something stabilising.

“Have either of you been in your room since we left earlier?”

That wasn’t something Peter nor Ned were expecting. The two shared a look before Peter shook his head. “Tyler. You have been with us since we were allowed to explore. You know neither of us came back in here.”

Tyler furrowed his brows and then motioned towards Peter’s suitcase. “Then why is Peter’s suitcase open and his mask slightly ripped up?”

Wait…What?

Peter leaped from his bed and rushed towards his suitcase, not caring in that moment that Tyler had just announced he knew Peter was Spiderman. He did recall he was very observant so he probably knew for the longest time but had no solid evidence. As he checked through his suitcase, sure enough his suit was missing and the mask was ripped in places.

He dropped the mask onto the floor and looked back at Tyler and Ned. “What…My suit…” He reached towards his carry-on bag and quickly grabbed his web shooters. The feeling gave him reassurance.

They were still here. Nothing could happen to him as long as he still had them.

“Someone came in here.” Tyler whispered as Ned checked his own bag to see if they might’ve put the suit into his bags. Which wouldn’t happen but they had to check.

“No shit.” Peter hissed, sounding angrier than he meant.

Tyler, bless him, didn’t look too bothered. “Hey, maybe you can see if someone was in here.”

Ned perked up at that and turned to Peter. “EDITH. Can’t she help?”

“EDITH?” Tyler asked perplexed as Peter grabbed the glasses that were on the table. “Who the fuck is EDITH?”

“My AI.” Peter paused and then corrected himself. “My new AI. I have Karen in my suit but these glasses are installed with EDITH.”

Tyler said nothing. It was too much to take it but Peter was glad he was keeping quiet about it all. However, he could probably sense Peter’s distress and worry since his suit was in fact missing without any knowledge of where it was. He and Ned couldn’t do anything to help ease Peter’s worries and concerns but to just be there and promise to not say anything.

EDITH found nothing.

She knew that something had happened but she was unable to pinpoint who could’ve done it. Saying that it seemed like Peter himself was in the room earlier but she knew that was incorrect since he was outside.

Peter leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers digging into his temples. Ned and Tyler sat on either side of him, though only Ned had wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders. Peter felt his entire body begin to crack.

Was this what his mind was telling him about danger?

That someone had taken his suit?

It was the most plausible reason.

The door clicked open and Tyler leaped to his feet, prepared to push whoever it was out of the room to give Peter some space and privacy. However, Betty and MJ stood in the doorway. Their eyes landed on the distressed Peter.

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked as MJ’s usually composed expression showed her own concern for Peter. She didn’t even bother hiding it this time.

“Migraine.” Tyler said quickly. “He is feeling a little out of it.”

“Should we tell-“ Betty started but Tyler shook his head.

“No need. It is something that can be slept off.” Tyler ushered the girls out of the room. “So you don’t mind, do you?”

“No.” Betty sounded still upset – probably from not being able to talk with Ned – but MJ looked as though she was about to argue. Betty however was their saviour and managed to tug MJ away with a hushed voice. “Come on. Let’s let him rest.”

Tyler sighed heavily and then turned to look at Peter and Ned. Peter was staring at the window, brows furrowed as he tugged on his clothes. Unease was gnawing at him and he didn’t want to look at anyone. Tyler kicked the door shut and then sat down once more.

“Are you alright?”

Peter shook his head.

That is all he could do.

“Someone has my suit.” He whispered. “Someone came in here, acting like me, and took my suit. It was what Tony gave me and now it’s gone.”

Peter looked at his friends. “They didn’t take the mask so clearly Karen knew it wasn’t me and probably shocked them. So they left it here, maybe to lure me out but I can’t. Whoever it is knows I’m Spiderman cause why else would they come in here as me?”

“Don’t worry.” Ned rubbed his shoulder comfortably. “We’ll find it.”

Peter doubted it but he wasn’t going to argue with Ned’s words. He needed the optimism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna see if anyone can guess what happened at the end. I won't reveal if you have picked it out but...If you know the characters from Far From Home then you will know.


	10. Venice Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events at the end are almost exactly the same as the movie - with similar or exactly the same dialogue. Man this chapter almost came out late but I binge wrote the last portion of the chapter in one sitting.

A phone rang loudly in the room, causing Peter to groan and roll over to turn off the offending item. His fingers curled around it and he raised it to stare at the lock screen that reveal who was calling him.

Nick Fury.

Peter let out another groan just as Ned stirred and hung up. Didn’t Fury already get the hint? He was not in the mood to talk with him. Especially since he assumed it wasn’t for anything good.

“Pete?” Ned propped his head up and rubbed his eyes as he spoke around a yawn. “Who was that?”

“Nick Fury.” Peter grumbled as he moved the curtains back to see that it was just about sunrise. The sun hadn’t risen yet but Peter really wanted to get out of the hotel. It felt like it was suffocating him. “Wanna see if we can sneak out and find a café that’s open to get something to eat?”

Ned shook his head. “Sorry man. I promised I’d eat with Betty today.”

“That’s fine.” Peter sat up and stretched his arms up. “I might as well head off anyway. I’m going to go crazy if I’m stuck in here and maybe I can see if I can spot anyone with my suit.”

Oh yeah, he momentarily forgot his suit was missing. The Stark one. One of the few physical things Tony had given him and he’d like having it back thank you very much.

A part of his brain whispered that perhaps Fury had his suit but that doesn’t explain how he even got into his room acting as him.

“I’ll tell our teachers then.” Ned nodded and flopped back onto his bed. “Don’t be gone for too long.”

“I won’t.”

Peter quickly changed and made sure he had his web shooters on his wrists. If he needed to wrangle with the thief then he might as well be prepared. Stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him he heard talking from downstairs and recognised it as his teachers.

“Mr Harrington? Mr Dell?” The two teachers looked surprised as they looked over at him. “I want to go and get something to eat before everyone else wakes up. Is that alright?”

Mr Harrington looked as though he was about to argue but then closed his mouth. He nodded simply. “I would typically say no but I know you’d probably still manage to sneak off anyway.”

Mr Dell sat up fully. “Just meet us at the Leonardo da Vinci Museum if you don’t make it back before then, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter nodded and then realised he was forgetting something. Muttering to himself, he returned to his room to grab his glasses.

The last thing he needed was to lose those as well.

Slipping out of the hotel, he looked around and quickly hurried down the road. Tapping his first finger against the glasses he saw the glasses turn on before him.

“Hey, EDITH.”

“Good morning, Boss. What may I help you with?” She sounded very chipper.

“I want to find a nice and cosy café.” Peter said as he looked around for something he had in mind. “Serves breakfast and isn’t very busy as of right now. Something also close to the Da Vinci Museum.”

“Very specific.” EDITH said. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you girl.” Peter slipped through the crowd, thanking his ability and spider senses that help him manage to not knock into anyone even though there aren’t many people out.

A few moments later, EDITH mentioned how she found something she thinks Peter would like. Karen would know exactly what Peter was after but he was willing to go through those hardships again with EDITH. She would probably be spending more time with him after all.

He kept himself from wincing as he recalled that only his suit’s mask remains. Karen is going to be so confused so he has to reassure her. Or Ned will do that.

Perhaps he should connect EDITH and Karen with each other.

It would make this entire thing so much easier.

He stopped outside a pretty empty café. He gazed into the window and noticed the prices on the food and drinks. A part of him wanted to back away and find somewhere cheaper but giving himself a once over, he shrugged and pushed open the door. Who really cares? Pepper told him that he can use as much money as he need on this trip.

Peter was seated at a table and flipped open the menu to take a look at what the café offered. His phone was resting beside him and Peter tapped his foot against the ground, his other leg bouncing. Glancing around, Peter knew that no one was watching him so for right now he didn’t mind using his phone.

He reached a contact that he didn’t even hesitate in pressing and sending the call through.

He placed his phone against his ear as he let EDITH inform him of the translated names of the various dishes and drinks. This went on until the phone connected on the other end.

“What?” Shuri sounded groggy and grumpy, so Peter realised he had woken her up.

Which was fair. Their time zones were very similar now and Shuri must’ve been awake in the night in her lab. Peter could imagine that and being woken up by a phone call was not the best way to wake up.

“Sorry, Cat.” He said without thinking but calling her Princess may raise too many eyebrows. “I wanted to ask you a favour.”

He heard bedsheets rustling and Shuri let out a loud yawn. “Yeah?”

“Something happened yesterday.” Peter paused and then moved his phone away from his mouth slightly to tell the waiter what he wanted who quickly left to prepare his food. “It is my suit.”

“What happened?” Shuri sounded confused but she must’ve gotten a sense of his distress and panic that he struggled to hide. Even so early and in public.

“It was stolen.”

Silence stretched between them.

Everything on Peter’s end sounded so much louder as he waited for Shuri’s response. He sucked in a breath as he expected Shuri to snap at him for losing such a thing and this is why he should have his Iron Spider Armour instead of his normal suit.

That was something less likely to be stolen after all.

“How?” She asked instead. Peter wondered if this was better than the alternatives.

So he told her everything. Well, as much as he could in a public location. How someone came into his room acting like him, went through his bag and took the body of the suit, leaving the mask. How the mask was slightly ripped in places. As well as no one noticing anyone odd coming in and out of the hotel earlier while everyone in the class was out.

“That’s…” Shuri said. “That’s shit.”

“Tell me about it.” Peter groaned as he rubbed his face.

He was given his food and he politely thanked the waiter. He was suddenly not feeling too hungry but he knew he’d have to eat something. Missing too much food would be too difficult to explain if he suddenly fainted.

“So, you want me to track it?”

“Yeah. If you can.”

“Stupid comment. If I can. Of course I can.” Shuri scoffed and Peter smiled slightly to himself.

“I was just double checking, Princess.” He said simply as he listened to her fiddling with her tech. He closed his eyes in bliss as he kept his ears open for any unusual conversations around him. However, as the day went on he found it difficult to identify different conversations.

“You owe me, Spidey.” Shuri said, catching Peter off guard. “You owe me another thing from your trip.”

“Do I now?”

Peter wasn’t expecting himself to sound so playful or teasing. If he even thought about it for any longer then he’d say that he sounded even flirtatious which was odd. Peter was a lot of things but flirty was not one of them.

Shuri either didn’t register it or she was ignoring it as she carried on. “Yep. You owe me big time. I’m doing things for you so you better make it up to me.”

“Find my suit first and then I’ll think about it.”

“Be prepared to get me something then, Spidey.” Shuri sounded confident but Peter didn’t blame her. He knew that she’d be able to find it without any real issue. He was just worried about where she’d find it without having to send someone to get it for him.

He didn’t want to think about the possibility about leaving Venice without getting it back.

Though that was a very real possibility now.

“Hey, I’m going to have to hang up. People know I’m awake and I’m expected to interact with people.” She groaned and Peter laughed as he finished off his breakfast. “Which sucks. Being royal sucks man. You’re lucky.”

“How am I lucky?” Peter asked as he left the café after thanking the patrons.

“Only Spiderman has to deal with people.” Shuri clarified. “Peter Parker doesn’t. Not yet at least.”

“Yet.” Peter repeated and gazed out across the river. He rested on one of the many fences. “You are delaying your time to talk with people.”

He could practically hear her shrug. “Yeah well, they’re all boring. You’re more interesting.”

“Interesting because I lost my suit.” Peter muttered and then heard Okoye calling for Shuri. She grumbled bitterly but Peter shook his head. “Go on, Princess. I’ll talk with you later. Send me anything you get of its location.”

“Will do. Take care of yourself, Spidey.”

“I always take care of myself.” He heard her loud laugh before they said their farewells and the call ended. Sighing heavily, Peter pushed himself back from the fence slightly as he turned his gaze towards the sky.

Something prickled under his skin and he snapped his gaze towards the water. It churned slightly which was unusual since there were no boats and no one was even in the water in the first place. Fingers curled around the top of the fence and his shoulder stiffened.

His phone lit up showing a text message from Ned.

 **Ned:** Hey man! We are heading towards the museum now so you should meet us there

 **Ned:** You should get here soon

 **Ned:** Brad and Flash are asking questions

 **Peter:** Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. Just make sure they don’t get too suspicious

 **Ned:** Too late :/

 **Peter:** Shit

 **Peter:** I’ll be at the museum in like five minutes

Peter wasn’t sure if he’d actually be able to get to the museum in five minutes but he had to get started in heading there right away if he wanted to get there in time. The last thing he wanted was to stress out Mr Harrington even more. Considering all that he had gone through in his life, he needed some semblance of peace.

“Hey EDITH.” His glasses lit up at his words. “I need you to give me the fastest route to the Da Vinci Museum. I’m meeting my classmates there.”

“How fast are we talking, Boss?”

“Ten minutes at most.” Peter replied, slipping through the crowds and down a few side streets. He didn’t know he was around Venice but hoped that he could easily navigate it sooner or later.

“Very well, Boss. I’ll take you there.”

 

 

It took Peter seven minutes to get to the museum. EDITH was a blessing and Peter leaned against one of the pillars as he saw several other tourists entering the building. Some children chatting loudly about what they were going to see.

Peter recalled Morgan and knew that she’d actually really enjoy Venice. There was a lot to see to keep her occupied and that the museum would also really interest her. Even if her current interests lied away from everything to do with science.

“Peter!”

He turned to see his classmates approach him. Brad just raised an eyebrow and Flash’s scowl met his gaze. Clearly he was unimpressed that Peter was able to get away from the dingy hotel to explore on his own.

“Why were you allowed to go off early this morning?” Flash hissed but Peter shrugged. He didn’t really know why he was allowed to but he wasn’t looking a gift-horse in the mouth.

“No idea. Why don’t you ask our teachers that question instead?”

“I did.” Flash carried on as they entered the building. “And they didn’t know why they let you go either.”

“Then you should just drop it.” MJ said, startling Flash who shot her a look before he looked back at Peter. He looked like he was trying to understand Peter, as if he also knew more than he let on.

Peter pursed his lips and gazed over at Tyler who raised his brows at him. A silent question to which peter shook his head. Ned was with Betty, and MJ and Yasmin didn’t know what happened so no one would know what that meant. Tyler’s shoulder slumped ever so slightly but he refused to show his worry and concern.

He fell into step with Tyler and Yasmin as they explored. MJ mentioned some of the people that had been killed in Venice and how. Yasmin had gagged at MJ’s clear interest and love for such morbid historical moments.

“Really, Michelle? Right after breakfast?” Yasmin asked and MJ just shrugged and almost grinned at the three of them.

She was taking too much fun out of making them squirm.

Peter chuckled to himself and then realised something. Well, he needed to still find something for Shuri. The bracelet he could give her as a gift for her birthday or Christmas or something. However, he still figured he should get her something more immediate.

Then certain MJ could help him out, couldn’t she?

Peter gave the group a look over before stepping forward to walk beside MJ. He ignored the intrigued look from Yasmin and Tyler but neither said anything. For that he was thankful.

“Hey, MJ, can I ask you something?” Peter asked, noticing how she glanced briefly at him.

“You’re Italian right?”

Peter paused and blinked at her, brows furrowing as he noticed her slight playful smirk that twitched on her lips. He caught himself. “Yeah…A bit anyway.”

“Do you know _boh_?” MJ carried on, not even letting Peter ask her a question that was at the tip of his tongue.

“Uh…What?”

“Boh. It means whatever you want it to mean.” She kept her face blank but Peter could hear the amusement in her voice. “It’s like the opposite Aloha.”

“Okay…”

“I was born to say that word.”

Peter really didn’t know what to say to her and her words. Clearly she was intrigued and interested by Venice no matter how difficult it may for people to identify such feelings and emotions. Then again Peter was used to Tony Stark who absolutely avoided emotions for the most part.

“Of course.” He managed to get out with a chuckle.

They reached one of the many paintings that adorned the walls and Peter wondered if Morgan would actually enjoy this place. She tended to dislike paintings and prototypes but perhaps he could find a way to keep her focused.

He looked around and noticed that Brad was watching them closely and Peter had half the mind to laugh at him. Come on, just because he and MJ were friends doesn’t mean he likes her. Brad was jealous for absolutely no reason.

“Okay, so what did you want to ask me?” MJ asked, raising a brow. “I had a feeling you didn’t want to mention it around our classmates.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Peter coughed as he felt his neck warm. He really had to stop being so obvious. “Yeah, it’s not something I really want people to hear. Tyler and Yasmin would probably not stop asking me, and Ned is with Betty so…”

“I was your last choice.” MJ cut in and Peter spluttered.

“No! Well, not really!” He could see that MJ was doubtful and he shook his head to start over. “No. The last choice is the reason I’m asking you.” He took a deep breath. “I need help with a gift for someone.”

“Your girlfriend?”

Peter paused and then coughed as he could feel his cheeks heat up at her words. Judging by her amused look he knew that he had been caught. “She isn’t my girlfriend…She’s helping me with something and I promised to get her something for it.”

MJ snorted. “If I didn’t know better than I’d think that is me. But I do know better.”

“Our classmates don’t.” Peter stressed. “But, can you help me?”

“What do you have in mind?” MJ wasn’t asking any further questions as to who this gift was for her. She knew it wasn’t for her and therefore he wasn’t too worried. MJ and Shuri were very similar so he could take her ideas and mess with them from his own knowledge of her.

“Well-“

Before he could say anything, his senses spiked up, and glanced around wondering where the danger was that caught his attention. Nothing seemed off and he could see MJ’s mind working as she must be deducing what had happened. Now, normally Peter would try and cover it up but because of how strong the sensation was he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to lie.

True to his thoughts, he was right.

A loud crash broke through and Peter jumped, eyes snapping towards the water that had splashed into the entrance of the museum. Screams filled the air and Peter ran towards Ned and Betty who were frozen in shock. MJ followed right behind him; her mouth shut.

“Ned!”

“Pete!” Ned grabbed his arms and also glanced at the doors. “What?”

“I need you to keep people away. With Tyler.” Peter added when he noticed that Tyler glanced at him before following Yasmin to the rest of their class. “Take my bag with you.” He shoved it into his friend’s hands without waiting for his reply.

Ned stared at him for only a second before nodding and jerking away to drag Betty away with him. MJ and Peter rushed after them, because Peter knew that he couldn’t go out the front doors. Not unless he really wants his identity to be thwarted.

He waited behind his friends and then felt a cry bubble up in his throat.

In front of them was a water monster. That was the only way he could describe it. It was as if King Kong was made out of water and didn’t look like a giant ape.

Well, considering the adrenaline he could feel under his skin and the fearful energy that radiated from everyone around, it was a safe appearance estimation to make. He could hear Ned swear beside him before leading Betty and MJ away as the crowd dissipated.

“Peter!” Betty cried as she noticed he wasn’t immediately following them.

Shaking his head, acting as though he was shaking himself out of a stupor he called over to them. “Yeah, I’m coming!”

MJ narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. He followed for a few more feet before deciding to screw it all and looked around briefly for anyway that he could protect his identity. Spiderman couldn’t be seen in Europe, let alone who he actually was.

Then it hit him.

Not literally at least.

“EDITH?” He didn’t bother waiting for her response as he knew she was paying attention. “Can you tell me what this is while I look for a mask?”

“It appears to be…” She faulted. “I don’t actually know. Something made of the surrounding water, where it seems to be getting its power from.”

“Great.” He wanted a normal school trip for once but apparently that was too much to ask for.

“It appears that there is a mask vendor to your right. You may be able to find something there.” EDITH added and he let a smile cross his face in response.

He was glad that EDITH had his back. Skidding around a corner he barely had time to dodge a blast of water that was directed towards his fleeing form. Peter came to a stop and noticed the piles of masks that would help him in this moment.

“EDITH, you are a blessing and sweetheart.”

“Of course I am. I was made by Tony Stark.”

Peter grabbed a mask and leaped out of the way of another blast of water. “You are the only AI that he made that seems to have an ego. How old are you?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted, pondering about if AIs actually had a birthday and an age. They didn’t but Peter liked to say that they do because they do grow and mature.

“We can ponder that later.” Peter said as he swung himself onto the nearest building. Suddenly so very thankful for his habit of always having his web shooters on hand.

Landing on the top, the monster made a strange almost crackling like noise. It glanced over at Peter and then made a roaring noise; Peter released a web out at the thing wanting to see if it’ll work. However, as the web went straight through the body, Peter realised that he probably should’ve taken EDITH’s previous words into account.

“I said it was made from water, Boss.”

Smart ass.

“Yeah, yeah. I had to still test out that theory.” Peter responded as he leaped onto the next building, thanking that the architects made it so that all the buildings were relatively level. He had a limited amount of webs so it was only a last resort if he could help it.

That or if he needed to stop a building from collapsing.

“Just help me out here, girl.”

“I’m trying. You’re making this difficult.”

“How?”

“By moving.”

“That thing is trying to kill me; I don’t think you’ve noticed it or not-“

Anything that he was going to add was pushed aside when he was struck with a particularly strong burst of water. Striking him to the side and knocking him from a roof and onto the bridge. A hand shot out to grab the bricks of the bridge tower but the water made it impossible for Peter to get a good grip.

Yelping, Peter slammed into the ground. Pain flared through out his body and he winced as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He could blearily make out the monster approaching his position and EDITH’s worried calls in his ears.

“Boss! Boss get up!”

He gritted his teeth and raised his head to stare at the monster. There was no way he was going to be able to deal with it by himself. Surely one of the other Avengers could help him.

Before he could send out any message to anyone who could be in the proximity, a streak of green light burst through the sky and struck the monster.

“The fuck?” Peter mumbled as he saw someone glide in on a cloud of green smoke. His head was surrounded in what looked like a fishbowl full of a light gray smoke or mist, blocking out what the person’s face looked like. A golden cape billowed behind him which caused Peter to do a double take.

Wouldn’t a cape hinder his ability to move through the air?

Clearly it wasn’t since the person didn’t seem to be all too bothered by the thing. It even looked heavy. So moving wouldn’t be easy by any means.

The water monster screeched again and turned to head off in a different direction. It realised that this way was not a way that it could go without being hurt anymore. Peter pushed himself onto his feet, thankful that the water hadn’t affected EDITH in the slightest, fixing them up was not something he wanted to do since he didn’t have the available tools.

“EDITH who is that?” He asked, not even being able to keep his awe out of his voice.

You can’t blame him. That monster would’ve seriously hurt or possibly killed him if he wasn’t saved by this mysterious guy.

Was he amazed? Yes, he was. The only magic he had seen was Thor’s electricity and the Masters of Mystic Arts with their own magic.

“I do not know.” EDITH sounded annoyed that this person’s identity was hidden from her databases. “I wouldn’t trust him so easily, boss.”

“Okay.”

“Hey kid!” The guy seemed to be looking in his direction – there was no one else who he could be talking to anyway. “You alright there?”

“Yeah!” He shook himself out, grumbling quietly about the soaked clothing. This would be uncomfortable until it dried.

“You should stay out of all of this! It’s too dangerous.” The guy began to leave and Peter spluttered at the idea of being forced out of a fight.

Okay. Sure.

He couldn’t actually harm the monster but that doesn’t mean he can’t help with any of the other issues. This monster was causing mass destruction and destroying buildings, and Peter’s webs could be able to hold the buildings together until everyone got out of the immediate danger zone.

“Are you going to go after him, Boss?”

Peter ran forward and found a dry wall to scale. As he raced across the rooftops, the monster being too large to miss, EDITH knew what the answer was even if he didn’t directly tell her himself. His feet slipped a couple of timed but he ignored it in the process of covering a lot of distance without distractions.

“I wanted a peaceful school trip for once.” Peter hissed

“Bad luck with school trips, Boss?”

“You could say that, yeah.”

Skidding on a roof, he noticed that the bell tower had been severely damaged at the supports. It was leaning dangerously to one side but Peter was momentarily distracted by seeing his classmates – aside from MJ, Betty and Ned – huddled near the tower. If they remained there then the tower would fall directly on their location.

Cursing, Peter leapt forward, thankful that their attention was directed elsewhere. They’d recognise his clothes and there would go his desire to keep his identity a secret. Landing right beside the bell, his hand came to rest against the metal to stabilise himself.

“Boss.” EDITH gave him a warning tone and he rolled his eyes at her tone.

“Yeah, I’m working on it.” He shot out a web in the opposite direction of the tilting tower. His foot caught on the edge and the tower froze in place.

His arm muscles strained as he struggled to pull the tower back into a standing position as best he could with one web. This wouldn’t be much trouble and is relatively easy for him to pull off, except usually he didn’t have to look out for monster made of water. That appear anywhere that there is water.

The Hydraulic monster let out an un-Earthly screech as it swiped out towards their direction. The screams of his classmates, and the water striking his hands and webs, had caused Peter to let go of the webs. Shaking his head, Peter was quick to jump back into action, this time two webs catching onto opposite walls, his feet skidding and if Peter wasn’t on a roof he would’ve definitely fallen off and been crushed.

Again.

The blur of green, flickered in the corner of his eyes. Peter risked a glimpse to see the mysterious man dealing with the monster relatively easily. Before he could think too much of it, the tower tilted dangerously again and Peter’s foot slipped.

He heard scrambling and saw his classmates hurry off, being further hidden from view but further from the tower.

Yet, Peter wished he was paying attention cause of otherwise he would’ve seen the bronze metal bell that he struck only a few seconds later. Grunting, Peter tightened his grip on the webs, shaking his head and raising his body before he could fall backwards.

“Boss! Are you alright?” EDITH’s panicked voice broke through the ringing in Peter’s ears.

“I’ve been better.” He grumbled and jerked back to keep the tower up but this proved to be the wrong decision since his head slammed backwards into the bell. Once again.

“That’s going to leave a mark.” EDITH supplied unhelpfully and he was about to reply with a snarky comment when he heard another screech.

The sound caused Peter to jerk in response. The sound was horrifying and unsettling, disturbing and causing Peter’s skin to prickle and tingle. Knowing that he could be a little more careless with the tower – since no one was in direct harm’s way if EDITH was anything to go by – Peter looked over at the guy and the monster.

The hydraulic being roared and tried striking the man but missed by mere inches. Peter’s heart jumped into his throat as his witnessed the events unfold in front of him. He didn’t know when exactly it happened by the guy landed a direct hit on the monster’s body. Letting out another roar, it toppled to the ground, body bursting and breaking into droplets of water.

The ground rumbled when caused Peter to let go out the webs instinctively. He leaped off of the tower – making sure to dodge the bell – and rolled onto another roof just as the earth shook again from the tower collapsing fully. His fingers curled around the tiles as he rested on one of his arms, looking over at the guy who proceeded to land on the ground to the cheers and cries of thanks from his classmates.

The guy’s mask removed and Peter frowned as he stared at him. He wasn’t noticed yet and the mystery man smiled at the group, his skin prickled once again with unease but Peter pushed past it, ignoring it.

He just saved them.

How bad could he be?

 

 

Peter had changed into more casual sleepwear like the rest of his class. They were all huddled on the couches, watching the news which was talking about the water monster and the mystery man.

MJ was seated on the stairs, a confused expression as she seemed fascinated by her classmates’ mix of excitement and apprehension. Peter was on the phone, the sunglasses pushed up to his hair as he listened to May’s workplace behind her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come home? Happy can pick you up.”

“No. It’s fine. It was just an odd occurrence. It may not happen again.” Peter could even feel that his words were a lie but he just hoped that his trip wasn’t in the same locations. “We are just heading off earlier, late tomorrow afternoon.”

Shit!

Peter almost jerked as he remembered the gift that he wanted to get Shuri. Would the store still be there? What if he didn’t get the gift in time? And what if Shuri absolutely hated it?

“You know Happy is here for you.”

Peter paused. “You are mentioning Happy a lot. Is there something I should be informed about?”

Honestly, he wasn’t actually bothered by their relationship. He just wished he was informed of any of this before he found out from Happy and May flirting when he was in the room. Also hearing their heartbeats race faster whenever the other was in the room was something Peter wished he could forget.

“Oh! Happy is here with me, helping out.” She leaned towards where Happy was, judging by her footsteps. “Here, he’ll say hello.”

Peter let an amused smile on his face as he heard a quiet argument between the two before Happy greeted him. “Hey, Hap. How are you?”

“I’m good. What about you? Exciting day, right?” Though he sounded disinterested, Peter could hear the undertones of concern and he was filled with happiness at the knowledge that he would drop everything to come and get him (and his friends) if need be.

“Yeah, but it’s a normal day I guess.” Peter sighed. “I just wanted a normal field trip, isn’t that too much to ask for?”

“Apparently it is for you, kid.”

Peter was about to respond but Yasmin cut in and called out to him. “Hey! Peter! Come over here!”

Peter looked over at his friends and then said his goodbyes before hanging up and approaching the TV. He rested on the wall beside the stairs, not really trusting his legs to carry him closer to the couch. He tilted his head at Yasmin.

“Yeah?”

“You speak Italian, translate.” She waved her hand and Peter gazed at the TV to read the news report on the bottom of the screen.

While he read it, he heard Betty ask a genuine question when the mysterious man came back into frame. “Who is that guy?”

“He’s like Iron Man and Thor rolled into one.” Brad sounded much too excited and amazed for Peter’s liking as he shot an uneasy look towards him. His grin looked infectious but no one else seemed to share his feelings on it all.

 _More like Thor and Doctor Strange._ Peter thought to himself as he turned back to the TV again.

“A creature made of water emerges from the canal and threatens the whole city: the mystery man was fought with this monster and successfully destroyed it before any more damage to the city could occur.” Peter translated to Yasmin and Tyler who nodded in thanks. Even a few of the others sent him thankful looks as they watched the news.

“Well whoever he is, he’s no Spiderman.” Flash said simply and casually.

MJ leaned forward and sent Peter a knowing look before looking at Flash. “What is it with you and Spiderman?”

“What?” Flash looks scandalised but answered anyway. “He’s just awesome, okay? He protects the neighbourhood, and, you know, he’s inspiring. He inspires me to be a better man.”

Peter’s heart seemed to swell slightly at that declaration that Flash gave. Unabashed and unashamed by him idolising Spiderman. It was something Peter was glad to see in his day-to-day life when it comes to people admiring Spiderman and wanting to do better.

Flash looked over at Peter and smirked. “Sup, dickwad?” However, his wink showed no venom or heat that it would’ve been filled with before.

Peter smiled and sent him a thumbs up. And Flash had to ruin the moment but it wouldn’t be Flash if he didn’t do that.

“So…Mysterio.” Brad carried on, not caring about Flash’s words. “Is that his name?”

“l'uomo misterioso is just Italian for ‘the mystery man’.” MJ said. “Peter literally translated it.”

“But he doesn’t have a name. Ergo, Mysterio.” Brad explained with a wave of his hand.

Mysterio.

Peter had to admit that the name had a certain ring to it. It was none of their concern, however, and really they should just be glad to be out of the city tomorrow since they couldn’t really hang around Venice for any longer. All school trips had to be moved elsewhere because of the potential danger and ramifications the city could face.

Peter and Ned approached their bedroom as Ned spoke so wistfully about Betty and his feelings for her. Peter just rolled his eyes at how infatuated his friend sounded and when he voiced it, Ned just scoffed and laughed at him.

“You’re one to talk, Pete.” His eyes playful as he spoke.

“Okay, how?” Peter turned to give his friend a look.

“You sound like this sometimes yourself.”

“When have I ever sounded like you right now?’ Peter waved his hand towards his friend as he opened their bedroom door, tossing his glasses onto the bed. “Love-struck and absolutely smitten?”

“Many times.” Ned said with sound resolution that Peter was amazed. “And never say ‘smitten’ again. It doesn’t sound right.”

“How?”

“You sound smitten when you talk about Princess Shuri.” Ned said casually as he kicked the door shut behind himself. “I don’t sound smitten. I’m in love.”

“And I’m not.”

“You’re right. You’re not.”

“Ha!”

“You’re in denial.”

“Ned, shut up.”

“Denial I say. Deni-“

Ned was cut off as his body collapsed onto the floor, causing Peter to turn his head to see Ned laying on his bed, though it looked like he was about to slip off and fall onto the ground. Body sprawled out and before Peter could react he heard movement in the corner of the room.

Instead of turning around, Peter just raised his head towards the mirror he was facing. Wondering what was in their room and why his senses hadn’t gone apeshit to tell him that they weren’t alone and had company.

Nicky Fury sat perched in the chair in the corner, a tranquiliser gun in hand. “You are a very difficult person to contact, Spiderman.”

“You’re Nick Fury.” Peter breathed out in shock.

“Oh good, you know who I am. Here I was wondering if a being ghosted by a damn teenager meant that he had no idea who I was.” Fury’s cool and collected tone caused Peter to finally spin around to face him.

Just as he opened his mouth, Mr Harrington opened the door and then paused, noticing Ned on the bed and snoring lightly. “Oh! He’s already asleep. I was just going to tell you that we’re leaving at ten, so you can do some last minute looking around if you want to.”

“Okay thanks, Mr Harrington.” Peter smiled as his teacher closed the door, leaving Peter and Fury alone again.

“Anyway, I know that you witnessed that water creature and even went up against it. The person who helped you out is someone who is working with us on this entire thing with the Elementals.” Fury said casually though Peter wondered how any of this could be casual.

“Elementals?” He squeaked out.

“Yes, Elementals. What do you think they are?”

“A bad practical joke? One that just tried to kill people and destroy a city?”

“Anyway.” Fury carried on as if Peter hadn’t just spoken. Which was rude. “I think now is a good time as ever to properly talk with you. I could’ve spoken to you at the funeral but that would’ve been quite frankly impolite.”

“Yeah, very impolite.”

“That’s what I just said.” Fury’s single eyes pierced Peter and kept him in place. “Regardless, I need to inform you of what is going on. And I can’t do that here.”

“Why-“

“Hey babe?” Betty called through the door as she knocked. “You aren’t answering and I was getting worried.”

Peter shot Fury an annoyed look before calling out to his best friend’s girlfriend. “He’s asleep Betty!”

“Oh okay. Well, sleep well.” She left before Peter could reply and Fury let out a humourless snort.

“We could stay here but the walls are thin and it’s miraculous no one has heard me yet.”

“That’s just-“ Peter tried to say but was once more cut off by another knock.

This time it was Mr Dell. “Boys, I heard that the water is full of dangerous chemicals. That is tied to the belief of witchcraft that Venice used to hold. Make sure you wash up well, okay?”

“No more arguments.” Fury said as he stood up and tossed something at Peter’s chest which he caught. “Get dressed, we’re going and I don’t think you want your classmates to see you.”

Peter moved his hands to see his suit staring at him. He frowned and watched as Fury tossed his mask towards him, catching it easily. There were questions and ones he was afraid to have answered.

Fury waved his hand. “We needed to check your size; just in case we need to give you something more akin to SHIELD. For security and secrecy reasons of course.” He stopped at the door and looked pointedly at him. “I’ll be waiting downstairs by the river. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Peter held back a groan.

Was a normal field trip too much to ask for?

Yes, yes it was.

On the other hand, he should probably inform Shuri he has his suit back.


	11. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is done and just wants peace on a school trip for once but Fury is adamant on drawing him into this mess that Mysterio can take care of on his own right?
> 
> Peter is done with Fury and we get a bit more insight on EDITH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a little OOC at the beginning because he is just fed up and the events of the Water Elemental are still fresh in his mind that and he can't understand just how Mysterio can't deal with the last elemental on his own. He took care of the other three just fine, didn't he?
> 
> Mysterio's story has changed a bit with the naming and the other Earth's (I have plans for Mysterio's past and oh boy is it something I am in love with - yes the bar scene with his background will be written even though this is mainly from Peter's POV).

The water splashed up against Peter’s legs and he kept himself from wincing at how cold it was. Karen had informed him that she would do everything she could to keep him warm because the wind was also cold through the thick material. The cold air and atmosphere must’ve been a side effect of the creature, he reasoned.

Shuri had told him that she was glad he found his suit and had heard about the water creature. She was stumped as to what it was but Peter reassured her that he may get answers soon. He’d relay all the info to her via Karen, which the AI was more than happy to do.

The boat docked on a pier and Fury climbed out as soon as it was stable. Peter watched him silently and hurried after him since he knew that Fury wasn’t one to wait around or take any kind of bullshit on why Peter may want to hesitate following. His suit, thankfully, didn’t slip even though water dotted the wooden planks in small puddles that he instantly stepped in.

His skin prickled with tension, but the exact location was difficult to pinpoint. Worried that the monster hadn’t been taken care of properly, Peter looked behind him at the dark water.

A quick glance at the water showed something was off within it. Though the monster was taken care of, it still felt as though something was angry. Not towards him since whatever it was, was just lying in wait. Shaking his head, Peter turned to follow Fury, not wanting to be left behind by the guy who knew what was going on and could clear things up with him. His senses were most likely still going haywire. It was most likely nothing.

Peter managed to get only a few feet from Fury before he spoke simply, without room for argument. “Everyone here has seen you without your mask, so take it off. No point in having you breath through that material.”

Peter rolled his eyes, thanking Tony for not making the mask mimic his eye actions. “It’s not that difficult to breathe.”

“Just take it off.”

“Fine.”

He tugged the mask off his face and looked around his surroundings. Now that he didn’t have Karen in his ear, he didn’t have any of her words easing his nerves. She must’ve been miffed that she was once again not part of this discussion.

Karen would probably call everything they say bullshit, or she’d believe everything they say. There’s no in-between.

Peter didn’t know which one would be a better option. Somehow he felt that the former choice would be better. She couldn’t smell bullshit but she could definitely identify it. Karen would still be one to offer as much support as she could even through her sass.

He followed Fury towards the lit up area and room, wondering why the SHIELD director was willing to be underground instead of inside a building. Unless of course they wanted to downplay everything and needed to move around a lot. Which a quick glance at the equipment showed that was indeed the case. Everything looked as though it could be moved from one place to another with ease.

His gaze turned towards the mystery man – Mysterio as his friend dubbed him – standing beside Fury. The cape and outfit now looked intricate and a little overboard but Peter wasn’t one to criticise someone else’s design choices. His first suit was a testament to that. The man looked him up and down as if he was judging him, that or considering him as Spiderman. Peter really didn’t know how to feel about either option there.

“Mr Parker, this is Dimitri, one of my associates, and Maria Hill. Who I am assuming you know the most of.” Fury introduced to the two other people who were standing close by. There were a few other workers who were hovering around other machines that glanced at him and waved but did nothing else.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded. “Anyone who knows SHIELD knows Ms Hill.”

“Polite. I like it.” Hill said with a simple nod but Peter was slightly disturbed by the lack of emotion except of exasperation.

_Must come with SHIELD training._

“And this is Quentin Beck. He helped you take care of the water elemental earlier today.” The pair shook hands, the grip was unnecessarily tight and Peter noticed how Beck smiled at him. A little unnerving but considering everything that happened, he pushed it away.

Beck helped him.

He probably just didn’t want to deal with working alongside a teenager.

Even though this teenager has been doing this far longer than him since he has never been on the scene until recently.

“Beck this is Peter Parker, Spiderman, who has been in the limelight especially after everything that happened a few months ago.” Fury carried on.

_Putting it lightly. More like forced into the limelight._

Beck moved to walk away, towards the table in the middle of the room. “We could’ve used someone like you on my world.”

“Wait.” Everyone looked at Peter who eyes had widened. “Your world?”

“Beck’s from Earth just not…ours.” Fury explained as he walked behind Peter to turn on the hologram that took up the entirety of the table. “The snap tore a hole in our dimension. He can explain it better than I can.”

“Hang on.” Peter shook his head and stepped forward once the shock wore off. “Are we just ignoring the whole multiverse thing? Like, I had a feeling it was real because Dr Strange mentioned it before and even hinted at multiple timelines of the same universe, but it wasn’t confirmed. This throws out everything we know about the way our universe works and the physics behind it-“ He noticed he had lost everyone’s interest that or they weren’t expecting him to go on a ramble. “Sorry.”

“Hey.” Beck sent him a reassuring look. “Never apologise for being the smartest person in the room. The last time I did that I ended up here, away from my ruined home because no one wanted to listen.”

Peter raised a hand to his hair. “Okay, first things first. Before we delve into a story I know is coming about the creatures, why don’t you message Dr Strange about it or any of the Masters of Mystic Arts. This is beyond me. I’m just a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.”

“Bitch please.” Fury chastised. “You’ve been to space.”

“Accidentally.”

“Dr Strange is unavailable.” Hill explained. “And we don’t want to contact any of the others in case he gets furious at us not contacting him.”

“He’ll probably be annoyed if you contacted me. Heck any of them would.” Peter threw his arms up in the air. “They are all adults and have told me to stick away from the more dangerous stuff until I get older and stronger.”

Why was the world so set on him becoming the next Iron Man?

It didn’t want him to catch a break at all.

“You’ve already interacted with the creatures and they can communicate between each other.” Beck explained as he motioned towards the hologram of Earth that looked so…wrong. “At the beginning of everything, right after the…what do you call them?”

“Infinity Stones?’ Peter supplied.

“Yes. Right after the Infinity Stones were created, four beings were made out of the four main elements in the universe. Earth, fire, water and air.” The holograms changed into four different creatures, all varying but looking similar enough to see the connection. Peter swore the air one looked like a bird and the earth one more like a tortoise.

“And these things were on your Earth.” Peter really needed to wrap his mind around this story. The only good thing is that Karen was recording it and will send the info to his phone, laptop and also to Shuri.

“These things destroyed my Earth.” Beck corrected. “As far as I’m aware I am the only one to survive or the only one to get here.”

Peter wanted to mention the weird cloud formations that he saw a few weeks ago but something told him to not mention it. That feeling didn’t feel like the monster so they were probably unrelated, then again the monster felt off and unnatural, and Peter had been to space so he knew what unnatural felt like. It didn’t feel like any of the Guardians or Thor for that matter, nor the stones.

“Is that why the monster felt off to me?” He asked. “It felt unnatural like it didn’t belong at some points. Other times it felt natural and even sounded normal but most of the time it didn’t.”

“Yes.” Beck nodded.

Fury joined them around the table. “Beck already took down two previous ones, air and earth, and the water one was dealt with today. We have a rough idea of where the last one, fire, may be located but we can’t know for certain.”

Peter clenched and unclenched his fingers. “Okay. So? Mysterio can deal with the fire one just fine, can’t he?”

“Mysterio?” Beck sounded surprised and amused. “I must admit, on my Earth I was just a simple soldier fighting the Elementals. I didn’t deserve a nickname from any of my fellow soldiers.”

“My classmates called you Mysterio and your story is mysterious and you are a stranger…Ergo Mysterio.” Peter felt the explanation was weak but hey, who cares. If he wanted to help then Peter should at least offer him a name with a motif that matches him, right? Plus, who actually knew what Mysterio’s face actually looked like?

He is a mystery to the world.

Good or a bad things could come out of that.

“I like it.” Beck – Mysterio – hummed to himself. “Anyway, the fire Elemental is the most powerful one of the four. We had a name for it, Hellfire, because of the destruction it caused and the more power it gained whenever it consumed any metal.”

“You dealt with the others. Alone.” Peter stressed. “You can deal with this one, can’t you? Why involve me if I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“And the water Elemental could’ve told Hellfire what you looked like, making you a threat and it may be following your movements. You should at least be prepared, since the location it is meant to appear in is around Germany.” Beck argued. “If Hellfire reaches you and you are unable to harm them in any way, then you should inform us of where you’re going next so we can be around just in case.”

“And if Hellfire appears somewhere else?” Peter challenged. “Sure, it may come after me but I can keep it away from metal objects until you arrive. That’s the easy part. The webs are immune to fire anyway. What would you do if Hellfire appeared elsewhere in the world and destroys a shit tonne of stuff? Getting metal and becoming even more powerful? Killing more people than it would if it was just me it was going after?”

They were silent.

Peter huffed. “Look, this is meant to be my vacation. Spiderman can’t be seen in Europe because this isn’t my home ground.” He lowered his voice ever so slightly. “This was the exact reason I was ghosting you, Fury. I am only sixteen, almost seventeen, and I don’t want to be roped into this shit. Not after everything I put up with in the past year in my time.”

He ignored the flare of annoyance that Fury gave off though felt amusement come off of Dimitri.

The silent worker was impressed by Peter’s daringness to be snarky towards Fury who no one in their right mind ever would. Dying must’ve made Peter a little bolder because what else could happen to him? He’s been through the worst and managed to come out of that, so fuck it, right?

“We need help.” Beck said, pressing the issue. “Hellfire destroyed my entire planet. It is threatening yours.”

“Call Dr Strange then. Hellfire only destroyed your planet because you weren’t focused enough.” Peter snapped. “Whenever I’m dealing with gangs, I don’t go around dealing with possible issues and ignoring the bigger threat, if I do that then more people die.”

 _If you wanna be the hero you have to go the option that saves more people._ Peter managed to not say that. Somehow. It was an incredibly close call.

“Or call, Thor if you can.”

“Off world.” Hill interjected.

“Captain Marvel.”

“Don’t invoke her name.” Fury almost hissed and Peter had to stop himself from recoiling at the sound.

“I’m staying away from this is if I can help it.” He turned away from them and walked off. “I’ll be in Prague and then London. If you really want to know and do need my help.”

As he slipped fully into the darkness, he heard and felt Dimitri follow after him. As silent as ever, the man motioned towards the car nearby. Peter nodded and climbed into the passenger seat, staring out the window as Dimitri took him back to the hotel.

They could deal with it on their own.

 

~~~~~

 

Peter snapped his bag shut and groaned as he flopped onto the mattress. He did not get nearly enough sleep last night to deal with the day. Fury and Beck’s words haunted him even in his dreams and in that moment he wished beyond all belief that Tony was here so they could talk.

His throat closed up as he remembered his late mentor. Tony could be snarky and sarcastic but was soft and gentle when Peter needed it most. Praising and reassuring Peter whenever he felt down about himself or his thoughts and memories got too much to handle.

Tony would probably kick Fury’s ass for trying to drag him into this and then tell him that it’s alright to step away when you don’t feel ready. He’d tell him that Peter already said he’d help if he really had to or if Hellfire crossed paths with him but he wouldn’t go out of his way to deal with it. This wasn’t his area.

If they complained, then tough.

“What happened last night?” Ned asked, leaning towards him.

“Fury kidnapped me.” Peter’s reply was muffled as Tyler pranced into the room, looking much too jovial for so early in the morning. “Told me some story to get me to help him.”

Tyler closed the door behind him. “At least you got your suit back. Positives.”

“I’m going to get a call from someone asking me about the suit sooner or later.” Peter replied and noticed Ned’s eyes were wide and bright. That could only mean one thing. Ned heard something he said and was now ecstatic about it all.

“Fury? As in Nick Fury? The director of SHIELD Nick Fury?”

“As far as I’m aware there is only one, yes.”

“And why is that an issue? That would be so cool!”

Tyler tilted his head, also curious but his silence was a welcome change from Ned’s exuberance. Peter sighed and shook his head.

“Because he wants my help with something I’m not skilled in dealing with. The Elemental monsters, like the one that attacked us yesterday that Mysterio took down. They want me to ditch the school trip and join them as they try and track down this creature in an area that they can’t pinpoint.” Peter stressed, running a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends.

Tyler and Ned just stared at him and Peter felt helpless. “I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

“Well,” Tyler said, sounding very chipper. “If you must know, the creature looked scared at some points, as if running away from Mysterio before actually beginning to attack him.”

Peter shrugged. “Dunno. Anyway, I want to get out of here and probably see if the store I ordered the gift for Shuri from is still standing and is open.”

“Shuri?” Tyler asked and Ned cackled.

“Of course you got her something.”

“Shut up.”

“Is that the mystery girl?” Tyler pressed as Peter grabbed his bag. “You never said a name.”

“Yes it is.” Peter hissed. “For good reason why I didn’t say her name. You can’t tell anyone. People think I like MJ and it would probably be best if they still think that.”

Tyler looked conflicted but Ned just nodded. He was way too eager to assist his friend in trying to convince people he didn’t have a crush on a certain Princess. Though Ned would dramatically say that he wasn’t thinking it through and should just ask Shuri out. Not that he could do that.

He didn’t have a death wish.

“I’ll be back before we depart, don’t worry.”

“Good because I don’t think our teachers need any more reasons for heart attacks!” Tyler called after him earning him a snort of laughter from both Ned and Peter.

The trip to the store was slow, clean up was still in progress and Peter stopped from time to time to assist in some of the work. His Italian helped convince them that he wasn’t just a tourist and he was always there to help. Like he was just going to not help where he could. Most turned down his offers yet he still did.

The least Mysterio could do was help since he led the damn thing out of the water. Yet there was no sign of mystery man.

As Peter waited for the owner to present him with the bracelet, his phone went off. EDITH also informed him it was from Shuri.

 **Shuri:** So I looked at the files Karen sent me

 **Shuri:** The reason it took so long was that I do in fact sleep

 **Peter:** Sounds fake but whatever

 **Shuri:** Bitch

 **Peter:** :p

 **Shuri:** Anyway

 **Shuri:** It’s odd

 **Shuri:** The Elementals all seem to have two different systems, one is more fearful and the other aggressive

 **Peter:** Yeah, I get it

 **Peter:** The water Elemental felt off towards me as well. I just couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly

The owner came back, holding a bag in hand. Peter raised his head just as the owner lifted out a beautiful black panther bracelet with streaks of purple against the smooth surface. He took the item and thanked the man profusely. He had laughed and winked at Peter, his voice dropping as if saying a secret.

 _”I am always willing to help those who help us.”_ He smiled and waved as Peter took his leave.

Any longer and he may be getting tight with timing. Venice was beautiful, even if some parts were destroyed, so it was easy to get distracted by the sights and smells that it offered. Which is probably why he didn’t realise he was getting a call until EDITH directed it through the glasses.

“Peter Parker?”

Peter fumbled as the semi-familiar voice of someone drifted into his ears, grabbing his phone as he realised what exactly happened. He had two missed calls from a number he didn’t save, and that caller must’ve been redirected by EDITH. The AI wasn’t saying anything though.

“That’s me.” Peter said into his turned off phone. Less likely to look like an actual idiot. That or a crazy person – that was still to be decided actually, the consensus and jurisdiction on the matter was still up.

“Thank goodness. I thought your phone had gotten destroyed. Don’t know why or how, since it’s a Stark Phone and those things are resilient.” She paused. “It’s Iris Puma. Head Director of the Italian Branch of Stark Industries. I know you remember me, kid.”

“Oh yeah!” Peter exclaimed. “Yeah, I do. Of course I do, you won’t let me forget.”

“We saw the news and familiar webs on a few buildings holding them together.” Iris drawled. “I thought Spidey was on vacation. I mean, the water monster would’ve drawn you out of those plans but still.”

“He was, I just got…I had to do something, Iris. I couldn’t let the buildings fall and crush people. Plus, I couldn’t directly do anything to the monster, I had to do what I could.” Peter explained.

“You’re lucky we managed to shift the footage so no one could see you exactly.” Iris said and Peter thanked his lucky stars for Iris and the Italian Stark Industries branch.

Of course they knew he was Spiderman. At least they were willing to do what they could to keep his identity as much of a secret as they were able.

“Anyway, your class was meant to be coming here for today and tomorrow and then being sent off to Austria the day after.” Iris carried on. “Then we got a notice yesterday that that wouldn’t be happening even though this is literally one of the safest places in all of Italy. We can handle another one of those attacks. What’s going on?”

“We were meant to be going there?!”

“Yes. Not anymore as I just said.”

Peter sighed, he was doing a lot of that this trip already and it was only day three. Out of fourteen. He was going to get real sick of sighing. “My school was worried so they managed to convince the Prague area to let us in earlier. None of us knew we were going to SI and if they knew then they’d probably allow it but everything’s been changed so can’t do anything about it now. Sorry Iris, I know you missed me.” He ended it with a teasing tone and could hear her eye roll.

“I missed you as much as I miss people blowing up labs for fun. Which you do on the regular.”

“So a lot then.” He teased. “Be honest, we make your life fun by keeping you on your toes.”

“Watch it mister.”

Peter was about to respond but heard Ned calling out to him. “Peter!”

“Hey, I’ve got to go. But, Iris?”

“Yes?”

“Can you tell the London branch about the situation and that we’ll be in London earlier than expected most likely. To expect us to stop by with a visit and plan it.”

“Of course. Enjoy your trip and try not to get roped up in any more danger. We had simultaneous heart attacks watching the heir to Stark Industries having to deal with a water monster. I had to stop a few people from going out there and dealing with it themselves.” She laughed. “Stay safe, kid.”

“Will do.”

He hung up and pocketed his phone and almost skipped to Ned. His best friend was looking excited and Peter wondered if he’d be able to fake the same excitement though Ned would most definitely call him out on his bullshit. That is most likely where Karen got that habit from now that he was thinking about it. As he reached him, Ned tugged on his arm to make them walk in step.

“So…I want to get something for Betty. But unlike you and Shuri, I dunno what to get her.” Ned said casually.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one dating Betty nor have I been pining after her for a couple of weeks now.” Probably longer but that would be unfair since the five years they both missed.

“Exactly. I want to get her something but nothing too flashy. Something nice just in case we split up you know.” Ned explained.

“I get that.” Peter really did, that’s why he was so adamant to not get Shuri something too nice. He could make her something, sure, and if they managed to get to one of the Stark Industries branches then he could. “You could just hang around with her in Prague and if she wants something you can afford and it’s simple then you could just buy that.”

He only knew that because he had witnessed it firsthand with Tony and Pepper. Pepper had been adamant to not have anything shiny and extravagant. She explained to him that Tony can get her whatever she wants but would rather Tony got her a simple necklace that she had commented on before but he hadn’t.

It lead Peter to coerce Tony that it’s alright to do simple things for the people he loves.

That may or may not have indirectly lead to Tony picking Peter up from school and getting fast-food or ice cream. Depending on what kind of day it was. Exam and test days were always ice cream.

“Pete, are you listening?” Ned snapped his fingers in front of Peter’s face.

Instead of jerking Peter back to reality and current time, it did the exact opposite of what Ned wanted, Peter was sent back several months ago. On a wasteland of a planet where he witnessed his fellow companions begin to drift off as dust in the faint wind. Then at the same time, a destruction site of the compound where he could only stare at Tony’s half burnt face.

Where he listened to his heartbeat fade into nothing.

“Shit! Man, are you okay?” Ned asked urgently, grabbing Peter’s shoulders and he managed to shake off the vision. The memory.

“I-“ Peter paused. He wasn’t fine and Ned knew that. “Please, Ned. Don’t snap your fingers. Please.” His voice cracked. “Please.”

Ned studied him closely but knew he’d get no more information out of him. His best friend nodded in understanding. “Yeah. I promise. No more snapping. That I can do.”

Peter let out a breath, relieved that Ned wasn’t questioning it. Ned was taking all of Peter’s ticks and PTSD triggers in stride when it came to what happened around the Decimation. Or the Blip as it was called by people who didn’t want to scar the children or those who would probably be severely mentally affected if it was called by what it actually was.

“Thanks, man.”

“Hey,” Ned flung his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “I’m your best friend. It’s what we do for each other, right? I don’t know what happened but honestly I don’t want to know. All I can do is be here for you and you for me.”

Peter smiled back at him.

“Anyway, what was that call about?”

“Oh, we were meant to be visiting the Italian branch of Stark Industries today and tomorrow. Iris, the Head Director, had called me to see what was going on and why the schedule had changed. So I explained it to her.”

“Awesome! Wait, why would they call you?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed. “Promise you won’t say anything?”

“I already keep one of your secrets under lock and key. Shoot.”

“I’m the heir to Stark Industries.” He whispered. “But we’re keeping it a secret and everyone in SI already knows, or speculates at least, that I’m Spiderman.”

Ned gaped at him. “Man that is so cool! Your life is crazy!”

“I know.” Peter laughed.

“So?”

“We are going to be visiting the London branch I believe.”

Ned grinned so brightly that it could split his face in two. Peter laughed and shook his head at him almost quite literally buzzing with excitement out of the possibility of visiting an actual Stark Industries location. Honestly, so was Peter.

That excitement was pulled down ever so slightly by MJ clearing her throat to catch their attention.

“Losers, you’re back.” She met them on the road and looked over to the bus. “Get your bags, we are heading off earlier than we thought.”

Peter turned to face the bus as well as Ned, he had seen it earlier that morning but paid it no mind. Suddenly he froze with ice curling around his bones and chilling his blood. Not too much however as it wasn’t a total surprise but he just thought he’d be ignored for the day. Turns out he was wrong.

Dimitri was standing by the bus doors.

Looking at him.

Peter groaned as he and Ned went to grab their bags. Tyler had already moved them downstairs so they didn’t waste any time. He had hissed at Peter to keep a proper watch on his suit because Yasmin was already getting suspicious cause she swore she saw Spiderman last night and MJ probably already knew. That and Flash and Betty had poked their heads into the room to see no one in there and only their bags.

It really was a wonder how Peter still managed to convince people that he isn’t Spiderman.

“What’s the matter now?” Ned asked half-heartedly once they re-exited.

“I think Nick Fury hijacked our school trip.” Peter said, dreading what Fury had in store for them.

“Awesome!”

Ned was way too excited for this to realise how it could potentially ruin their school trip. Peter wondered if he really wanted to ruin his best friend’s fun and make him paranoid over everything that could happen.

_No. Not awesome. This is crazy and Fury really doesn’t understand what the word ‘no’ means._

That or he was annoyed by being mouthed off by an actual teenager. Most likely that.

Peter shot an uneasy look at Dimitri as he passed. “I’m not impressed.”

Dimitri just shrugged, almost apologetic but not quite there. Peter felt eyes burn his back and glanced over his shoulder to see MJ watching him curiously. Her mind was ticking over as confirmations on who he was being proven left, right and centre.

Why oh why did majority of his friends need to be so damn observant?

 

~~~~~

 

At the back of the bus, Peter was letting EDITH explain to him about everything she could do. Ranging from calling missile drones to hacking into most information centres, regardless of if they were attached to Stark Industries or not. Using the weapons wasn’t something he was really eager in doing, since harming people wasn’t part of his whole motif.

“It’s a satellite defence system.” EDITH repeated after Peter voiced his thoughts.

“Yeah, which has attack drones.” Peter grumbled, staring out the window at the mountains and sheer cliff edges. Maybe he could escape through the window and down the side of the mountain. Run away and never return.

Then he remembered he had EDITH and Stark Industries could just very well track him. So that plan would end up being pointless.

“It’s a planetary defence system that can used on Earth.” EDITH explained. “Mr Stark was always cautious when it came to threats from beyond our planet.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah…He was…But how do I know you won’t turn out like Ultron?”

“Because I do not have a physical form. Nor have I been in contact with the Mind Stone.”

“Fine.”

“Boss?” She must’ve recognised the irritation in his voice because her somewhat sassy tone shifted into a softer and more caring one. It was sweet that Tony had made EDITH especially caring towards him, since he must’ve realised that Tony’s death would’ve fucked Peter up. “Do you wish to see what else I can do?”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Before he could think, he glanced around the bus to see that EDITH had pulled up something similar to Watch_Dogs with the display. Showing the faces of his classmates and teachers, a random fact about them and also their phone screens to what they were currently viewing. His brows furrowed in confusion as he saw Mr Dell read something about New World Witches or something and then to Ned and Betty’s texts to one another. They were overly sweet, it was a nice change.

Brad was Googling something about romantic spots in Prague, probably for MJ, who was looking up random and strange facts about the Czech Republic. He briefly wondered if he should fear for his life knowing her love for learning about torture methods in medieval and ancient times. Was he worried for himself or Brad? He didn’t really know.

Something that clutched at his heart and was the reason he later asked EDITH to turn off that display, was seeing Flash send messages to his parents and not get any responses. How he reassured them that he and his friends were fine after the attack in Italy even though neither seemed to ask him. It was painful to see and Peter closed his eyes as he heard EDITH apologise for showing him a personal bit of information on a friend.

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that they weren’t really friends.

“Hey EDITH?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Please…Whatever happens and if anyone takes you. Please never hurt my friends.” Peter whispered.

“But you are the only one that can-“

“Please.”

The AI paused. “Very well, boss. I shall not let any harm come to your friends.”

Peter spent the rest of the drive looking up Stark Industries work from the Italian branch. He had meant to be there so he didn’t feel too bothered by it all since it was also likely that they knew he was doing it. He was looking at the works for a more sustainable Earth and future, on prototypes of hoverboards and the like which could be released to the public one of these days.

Viewing test runs on cars and the current lab explosions. All while listening to Iris complain that they are giving her high blood pressure. Peter thought it all was hilarious.

“Okay, class!” Mr Harington called out, catching their attention, Peter hadn’t even noticed that they came to a stop. “We are having a brief stop over here so stretch your legs and maybe get something to eat or drink. We’ll be on the road again in about fifteen minutes.”

Peter felt Dimitri put his arm out in front of him. Once the he had the teenager’s attention he pointed towards a building in the corner, slightly isolated from the rest. Peter didn’t question it and merely followed Dimitri’s advice, approaching the building.

“Hey, Brad. Come on.” He glanced to see Ned keeping Brad from following him.

Brad looked between the two before turning on his heel and walking off. Not even bothering to cast Peter a secondary look. Ned sent Peter a look that could only be described as ‘learn to be more discreet’.

He had to thank his best friend later.

The inside of the building was dark and Peter found the light switch but before he could flick it someone called out to him.

“Don’t. We do not need to attract attention, Spiderman.”

With that another light was turned on by a table, revealing a woman standing with her arms crossed. Peter raised a brow and approached the woman who was looking so incredibly bored and impatient. He glanced at the table and noticed the black folded up material that was laying on top of it.

“Uh…What is this?” He motioned towards it. _Please don’t let it be what I think it is._

“You said Spiderman cannot be seen in Europe, correct?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Try it on.”

_It is._

“Now?” He squeaked, looking back at the semi opened door. Why hadn’t he closed it all the way?

“Yes now. You are no child. We have to see if it fits.” The lady carried on and Peter dropped his head in resignation.

There was no getting out of this situation with his dignity in tact it seems.

Changing into the black suit was the easy part, it felt tight in some places but was overall really comfy. The woman walked around him, tugging on the material and making some comments about how it will have to do. It was restricting, just uncomfortable in any position for a bit too long.

Changing out was another issue however.

“Keep it with you.” The woman said. “Think of it as SHIELD’s gift to you.”

“Thanks.” Peter grabbed his shirt and was about to pull it on when he heard the click of a phone camera.

Spinning around, Peter pulled the shirt on all the way, just to see Brad standing in the doorway. The woman stiffened and he could see her pulling for a gun but Brad didn’t notice it as he slipped away, ignoring Peter’s calls of “Brad!”.

He looked at the woman. “Don’t hurt him! He’s my classmate.”

“Who took unsolicited pictures.” She hissed.

“Don’t hurt him.” Peter grabbed the suit and took off out of the building.

The woman snorted at Peter’s declaration but moved away into the shadows once more. This was Spiderman’s business and she wasn’t going to get involved if she could help it.

“Brad!”

The said male turned to face Peter, who had tried to will the red on his cheeks to fade but they hadn’t. “What is it, Parker?”

“It isn’t what you think.” Peter said, trying to explain himself without giving anything away.

“It isn’t? I saw you shirtless in the same room as an older woman.”

“No! It’s…Complicated.”

“Complicated?”

“Yes! Just…please delete the picture. It isn’t what you think.” Peter pleaded but Brad only shook his head.

“No way. MJ has got to know man.” Brad stepped backwards before heading onto the bus.

MJ? Did Brad seriously say he was going to send it to MJ? Well, she would probably be surprised it could potentially be one of the worst things he could say and do. Heck, even sending it to Flash would’ve been a better option because Flash would’ve asked him about it and then only brought it up to tease him.

MJ was friends with Shuri online like Ned was, and she could possibly assume the worst and send it to Shuri herself. That would screw everything up even if Peter tried to explain himself. The bag grew heavy as he felt the weight of bracelet increase tenfold. Brad didn’t seem to care too much as he settled in his seat, waiting for everyone else to get on the bus.

Putting EDITH back on, Peter ignored his previous thoughts on not wanting to intrude on viewing any messages his classmates were sending. “EDITH pull up the phone displays again.”

“Are you sure, boss?”

“Positive.”

 **Brad:** Hey MJ, I got something to show ya

 **Michelle:** Okay

Everyone was now settled in their seats, Dimitri nodded towards the lady and then back towards Peter and Brad. The latter seemed to not notice his demise slowly encroaching on him. Peter wanted to laugh at how oblivious he was, it was almost painful it was to witness. The bus pulled away and down the road again, but Peter couldn’t find it in himself to relax just yet.

“What is it that you want me to do, boss?”

Peter took a deep breath and rested his head against the glass. “My classmate, Brad.”

“Brad Davis?”

“Yes. He has a picture of me on his phone that I want you to destroy-“

“You said I cannot target your classmates.”

“His phone, EDITH.”

“Very well then.”

“Good.”

Peter looked over at Brad who was almost smirking at his phone screen. His fingers tightened on the chair cushions and heard the material rip. Mentally cursing himself his brows furrowed when he noticed something in the sky coming towards them out the back window that he was under.

It was shiny and glinted in the sunlight.

Dread began to creep throughout Peter’s body.

“EDITH, what is that?”

“You wanted me to destroy his phone right?” The AI sounded so put off.

“No!” He whisper-shouted. “Not with fucking…Not with an actual missile. Exterminate the request.”

“But-“

“Kill it.”

EDITH obeyed, thankfully having the missile and drone blow up in the sky high above them. His class shrieked and jumped, looking out the windows at the falling debris. Ned looked over at him, knowing that he probably had a role to play in this but Peter shook his head at his friend.

Once the buzz died down and they were consoled with the fact that they weren’t getting shot at, his classmates returned to whatever they were previously doing before Peter decided to play in untested waters.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Okay, EDITH. Let me explain everything first before you do anything okay?”

“Okay.”

“Let’s do this again.”

Peter later pointedly ignored the angry text messages sent to him from Pepper, Happy, and the head Directors of all the Stark Industries branches about sending an attack drone and missile towards his own class. Rhodey had said it was hilarious but he should refrain from using them against the purpose they were made for. That as long as no one was hurt it wasn’t all bad.

He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that they found out about the missile and attack drone.

Accidents were made and he managed to get the request to finish before he needed to take direct action, with webs he needed to conserve since he had a limited amount. EDITH knew better now than to do anything without hearing Peter’s full explanation. The picture was deleted before Brad could show or send it to anyone, leaving Peter feel comforted that in no way was it getting it out onto the internet. Brad was now quietly fuming about the picture being deleted and MJ sent him a knowing look. She knew and Peter didn’t mind one bit.

A win-win situation all round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elemental creatures are fun - I wonder if anyone knows where I'd be taking them ;) It isn't that hard to figure out.
> 
> The ending was also changed from the movie, cause damn it it's impossible that no one saw him from through the open roof of the bus (i know MJ most definitely saw it but still come on)


	12. When The World Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. I decided to include a slight reference to Mary and Richard (Earth 616 they were SHIELD agents so...) and the hint towards what those cloud spiral formations and the coloured lightning indicate ;)

The new hotel was extravagant, and Peter had a sneaky suspicion that Pepper or Stark Industries was the reason behind the step up. Everyone else just gaped in awe as they entered the shiny main entrance. People of varying background filtered in and out of the hotel doors.

The staff raced around as they helped guide people to their rooms. Some noticed them and were speaking with their teachers to figure out what school they belonged to. One of the receptionists looked over the students as if she was trying to figure out which student would be the reason for the step up of hospitality.

“Midtown School of Science and Technology correct?” She asked.

“That is correct.” Mr Harrington nodded.

Ned nudged Peter and whispered to him. “Did Mrs Stark have something to do with this? Since she’d know you were coming here earlier.”

“I think so…” Peter murmured back.

The receptionist nodded towards the staff. “Here are your rooms. Our staff will deliver your bags to your rooms if you want as there is a certain area of the hotel where your rooms are.”

Peter didn’t have his glasses on, afraid EDITH would say something that someone else would overhear. Mr Dell asked each students who they wanted to room with and the reminder that no male and female bunking together. Tyler had joking asked if it was alright if they weren’t even interested in that sex, and the teachers had sighed out a confirmation.

They all laughed when Tyler latched onto MJ, ignoring her very annoyed glare, saying that it’d be perfect. She pushed him away and back towards Ned and Peter. Muttering about ‘annoying classmates who are also losers’ Peter heard the fond tone that really wasn’t hidden all that well.

All the teenagers made their way into the rooms they had been given. The best part is that beside the doors there is a sign that changes to reveal who is staying in the room. Peter stretched out across a couch as they had the TV on playing a random Disney movie.

Peter hadn’t seen it yet so he figured that it was a more recent release that he and Morgan hadn’t watched during their sleepover nights.

Closing his eyes, he let the chatter of his classmates wash over him. Brad and Flash argued over who was cooler, Mysterio or Spider Man. Flash was offended whenever anyone tried to tell him that Spider Man wasn’t cool.

“Mysterio is just that. A mystery.” Brad stressed. “He’s cooler.”

“Nuh uh.” Flash shook his head. “Spider Man will always be the better superhero in my book. Even with all the other Avengers, he’s the cooler one.”

“But-“

“Mysterio isn’t even an Avenger. Spider Man is.”

“So that automatically makes Spiderman better?” Brad asked incredulously.

“He’s respected and people know him.” Flash huffed and then turned to Peter. “Can you believe what Brad is saying?”

Peter shrugged as he opened his eyes. “Well, he does have a point.” Just because Mysterio looks cool doesn’t mean he is but he is really helpful. “He seems helpful though.”

_He could help with damage control though._

Peter had seen the report in Mexico about the land elemental and the damage it caused. The air and earth elementals had managed to level an entire town without any issues and Mysterio didn’t even hover around to help. That is why Peter had said that he ‘seemed’ helpful.

“Still no Spiderman.” Flash huffed and then sat down in another chair, checking notifications on his phone.

Peter turned to see Ned and Betty chatting away together on another chair. MJ was reading her newest crime book, Yasmin and Tyler were using their Nintendo Switches to play Breath of the Wild. That surprised Peter as he was expecting them to play a newer game but didn’t really dwell on those thoughts.

His phone vibrated in his hand and Peter raised his hand and almost dislodged the glasses from where they rested on his chest.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw the text on screen and who it was from.

 **Shuri:** Guess who is on her way to Czech Republic to meet you~

 **Peter:** Lila!

 **Peter:** No, it’s Cassie isn’t it?

 **Peter:** Or is it Valkyrie?

 **Shuri:** …

 **Shuri:** Seriously?

 **Shuri:** It’s me

 **Peter:** Oh…Not nearly as cool then

 **Shuri:** Bitch

 **Peter:** ily 2

Peter paused and then rolled off the couch, catching himself before he actually fell to the ground. The last thing he wanted was to get teased by Flash and then people seeing the message he sent to Shuri. Swinging his legs over the side of the couch, he could hear their teachers already sleeping soundly in their own rooms.

He was about to ask Flash about what he was planning on doing, to distract himself from his thoughts, when his phone vibrated with an unknown call. Peter bit back a groan and quickly escaped to take it. Fury wouldn’t appreciate him ghosting him again.

“Hello?”

“Good you actually answered this time.” Fury said.

“Last time I ghosted you, you practically kidnapped me.”

“You came willingly.”

“Right, you knocked out my friend and pretty much threatened me to tag along. That isn’t really willingly.”

Fury sighed over the phone. “I’m getting Dimitri to pick you up from your hotel. Don’t be late and meet him outside.”

“Is this another kidnapping?”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

With that, he was met with the dial tones of the phone call having been ended. Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed a jacket and threw it on. Seems like he was about to meet back up with them sooner than expected.

Sooner than he wanted actually.

“Peter.” He started on the stairs and turned to see MJ staring at him curiously. “Where are you going?”

“Uh…I’m…Just…” Peter stammered, stumbling over his words as he tried to think of a way to hide the fact he was basically sneaking off. The hotel would be open twenty-four seven though so the timing wasn’t an issue.

“Okay. Don’t get hurt. That’d be difficult to explain.” She waved him off and disappeared around a corner, not giving him a second glance.

Peter sighed in relief as he turned to quickly hurry out of the hotel. He remembered to put the glasses on though. Might as well commune with EDITH while he waits for Dimitri to show up after all.

 

 

“So,” Fury leaned forward and stared intently at Peter who was standing stiffly in the front of the room. Everyone’s eyes were on him. “The fire Elemental, Hellfire, is indeed making its way towards Prague as we speak. It may hit tomorrow night so we’ll have to keep an eye out for it closely in the next forty-eight hours.”

“Okay.” Peter forced himself to relax. “So what do you need me to do exactly? Other than the obvious damage control with the buildings and evacuating people where possible.”

“We need to keep Hellfire away from metals. It gets stronger from absorbing them into its very being.” Beck stated from where he stood in surprisingly casual looking clothes.

Peter couldn’t help his snarky comment. “Surprised that the Earth Elemental doesn’t absorb metals. Ya know with metals being part of the Earth and all that.”

Beck chuckled. “We thought that too. But that led to our Earth getting destroyed, kid.” Peter ignored the twinge of unease as the other hero called him by the nickname that Pepper and Tony would always refer to him as.

Fury nodded. “That is all you need to do. Beck can finish it up with ease but it has to remain weak. We can see if there is any way that you can harm the Elemental as well. To assist in the fight.”

Peter rocked on his feet. “I mean…EDITH can always help.”

“EDITH?” Fury and Beck asked at the same time and Peter paused as his eyes widened once he realised what he just said.

Logically, Peter knew he should keep his mouth shut and not say anything. He doubted that Tony would want anyone to know about EDITH that aren’t part of the higher ups of Stark Industries. He also knew that the relationship between Fury and Tony was nice and all but still Tony told Peter to stay away from the SHIELD director.

“It’s…She’s nothing. No need to worry about it.” Peter shook his head, trying not to dislodge the glasses. “I was just speaking my mind.”

“Peter.” Beck stepped towards him and Peter reeled back. His mind flaring about dangers and to get away but since everyone’s gazes were harsher now, it was no surprise. Beck looked guilty at Peter’s recoil and dropped his shoulders. “We’re teammates aren’t we?”

“No.” Peter managed to bite out though his nerves were screaming at him to run off and to get out of the room. “The Avengers are my teammates. You aren’t an Avenger.” He tried to keep his eyes from narrowing. “I don’t have to say anything to you.”

“Parker.” Fury snapped out. “We have to trust one another with this. We can’t have people keeping secrets from us.”

How do they expect Peter to tell them that the water Elemental seemed very real? Seemed like an actual animal at times. How they seemed to be more focused on Mysterio rather than him since Peter couldn’t do anything to them? Why would Hellfire go after someone who can’t even hurt them?

Peter fiddled with the glasses. He can’t tell them about EDITH. He can’t.

Tony gave him these glasses. He has to protect them and keep them away from others right? Ned didn’t really mind that Peter wasn’t willing to let him try them on. He understood.

But…Shouldn’t he say something to them?

“Please. We have to work together. If you think there is an easier way to deal with hellfire, we have to hear it.” Beck pleaded and guilt gnawed at Peter’s heart.

Well, what could happen? This could be beneficial to the fight after all.

“EDITH is the AI in these glasses that Tony left me after his death.” Peter explained, running his finger down the side of the glasses. “She’s a defence system AI, and she’d be able to track Hellfire if need be. Maybe even more accurately because Stark Industries is-“

“They can’t be tracked like that.” Beck hissed, causing everyone to turn to stare at him, surprised by his tone.

Beck stopped and looked around the room and everyone who was standing listening to the plan. He cleared his throat and pull himself up tighter, adjusting his clothes slightly.

“Sorry. Excuse my tone. I don’t like it when those who are ignorant think that something can solve their problems when they don’t know anything about the issue.” Beck sent a smile towards Peter but Peter couldn’t find comfort in it.

“I don’t even know how you’re tracking them then!” Peter hissed. “If you can track it then EDITH can! She’s part of the SI satellites for crying out loud. I’m sorry I just wanted to help where I can since you are incompetent at dealing with the Elementals that you have to drag a teenager into your fight.”

“Stark dragged you into the fight at Germany.” Fury stated simply, unbothered by the teenager who was definitely becoming agitated by the current situation.

Peter groaned, knowing that that was something that would constantly crop up. “And he regretted it immensely. Which is more I can say for you guys.”

Fury breathed out deeply, keeping his emotions in check. “Let me get this straight. Stark gave you a super powered AI that has access to a satellite attack system with drones and all of Stark Industries technology and weaponry?”

“Defence system.” Peter corrected. “To protect Earth from threats. Not to damage it.”

“Perhaps he can use EDITH to help fight Hellfire.” Beck said with a nod. “It won’t be about to be tracked so maybe…” He paused as if deep in thought, finger resting against his chin. “Then again, I have no idea if they’ll do any damage to the monster but maybe…”

“No.” Peter bit out, annoyed by the suggestion of using EIDTH as an attack system. “I’m not using any of the drones to attack the fire Elemental if we are unsure if they’d even harm it.”

“Why not?”

“Because someone could get seriously hurt? What else could happen?” Peter decided to not say that he wasn’t risking using EDITH in the middle of a fight until he knows how to properly utilise her. Learning how to in a fight is terrible because he could very likely misdirect her.

He rubbed his arm. “I don’t want to endanger my friends. I can get away from them to try and lure Hellfire away from them but I don’t know where they are going to be tomorrow or the day after.”

“This is coming from the person who set a drone on the bus his class was on.” Fury said though the harsh tone almost caused Peter to flinch but he managed to catch himself in time.

Peter stiffened though.

They knew.

Of course they knew.

“A mistake. I didn’t make myself clear enough to EDITH.” He muttered. “I fixed it though, nothing bad happened.” _Thankfully._

Fury hummed lowly, eye narrowing at the teenager who was now clearly uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot, the desire to bolt out of the room was strong once again but he managed to wrangle that instinct down. He was a human, not a spider that wanted to flee from potential danger.

Except spiders don’t like being cornered and will lash out if pushed.

“I think Stark made a mistake with you.” Fury hissed. “He never should’ve granted that much power to a teenager who didn’t even hesitate to send an attack drone on one of his classmates. Especially one who refuses to help or didn’t want to help with the Elementals until he had no other choice.”

Ice chilled Peter’s bones at Fury’s words.

“He made you an Avenger and you haven’t done anything to prove that you are worthy of that title and position. I can’t imagine how much regret Stark must feel knowing that he entrusted you with this power and technology when you are unable to even control it.”

That ice spread frost throughout Peter’s blood and up to his skin.

“Do you even deserve it?”

Peter opened his mouth in order to say something but what could he say? What would he say in order to convince Fury that he does deserve it? When Peter himself wasn’t entirely sure at the moment.

Fury looked away. “I knew your parents, Mary and Richard Parker. I wonder how they’d feel about their son being selfish when it comes to something he can do yet he won’t. To think I was expecting great things from you because Mary and Richard were two of the best SHIELD agents I have ever seen. And yet…”

Peter couldn’t listen to it anymore, his fingers clenched by his side and his mind went white. Vision blurring with some red at the edges at Fury’s words.

He stormed from the room, ignoring their calls for him to wait and stop. To tell him to think about what he’s doing and to not leave the room or he’ll regret it. Peter didn’t want to be around them any longer. Not wanting to be in a room that was screaming danger to his senses and forced him into a proverbial corner with very little ways to escape.

His head rested in his palms as his body shook with unshed tears. Fury’s words haunted him and refused to leave his mind. It got him thinking however about his situation, and whether or not he was actually capable to do anything about it.

_I did send that drone on my friends. I can’t talk about wanting to protect them if that happened. I didn’t want to join them with dealing with the fire Elemental. They’re right. I should be willing to help where I can and not ignore those in need._

Did Peter really deserve the glasses? When he wasn’t willing to help those who need him?

Now, he knew that was a lie. He was always willing to help as long as it was within his power. The Elementals…They weren’t. They weren’t something he’d be forced to deal with under normal circumstances.

 

And the low blow of mentioning his parents who he can’t even remember. He can vaguely recall their voices but never when he was awake. They were SHIELD agents, which explains why they died, and apparently Fury knew them.

Was that why Fury wanted to contact him? Was the only reason why he wasn’t because Tony was alive?

Peter felt the desire to speak with someone but he didn’t know who.

Ned would think it’s awesome but try and tell Peter to help out anyway. He’d know his best friend the most out of all the options but Peter really didn’t want to worry him too much.

There was Tyler, Yasmin and MJ. However they didn’t really understand his life as Spiderman unlike Ned. He guessed he could clump Betty and Flash into that category. They may know but he wasn’t too sure.

Maybe Abe, but his old friend had moved out of New York. It was too difficult to get back into life though Abe had not wanted to leave his only friends that died alongside him. He knew nothing about Peter being Spiderman and didn’t even have an inkling of a feeling for that, so talking to him was definitely out of the question.

Cassie, Cooper and Lila were those he could talk with but they were so young and didn’t need to be plagued by his thoughts.

He didn’t want to even contact Shuri. She was so excited to come to Prague, but he might as well warn her of the dangers that may occur there in the very near future. However, talking to Shuri would stir up feelings and while the distraction would be welcome most of the time right now he didn’t want to be distracted. Shuri would be able to help comfort him but then their relationship may very well turn uncomfortable.

He flipped his phone through his fingers and was about to contact Rhodey. While he’d love to chat with Pepper, he wanted a stead-fast and blunt conversation and that was what he’d get from Rhodey. Pepper was very loving and caring, and he could always talk to her when he wanted comfort but when he wanted to voice his concerns then it had to be with Rhodey. Rhodey knew exactly what Peter needed.

So did Happy but he was with May and he didn’t want to worry his aunt.

However, there was a flash of green and he raised his head to see beck raise himself to beside Peter. The top of the building wasn’t uncomfortable and no one was out so no one would be able to see them. That or Peter had become less caring of who actually knew his identity. Probably both.

Anger and jealousy rose up inside Peter as he took in Mysterio’s powers. Peter may be enhanced but Mysterio had magic and the ability to actually hurt and kill the elementals when all Peter could do was sit around and do nothing.

Mysterio was the better hero.

He had actual abilities and could do something to help the world. He wants to help and is risking his life to protect their planet because of what happened to his Earth. He didn’t need to do that at all and yet he was. Dealing with the threat while the world was still recovering after the affects Decimation because he recognises that those who normally would (The Avengers) are still trying to adjust and fix what happened so long ago.

Then you had Peter who couldn’t even bring himself to help them with Hellfire before.

He dug his fingers into his knees and turned away out of frustration. Angry tears sprung to his eyes and he refused to show them to anyone. Especially not Mysterio who was a hero and didn’t deal with crying teenagers who were too selfish to help their planet.

Mysterio settled beside him and his helmet (?) was removed to show genuine concern in his eyes, though he gazed back out across the quiet city. He didn’t seem to mind the silence that Peter preferred in that moment.

Sadly, that moment couldn’t last forever.

“I’m sorry I didn’t step in when Fury snapped at you.”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t mind. Not the first time I’ve been yelled at for my negligence.” He muttered bitterly, annoyed that the man who had been the main source of his anger was sitting beside him. Acting as if he wasn’t aware of Peter’s feelings.

Mysterio – Beck now – frowned and the chuckled. “Not surprised. We will always get yelled at in this line of work I guess.”

His expression softened. “Though, I doubt the Tony Stark from my Earth would appreciate me standing idly by as Fury yelled at you. He’d probably have my head for not defending you. Nothing I’ve done has proven my promise to him and I hate breaking promises to those I care deeply for.”

Peter looked up. “Wait…You knew the Tony Stark from your Earth? And you were close to him?”

Beck blinked before nodding. “Yeah. He was one of my best friends. We were part of the protectors of the Earth to fight against the Elementals. He went down in the middle of a fight though, and left behind his family.

“But he knew the risks. Our line of work was very dangerous and we could die any time we went on any missions. No matter how long they were.”

Peter kicked his legs, acknowledging how childish it seemed. “That’s not too strange to think about. That’s our line of work here to. We never know if we are actually going to return home but we try our best to always return home.”

Beck nodded again in understanding. “Yeah. Except, Tony…Tony left his family, kid. He had a wife and kids that I promised him that I’ll watch and protect in the event of his death.”

Peter said nothing as he let Beck talk about his other Earth. His heart clenched as the hole that he tried his best to ignore and cover up on good days, began to reopen. Making itself known to Peter once again. Not like he ever truly forgot it.

“You were actually his kid.”

There it is.

Peter bit his tongue at how heartbroken Beck sounded. A whimper threatened to escape through his lips though he kept his mouth firmly shut. This wasn’t about him, this was about Beck talking to him and sharing his past with Peter. For trust. To believe him.

So he wasn’t Mary and Richard’s son on that Earth. He didn’t know if that was better or worse.

“I promised to protect you and here I am letting you get yelled at by someone who was making you feel like shit.” Beck sighed.

“What would that Tony want me to do?” Peter asked, hating how broken his voice sounded as he tried to process Beck’s words.

Beck shrugged. “I…I think you may already know that answer.”

Peter snapped his head towards Beck and let out a growl around his words. “No. No I don’t! Everyone is giving me conflicting and contradicting comments about Tony and his feelings towards me and what he’d want me to do!”

Beck reeled back, surprise taking over his features. He wasn’t expecting Peter to lash out even though it wasn’t physical. Perhaps Peter would’ve actually lashed out if he wasn’t so against violence who didn’t have enhanced strength.

They didn’t know if he would and that option and though momentarily scared Peter. Yet he squashed that fear for now. He didn’t want to be treated as a kid by someone who claimed he knew Tony and yet he couldn’t do anything to help ease Peter’s mind.

Beck’s eyes softened once more but he didn’t try reaching for Peter. “Kid. I know it’s frustrating to not be given any real answers. But, you know your Tony. Don’t worry about what the Tony I know would say to you. Then again, they’re dead so perhaps you shouldn’t care for their words at all.”

“I just wish I knew exactly what he thought.”

“Perhaps he didn’t care as much as you thought…”

Peter shook his head and choked on a sob. “You don’t invent time travel because there may be a way to bring back your kid. That’s what Tony did. He didn’t want to be involved with the Time Heist and then realised there was a way to bring me back or see me again. And he took it and it lead to his death…”

“Then I can’t say anything to you other than I have only known you for a few days, I can I say this.” Peter looked at Beck as he rested a rough hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good kid and you have a good head on your shoulders. You’re intelligent and clearly your moral compass is well defined to the point where you are willing to stand your ground.

But perhaps Tony would want you to push yourself. While remaining true to your core, you have to show that you aren’t a push over.”

Peter stared at Beck who rubbed his shoulder and then he turned away. His eyes narrowed slightly and he took a shaky breath as he listened to Beck talk.

Maybe he was right.

“Though Tony may have been wrong about giving me the glasses.” Peter said as he took the glasses off and flipped them in his hands.

Beck’s eyes sparkled slightly but Peter didn’t notice, his gaze focused on the lens’ that glinted as it caught light. The older male shifted and adjusted himself to lean towards Peter. The teenager leaned away when he felt his personal space become invaded by an unwelcomed presence.

“But I’m not sure. Perhaps he wanted me to have these when I was older and not as stressed.” He shot a bright grin to Beck though it was painful to do so. “Thanks for talking to me, Mysterio.”

He jumped from the roof and landed on the path, thankful that there was no one around. He put the glasses on and hummed as he considered speaking to EDITH. About what he wasn’t sure, however there was something that he needed to say to a certain someone before he forgot and endangered their safety.

“EDITH.”

“Yes Boss?”

“Call Shuri.”

“Princess Shuri of Wakanda?”

“Yes.”

“You can use Karen.”

Peter sighed and then chuckled and shook his head at EDITH’s comment. “Yeah, but I have to use my phone and I can’t be bothered. You took a call before.”

“A Stark Industries related call.” EDITH replied, almost sniffing at his remark. “It isn’t personal.”

“Wakanda is a close ally to Stark Industries. Shuri will need to know about Hellfire and it wouldn’t be ideal for her to come here when it potentially can be very dangerous.” Peter explained and then muttered. “I also know that SI can track the call so they can also use that information just in case.”

“Very well, Boss.” EDITH directed the call to Shuri’s phone number that she had access to via Karen.

Peter gazed around the city as he made his way through the streets. “Can you also show me a map of the city?”

“Lazy.” She chastised but Peter could hear the faint amusement in her voice.

However, despite her comments, she followed through with his questions. A display of the city appearing in front of his eyes and once again calling Shuri. Her silence wasn’t unsettling as Peter was focused on finding a place to rest where he could talk to Shuri without being overheard.

“You better have a good reason for calling me, Spidey.” Shuri said once she answered the call, her voice holding no bite.

“So I need a reason to talk to you?” He laughed. “What if I just wanted to talk?”

“You? Just wanting to talk?” She teased, Peter could imagine Shuri’s eyes filled with a sparkle of mischief that she was so well known for. “Wow. I must be important and special to achieve this pleasure.”

Peter felt his cheeks flush though he knew that she was just saying that. Shuri was the teasing type and she words really meant nothing, except he ignored that fact. Making it seem like she was truly almost flirting with him, but that was just wistful thinking at this rate.

Was it?

“Well, a Princess deserves it, doesn’t she?” He asked, his voice slightly lilting in playfulness. He was definitely touching on a more flirtatious tone with his comments.

Shuri snorted but her voice was slightly muted. “Yeah…”

Peter opened his mouth to try and fix whatever he said. Did Shuri not like it when he referred to her as a Princess, even though she was? It seemed like it. Except something sparked across his mind, drawing his attention from the phone call.

Snapping his head around, Peter tried to see what had caused his mind to react as though a threat was approaching him. Shoulders tensed as Peter stepped towards one of the alleyways he had passed but peering in had showed that there was nothing amiss. It was dark but no heartbeats indicated that a person was huddled away in the corner to avoid being seen.

His brows furrowed together in confusion. _What was that about?_

“Peter!”

Peter jerked at Shuri’s yell in his ear. He gasped as he clutched the side of the building, taking deep breaths to ease his racing heart.

Seriously. What was up with him lately? He’s never been this jumpy since he first got bitten.

“Sorry, I just got distracted.” Peter admitted as he managed to draw himself away from the alleyway and continued his path through the quiet city.

“Clearly.” She laughed. “Anyway, there must be a reason why you called me. Not that I’m complaining, I’m just saying.”

“Yeah. I have to warn you about something.” Peter murmured as he stared at the hotel his classmates were staying in. “Something that may happen either tomorrow or the day after.”

She must’ve been able to hear the clear panic and worry in his voice since she didn’t make a comment about his words. Often she’d claim he’s over reacting but now she was just silent. Peter pursed his lips and rested on the fence, hanging his head as he struggled to word the worry towards her.

“What about?”

“The fire Elemental.” Peter said. “Hellfire. It’s following me since I directly interacted with the water Elemental in Venice. It will be coming to Prague soon.”

Shuri was silent.

“Will it attack us?” She asked, voice growing tough. Clearly she wasn’t going to let something attack someone. “Or just you?”

“Just me probably.” Bitterness began to stir up inside him. “I am just damage control and bait apparently. Fury doesn’t want anything else from me. Says I’m a disgrace to Tony and to my parents who he apparently also knew.”

“That fucking asshole.” Shuri hissed.

“Yeah.” Peter grumbled and closed his eyes. “I just…I just don’t want my class to get caught up in the fight, the same with you. Can you promise to stay out of danger?”

“Nope.” He could tell she was shaking her head. “I want to help where I can.”

Peter knew that she’d say that but hoped that he had been wrong. Turns out his initial thoughts were indeed correct.

“Well, then can you promise to ensure my friends don’t get caught in any fight?”

“That I can do.”

Peter smiled and then pulled Shuri into a conversation about T’Challa and Wakanda. How everything was going and how everyone was dealing with the Snap. She was eager to talk and complain about her brother and Nakia who were so hopelessly in love that it was sickening.

Peter let Shuri’s voice wash over him and he wished, so desperately, that she was with him in person.

Hell, maybe he’d even be willing to admit his feelings towards her.

 

 

Hands tightened on the railing as a head hung low.

“We…We need a change in plans. There is something I need to get and I have an idea.”

 

 

A figure walked through the city of Prague, the sunlight beaming down on them to the point was almost unbearable. However they managed to push through it, the holiday city wasn’t one they normally went to.

Considering all that happened in their life in the past few years, their family decided that a holiday away from normality would be the best thing to do. As the figure slipped into the busy street, he smiled to himself though the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

His heart was heavy from memories that haunted his mind.

The hole within it never fully healed and he doubted it ever would.

The city was a welcome distraction but the noise and light began to get just a little overwhelming. He turned his head away to notice an alleyway that was leading towards another street. Glancing around and being reassured he wasn’t being watched, he entered the alleyway.

He found himself stopping in his tracks as he realised something was off.

Where the world was bright and full of people and their chatter, it was dark and quiet with little conversations here and there. Scattered and not enough to even be relaxing, almost unsettling as if something was happening or about to happen, and no one seemed to realise it.

The sky above him was cloudy with spirals and streaks of flashes of green lightning before they seemed to vanish right in front of his eyes. Leaving the sky blank and the stars twinkling down at him as if he suddenly hadn’t been transferred into a complete different time and space.

He heard a voice, a voice he had not heard in so long. The voice that tugged at his heart and forced tears to his eyes, recalling the last conversation he had with the owner of that voice. A figure walked in front of the alleyway, talking to glasses but he could hear the faint voice of someone replying to his words.

He shook his head and bolted out of the alleyway.

No.

No. He was seeing things.

There is no way it was _him_.

Just as he left the alley, he saw the world began to shift and tilt. The night environment being replaced by the bustling street in the day. The buildings looks strikingly different in both times of day, taking him by surprise. Only when the land was dark did he see the person walking away and was nowhere to be seen when it shifted to the time he was aware of and used to.

That hair…That voice.

Tony Stark could see the world tilting even more as he stepped back towards the alleyway the sky being filled back again with the same spiral clouds and green lightning.

“Peter? Kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note:  
> Multi-verse is about completely different Earths that look different (AKA easy to tell you are on a different Earth)
> 
> Multi-timelines are about the same Earth universe but certain events in world history either happened or not (AKA difficult to tell if you're in the right timeline)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written over a few days so I'll have to go back and check over for any mistakes
> 
> The ending is abrupt but that's because it got too long and bled into the next chapter. So the next chapter directly picks up right after this one don't worry.
> 
> Speaking of which, there is a future chapter that I am loving writing out in the planning stage. You are gonna love and hate me for that chapter ;D These fluffy chapters are making you wait for the angst that is coming and man is it coming.

“So Cat is coming.”

Peter turned his head to look at Ned who managed to separate himself from his girlfriend for more than a couple of seconds. His best friend sidled up to stand beside him with a smug shit eating grin on his face.

“Now where did you get that idea from?” Peter asked casually though he felt his cheeks warm. After accepting that he may very well have more than a crush on the Wakandan Princess during their call last night, he had found it difficult to just brush it aside.

“Because you haven’t stopped looking excited since we woke up.” Ned replied.

“I can’t wait to explore.”

“Exploring the city with your girl?”

“She isn’t my girl.” Peter hissed as he narrowed his eyes slightly at his best friend who didn’t seem bothered by the look. Then again, Ned’s known him since they were basically babies so of course he wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

Ned shook his head, sighing dramatically at Peter’s insistence at the claim.

“Seriously, she isn’t.”

“Of course she isn’t.”

Ned and Peter both jumped and turned to see Brad walking right behind them. He studied both of them before slightly narrowing at Peter. Peter felt his body tense up slightly at Brad’s gaze, wondering how on Earth he was going to twist their words.

Peter cleared his throat nervously. “Somehow I don’t think we’re talking about the same person.”

Brad raised a brow and then snorted, glancing towards MJ. “So, you’re not talking about Michelle? Somehow I doubt that.”

“Believe us. We aren’t.” Peter said, annoyed that Brad was still on the belief that he liked MJ. She was a great friend, but honestly their interests would clash a bit too much to be in a romantic relationship so that’s all she will ever be. “You should drop it.”

“Then who are you talking about?” Brad asked. “If it isn’t Michelle, then I can only think of like three other people who it could be.”

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at Ned. Ned just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to help Peter deal with Brad’s too much curiosity on Peter’s feelings towards MJ. He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to not dislodge his glasses.

“You don’t know who it is.” _And I’m glad for that._

Brad frowned at him but then shrugged again. He pulled away from them to head towards his friends, and left Ned and peter to themselves. Betty and MJ approached them, shooting confused glances towards Brad and Betty then looped her arm with Ned’s. MJ fell into step with Peter.

“What was that about?” She asked and Peter glanced briefly at her.

He then rolled his eyes. “Brad is still under the belief that I like you. I’m even positive that the rest of our class has realised I don’t like you.”

Ned snickered. “They will definitely realise when we meet Cat.”

Peter punched him lightly on the shoulder. Betty made a face and shared a look with MJ at the ridiculousness of the two of them. Peter grumbled and then folded his arms, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. It would save him from this embarrassment.

However, if he died he’d probably get ambushed with questions from those who are dead. Or get threatened by the late King T’Chaka for liking his daughter who really shouldn’t be held down or back by a romantic relationship with a random American.

Okay.

He wasn’t a _random_ American, and he knew he’d certainly be better than majority of the others that Shuri could’ve met. Who actually had ill intents or wanted to hinder her if they were together.

Peter at least knew what she needed without being told.

But she wasn’t his girl.

“You won’t meet her. That’s the last thing I want to happen.” Peter said firmly though Ned pursed his lips as he tried to think of a way to convince Peter that that is a terrible idea.

“Who is Cat?” Betty asked, voicing the question that MJ looked as though she wanted to ask but held herself back.

“Uh…” Peter bit his lip and looked around, noticing that Yasmin and Tyler had approached them. Curious by why the four of them were huddled together and wanted to get in on the conversation.

Should he really tell them that it was Shuri?

Tyler snickered. “Ned and I will tell them if you don’t, Parker.”

He snapped his head towards Tyler and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare.”

Tyler shrugged and Ned quipped in. “He’s right. We will do it instead. Come on, man. You’re in love with her.”

Peter spluttered and felt his cheeks heat up rapidly. Betty and Yasmin let out simultaneous coos while MJ let a smirk cross her face. Tyler laughed loudly while Ned just grinned. Peter shook his head and then groaned and buried his face into his hands, letting out a loud groan in frustration.

“Guys-“

“Are you alright, Mr Parker?” Mr Harington asked as he looked over to their group.

Peter breathed out and nodded, though his red cheeks might’ve given their teacher the wrong idea. Probably believing he was sick or tired or something, though he didn’t push it when Peter said he was fine. Which was alright, Peter definitely didn’t want their teachers getting nosy.

“You’re in love?” Betty asked. “Who?”

Peter pursed his lips and then realised that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with denying it. “She’s…No-one. I don’t like anyone.”

A snort.

“They said _love_ not _like_.”

They all turned to see Flash looking at them. He had lowered his phone to properly take in everything without recording it. Though he was taking multiple photos and shorter videos that he uploaded onto his Instagram.

Peter was not ashamed to be following Flash’s Spiderman fan account with the official Spiderman account that he had. It was created years ago, roughly a week after Homecoming, and never got deleted in those five years which resulted in more and more people following the account. Tony and Pepper had managed the account for a short time but it was eventually forgotten about.

Though Pepper admitted to him that Tony would often look through his Twitter and Instagram accounts when he missed him.

Which was more often than what Tony would ever admit.

“What’s your point?” Peter asked and Flash shrugged and looked around the building that they had entered. Peter didn’t even know which one it was, that’s how distracted he was.

“They are different things. Like, Brad likes MJ but Betty and Ned seem to be in love.” Flash said. “You clearly seem to be in love.”

Peter bit his lip and felt his ears warm. Cheeks flushing, he turned away from his friends as he cursed himself at the fact that it was so bloody obvious at this point. This is what happens when he admits and confirms to himself that he was actually in love with Shuri.

Why did he decide that was the best course of action again?

“Brad likes MJ?” Yasmin gasped dramatically, clutching her chest in mock surprise. “We had no idea.”

Peter was glad that the attention was drawn from him towards Brad. Directing questions towards MJ who didn’t really know what to say or do in response. Peter felt sorry for her because honestly he should’ve just admitted who he liked verbally but he feared that that would be make very real.

“Yeah.” Peter’s voice caused them to turn to him once again. He smiled wistfully to himself, recalling Shuri’s warm smile when he called her one night after a nightmare of the fight against Thanos. She understood and had also suffered one so their conversation allowed the two of them to drift off into peaceful sleep on a phone call. “I do love her.”

Betty cooed again, louder this time. Peter’s face was warm but he wasn’t bothered too much about it.

“Who?” Yasmin asked and not even Flash could hide his interest.

“I’m not sure I should tell you.”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” MJ asked, nudging him looking much too smug and amused. “You can tell us. I’m sure she won’t mind and we won’t embarrass you too much in front of _Cat_.” She paused for a moment. “Since that is what you and Ned refer to her as. Pretty obvious for someone who knows you.”

Tyler snickered. “Tell me about it.”

Peter folded his arms. “You can’t tell her at all. I want to tell her myself but I’m not sure how to go about it.”

They all nodded, much too interested in his love life to even bother listening to whatever their teachers were telling the rest of the students. Will they regret it? Not at all. Are the teachers going to do something about it? Once again, not at all.

“We promise.” Ned said, voicing their thoughts then let a slow grin cross his face. “Now don’t keep them waiting.”

Peter coughed. “Uh…Her name is Shuri…”

“Shuri?” Yasmin tilted her head curiously. “That name rings a bell.”

“Uh…yeah…I guess it should ring a bell.”

Something sparked in Flash’s eyes. Most likely recognition of the name and who Peter was most definitely talking about. He didn’t seem surprised, slightly annoyed by Peter’s life, but not surprised.

That made Peter wonder how much Flash actually knew.

“Princess Shuri by any chance?” Betty asked this time, raising a brow (or at least trying to). “Since that’s the only Shuri that I know, unless of course there is someone else with that name.”

“…No.”

“You are a shit liar, Parker.”

“Shut up, Flash.”

Peter looked at Flash who was looking away from them. While he seemed annoyed, Peter could see the faintest hint of a smile on his face obviously giving himself and his feelings away. Too bad Peter wasn’t bothered by Flash’s words. The chance that Flash knew he and Spiderman were one in the same was more prominent than ever.

Ned nodded at the girls. “It is. He’s been pining after her since he met her. Well, he just admitted it to himself of his feelings for her.”

“That’s so cute.” Yasmin squealed, clutching Peter’s arm. “You two would be so cute together.” She paused and pondered her words, resting her head against Peter’s shoulder slightly. “I say that. I’ve never seen you two interact so maybe you won’t be cute…I dunno this is too difficult to think of.”

Tyler snorted while Ned cackled. “Be thankful you didn’t have to deal with it.”

MJ snickered to herself. “Well, there are some upsides to finding out like this. Even though I already knew.”

“You knew?” Peter squeaked and Yasmin openly gaped at MJ.

“Wow! And you didn’t tell us?”

“I had suspicions that are now confirmed at least.” MJ replied easily. “You aren’t subtle plus it wasn’t my place to say anything.”

Flash leaned forward and spoke lowly to them. “So…We still good to convince Brad and everyone else that Peter and Michelle like each other?”

“Absolutely.” Yasmin grinned, the glint in her eyes almost caused Peter to flinch away from her in mild panic. He didn’t trust that look because it is Yasmin and that look couldn’t mean anything good.

While he trusted them, he wasn’t sure if they were good enough to keep the act up. Now that he had admitted to himself that he liked the Princess, if he tried to act like he liked MJ he couldn’t help but feel as though he was betraying Shuri. As if they were dating and he was cheating on her.

That made him feel sick to his stomach.

Ned, bless him, realised and quickly shot down their excitement at being trolls. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” At Yasmin and Flash opening their mouths Ned carried on. “No one would believe that Peter likes MJ if we see him with Shuri.”

“Fuck.” Yasmin breathed. “Brad deserves something.” She brightened up and tightened her grip, causing Peter to wince minutely. “Then again, he should probably deserve any embarrassment from assuming Pete likes MJ. No offence, but you are scary and Pete is a sweet cinnamon roll.”

“I’m older than you.”

“I was born in March. I think I’m the older one here.”

Peter rolled her eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. Yasmin laughed loudly, drawing attention back to their little group. Their teachers sighed and shook their heads when complete strangers shot them annoyed looks. MJ pinned a few onlookers with striking glares that caused them to look away.

Someone was leaning against the fence, observing them with an amused expression on his face. Peter met his gaze and then felt as though the gaze was familiar.

However, his friends realised this guy was looking directly at him and tried yanking him away. The rest of the class joined them, asking them a bunch of questions. Mr Harington tensed slightly as the guy walked steadily towards them, his presence was familiar.

“Who are you?” Mr Harrington’s voice shook.

Peter didn’t blame him. The guy was intimidating. He stopped a few feet away from them, his hard eyes were dark before they brightened when they fully landed on Peter. Singling him out in the crowd.

“Ah. I was informed by Iris that you were here, Mr Parker.” His voice was smooth and instantly the name came to Peter’s mind.

“Alvin!” Peter exclaimed, pushing away from his class to grin brightly up at him.

Alvin was Iris’ secretary and Peter had spoken to him a lot on phone calls. More than Iris that is for sure. Alvin and Peter got on splendidly well, to the point it managed to actually annoy Tony who just wanted to converse with Alvin for more than a minute at a time.

Iris was often extremely busy so she was unable to actually commune with Tony and Pepper unless really dire.

“You two know each other?” Mr Dell asked, his voice was tense but Peter noticed that everyone seemed to relax.

“Yeah.” Alvin nodded. “He’s Mr and Mrs Stark’s kid.” At their shocked expressions, Alvin sent Peter a curious look before explaining himself. “I’m actually one of the higher ups at the Stark Industries Italian branch, which we know for a fact you were supposed to visit but with the water monster those plans were derailed.”

“What?!” Several other classmates let out loud exclamations and began talking over one another. They tried to ask Alvin questions but the poor guy wasn’t used to several teenagers speaking to him rapid fire, their words jumbling up and stumbling over each other.

Peter almost laughed out loud at their questioning. Seems like everyone was tuning out the comment of Peter being a Stark kid – just because he was the heir doesn’t necessarily mean he’s their kid – but Peter knew that would change as soon as Alvin was out of the picture and away from their relentless questions.

Alvin managed to answer several questions that were aimed at him. He was used to answering questions when he managed to actually figure out what was being asked. That took a little longer when it came from teenagers who could speak a mile a minute if given the opportunity.

“Why did you say Peter is Mr Stark’s kid?”

Peter stiffened and also noticed how Alvin seemed to curl in on himself ever so slightly. Embarrassed by his wording earlier. They all fell silent as they stared at Alvin and glanced briefly at Peter during the moment of silence.

Alvin cleared his throat and looked at Peter. “Well…I am not in the position to say why. We know him because Mr Stark had introduced us to him. A glowing intern.” He smiled. “Maybe Peter could tell you-“

“Not now.” Peter cut him off. “I…I don’t really want to speak about it.”

“A huge secret?” Someone else asked, almost huffing. “And you’re not telling us?”

Peter shrugged. “It…It directly involves me and I don’t want people finding out about it early before I’m ready to say anything.”

“Are you biologically his kid then?” Brad asked.

“Nope.”

“You were his intern?”

“Yeah. I worked with some of the Avengers stuff here and there as well.”

“Did you know that we were going to the Italian Stark Industries branch?”

Peter paused and the shook his head. “No…Not until we were ready to leave to here. And it wasn’t Alvin who told me. It was another staff worker.” It was the head director of the branch but they didn’t need to know that.

They didn’t seem to believe him but they dropped the discussion. Alvin bid his farewell and told Peter that they want to just make sure that they are alright overall, not leaving until they are certain that he is safe. Peter wanted to tell him about Hellfire but found it difficult for him to get the words out.

Alvin’s fingers dug into his shoulder as his class began to walk away, talking about where they wanted to go next. Peter looked up at Alvin whose eyes were dark as he tried to read Peter’s face.

“Peter.” His tone was soft but stern. “What is wrong?”

Peter gulped and then ducked his head. “Mysterio…That weird guy. He…He revealed that Hellfire, the last Elemental creature is making its way here. I am needed here to ensure that there is some kind of damage control.”

“The fuck?” Alvin spluttered, reeling backwards. “We are still fixing up Venice from that water monster and we will have to deal with a fire monster?”

“Apparently.”

Alvin looked like he was on the verge of either screaming or passing out. It could go either way.

He slowly shook his head. “Okay. Okay. Well, looks like I will be staying here for a little longer and to check up on damage control because that Mysterio guy didn’t seem like he was about to help us down in Venice.”

Peter’s lips twitched upwards. “Yeah. I noticed that as well.”

Alvin snorted. “For a guy high on theatrics he is a terrible help when it comes to damages. I’ll tell you a secret, kid, I don’t like him and I’m surprised you aren’t getting any off vibes from him.”

That caused Peter to pause.

Alvin was right.

He wasn’t getting any vibes from Mysterio – Quentin Beck – and nothing stood out. He seemed confident but cautious at times and occasionally he did feel genuine but when it was compared to Alvin who felt present and safe, there wasn’t anything. A niggling feeling in the back of his mind whispered he should pay more attention towards that especially but he brushed it aside for now.

For now.

He can focus on it later.

“I guess my mind has been frazzled.” Peter said.

It was the truth. His senses have been frazzled for months, ever since the return. Ever since he came back from quite literally being dead and dust in the wind. There could be multiple reasons for that, one was quite clear and obvious when he considered it.

Tony’s death.

Ben’s death anniversary had also elicited a similar situation where Peter’s sense had dulled down to the point it was dangerous for him to be out. Not even just as Spiderman but normally too because his constant awareness of danger was fucking up. Tony and May had realised and let him stay at the Compound to hone his skills.

That was just another way of saying that he could relax in an environment that didn’t remind him constantly of his uncle.

Alvin hummed in acknowledgement before moving away. “Well, I better let you catch up to your class.” His eyes sparkled when Peter swore as he discovered his class had all but abandoned him in a foreign city and country. “Let’s hope your sense can guide you.”

Peter shot Alvin a pissed look, though it may have come off more as panicked, before he quickly ran in the direction he last saw them walking. Deep down Peter _knew_ he could find his classmates with his hearing or by their scents. Except, this was a strange place for him. Too many things infiltrating his mind that he had to block almost everything out.

He could text them for where they were but he wouldn’t have a single clue as where it was. Peter stopped on the side of a street and cursed at himself again for not leaving with his class. It was hardly Alvin’s fault though. He was worried about Peter, and his class, and he had a right to ensure that he was protected and safe.

“Fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so lost.”

Something flashed across his mind, causing Peter to jerk up. His gaze snapped around the street, looking for what had caught his attention so strongly that it was almost alarming.

Except…

It wasn’t a threat. It was almost purring, if a sensation could purr then it would be, coaxing Peter into following it. A part of his brain told him that following a trail would end badly for him, for all he knows he could wind up passed out and wake up in a different country. Ignoring that small whisper, he pushed into the street to follow the purr that grew more forceful whenever he hesitated.

 _Okay, okay. Geez._ Peter thought in the safety of his mind but the sensation seemed to snap at him for his attitude. _I’m coming._

A minute later with following the trail, led Peter directly to his classmates. It purred in satisfaction and the sensation coiled around Peter’s very being. Tightening ever so slightly before relaxing and disappearing into the shadows of the surroundings.

He looked around and noticed the faintest flicker of a warm glow in one of the glass windows. Brows furrowing, Peter leaned towards it wanting to get a closer inspection of the glow.

“Pete!”

The glow vanished and was replaced by a simple flame on a candle.

Peter shook his head and turned to join his class.

That was odd but not something Peter should really focus on at the moment.

The flame danced as it took the form of a tiger, head tilted but eyes burning with inextinguishable fire.

 

 

A while later found the class in one of the larger parks of the city. Vitkov if EDITH was correct, though Karen agreed so that is where they were. Peter was laying on the grass as he mused with his sandwich while his friends chatted around them, but he set it aside when he didn’t feel his appetite nagging at him.

He couldn’t help but no be able to shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Perhaps by Alvin but perhaps not.

SHIELD maybe?

Beck?

Why didn’t he just tell Alvin about Quentin Beck? Stark Industries were here to help them out and make sure nothing goes awry so why didn’t he tell him? Why had it slipped his mind?

Which was odd. Peter may be one to leave details like that out but why did he now? When he was aware of the fire Elemental – Hellfire, man it really was a shitty name no wonder it seemed the most pissed – coming here but not who had told him that Hellfire was coming. That didn’t seem like a normal slip up that would occur to just about anyone.

They could try and find the Quentin Beck from their world. Surely there was one.

_Would you like what you found out?_

Perhaps not.

“Is he pouting because his girlfriend isn’t here yet?” He heard Yasmin ask Flash though she wasn’t even trying to keep her voice down.

Reminded him a lot of Ned actually.

No wonder they were friends.

“Maybe.” Ned was nodding his head, Peter could hear and feel the gestures. “He does this a lot, you just never see it.”

“How much have we missed then?” Betty asked, resting against Ned fully.

“A lot. You’ll be better off not knowing the full extent of it all.”

“Shut up.” Peter grumbled into the grass. “And she isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Yet.” Tyler quipped. “Because you haven’t asked her.”

Ned snickered before laughing. “He think he’s going to get rejected!”

“I do not!” He hissed, Peter shoved himself up and shot his best friend a truly annoyed look. “And I’m not pouting because she isn’t here yet. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Ned sighed dramatically. “This is what happens when you stay up all night chatting with your girl.”

“Not my girl.”

“You want her to be though.”

“Ned?”

“Yes?” His best friend’s grin was blinding and Peter rolled his eyes. Honestly. Ned knew nothing about subtly. Then again, neither did he so he can’t say anything.

“Do me a favour and shut up.”

“You’d get sick of my silence so I’m going to save you the despair and choose not to.”

Peter sighed again and leaned back on one of his elbows as he looked around the park. It was full of tourists and families bustling around going about their day. The snaps of cameras reached his ears but he ignored them for the most part. None were pointed over here so they were the least of his concerns.

Something was off.

They lapsed into silence as Tyler scrolled through his phone, trying to locate good tourist spots near the park that they could visit. Maybe they could convince their teachers that they’d be fine. Peter could always lie and say that Alvin was monitoring them if they wanted reassurance.

“There’s a national monument in the middle of the park we can visit.” Tyler said lifting his head from his phone and glanced towards their teachers who seemed to be in a world of their own.

The others were scattered around randomly, mainly sticking to themselves. They were the odd group of huddled together teenagers who actually spoke with one another when they weren’t sitting in silence. Peter didn’t mind it. It was nice.

Reminded him of Cooper, Cassie and Lila.

Which reminded him.

He should call or message them. Especially after the water Elemental attacked Venice, he couldn’t imagine what his ‘cousin’s would be thinking in that moment. He’d hate for Nathaniel and Morgan to be terrified of it all.

Maybe that’s also why Alvin showed up.

For physical proof that Peter was in fact alive and well. Not suffering any effects of the creature.

Actually…That was odd.

“Peter?” Ned’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Peter snapped his gaze towards his best friend who looked worried, not even trying to hide it. He must’ve spaced out for quite a while there since everyone was looking at him. Flash was trying to mask his worry but Peter could feel it emitting from his body. He looked as though he was recording a video or taking photos of their little group and their location.

He shook his head at Ned and then forced a smile. “I’m fine. Just…distracted that’s all.”

“Why?” MJ leaned forward, cocking an eyebrow as she examined him closely.

“I just wasn’t expecting Alvin to show up. It’s a bit concerning that’s all.” Peter said simply, looking away. “Anyway, are we going to the monument?”

“Oh defs!” Yasmin nodded.

Tyler jumped to his feet. “I’ll go and tell our teachers. Make sure they don’t fret about our whereabouts.” He sent a look at Peter. “We’ll be safe after all.”

Peter pointedly ignored that look and focused on himself more so than his expectant friends.

However soon, the group was making their way towards the National Monument on Vitkov, as MJ had explained to them. The crowds were heavier here and the smells and sounds were almost overwhelming. Yet, Ned’s grip on his arm and the brushing of his other arm against MJ was enough to keep him grounded and focused. Tyler walked in front of them while Yasmin tried to tell him that he didn’t actually know the most direct route even though they were on the footpaths.

Flash walked just behind them, taking photos of whatever he could. Whenever he seemed to linger behind, Peter forced himself to slow down and keep an ear out for him just in case something happened. If anyone knew who Peter was (or Flash because of how influential his parents are in the US) and tried to go after one of his friends, he’d feel like shit. Flash though was never too far back, he managed to catch up relatively quickly, complaining to MJ that someone has to take in the sights because none of them seem to be doing so.

It was nice.

Peter turned his phone on to send a message out to Cassie, Cooper and Lila. Just to reassure them that he was indeed alright. Man, it’d be a few days since their group chat was used.

The one with just them four, because they didn’t want Shuri finding out that they kept teasing Peter about her. Plus, it was efficient when they wanted to just speak with Peter because of time zones and all that.

 **Peter:** I’m alive!!!!

 **Peter:** I’m in Prague fyi

 **Peter:** Want me to get you anything?

 **Peter:** From here or London

The skin on the back of his neck prickled with the sensation of someone watching him and he froze in his steps. Everyone else was following Tyler towards the monument, not having noticed Peter standing just off the side of the path.

To not block anyone else’s way.

He wasn’t an asshole.

He gave the park a sweeping look. Whoever was looking at him could see him but he couldn’t see them. He paused as he stared towards a little building where a few people were standing. Taking photos of course. Someone was there and was looking at him.

They tilted their head up but Peter couldn’t identify them.

His brows furrowed but then his phone buzz with a message.

What he read caused him to mildly panic and relax all at once.

 **Shuri:** You coming over?

He snorted and looked back towards the figure that he could now place as Shuri. Of course it was _her_. Who else would look at him with that amount of intensity? Or he was reading into her gaze a bit too much.

 _Just friends._ He reminded himself. _We’re just friends. Even though I want more._

“Pete!” Yasmin cried as they reached him. “Don’t do that! We panicked! Why did you stop? Did someone knock into you? Were you robbed? I had a feeling this was a bad idea.”

He blinked at them before laughing loudly. When their expressions turned fully into confusion, rather than worry which he was thankful for, Peter coughed and cleared his throat to calm his laughter down.

“No. I just got a text from a certain someone.” He glanced back towards Shuri who may be very much intrigued by his group of friends. “Turns out Shuri is already here.” He explained and they let out exclamations of realisation.

Then Flash had to turn around and say something. “You’re introducing us to your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” He grabbed Flash’s arm and dragged him behind himself. “And don’t say anything to her. I like being friends.”

He didn’t.

“No you don’t.”

He really didn’t.

Shuri was pretty inconspicuous though that may have something to do with the fact that very few people actually knew what she looked like. However, once you knew who she was she seemed to stand out in the crowd, drawing your eye towards her.

That could actually just be Peter talking because he knew for a fact that his eyes would always find Shuri in any crowd. He was literally drawn towards her. A siren song that he was incapable of escaping and honestly he wanted to get lost in the waves.

And now he sounded love-sick.

Pressing those thoughts down he let go of Flash and bounded up to Shuri. Her gaze was focused on MJ and Yasmin before flicking to Peter fully. She smiled and then leaned back against the small wall.

“I can see the water monster didn’t make you into a pancake.” She quipped light-heartedly.

“It was made of water. Not too dangerous.” Peter waved his hand and then turned to his friends.

“Shuri, these are my friends. MJ, Ned, Betty, Flash, Tyler and Yasmin. Tyler and Yasmin survived the snap but they refuse to listen to me even though technically I’m older than them.” Peter laughed at the end.

Yasmin smirked and nudged Peter playfully with her arm, eyes sparkling with mischief and mirth. “I was born in May. I’m several months older than you. So you have to listen to me.”

“If you say so.”

Shuri laughed this time. “Well, I’m older than all of you. I’m eighteen.”

She then smiled warmly at his friends, though her eyes lasted a little longer on Yasmin before tearing them away. Peter wondered what that was about but could hear a voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Lila.

_Maybe she’s jealous~_

“Anyway, I’m Princess Shuri. A pleasure to meet you lot. Peter hasn’t said much about you guys though.” She almost faltered, and Peter only picked up on that because he knew her. “So I’m going on a blank slate.”

His friends were now just openly staring at the Princess who normally didn’t enjoy the stares she received occasionally. Something was off about her that Peter didn’t really want to look into. Lest that little Lila voice got his hopes up over nothing.

MJ was quite collected though and seemed to notice something was definitely off. She stepped towards Shuri. “Well, that’s odd. He never shuts up about a mysterious ‘Cat’.” She then seemed to play with fire. “Then again. None of us would be able to shut up about actually knowing a Princess.”

Shuri nodded. “That’s fair. I mean I’d probably do the same.”

She glanced back towards Peter, a question in her eyes that seemed to dissipate when she noticed Yasmin was still clutching onto Peter’s arm.

Peter bit his cheek.

His friends were going to be the death of him. He can already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's friends are lovable assholes because all friends are assholes to one another. And if you ain't teasing your friends about who they like then you are definitely trying to make that person jealous ;)
> 
> Don't worry they don't do this for long


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't have looked over this while I was sick (this has been done for two days) but oh well, we're almost at Hellfire's fight
> 
> Also, I think it should be pretty easy to tell what major change I've made to the story :D (also angst is on its way so be warned this is the fluff beforehand)

“I’m a little offended you never mentioned your friends to me.” Shuri said as she directly faced Peter, making a point that her words were directed at him and he shouldn’t avoid answering her.

Not like he was going to.

Okay, maybe he was going to try and avoid answering her questions.

Peter chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you believe me if I said that it slipped my mind?”

“No.”

“Fair.”

He dropped his arm and felt Yasmin step away, shaking herself out of her shock. While knowing that Peter knew an actual princess was a shock, seeing her in person would shake anyone so it was no surprise his friends were silent. Peter was just lucky that he was already shaken before he met her otherwise he doubted they’d be as close as they were.

They met on equal footing after all.

Sure, a war wasn’t really equal footing but they met each other in a situation no one would expect them to be in. No one (well very few people) knew Peter was Spiderman so they wouldn’t expect him to be in a fight let alone an actual _war_ , and Shuri is a Princess who they’d expect to stay out of fights rather than join them. So, equal footing for the most part.

That caused him to almost jerk in surprise.

Shuri was alone.

Even if the Wakandan Royal Guards knew she’d be meeting Peter they wouldn’t leave her alone in a foreign country. T’Challa would be furious and the guards like living.

“Where are the guards that are usually watching you?” Peter asked, glancing around but not catching anyone suspicious. Though, he figured they’d have to blend in amazingly well to not draw attention to themselves. He didn’t really know what they looked like but he figured the scent of Wakanda would point them out to him.

Shuri waved her hand behind her at the outlook. “Right there. I promised I wouldn’t go far. Honestly my brother is just a kill joy.”

“You’re in a foreign country.”

“Please. I’ll be fine. I’m with y-“ She cut herself off and corrected her words. “My brother is fully aware of where I am. People don’t even know what I look like, so it’s fine.”

Peter wanted to argue but considering he saw the amused smirk MJ sent him, he kept his mouth firmly shut. He knew he’d get teased for his worry over the Princess once they were away from her for more than a few moments. Especially from Flash if that glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

Betty spoke up then. “Do people really not know you? I mean, we know you so I find it hard to believe. I don’t mean anything by it, I’m just confused.”

“People know me they just don’t know what I look like.” Shuri explained.

“Ah.” Yasmin nodded in understanding. “We won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.”

Tyler looked at Flash. “You think you can keep off your livestream for a little while?”

Flash made a face. “Didn’t Princess Shuri just say no one knows what she looks like? It’ll be fine, won’t it?”

Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Shuri again and sent her a smile. Hoping that she’d understand what he’s trying to say between the lines. She was really good at that though so he wasn’t worried. “Flash won’t be anything you don’t agree with. He may be an asshole but he has feelings.”

“I’m not that much of an asshole.” Flash argued.

“I just said that you have feelings.”

Flash made a face and then got his phone out again. Pointedly ignoring Peter’s words, who shook his head and shared a look with Ned who did look quite amused. Tyler was just staring at Flash, looking as though he wanted to bat the phone out of his hands. That would be quite funny to witness and Peter was surprised that that hadn’t happened yet.

Shuri leaned towards Peter, their shoulders brushing slightly. “I can see why you’re friends with them. They are just as crazy and weird as you.”

“This is rich coming from you.” Peter playfully pushed her back.

“How so?” Shuri looked offended but Peter could still feel her amusement. “What have I done?”

“I think I clearly remember you dressing up as the Pink-“

Shuri held back a yelp and surged forward to cover his mouth. Peter’s friends stared at the two of them, with wide eyes and confused expressions that they weren’t even trying to hide. Well if they were, they weren’t doing a good job at it.

She hissed at him. “I thought we promised to never mention that.”

He cocked a brow at her and tugged her hand away from his mouth. “I never made such promises, Princess.” His lips curled into a grin, he knew that what he’d say would embarrass the shit out of her and also prompt a bunch of teasing from his friends, but he didn’t care. “It was cute.”

The reaction was immediate.

Shuri’s face grew a deep blush as she spluttered out an argument. Most likely to argue that she wasn’t cute as she dresses up as the Pink Panther (if only to troll her brother) or to call him an idiot. Peter could see that her eyes were wide in shock, most likely not expecting him to say that since he hadn’t made an indication of that.

Ned coughed before laughing with MJ who was quieter in her chuckles. Tyler only smirked at Peter while Flash was struggling to figure out what he should pay attention to, this conversation or his livestream. Betty and Yasmin didn’t know what to say but both let out soft coos.

Peter could feel his own face flush out of embarrassment.

Maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Shuri would get her revenge on him sooner or later when it came to talking about that incident.

Shuri sniffed and looked away, her embarrassment was getting the best of her apparently. “At least I didn’t burn myself on an actual flame because I got distracted by something.”

Peter bit his cheek again as his friends gaped at him. He was known for being pretty aware of what he is doing so he rarely ever hurt himself or got distracted. So it must’ve been really distracting to draw his attention from his work.

“What did you get distracted by?” Ned asked. “And why wasn’t I made aware of this?”

“It was nothing really.” Peter waves his hand as he felt his neck warm at the reminder of the memory.

It really wasn’t nothing.

He had been in Tony’s old lab at Stark Tower – he was the only one with access – and Shuri had been with Cassie and their mothers at the Avengers Compound. Lila and Cooper were holed up in their rooms doing homework so Cassie had spent her time messaging Peter and distracting him from his current work project.

Shuri had been forced into trying on some clothes, because of the upcoming gala. Peter knew he’d have to also go and he was thankful that it would be the holidays. Then he wouldn’t be missing any school because he’d missed so much of it.

Cassie had a sense of humour as she managed to take a photo of Shuri and sent it to him. Since Peter wasn’t expecting it, nor was he expecting her to be wearing a dress in the first place, he had gotten distracted and managed to burn himself. Nothing major and it was healed within a few hours with no scarring of course.

She was the only one who knew how and why he’d burnt himself and promised to use this knowledge against him.

Turns out she informed Shuri but just didn’t tell her why.

He didn’t know if he should thank or blame her.

Yasmin snickered. “Judging by your reaction I doubt that it was nothing.”

“More like it was incredibly embarrassing.” Peter muttered. “It’s…It was nothing though.”

His friend huffed and folded her arms. Turning to MJ Yasmin pouted. “MJ, can you speak sense into him? Peter is being distant again and he knows that friends aren’t meant to keep things from each other.”

“Yeah, they’re not.” MJ said, and her expression screamed that she knew his secret. She was just waiting for him to reveal it properly to her and was still slowly gathering evidence of that fact. “But, Peter is one for keeping things to himself.”

“He doesn’t.” Ned and Shuri said at the same time, clearly saying two different things with what they said.

A lie. Peter keeps plenty of things to himself that he doesn’t tell others. Sure, he may have told Shuri a lot more than Ned mainly because their lives were similar enough that they share similar moments in their lives. Ned could only be a help to a certain degree. Most of the time he needed someone to talk to who understood on a more personal level.

“Ned, you’re his best friend and Shuri, you’re…” Yasmin paused and looked between the two. “I don’t really wanna guess as to why you two are so close. But I guess you two are also best friends so it makes sense why Peter wouldn’t keep things from you either.”

 _I don’t want to be friends._ Peter’s mind cried out but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

Ned, of course, managed to ‘clear up’ any misconceptions. “Shuri and Peter know each other via Stark Industries. Peter is an intern there and SI is working closely with Wakanda so it’s understandable why Shuri would be friends with Peter because of their ages.”

_Thank you, Ned._

MJ didn’t look like she believed them but since Peter and Shuri weren’t arguing otherwise she said nothing. Yasmin looked doubtful but she shrugged and nudged Flash, hissing at him to turn off the livestream. Flash argued he hadn’t even said anything, he was actually just recording their group but wasn’t posting it anywhere. Tyler knew why Shuri and Peter knew each other but he also wisely kept his mouth shut.

“So…” Tyler cleared his throat. “Do you want to join us? We are still touring around the city and our teachers are like the least observant people on the planet. So you could totally slip in with us.”

“Really? You think I can.”

“We know you can.” MJ said.

Shuri glanced at the guards who were talking quietly with each other. Peter tugged her wrist, ignoring how Ned sent him a smirk at his actions. “Come on. Let’s ask.”

“I don’t have any chance to say no do I?”

“You didn’t have to come to Prague, which if you didn’t you wouldn’t be here.” Peter shrugged. “Your fault, Princess.”

Shuri huffed and whispered lowly to him. “They won’t even put up any fight. I’m with Spiderman, probably the safest place I could be other than the Palace.”

“Didn’t Corvus Glaive break into the Palace without anyone noticing though?”

“Shush. We don’t mention that.”

“I just did…Princess.” Peter pointedly ignored the fact that he almost called her ‘cat’ or ‘kitten’ (the latter was something he often thought when he was incredibly tired or drugged up).

Shuri scowled at him and then shoved him. He laughed loudly at her and she folded her arms and looked away. Though she tried to glare, she couldn’t contain the smile on his face. Peter laughed again and leaned back into her, invading her personal space which was a normal occurrence at this point.

“Shut up, Spidey.”

 

It was easy to convince the guards to let Shuri join them. They did inform T’Challa of course but they let her go after threatening Peter to not let any harm come to their Princess. Peter had claimed that he’d never let anything happen to Shuri if he could do something about it.

“See?” Peter gestured as they walked back to the group after viewing the pack from the monument. They were leaving the guards behind them for the most part – one was still going to watching them from afar. “Told you so.”

“My Knight in shining armour.”

“You’re welcome, my Princess.”

Yasmin slipped up to the other side of Peter and rested her elbow on his shoulder. “Peter…Why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend? I mean, I can understand why but you could’ve warned us about it beforehand.”

“She isn’t-!” Peter spluttered and tried to figure out what to say.

Yasmin looked much too smug as she raised her brows in amusement at him, not caring too much about his struggles to explain himself. Even Shuri was unable to say anything, making it the second time in recent history involving Shuri and being too flustered to speak.

Yasmin knew what she was doing and he would probably throw her into the nearest river if she screwed it up. He wouldn’t but the threat was still there.

Peter coughed once and pinned Yasmin with a relatively annoyed look. “She isn’t my girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

Yasmin looped their arms and gave him another look. He knew what that look meant. She was going to not let this go as she turned to actually talk with Shuri. Shuri was quiet but she eased and relaxed when Peter adjusted himself. AKA, he moved back so he wasn’t standing directly next to Yasmin and moved slightly closer to Shuri, allowing Yasmin’s previous comment to fade into the background.

A part of him wondered if Shuri had actually been jealous of Yasmin’s actions where she clutched at Peter. Yasmin wasn’t meaning anything by her actions though of course Shuri wouldn’t know that. Thankfully their conversation allowed Shuri to actually begin to open up to them, especially since MJ also struck up conversation about Wakanda and its workings.

Of course she was eager to talk about her home.

If he lived in Wakanda he would do the exact same thing.

Ned and Betty were talking and taking photos while Tyler and Flash were doing the same exact thing. Flash had taken in stride of Peter knowing a Princess and moved past it pretty quickly. Though, Peter knew that was less of Flash ignoring it and being more respectful to not accidentally catch her in a livestream. Lest someone recognise her and then come by to stalk her.

Not like Peter would ever let that happen to her in general.

He promised to keep her safe after all.

Peter took his phone out as he slipped behind the girls. He didn’t mind being ignored because he figured he had received messages from Cassie, Lila and Cooper. He had sent them a picture of him and Shuri and then with their small group at the monument.

 **Cassie:** Can I get a waffle?

 **Cooper:** ???

 **Cassie:** Can I please get a waffle?

 **Cooper:** ????????

 **Lila:** Cassie we agreed we can only do that if we catch them kissing

 **Cassie:** Pete’s too much of a chicken to kiss her

 **Cooper:** He’s in this group chat remember?

 **Cassie:** Oh I know

 **Cassie:** Why do you think I’m messaging it in here?

 **Cooper:** Fair

 **Peter:** You guys suck so much sometimes

 **Cassie:** Yet you love us ;)

 **Lila:** Not as much as he loves Shuri ofc

 **Peter:** And I’m gone

Peter was about to put his phone away when he received a message from Harley. Probably complaining about babysitting Morgan. Ever since Peter had returned, Harley didn’t have to babysit Morgan nearly as much since he acknowledged the fact that Morgan wanted to spend as much time as she could with her older brother.

 **Harley:** I forgot how much of a handful Morgan can be

 **Peter:** She’s not that bad

He could almost hear Harley snort.

 **Harley:** You’re the one with enhanced senses. Of course you’d say that, kid.

 **Peter:** technically I’m only meant to be like a year younger than you

 **Harley:** You are six years younger than me brat

 **Harley:** Respect your elders!

 **Peter:** Yes old man

 **Harley:** Prick

Peter chuckled as he recalled the first meeting he had with Harley. The first proper meeting which actually occurred long after the funeral. Harley didn’t want to hang around after it was all said and done, slipping away silently and not drawing any attention to himself.

 

_  
It had been a month after the funeral and Peter and May were back at the lake house. Pepper had invited them both back with Happy who was more than happy to join them. Pepper, May and Happy were inside the house with Morgan, giving Peter time to walk around alone without Morgan drawing his attention._

_He stopped beside the river and felt his hands clench by his sides as he imagine Tony sitting by the river. Talking and telling stories to Morgan who’d demand stories about the Avengers and other child friendly stories of his past. Even going as far as to ask him about his suits and the Arc Reactor._

_Something settled deep in his chest._

_He was so far into his thoughts that he didn’t even hear anyone approach him. Not until they were right behind him._

_“You must be Spiderman.”_

_Peter snapped his head around to see a young adult standing a few feet behind him. Hands in his pants pockets as his eyes were focused entirely on Peter. His expression was soft and clearly he knew who he was even if Peter didn’t recognise him._

_Did he know him?_

_The guy seemed to know him very well._

_Peter felt his entire body stiffen, preparing to run off in case of the guy was a threat. “Who are you?”_

_The guy raised his hands in a surrender motion. “Relax. I’m Harley Keener. I was friend with Tony.”_

_“I got that.” Peter muttered and forced his shoulders to relax. “I saw you at the funeral.” He wasn’t about to say that the Pym’s were close to Tony as that wasn’t the point, since Scott was there and Hope was as well. If he recalled correctly, Hope had been friends with Tony._

_Harley Keener sent a smile towards Peter. “So, Spiderman.”_

_“Peter Parker.”_

_The guy nodded. “Yeah. Tony told me. I hope you don’t mind. He missed you a lot and wasn’t expecting for you to come back. It’s also why Morgan knows who you are so well despite her age.”_

_Peter could feel the desire to curl his lips back into a snarl but managed to keep himself at bay. “Oh?”_

_“Yeah, Tony kept to himself, I mean you could see it around the house from time to time. I wasn’t expecting him to actual-“_

_“So, he only told you?” Peter snapped. “Or did he spill it to the entire world? Do I need to look over my shoulder because people I don’t know, know who I am?”_

_Peter’s words must’ve come out harsher than he thought because Harley reeled back in shock. The two of them stared at each other and Peter could hear Harley’s heart beating as he tried to organise his thoughts to answer Peter’s question. The teenager flexed his fingers as he tried to ease the tension and stress that he could feel in his fingers._

_Harley forced his breaths to be even. “Relax, kid. Tony didn’t tell just anyone. Only those who were at the funeral know who you are. You’re fine.”_

_An unsettled feeling coiled in his stomach but Peter pushed past those feelings. Harley seemed genuine and acting out on his fear or anger of things long past that he had no control over wasn’t something he wanted. Also, considering this was their first meeting so Peter didn’t want Harley to get the wrong idea of who he is._

_“Why should I believe you?” He asked, voice wavering slightly and he saw a flash of hurt cross Harley’s eyes._

_“Because Tony wouldn’t tell me if he didn’t believe it would be fine.”_

_Peter looked away and towards the lake. “What do you want?”_

_Harley stepped forward and stood beside him. “I wanted to check up on you.”_

_“Pepper wanted you to check on me.”_

_“…Maybe…”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_Harley said nothing but he didn’t leave Peter to dwell with his own thoughts. Somehow Peter felt both annoyed and relieved that Harley was there but was letting Peter come to himself in due time. Peter wasn’t sure how he should feel about the entire thing, honestly.  
_

 

That was the first meeting. After that the two of them grew as close as you would expect. They were still not that close, since Peter was much closer to Cassie, Cooper and Lila, and Harley was finishing up College. So they weren’t that close but would talk from time to time.

It was odd to actually dwell on.

Harley acted as though he was bitter about babysitting Morgan but Peter knew that he missed watching her. She had gotten used to being with Peter and testing her limits that she just needed to be reminded that not everyone had the ability to track her with ease.

 **Harley:** Your sister is being a nuisance

 **Peter:** Suffer

 **Harley:** Bastard

Peter snickered to himself and looked up to see that they were with the rest of their class. Mr Harrington and Mr Dell noticed Shuri but shrugged to themselves and said nothing about her presence. That had surprised Shuri as she looked at Peter with wide shocked eyes.

He shrugged and fell into step with her as he pocketed his phone again. “Told ya. They aren’t really observant and when they are they don’t tend to argue. As long as their current roster is there that is.”

“Are all American schools like this?”

“No. Just public ones.”

Shuri shook her head but she had an amused smile on her face. “Why am I not surprised?”

Peter grinned and nudged her playfully. He ignored the looks his friends sent him and noticed how Brad was studying the two of them closely. He seemed confused but something glinted in his eyes which sent shivers down Peter’s spine.

Though Shuri was still talking with Yasmin and MJ, she must’ve sensed something was off with Peter, as she moved closer to him ever so slightly. He didn’t try hiding it though so there was that. Brad’s eyes narrowed when their gazes finally met and Peter felt his temper flare up within his chest. The desire to wrap his arm around Shuri and basically tell Brad to ‘fuck off’ was huge yet he managed to wrangle that feeling into submission.

Shuri wasn’t his girlfriend.

Yet anyway, if he managed to get his shit together.

So, he had no right to be possessive of her.

Technically he didn’t have the right to be possessive of her regardless. She wasn’t an object and she’d probably kill him faster than he could ever try and stop her.

Whether Brad was eyeing Shuri or believing that Peter was ‘cheating’ on MJ with Shuri, was none of his concern. Why should he care about Brad’s thoughts? The latter wasn’t anything Peter could control but the former was setting a sour taste in the back of his throat.

Not that Shuri would ever find Brad attractive. Too much of a dick for her liking.

 _No. No, Peter don’t even think about it or go down that rabbit hole._ Peter thought to himself as he shoved all those thoughts away since that wasn’t something he should focus on. There were more pressing matters that his mind should be on.

Like Hellfire.

His hand brushed against Shuri’s as the memory of Beck telling him about the damage Hellfire can cause surged to the forefront of his mind. She glanced at him out of worry and let their fingers lightly entangle, and remained out of sight of the other teenagers who were busy discussing the Space Agency that had opened in the five years of the Snap.

Peter grumbled and ducked his head to whisper to Shuri. “How much you wanna bet that I can already pick up mistakes in their research?”

The Princess met his gaze and raised her brows. “Not everyone has actually been on another planet like you, Spidey.”

“I’m just saying-“

“Peter.”

“Shuri.”

“Spidey.”

“Princess.”

“You two are disgustingly cute.”

Both of them jumped as MJ appeared right behind them, Peter pulled his hand away from Shuri though he missed the comfort that she gave. The Princess stared at MJ who looked smug as she leaned towards the two of them. Clearly she didn’t mind that she just interrupted their conversation.

She looked at Peter and pinned him with a look. “We’re going to discuss the whole ‘Spidey’ nickname, later, right, Parker?”

Shit.

Thankfully MJ pushed them both into the building. “Come on. We have a tour and we better not be left behind. Got it, losers?”

“Got it.”

The tour went by pretty well, except for the fact that Peter could constantly feel Brad’s eyes on him and Shuri. Shuri didn’t seem to really care about the looks and when Mr Harrington spoke to them, the two were able to convince him that Shuri is one of Peter’s best friends. She was but that really wasn’t the point of it all.

Peter felt Brad tap his shoulder and almost groaned aloud.

He had always thought Flash was annoying but that was before he met Brad it seems. Which makes sense considering Peter can only recall Brad as the kid who was known for crying when it came to talking on stage or in front of a crowd.

Poor kid.

Poor young Brad.

“Yes, Brad?” Peter asked as he stopped to let Brad talk to him.

“What’s the deal with her?” Brad motioned towards Shuri who had been dragged into a conversation with MJ about Vibranium and their planes and jets.

MJ probably didn’t have the desire to learn about them but probably understood that Peter wasn’t going to be able to talk to Shuri. So someone had to keep Shuri distracted otherwise she would probably punch Brad. Or someone else, depending on what happens.

“Shuri? My best friend?”

“I know looks. You like her and MJ.” Brad stated simply, eyes glinting in mild anger.

Peter raised his brows and met Brad’s gaze. _Come on, Brad. What have I actually done to imply that I like MJ?_ “Okay. And?” He shook his head and sighed. “Brad. I don’t like MJ. Seriously. I don’t, not at all.”

“You look at MJ like you look at Shuri.”

“Trust me. I don’t.”

Brad didn’t look like he believed him but Peter pushed past him. There is no reason for him to actually care about Brad’s thoughts on him. Brad wasn’t his friend and didn’t know what Peter was thinking (not that he did majority of the time either) so he had no need to properly understand Peter.

He knew that he didn’t like MJ. Brad was just worried about Peter playing with MJ’s feelings. Peter understood because he’d react the same if he was in Brad’s shoes. Didn’t make him feel better but at least he was able to relax with that knowledge.

Mr Harrington clapped his hands together as the class (plus Shuri) gathered around him and Mr Dell. “We have news kids!”

Mr Dell nodded. “It seems like the Festival of Lights that Prague holds is actually occurring earlier this year. Something came up that would conflict with the festival so they are showing it from tomorrow.”

Instantly everyone began talking, hushed, excited whispers of the entire thing. It seemed too good to be true.

It was.

Peter’s fingers curled into a fist and he risked a glance at Ned and Shuri. His best friends also glanced at him. Their expressions worried but Ned looked at ease, if not just for Peter but the knowledge that Shuri was there as well. Peter refused to let that relax him, in fact it probably made him more stressed about her being there.

Hellfire was meant to hit tomorrow or the day after.

During the pushed forward Festival of Lights.

That can’t be a coincidence.

A part of Peter wanted to desperately ask EDITH to change it to keep his friends out of the city, but he bit his tongue. Was that really something he should do? Hellfire had to be kept away from the city anyway, so Peter just needed to ensure that fact.

“Peter?” Shuri asked, drawing him back to the present.

The class was moving away, still chatting out of excitement for the festival. Shuri was standing in front of Peter, her hands curling around his wrists. Clear worry in her eyes and her grip tightened when she seemed to notice he was beginning to zone out again.

“Peter.”

“I’m good.”

“No. No you’re not.”

Peter opened his mouth but paused, his eyes flashed to something in the glass that was behind Shuri’s shoulder.

Something flickered as what looked like fire shifted to morph into something that was akin to an animal. Long billowing flames that didn’t burn anything and piercing eyes that froze Peter in place. Blinking, the image disappeared and Peter shook his head, yanking his hands out of Shuri’s lax grip as she seemed to look for what had caught Peter’s attention.

“Peter.” She stressed as she turned back to him. “What’s going on?”

“Thought I saw something.” Peter replied as his voice slightly shook. “I think I’m going crazy.”

Shuri frowned and tugged his wrist to drag him behind her. “You aren’t. Maybe we should get out of this place and join your classmates.”

Peter just let himself be dragged around behind Shuri, no point in putting up an argument or fight about it all. She began to talk about everything she saw in the building and rambling about how amazing different planets would be if they ever got the chance to see them in person. It was stabilising and Peter managed to walk in step with her.

The bracelet seemed to shine from within his bag in his room.

Peter ignored that for now. He can’t give it to her yet, he just has to wait for the best time.

It was a miracle that he and Shuri could deal with comments about their relationship and not want to dig themselves into a hole. Well, they could ignore those comments for as long as they need and by the time they get brought up again they have already forgotten it.

MJ, Yasmin, Tyler, Flash, Ned and Betty were waiting for them and were drawn into a photo Flash wanted to take. He demanded that he wanted memories and none of them seemed to be eager to take photos. Yasmin just said that he was their resident photographer and he’d never let anything never be recorded in photos or videos.

Peter pushed aside the knowledge of Hellfire’s approach if only to have some semblance of peace to hang out with his friends. It wasn’t too much to ask for but apparently it was.

 

A hand rested against a wall, fingers curling into the crevices as if it was looking for a handhold. Eyes narrowed as the figure stared at the group of teenagers, unaware of the looming threat. Or they just refuse to acknowledge the threat.

Gaze flickered towards a window where a flaming beast watched them. The mouth opened to reveal glinting sharp fangs but the figure stepped backwards into the shadows. The beast snarled and stalked off, vanishing into smoke and ash that disappeared as though it never was there in the first place.

The figure growled lowly.

_What was that?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo boy!!!!
> 
> Hellfire is next chapter and man I'm excited for it :D
> 
> Plus, there's a pretty big hint towards a future plot point in this chapter ;) well a few but one is very obvious

_  
The air was bitter with sand, the sunlight blinded him causing him to raise a hand to block the light. The wind picked up and he winced, trying to keep the sand out of his mouth with the ripped scarf. It was a miracle he had managed to keep it for as long as he had._

_The white sand almost made him believe he was at the beach. Almost._

_Aside from the fact there was no water to be seen._

_Or was there?_

_Great, now he was going crazy from lack of food and water. He must be imaging water or was he closer to a water source than he thought?_

_No._

_No, there was no way that was even possible._

_Something glinted in the air and he raised his arm to try and block the light. It seemed as though it was radiating its own light but it could very well be reflection of the sun on a plane. His voice cracked as he tried calling out to the potential help._

_Two symmetrical strikes of light swept down towards the ground before pulling back up in a swift beat that was similar to wings beating. His brows furrowed as he breathed out, dropping the scarf as his eyes began to focus on the sky._

_Now he was definitely going crazy._

_That was definitely a large bird in the air that was larger than any recorded flying dinosaurs. Akin to a bird of prey more so than anything else._

_He choked on his voice as he tried calling to it but the bird let out a loud screech that ripped through the air. He winced and flinched away from the noise except he felt peace wash over him, akin to the feeling of being surrounded by armour and being protected. Protected from every direction and from all possible dangers._

_It was calling for him._

_He raised his hand back up and noticed something in the distance._

_His heart leaped up into his throat._

_Helicopter…Help.  
_

 

Peter groaned as he rolled over on his bed, his alarm ringing loudly in the room. He could hear Ned grumble at the noise as well, bothered by being disturbed in their peaceful sleep by the obnoxious noise.

“Why do we need an alarm?” Ned muttered into his pillow. “Can’t we just sleep?”

“Why would we be given that privilege?” Peter pushed himself up as he rubbed his eyes, trying to push the sleep out of his eyes. Seriously, the bed was so comfortable and a welcome change from their previous hotel beds.

Okay, they weren’t that bad but still they could’ve been better.

Ned rolled over so his back was to Peter. “Let me sleep for a few more minutes.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Peter chuckled as he heard his friend’s heartbeat slow as he began to drift back into slight sleep. He climbed out of bed and while Ned was dozing, Peter quickly changed into some new clothes. The alarm had thankfully stopped because Karen was a godsend and knew when Peter was awake to turn it off.

He smoothed down the shirt and noticed the scent of oil and something that was so clearly Tony. No matter how long it had been. Peter felt his throat tighten as he lowered his head into the material, breathing it in as he felt his world stabilise around him.

The longing to speak to Tony was almost overwhelming.

“Peter?”

He snapped his head up to see the bedroom door open to see Shuri poke her head in. She was wearing a pretty casual clothes, her expression was soft and somehow Peter just knew that Karen had been responsible for that. His AI was always willing to look out for him even when Peter wasn’t fully aware of it entirely.

Shuri looked around before slipping into the room, closing the door behind her. “You alright? Karen sounded worried.”

Peter shrugged and fell back onto his bed. “This was the shirt that was originally Tony’s. Just caught up in memories, that’s all.”

Shuri said nothing as she sat at the end of the bed, looking at him as if she could see all his thoughts. Peter didn’t doubt that ability. If MJ could do it then so could Shuri (who he was arguably closer with depending on how you view it). Peter sighed and stared at the ceiling of the room, wondering how he could actually tell Shuri about his confusing thoughts.

That wasn’t even mentioning his feelings on Shuri.

Shuri grabbed his phone and settled better on the mattress, Peter ignored his desire to curl closer to her. She would be comforting and Peter knew that she wasn’t going to suddenly ditch him. Not that any of his friends would do that but still he had those feelings every so often.

“Morning Karen.” Shuri said.

“Morning.” Karen piped up, her voice calming Peter who was distracted by Karen and Shuri’s conversation next to him.

“How are you?”

“Good. Well, as much as AIs can feel good that is. I’ve just been observing everything that you guys are doing and making notes of anything odd being said.”

“What have you heard then?” Peter perked up and glanced at Shuri, both of them were confused and worried about what Karen would say to them.

Karen seemed to hesitate. “Just mentioning the Fire Elemental. It’s strange that I haven’t noticed anything about it. Not even with the Water Elemental creatures scans.” She sounded put off. “It’s annoying to not know what is entirely going on.”

Shuri grumbled, gritting her teeth. “Yeah, tell me about it. But they are from a different Earth so perhaps that’s why.”

Karen said nothing but something niggled at the back of Peter’s mind. Something was off about the entire thing and since it was so early he might have the time to actually focus on it. He grabbed EDITH and sat up fully, Shuri raised a brow at him.

“Peter, did you figure something out?”

“I think so.” Peter said and tapped his glasses and almost felt EDITH wake up at his action. The glasses glinted in the light. “EDITH, Karen, can you both do me a favour?”

Karen hummed. “What is it that you want us to do, Peter?”

Peter pursed his lips and felt doubt tugging at the back of his mind. As though he was overreacting and overthinking to the entire thing. He pushed those thoughts aside. His initial doubts were rising back up and Peter knew he had to deal with this now before he chickened out of it.

“Karen, I want no I need you to ask Nick Fury about the Fire Elemental. Get me everything about all the Elementals to see what they have that could help us. See where the best place to take Hellfire in Prague when it finally shows up. Where people won’t be around.”

“Of course.” Karen sounded pleased to actually do something for Peter on this trip.

Shuri looked impressed at Peter’s tone. Reminding her that Peter is in fact Spiderman and that she sees those tones when her brother is dealing with Wakanda. Peter didn’t know how he’d feel about being compared to T’Challa on a normal day but now he wasn’t sure at all.

“EDITH, you have complete access to files across the world right?”

The new AI sounded proud when she spoke. “Of course well not complete access but I can get into all files after some time. Why?”

“I want any information on Quentin Beck. I don’t know why but that name rings a faint bell now that I think about it.” He ran a hand through his hair and noticed that Ned had woken up and was watching them. “I could just be overthinking it but…I swear I’ve heard that name mentioned by some of the higher ups at Stark Industries. Can you try and find information on him?”

“Of course, Boss.” EDITH said and then paused. “Is there a reason why you are asking me for this?”

Peter felt his lips curl slightly. “Yeah but I can’t do anything about it yet. You’ll know soon though, Sweetheart.” Okay, Peter had spent too much time hearing Tony talk with FRIDAY.

EDITH trilled out her voice, almost purring her response. “Very well, Boss.”

The two AIs fell silent as they went about doing exactly what Peter wanted them to do. Ned and Shuri both looked impressed and proud of Peter taking control of the situation he found himself in. Hey, he was going to do that eventually but Peter pushed this forward.

If people want him to be the next Tony Stark or Iron Man then sometimes he should actually do just that, right?

Sure, Tony would want him to be a normal teenager but Peter knew that was impossible. He was bitten by a radioactive spider and became a superhero. He won’t ever be a normal teenager ever again.

“Are you onto something?” Ned asked as he sat up.

Peter nodded to himself. “I think so.”

“Nice.” Shuri grinned leaning forward and then laughed. “Did you really call, EDITH ‘Sweetheart’?”

Without thinking Peter raised a brow at her. “What? Jealous, Princess?”

Shuri sniffed and folded her arms. “You wish.”

Ned groaned as he stood up to get changed as he grabbed his clothes. “Can you two stop flirting for more than like two hours? I need to get changed, so you two can leave, thanks.”

Peter felt heat warm his entire skin as Shuri rolled her eyes and got up to leave the room. She glanced at the boys and called to them. “By the way, breakfast is going to come by soon so make sure you two are ready for the day.” She pinned Peter with a look and Peter swore he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. “Make sure you don’t misplace your suit, Parker.”

“Why would I misplace it?” Peter asked as he put his glasses on his shirt. He had no doubt that EDITH is doing exactly what he asked her to do.

His AIs were wonderful in that regard.

Shuri shrugged and shut the door. Ned snorted in amusement as he changed into new clothes. Peter huffed and looked away from his best friend, he knew that if he looked at Ned then everything he was thinking would be revealed. Ned stretched his arms and yawned behind his hand.

“You know.” Peter glanced at Ned who was staring intently at him. “Your pining is getting ridiculous.”

“I’m not pining.” Peter muttered as he got out of bed. “Seriously I’m not. I have come to terms with my feelings for Shuri so I’m not pining.”

“That’s not how that works…”

“Shut up. You were pining after Betty for far longer than I have ever known Shuri.”

Ned smirked. “And which one of us is actually in a relationship?”

“Shut up.”

Ned burst out laughing. Peter scowled and shoved him to the side as he opened the door, his friend wouldn’t stop laughing. At this rate they were going to get weird looks from their classmates. More so than normal anyway.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but just as he stepped out of the room everything flashed.

Darkness lapped at his vision while an orange glow washed over everything. The sound of rushing water roared in Peter’s ears causing him to flinch, stepping backwards into Ned’s warm presence. His breath was shaky as he saw glinting colours in the distance that seemed to drift further and further away.

The six colours suddenly shattered.

“Pete!”

Peter jerked himself out of his thoughts and snapped his head towards Ned. His best friend looked at him with plain and clear concern, fingers curling into Peter’s shoulders as his entire body began to shake from everything. Ned’s mouth moved as he tried to say something but nothing was getting through to Peter’s brain.

Ned looked around and noticed Betty, MJ, Yasmin and Shuri walking out of a room. Deep in conversation and looked back at Peter before yanking him back into their room.

However, the girls noticed the action, no matter how much Ned wished they hadn’t.

“Peter.” Ned’s voice was harsh but soft as he stared at the distant eyes of the young vigilante. “Pete. Can you hear me, man?”

“Let him breathe.”

Ned glanced towards the girls who were in the doorway. Yasmin and Betty looked concerned but only MJ and Shuri were relaxed as they stared at them. MJ nudged Betty and Yasmin before telling them that they should really give Peter some space. Ned knew she was indirectly telling him to let go of him because whatever Peter was going through they didn’t know how to help him.

“But he’s-“ Ned started, voice wavering, not even hiding his fear.

Shuri stepped into the room and gently pried him from Peter. Instantly Peter stumbled but Shuri was there, catching him and keeping him up. He turned to press his face into her shoulder and Ned could see the tension in Peter’s body leave. Peter’s eyes were closed and Shuri’s fingers threaded through his hair.

Shuri spoke as Yasmin opened her mouth to ask how she knew exactly what Peter needed. “My brother goes through similar things sometimes. You don’t live with someone without learning how to deal with their panic attacks or them just zoning out.”

Peter mumbled out, but because of how silent the room was, everyone heard him. “Dusted…And the Infinity Stones…”

“Yeah, I know.” Shuri replied and Peter sighed heavily.

“Infinity Stones?” Yasmin asked.

“Don’t worry.” Shuri brushed her off. “Maybe Peter and I will tell you about them later but not now.” _Not when the wounds are too fresh._

“Okay…” Betty drawled out but didn’t even argue when MJ hissed at them that they should leave. Ned ushered his girlfriend out, with Yasmin trailing right after but MJ hovered in the doorway. Her gaze focused on Peter and then turning her attention to the Princess.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Take care of him Princess.”

“Of course.” Shuri’s smile was soft and MJ suddenly felt as though she was intruding on something as Shuri’s gaze landed on Peter. “What else am I gonna do?”

MJ walked away and Shuri’s fingers paused on Peter’s hair. She turned her head to rest her cheek against Peter’s head and the other teenager chuckled at her actions. He raised his head, slowly as to not accidentally knock into her jaw (it had happened before), and slightly pulled away from her just to give them both some space.

“Thanks, Kitten.” Peter sighed. “I don’t know what happened there.”

Shuri blinked, silent and Peter drew his eyebrows in confusion before his brain caught up with what he had said. Shit! Did he really just outright call Shuri ‘Kitten’ without it being in a teasing context? Peter wanted to say something to make everything better but Shuri seemed to brush past his words.

“You are probably more affected by the loss of the Infinity Stones than I am. So is T’Challa. Both of you held onto the Gauntlet with all six stones so that explains it.”

Peter nodded.

_Yeah, that makes sense._

Shuri grabbed his wrist and smiled at him. “Will you be okay with being around your friends? Or do you want to get out of it? I’m sure if your teachers are as cool headed as you make them out to be, surely they won’t mind.”

“I’ll be fine, Princess.” Peter nodded. “I was just…I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

 

 

“Can you believe we are actually going to be attending an actual festival?”

“You said ‘actual’ twice in that sentence.”

“It needed to be stressed.” Brad said as he turned to MJ who just raised her eyebrow at him in response. Clearly she wasn’t back to talking a lot again. Something Peter had grown used to long ago so it wouldn’t really bother him nor Ned anymore.

“Of course it did.”

“At least you acknowledge it, MJ.”

Shuri stifled a laugh as she shot Peter an amused look. He shrugged in response but also chuckled under his breath so no one could hear him. Flash groaned lowly and leaned against Peter’s side as he covered his mouth and yawned. Peter raised a brow at him but didn’t even bother moving because Flash would probably topple to the floor if he did.

“He is obvious.” Flash mumbled. “And that’s saying something because I know a thing or two about knowing if people have crushes.”

“Really?” Peter asked as their teachers drawled on about something that no one was really paying attention to.

“You seem to have forgotten your hopeless crush on Liz.”

“I thought we were moving on from that entire thing.” Peter huffed as he blushed at the reminder. He was so young and hopeless when it came to his crush on Liz and she deserved so much more than him. Peter was glad that they didn’t bother in trying to attempt a relationship.

“Why would I do that?” Flash asked as he tilted his head to stare at him intently. “I’d be the worse person in the world if I didn’t hold your mishaps over your head.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

Shuri tilted her head. “Liz?”

Flash perked up and Peter hissed at him. “Don’t you dare. It’s been this long without telling her anything.”

“Now that’s just rude.” Flash smirked and looked at Shuri. “So, based on his words. Peter has never told you about his crush on Liz Toomes who also happened to be the daughter of Adrien Toomes who is also the Vulture. Peter ditched her at Homecoming though and Liz was severely disappointed.” He shrugged. “Just so you know, in case Peter ditches you for no reason.”

“I don’t think that will be an issue.” Shuri said cryptically.

Flash said nothing though Peter knew he was curious by Shuri’s words. She had the ability to confuse anyone and make everyone curious about the deeper meaning of her words. As a Princess he was certain that she was excellent at fooling everyone into her way of thinking.

That or people just wanted to get close to her because she was a Princess.

That left a sour taste in Peter’s mouth.

Peter looked at Flash. “You are oddly quiet. Not trying to flirt?”

“Why would I flirt with someone who is already taken? Come on, Parker. I have some consideration.”

“She’s not taken.” Peter gritted out.

“She’s not?”

“I’m not?”

Peter snapped his gaze towards Shuri who looked very amused by it all. He pursed his lips and looked away, cheeks growing warm of course. Damn her, of course she knew what she was doing, he just wished she wasn’t when he was with his classmates. Peter did try to keep his two sides of his life apart.

Shuri folded her arms. “Here I thought I was. Or was you calling me ‘Kitten’ not part of that?”

Peter pursed his lips as Flash let out a loud bark of laughter.

“Oh! That’s gold, Parker!” Flash cackled.

Peter huffed and bit his lip. He was pointedly looking away from the both of them. “That’s…That’s not the same and you know that, Shuri.”

“Shame.” Shuri teased as she leaned towards him. “I’m not complaining.”

Flash nodded. “Absolutely gold.”

“Flash?” Peter shot him a look.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Flash snickered and waved his hand as he turned on his heel and walked off. “Okay, whatever. I guess I should annoy Brad and remind him constantly of his crush on MJ. We all know she’s out of his league anyway.”

“You say that as if she’s interested in him.” Shuri said casually and Flash shrugged again.

“Maybe she is, maybe she isn’t.” Flash replied as he walked off.

Peter and Shuri shared a look before Peter sighed. While Flash had changed, he was still a huge tease and trouble maker when it came to his plans and what he wanted to do. Peter was just relieved Flash was going easy on him after the entire ‘Blip’ occurred.

The Princess grabbed his wrist and tugged him to follow her to where Ned was standing in front of a café. Betty was with Yasmin and Tyler (for once) as Ned had wanted to look around with Peter, feeling bad for neglecting his friend even though Peter wasn’t bothered. Shuri had been thrilled once she realised that her guards were absolutely okay with Shuri being with Peter.

Peter didn’t really know how he felt about the trust that they placed on him.

“Ned!” Shuri called and he looked up to smile as they approached. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just wondering if I should enter the café.” Ned motioned towards it. “That or explore so we don’t get lost tonight at the festival.”

“That would be optimal.” Shuri laughed.

Peter cocked a brow. “Ned. We live in New York. If we can find our way around that city then Prague should be a piece of cake.”

Ned rolled his eyes. “For that comment alone I’m going to the café. You two joining me or am I going to be third-wheeling on your date?”

“It’s not a date!”

 

The café was quiet and pretty quaint. Not expensive by a long shot (even though Peter and Shuri would be capable to pay for the most expensive of café drinks or meals) which meant that the three teenagers were actually able to be seated relatively quickly.

Ned rested his hands on the table. “I wanted to get Tyler to join us since I actually want to talk about Spidey.”

Peter frowned, brows furrowing as he stared at him. “Really? Why now?”

“Because we’re going to the festival tonight and the three of us know that the Fire Elemental is attacking tonight or tomorrow.” Ned explained, leaning back. “We need to talk about it don’t we?”

Shuri cut in. “Ned makes a good point.”

Peter sighed and tilted his head back. “Yeah but hopefully it won’t actually attack the main city centre.”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“Because…I dunno.” Peter admitted and leaned forward. He felt the world spin around him and gripped the edge of the table to stabilise himself. He heard the waiter come by with their drinks and voice her concerns for him. Shuri waved her off, explaining that he was just tired, Ned voicing that they had been up late.

What would he do without them?

Struggle. Most likely.

“Okay.” Shuri hummed. “So, it will attack the city but not the city centre. Right?”

“Roughly. I’m not sure entirely.” Peter propped his head up as he stared at the coffee in front of him. “I think it is tracking him because I came into direct contact with the Water Elemental.”

“Shit.” Ned whistled. “That’s fucked man.”

“I know. I don’t want to deal with it though.” He admitted, lowering his voice. “I just wanted a normal field trip with school and everything else happened just threw those plans out the window.”  
Ned leaned forward and rested his hand on top of Peter’s. The two stared at each other and Ned sent him a small and reassuring smile.

“You’ll manage, Peter. You always do.”

Peter smiled back at him.

Shuri’s gaze focused on something behind Peter and tilted her head back. Her eyes were narrowed and looked to be on the verge of saying something to get people away from their table. Peter and Ned followed her gaze towards what had caught her attention.

Peter’s breath got caught in his throat.

Quentin Beck and Maria Hill were standing beside them.

Beck smiled sweetly. “Can we sit here? We just ordered our own drinks.”

“Sure.”

The teenagers moved back, allowing them to sit with them. Ned was in awe that Maria Hill was sitting beside him, though she didn’t seem to care too much. It was hard to tell by the lack of emotion on her face. 

Beck sat beside Peter, trapping him between him and Shuri. He moved further away from him, pressing against Shuri. He didn’t want to sit right beside Beck, because being trapped was not something Peter enjoyed a lot. Blame the warehouse that collapsed on top of him. Blame his spider instincts that make him more likely to attack whoever tries to corner or trap him.

Shuri shot Beck an annoyed look before speaking first. “So…Who are you? I know Maria Hill but you? Don’t know who you are.”

A flash of anger flashed through Beck’s eyes but it was gone so quickly that Peter was positive he had actually imagined it.

“I’m Quentin Beck. Mysterio as you called me.” He glanced towards Ned who managed to shake himself out of his stupor to stare at him. Beck’s eyes grew soft, tears coming to his eyes as he recalled his lost home, the reason why he was doing his best to protect this Earth from the same fate. “My Earth was lost to the fiery pits caused by Hellfire, what you consider the Fire Elemental. I was one of the many fighters to protect humanity but we failed and I’m not even sure if anyone else managed to escape or wind up in a different universe.”

“That’s terrible.” Ned said. “Is that what you’re trying to stop here?”

Beck nodded. “That’s correct.” He composed himself but Peter felt Shuri grab his wrist. Unease radiated off of her and he had to agree with her worries. “I’ve grown so fond of this planet that I can’t imagine anything bad happening to it. If I can do something to help then I will.”

Shuri smiled at him, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m glad to hear that. The world is still iffy about the Avengers so those that were affiliated with them haven’t been seen much.”

Beck tilted his head and glanced towards Peter. “But Spiderman has?”

Ned cut in. “Spiderman is well loved that the world doesn’t really mind him. In fact if Spiderman wasn’t around then all the heroes would have a worse reception from the general public.”

“Oh.”

Maria Hill grabbed the drinks and food before passing them silently to everyone. She then nodded at Beck. “We have to go soon, Beck. We aren’t here to discuss the situation to everyone we meet.”

“I know, Hill.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I just want to make sure that the kid’s friends here are caught up. Somehow I doubt he told them everything.”

Peter shifted. “I mean. I told them enough.”

“You told them nothing of importance.” Beck replied easily. “Or did you not want your friends getting involved.”

Peter’s fingers dug into the table. Anger flaring up inside him. “I don’t want them involved because it’s dangerous. I can bounce back from almost everything in a few hours they can’t. Plus, I don’t want them getting targeted to get at me.”

Beck turned to face him, his eyes that were normally gentle were hard and full of annoyance. “You are a child, Parker. Perhaps it was a mistake bringing you into this even though Hellfire would’ve still followed you. If I wasn’t here then Hellfire would kill you and destroy your planet like he did mine. Yet you don’t really want to consider the consequences of your actions or what could happen if I wasn’t here.”

Shuri and Ned shot a look towards Peter. Peter’s early words to EDITH rang through their minds and instantly Ned was on the defensive. His gaze hardened, not enough for people to notice but enough for Peter to actually notice the subtle change in his eyes.

Ned raised his head, though nervous about talking he wasn’t going to let someone walk over and talk shit about his best friend. “I’m sure Pete would’ve thought of something."

Beck opened his mouth but suddenly all the lights in the café flickered. The lit candles seemed to whistled as their flames grew larger in front of everyone’s eyes. Something dark dashed through the bright yellows and reds, something Peter tried to pinpoint but it was too fast for him to focus on. The lights settled and the candle flames returned to normal.

The dark figure was long gone.

Beck snorted and stood up, nodding at Maria Hill. “Come on. We should tell Fury that we need a route to safely get Hellfire out of the city and to put everyone on high alert.” He gazed at Peter. “It seems like Hellfire is here a lot earlier than we expected. That was clearly his doing.” Beck and Hill began to walk away from the table but Beck shot a final look towards Peter over his shoulder.

“Fury will tell you where to go.” He turned back to face forward. “If you decide to actually care about your planet.”

With that the two adults left the café. No one seemed to pay attention to them which would be fine on a normal day for Peter. Except he could feel something watching him, but the gaze wasn’t calculating, more accepting and understanding.

A silent reassurance though he didn’t know where it was coming from.

Coming from everywhere but nowhere at once.

Shuri growled. “That guy is no good. No good I’m telling you.”

Ned nodded. “Yeah. He has no right to insult you. Thanos was only a few months ago after all, everyone is still adjusting and grieving. We are managing without the Avengers just fine.” He paused and then paled. “I shouldn’t have brought up the Avengers-“

“That’s fine.” Shuri waved his worries off. “Everyone knows. If he didn’t then I don’t know why he didn’t automatically check up on the status of our own heroes.”

Ned nodded. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Anyway,” Shuri waved her phone. “I was recording that incident. Just in case, you can never be too cautious when people come by claiming to be heroes.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are insanely intelligent?”

“Only every day.”

Peter sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “I have to help. It’s not that I just want to help Earth, it’s because I have to help to citizens. I can’t do shit against the Elementals but I can negate the damage and protect the people.” He looked around the café.

The knowledge that some of these people may get caught up in that mess was horrifying for him to even think about. Lives could be lost. Well, they won’t be if he had anything to say or do about it. Which he did.

Peter raised his head, determination flaring up within him. “I’m not doing this for beck or SHIELD. I’m doing this for the people.”

“Well, that is what Spiderman does, isn’t it?” Shuri asked. “Looks out for the everyday people because someone has to.”

Peter nodded.

They drew the attention of their conversation back to something about Betty. Shuri was curious about their relationship from Ned’s side, both blatantly ignoring the quips of their non-existent romantic relationship. They did speak about what to do in the situation and they all knew that if MJ caught whiff of Peter being caught she’d go an investigate.

Shuri and Peter had to explain to Ned that MJ knows he’s Spiderman because she heard Shuri’s comment.

Ned just shook his head at them. “Even I kept it a secret for far longer.”

“If T’Challa had a secret identity everyone would know the truth in like a week. That’s how shitty Shuri is at keeping secrets.”

“Excuse me?! I am a great secret keeper.”

“Well, if you are you don’t know when to best not talk about it.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t, Princess Shuri.” Ned laughed as Peter and Shuri’s faces grew redder at his unspoken claim.

“Ned.” Peter groaned. “Shut up.”

“Never. Oh yeah, didn't you mention that you rode a horse?"

"Pegasus actually and I didn't really ride him."

Ned gaped. "You rode a Pegasus?!"

Peter rolled his eyes affectionately. "Not really. Ned, I just said that."

"Still! Shuri did you know about this?!"

"Yep." She looked smug as she took another sip of her own coffee.

Ned groaned. "I'm left out of the loop again!"

"It's not that bad."

"That's what you say."

The flame near them flickered before morphing into the unmistakeable shape of a tiger. Its onyx eyes stared at the teenagers before letting out a silent chuff as it noticed the web shooters adorned on Peter’s wrists. The long tail flicked from side to side before it turned its gaze towards the door.

Eyes narrowed as it noticed Beck talking with Hill and another SHIELD agent down the street. Lips curling back to reveal long and sharp teeth, the flaming tiger turned back to the flames and become one with them once more.


	16. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write man
> 
> This actually was the first chapter planned out (it's what set off everything and the AU spiraled out of control from here man) and I can't wait for the next chapter (if I'm feeling up to it enough I may be able to have two chapters done next week).

Peter couldn’t focus on the excited chatter that his classmates were letting out. Their voices all blurred into an unidentifiable jumble of words that didn’t even sound English. Knowing that their group of was full of genius who were in a school that took Spanish classes and was a mixed bag of ethnicities, Peter wouldn’t be surprised if it _wasn’t_ English.

Why speak English when you can ramble in a completely different language?

MJ slipped beside Peter. “You’d think that they’ve never seen a light festival before.”

“But…How many of us have? If you’re not counting fireworks of course.” Peter said simply with a shrug.

His friend eyed him wearily before looking back around the group. “What’s going on, Peter? You are distant and it’s not really like you.”

“I’m not normally distant? That’s a surprise.” Peter chuckled out. He and Ned liked being away from everyone in their school. Sure, they weren’t distant people. Quite the opposite in fact.

It’s just that with Spiderman being a secret and all, Peter didn’t want people getting close to him and discovering that aspect of his life. Both MJ and Tyler now knew (which was fine) and Flash seemed like he knew but just needed solid confirmation. Betty and Yasmin were none the wiser but they definitely knew something was up.

“You know what I mean.”

“Just a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

MJ didn’t believe him.

Peter didn’t believe himself.

“Well,” MJ said. “Believe it or not, I do really care about you, loser. Obviously maybe not as much as your girlfriend but the point remains.”

“Not my girlfriend.” The comment tasted bitter on Peter’s tongue but he nodded anyway. “Yeah I know. It’s just…Something and I don’t really want to worry anyone.”

“Has it got something to do with the Water Elemental?” MJ asked and Peter wondered why it had surprised him. MJ knew he was Spiderman now.

He forced himself to nod.

“Okay.” She let out a hum. “I can work with that. I’m guessing your girlfriend is going to be assisting you then?”

“Definitely not.” Peter gave up on trying to correct MJ. There was no point in it right now not when there were pressing matters at hand. “I’d be murdered by Wakanda if anything happened to Shuri. They trust me and I don’t want to ruin that trust.”

“Scared of Wakanda or just her brother?”

“I’ve seen T’Challa squeal like a little girl when he got jumped by a huge insect. He may be dangerous but he isn’t that intimidating.” Peter snorted as he recalled that particular memory from not too long ago.

 

_  
Peter was walking through the tree outside the compound while T’Challa walked beside him. They were working on a team bonding exercise by pairing up and looking for different items in the forest._

_Peter originally wasn’t meant to be participating, since they claimed that his heightened senses would put him at an advantage over everyone else. Peter was pretty okay with that. It meant he could relax and be in the lab but then T’Challa and Okoye had shown up. Okoye offered to sit out because T’Challa was intrigued which led to Peter and T’Challa teaming up._

_Peter sniffed as he looked around at the moss covered ground. The wind was cool as winter began to set in. The King sent him a curious look but said nothing._

_Which was fine. They weren’t close at all._

_They continued walking for a few more minute before T’Challa spoke up. “You alright, Spider?”_

_Peter shrugged. “Yeah…Mostly.”_

_“Mostly?”_

_“Did you know Tony owned Area 51? They could’ve brought everyone back there instead of here.” Peter waved his hand around at the trees that surrounded them. He loved the place but he wondered what it’d look like if the fight for the Universe didn’t occur there._

_T’Challa shrugged. “I guess we won’t ever know. Perhaps it because the compound was convenient?”_

_“Yeah, but still.”_

_They lapsed back into silence but it wasn’t a bother. Peter was fonder of silence now than he had ever been. T’Challa wasn’t one to talk but that was likely because he knew Peter didn’t want to walk unless absolutely necessary._

_The King stepped forward and Peter let himself hang back. Peter was always amazed by the sheer presence that T’Challa extruded from his person and aura. Like everyone knew he was a King and T’Challa didn’t mind the attention he drew even when he wasn’t doing anything except existing._

_His ears almost twitched as he heard something in the bushes._

_It wasn’t a threat, it just stood out because of how quiet the forest was around them. All sounds stood out more than normal which was fine._

_He and T’Challa would be fine._

_“AHHHHH!”_

_Peter jumped in surprise as he heard T’Challa screech loudly. He had jumped back and Peter noticed that the king was startled by an insect. The wings fluttered as it landed on a leaf and was staring intently at the humans._

_T’Challa stepped backwards as Peter snickered into his hand._

_“Were you scared by an insect?” He managed to giggle out and saw the faintest embarrassed blush on the back of T’Challa’s neck._

_“No.” The King said but his voice cracked over the simple word which led to Peter snickering even louder._

_T’Challa pinned him with a look. “Don’t you dare say anything.”_

_“No promises, your majesty.”_

_“Spider.”  
_

 

“Won’t he be mad if he heard you mentioning it?” MJ asked as they began to walk with their class. Apparently they managed to come to an agreement as to where they should go for the festival.

There was still an hour left as the sun was setting.

Unease prickled inside Peter’s body. Something was definitely wrong because nothing felt wrong. Granted, nothing felt off before the Water Elemental – Hydro – attacked Venice.

That left a bitter taste inside Peter’s mouth.

“Probably.” Peter snickered. “He can’t do anything ‘bout it though. I have Cassie, Lila and Cooper on my side. Shuri sides with whoever she wants.”

“I know of Cassie but I don’t know her.” MJ said.

“She’s Scott Lang’s daughter, Ant Man’s daughter. She is a brat and tends to treat me as a cousins or older brother even though we are only a year apart in age now.” Peter explained simply. “She’s great though. When she isn’t irritating me about Shuri.”

“You should tell her about you admitting you like the Princess.”

“Perhaps. She’d never let me live it down though.”

“Of course she won’t. Because we definitely won’t either.”

Peter rolled his eyes as MJ snickered. “You’re a lovely person, MJ. Have I ever told you that?”

“No but thank you. I try.”

As they all began to make their way back to the hotel, Peter pondered if he should actually bother dressing up or not. Perhaps he could hang back because there was no way that he was going to gloss over anything. He decided that he should at least contact his family (and the eccentric side especially) before hellfire hit and he may end up out of commission.

Ned and Shuri fell into step with Peter and MJ. Ned eyed MJ but said nothing as Shuri started up a simple conversation with Peter about New York. About the Avengers and Sam Wilson being the new Captain America. That was a struggle at first but the American Government were willing to back down because Peter had voiced his agreement to it.

“They were a little miffed when I informed them that Captain America should really be black. You know…Native Americans and all that.” Peter said. “It would be better if someone of Native American descent was named Captain America though.”

“And old white men are pissed.”

“Oh yeah. It’s hilarious to watch them try and stumble to try and explain why they don’t want him to be Captain America.” Peter rolled his eyes. “It comes down to racism even though they have said that it’s because Sam was a war criminal. I deliberately forced Sam and Bucky to helping me around New York and always joining them on missions.”

Shuri looked over at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. They are annoying but I need to get used to working with others.”

Shuri snorted out a laugh and nudged him. “I thought you didn’t want to work with Mysterio.”

“I don’t.” Peter muttered. “I really don’t. I don’t know what he can or can’t do. I have no experience with him and it’s worrying me.”

“Perhaps someone can reassure you. Maybe we’re just overreacting about him.” Ned piped up. “That’s a possibility.”

Peter shrugged as he and Ned stopped outside their room. MJ and Shuri hovered beside them while Tyler made his way over as well. “Perhaps.”

Tyler flung his arm over Peter’s shoulders. “Excuse us girls, but we’re going to get ready for the festival.” He ushered Ned and Peter into the room.

Betty called out to Ned. “Are you going to take very long, babe?”

“I’ll be ready before you know it.” Ned’s reply was simple before the door shut behind them. He stared at Tyler. “Really?”

“If you started talking with Betty and Peter was talking with Shuri then you two would never get ready.” He snickered. “Then again…You four are all adults technically. Meant to be anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter asked as he grabbed his phone to message his three group chats; the children, the Avengers/heroes and his adopted family.

Tyler let a lazy smile cross his face. “I think it’s pretty obvious.”

“Now you’re just reading into everything.” Peter grumbled.

“Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it.” Ned quipped in with a bark of laughter.

“I hate the both of you.”

 

** This Bitch Empty YEET! **

**Peter:** RIP ME

 **Peter:** If you don’t hear from me after tonight

 **Peter:** I’m dead

 **Peter:** I’m not regretting anything but my feelings

 **Peter:** I should probably say it huh

 **Cassie:** If this is about your feelings for Shuri maybe you shouldn’t bring it up in the group chat that she’s a part of

 **Peter:** #YOLO

 **Shuri:** What’s this about me?

 **Cooper:** Peter likes you

 **Lila:** He just won’t say it yet

 **Shuri:** Oh?

 **Peter:** We can discuss it later Kitten

 **Peter:** Shit

 **Peter:** I didn’t mean to say that

 **Cassie:** Ohohohohohoho Kitten? I thought you said you wanted to be discrete cousins dearest

 **Lila:** I am currently listening to Cooper die of laughter while our parents ask him what’s wrong

 **Lila:** I’ve never seen my parents look so concerned for Cooper’s sanity

 **Lila:** Surprised really. I have been questioning Cooper’s sanity since I met him

 **Cassie:** Aren’t you his younger sister?

 **Lila:** Yes

Peter may have been embarrassed after calling Shuri ‘Kitten’ in the group chat but it didn’t dwell on it for too long. For now anyway. Peter had no doubt that his annoying cousins would swoop in and demand answers to their never-ending barrage of questions.

Once they started they never seemed to run out of questions to ask.

It would be worrying or annoying if Peter wasn’t used to it.

He exited the chat as Lila was doing a dramatic Shakespearean recreation of what was currently happening in the lounge room. Cassie was encouraging her while Shuri was finding the whole thing amusing. Peter could only shake his head at Lila’s acting abilities over text but he knew that it was pretty much going to be word for word and action for action.

The Barton’s were nothing but pedantic.

 **Shuri:** I expect to see my name in your phone changed to Kitten

 **Shuri:** Or I’ll do it for you

 **Shuri:** Or I’ll tell MJ Betty and Yasmin some very embarrassing stories of you at the compound

 **Peter:** I would say you wouldn’t dare but I know you

 **Peter:** but if I change your name what is my name going to be?

 **Shuri:** My knight in shining armour of course

 **Shuri:** ;P

 **Shuri:** Anyway get ready! I won’t be seen dead with you looking like you crawled out of bed in the morning

 **Peter:** If I speak to T’Challa would he give me a different answer?

 **Shuri:** …

 **Shuri:** Shut up

Peter listened to Ned talk to Betty on the phone who was complaining about MJ taking so long in the bathroom. Peter felt for her. Cassie was the exact same, hated dressing up but would put a lot more effort into her appearance when forced to though you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference with an untrained eye.

Yeah they would get along like a house on fire.

A bit too well though and Peter would probably end up dead by the end of the week.

Peter quickly changed into something a bit more respectable. They weren’t going anywhere fancy though so it was inconspicuous enough to not draw attention to himself but also show he liked what he was wearing. Simple black jeans with streaks of dried paint at the bottom that he noticed long after they dried after painting his room back in the Compound (before it blew to smithereens and had to be rebuilt) with a white button-down shirt that he threw one of his many jackets over top of.

Did he chose the button-down because he knew that Shuri liked them? Yes.

Did she or anyone else have to know that? Absolutely not.

His fingers typed away at the other group chat with the Avengers before he was even aware of what he was doing.

** Oh my Gawd! I could’ve dropped the Avengers! **

No one had the heart to change the name after Peter named it. Plus the original name was just ‘Avengers’ so this was leagues better. Plus they could shit post all they want in the comments and could be posted online and no one would believe it was actually them.

Seamless!

 **Peter:** So you guys recall the water creature in Venice right?

 **Peter:** If you don’t I’m upset with you

 **Peter:** ANYWAY

 **Peter:** Turns out its friend is here in Prague with me and Shuri and my classmates

 **Peter:** If I die tonight you know why

 **Peter:** Also Bucky and Sam can’t have any of my shit

 **Sam:** Aw! What did I do?

 **Peter:** You threatened to drop me

 **Sam:** You were being annoying

 **Peter:** Well in my defence you never actually told me what you’d do if you found out all Bald Eagles were actually communist

 **Sam:** Stupid question really

 **Peter:** YoU wOn’T ANsweR

 **Hope:** Wait what?

 **Scott:** What would you do?

 **Bucky:** He’s Falcon though not Eagle why would he care

 **Peter:** Okay what if all Falcons were communist

 **Sam:** That makes no sense why would any animal be communist?

 **Hope:** Humans are animals buddy and humans can be communist

 **Sam:** Shut up

 **T’Challa:** You can’t die Spider I trust you to watch Shuri because she likes danger

 **Peter:** That wasn’t my plan but shit happens and plans change ya know

 **Peter:** Seriously though don’t give anything to Sam and Bucky

 **Sam:** Bitch

Peter chuckled as he turned off his phone and stashed it away into his pocket, not even bothering to read any following comments. At least there was a bit of a warning towards everyone else of what was going to go down in Prague relatively soon.

He glanced at the clock.

Only fifteen minutes before the festival starts.

Well, he hoped he wouldn’t have to call any of the Avengers in. Regardless what Fury said, Peter knew his teammates as they struggled to get back into the swing of things of being sent five years into the future after being dead and the governments breathing down their necks. He knew that they would instantly come to Peter’s aid if he called for it.

They also knew he is a solo act for now at least. So they never pushed for anything more.

Plus, they knew he helped deal with Hydron so obviously they weren’t going to be too worried. Peter wasn’t going to worry them either with Hellfire.

His phone lit up with a text from T’Challa.

 **T’Challa:** If you need help always contact us

 **Peter:** I know don’t worry

Somehow he knew T’Challa didn’t believe him but he also knew he wouldn’t do anything. There were some royal guards around that would keep an eye on Shuri if Peter wasn’t around. Not like Peter would ever let any harm happen to his friends while he was around.

Peter sifted through his bag and his fingers brushed against a bag.

Peter pulled his hand back to reveal the bag that held the bracelet within it.

Something tugged at his heart.

Hellfire was dangerous. Incredibly dangerous.

Peter’s fingers curled around the bracelet and held it in his palm. Ned was distracted with talking to Betty and seemed oblivious to Peter’s current dilemma.

Should he give it to Shuri now?

If he didn’t then he’d probably never get the chance to do so.

There was a knock at the door and drew the two boys from their thoughts. Mr Harington called through the door to tell them that they were ready to go out now. Peter told him that they were ready and just about to leave even though they weren’t.

How long was Peter stuck in his thoughts?

Ned and Betty latched onto each other as Tyler, Flash and Yasmin began chatting on Flash’s livestream. MJ was talking with Brad who seemed to ease up after Shuri had been around for some time and noticed that even if Peter did have a slight crush on MJ (Which he definitely didn’t have he was a loyal guy) he only had eyes for one girl that that was Shuri.

Shuri fell into step with Peter who was hanging at the very back of the group. She didn’t say anything but Peter didn’t mind and was actually quite thankful for that. The Princess and the Spider (Cassie had jokingly said it like ‘Princess and the Frog’ and Cooper and Lila caught on) were caught up in their own thoughts as they stared around at the now busy city.

People chatted loudly and the lights were almost blinding.

Shuri grumbled. “Remind me why I’m here again?”

“You missed me.” Peter said simply as he looped their arms together. Best to keep them close just in case they got separated.

“You wish.”

“Come on, Kitten. Don’t be like that.”

Shuri pursed her lips and looked away from him. “Seriously?”

“You were the one to bring it up, Kitten. And Princess is too pretentious and you don’t want people knowing it’s you.” Peter said and could feel his fingers latch around Shuri’s wrist. Her fingers brushed against his and Shuri glanced down at their hands before looking away again.

“Is something bothering you, Pete?” She asked and Peter glanced towards his classmates and stopped in his tracks, which of course meant she stopped as well.

Shuri’s eyebrows drew together. “Peter?”

Peter grabbed the bracelet from his pocket and raised their joined hands. “I got something for you. In Venice. I was worried the store would be destroyed in Hydron’s attack but it managed to survive.”

He dropped her wrist to clip the red and black panther bracelet around her wrist. His eyes stared at her wrist and noted how the black seemed to shine blue in the light. It suited her. Peter had been worried it wouldn’t but it did and he just hoped Shuri would accept it properly.

His neck warmed. “I…I don’t even know if you’re going to keep it. I was going to get your something before everything went down. I’d never argue otherwise.”

Shuri blinked, surprise had settled onto her face. “Peter-“

“You don’t have to accept it.” Peter stammered. “I just thought it’d be nice. A gift for you because I promised I’d get gifts and I got some for Cooper, Lila and Cassie. Yeah, I put some more effort into your gift than anyone else’s and they could just be me being selfish-“

Shuri tugged Peter close and in a brief moment, her lips brushed against his cheek.

Peter’s eyes widened as his heart leaped into his throat. His skin tingled and hummed with something thrumming under his skin at the brief and swift action.

Shuri pulled away and ducked her head. “Thank you, Peter. Really. It’s sweet.”

Peter laughed and could practically feel his face on fire. She was going to be the death of him, he could already tell that is the case because of her presence and persona was not something that could be controlled. Shuri didn’t seem to mind and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Can…Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.” Peter looked around. “But we should catch up with my class. I can only imagine what they are thinking if they realise we aren’t around.”

Shuri laughed at that and agreed. The streets were crowded as lights began to flash across the buildings, showering the buildings with beauty that was unparalleled. Maybe except for Shuri so Peter kept his mouth shut at that because he knew that she’d probably raise her eyebrows at his claim. The two teenagers weaved through the street, captivated by the colours that neither of them noticed the gathering of clouds above their heads.

A streak of lightning lit up the sky at the same time an explosion of light emerged from one of the many buildings.

Peter winced at the brightness; it was slightly overwhelming but nothing he wasn’t used to.

Shuri blinked back spots at the edge of her vision. “Man, they couldn’t find an easier way to ease us into the festival huh.”

“It’s still somewhat bright in the sky.” Peter said. “If it was any later the sky would be darker and the light would be more blinding. It’s why New Years fireworks are always so blinding if you’re not careful.”

“I knew that. I’m just saying. A bit of warning could be nice.” Her voice dropped. “Especially to us who have been right under bright explosions from literal warheads from space.”

She had a point.

It was a miracle neither of them were caving into their memories of the war against Thanos. Peter had gotten a better grasp of his thoughts about the entire thing but he didn’t know how well Shuri was coping. Sure she loved her work with her lab but that may be a bit overwhelming at times.

Peter couldn’t imagine how that would feel.

Peter craned his head to try and catch the familiar scents of Ned or MJ to follow (one of the few times he actually loved his enhanced senses – recognising personal scents of people) but there was just too much sensory input. Shuri grabbed his arm and tugged him through the crowds, murmuring quietly to him and Peter was only barely capable of remembering to thank her. She muttered about how she was going to kill Peter’s friends for just up and ditching them.

“Maybe everyone was given the opportunity to go their own ways as long as we return to the hotel.” Peter pointed out after walking around for a few minutes.

Shuri grumbled and huffed, letting go of Peter’s arm. “Perhaps.”

As they continued walking, Peter was gazing around at how everyone was lit up and covered in neon lights. Everything seemed to blur together. Just like the fight for Earth where dust and ash and rubble all looked the same after the bombs landed.

_No! Don’t dwell on those thoughts._

Peter shook his head just as his phone went off. The teens shared a silent look and saw the caller ID was Nick Fury.

Because of course it was.

“Hello?” Shuri leaned close to overhear the conversation cause why not?

“Parker. Have you thought about it?” Fury asked voice clipped in seriousness but Peter could only recall their previous conversation that led to Peter storming off in anger.

His fingers unconsciously curled around his phone and flexed slightly. “Yeah I have. I’ll go now.”

“Good. You made the right choice.”

 _There was no other choice._ Peter thought bitterly. _You weren’t going to be accepting any other choice._

“I’ll tell you what to do once you have the suit on.”

The call ended and Peter could only stare at his phone in mild shock. Why was he even surprised anymore? He knew what Fury was doing. Fury was never one to speak normally and always spoke in riddles or in circles if it meant people would stop asking questions.

And it worked.

Peter hadn’t argued or questioned anything recently.

That thought made him sick.

“I’ve got to go.” Peter stared at Shuri who’s gaze was intense as she watched him. “I’m sorry…I wish-“

“Just go.” Shuri shoved something into Peter’s hand. “Go!”

Peter hesitated but nodded regardless and turned on his heel to rush into the crowds. Hopefully he’d get swept away in the crowds to lead him back to the hotel where he could change in peace. Shuri would watch from a safe distance and get back to the others if she could find them.

He wasn’t worried about her.

“Oof!” Peter gasped out as he ran directly into someone.

He looked over the people he ran into. The woman had blonde hair with red ends and her gaze was piercing in a way that caused Peter’s skin to burn. She wasn’t a threat but there was something about her that told him that he shouldn’t lower his guard around her.

That or it was the fact that there was a huge group of them that were all watching him.

“Sorry.” He apologised and stepped backwards. “My fault. Sorry. Should’ve seen where I was going.”

“Parker!” Fury barked as he pushed through the call. “Get your ass into gear!”

Peter pursed his lips as he ignored the flash of recognition that flared in their eyes. Something pained and panic stricken laced with grief.

“Calm down. I’m on my way.” Peter hissed at the phone before disappearing into the crowd without another incident.

 

 

Peter sat perched on top of a building. The black suit blended in with the dark sky as he stared out across the field where Hellfire was coming from.

Best to keep him right there.

Peter drummed his fingers against the bricks as he felt the necklace weigh heavy around his neck.

Shuri had given him a necklace. A panther and spider Vibranium necklace. She didn’t explain what it was exactly or why she had given it to him (a part of him hoped it was for the same reason Peter got her the bracelet. Because she liked him and worried about him not coming back from a fight.

It was heavy but light.

The heaviness only came from the fact that this was a fight that Peter wasn’t sure what the outcome of it was going to be. It could go in any direction.

Somehow he wasn’t too worried.

It’ll go fine.

He let out a breath as he noticed the flickers of flames casted in the distance. Peter’s fingers curled around the edge of the bricks as his eyes narrowed as he focused on the approaching Hellfire. Something was off though.

Shouldn’t he be able to feel its presence as it approached.

“Parker keep it at bay.” Beck said through the headset the mask was equipped with. “I didn’t realise it was coming now. I thought it was coming later.”

“My whole job is to keep it at bay and away from the city.” Peter grumbled.

It would be difficult to keep the elemental away from the city because of the fact he relied so heavily on his webs. They may not be fire-proof but Peter liked being able to perch high up to observe everything. He could identify if any civilians were around but firmly said none of this.

The last thing he wanted was for Fury to lose his patience with him again.

Not like Peter was going to let Fury walk all over him again.

The flames danced before Peter could hear distant screaming. He sprung into action as he swung from the building just as the ground rumbled and the beast burst from the ground. Pieces were sent flying in every direction, one piece hitting Peter’s leg and he shot a look towards the beast as its eyes were glowing yellow and orange.

Well fuck.

“Beck!” He called. “This thing is already quite large over here!”

“Shit! Keep him occupied!”

Peter swung right in front of the beast but it didn’t even spare Peter a second glance. That irked something deep in Peter’s bones. Wasn’t this thing meant to be tracking _him_? So why was he being ignored? Something was right with Hellfire.

Did Hellfire know Beck was the reason for it and was going after him instead?

Made some semblance of sense but nothing fit together.

“Shuri.” Peter breathed out, wishing beyond hope, he was actually wearing his normal suit so Karen could call her. “Please be safe.”

Hellfire let out a loud roar that was only barely heard over the screams of the civilians of Prague. Protectiveness flared up inside Peter and he swung right past Hellfire, successfully catching his attention this time. He let out a loud jeer and did a quick glance around to see where beck was currently located.

Nothing.

Where the fuck was _he_?

“That fuck.” He hissed making sure that the headset didn’t pick up his comment.

Hellfire roared and lashed out at Peter; the flaming fingers struck Peter’s side. He cried out in pain as the flames seared through the suit material. It was unbearable as he skidded across the roof of a building. He heard a crowd of people let out terrified screams at the sight.

“Spidey!” He heard Shuri’s terrified cry and he winced as he realised she was way to close.

The heat burnt. His skin felt like it was burning away from his body. Peter’s eyes fluttered open as he saw the monster approach him, the mouth opening to reveal nothing but black emptiness with flames flickering inside it.

Peter blinked and his brows furrowed.

The roof was soft, rocks piled around him as the air singed with the heat of bombs. The ground shook as another bomb struck it, sending shockwaves through the ground that rattled Peter’s entire being. The Sanctuary loomed overhead and Peter could hear the screams of his teammates piercing the air.

Thanos let out a terrible laugh that caused Peter to whimper and curl in on himself.

The gauntlet was cold against his burning skin.

A foot landed beside Peter and the building crumbled beneath him. Peter cried out as the floor gave way and he toppled towards the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut as his back slammed directly into the broken wood and bricks. He could hear the people calling out.

Panicked cries for Spiderman.

Shuri had called out to him without thinking. At least she knew better than to use his actual name.

He managed to force his eyes open as he stared at the monster which let out a roar. Peter groaned and pushed himself up to his feet. Hopefully everyone else had the mind to run away and get away. The monster was pacing in the area as it let out another roar.

“Help!”

Hellfire turned around at the roar and ice settled in Peter’s body.

No. 

He knew that scream.

Betty.

Hellfire let out a growl as it turned towards the cry and Peter briefly recalled Ned telling Betty that he wanted to check out the Ferris Wheel. It was made of metal. Hellfire absorbs metal to get stronger. Peter shook his body out as he stared up at Hellfire. The beast was emotionless and Peter wondered why that was making him so uneasy.

Before it could move another growl ripped through the air, travelling through the wind currents and curling around Peter.

This feeling was similar to the feeling Peter felt when he was staring up at the bird that loomed above his dream self. Though now that he thought about it, it seemed like it was Tony after escaping from Ten Rings so many years ago. Why Peter had a dream of that he didn’t know but he wasn’t going to question it too much.

Hellfire snapped his gaze towards Peter and snarled as it approached him. Apparently it didn’t think that Peter’s friends were anything it needed to concern itself with. The headset wasn’t working but Peter wasn’t bothered too much about that fact. He’d rather that it wasn’t working so no one could hear him panicking over the situation.

Too similar.

He pressed himself backwards, tripping over rocks as Hellfire approached.

Too similar.

Cull Obsidian leaning towards Tony and Peter just managing to catch him and pull him back. Hearing the cracking of his bones under Scott’s foot and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Too similar.

The heat burning against his skin through the suit. It was uncomfortable.

Too similar.

The cold wash of space pressed against his suit. Tugging him away from the security of the spaceship regardless of how safe it was. The pull tugged on his webs but Peter pushed himself back with the legs that dug into the metal ship frame.

Peter tripped backwards.

He was going to die here in the rubble of the battlefield of the remains of the compound. Thanos’ ship loomed and he could see it lighting up to set out another barrage of bombs. His fingers curled around the gauntlet and felt the power of the Infinity Stones wash over him.

He was going to fall in the rubble of a destroyed building.

Hellfire opened his mouth; the black nothingness began to glow as flames began to generate deep inside its very being. Peter winced and curled away.

Protect the gauntlet.

Protect the stones.

Thanos can’t get them.

Thanos is dead!

Peter snapped his eyes open as he heard a loud roar. He whipped his head up just in time to see a flaming tiger leap from behind him and tackle Hellfire away. The flames danced along the body of the tiger as it slammed Hellfire into the ground, it bared its teeth that were a striking white in comparison to the black body and the flame stripes.

Hellfire snarled as it struggled but the tiger hissed before leaping off of it and stood in front of Peter. Its fur puffed up as it growled.

 _”Get out of here imposter.”_ The tiger growled and Peter only really identified the voice.

Hellfire growled.

 _”You do not belong here! This is my planet!”_ The tiger roared.

_What?_

Peter stared at the tiger and took in its appearance properly. The flaming stripes down to the pitch-black fur. The bright blue eyes that burned with the intensity of a sun. The teeth and claws were pure white but shone golden from the power of the tiger.

No.

Not a tiger.

This is Hellfire.

The _REAL_ Hellfire.

Hellfire roared at the fake who snarled back at him. The two beasts flung at each other, Hellfire clawing at the fake’s face with loud snarls and growls.

The real one glanced back at him and his blue eyes burned into him. _“Get your friends, Spider! Go! Go! I’ll hold him off!”_

Peter didn’t even think for another moment as he rushed off towards where he heard Betty scream come from. His friends were still in potential danger. Regardless of the real Hellfire being there, the fake one could still come and get them.

His hand came up to curl around the necklace that was cool. Refreshing.

He could almost breathe.

“Spidey! Over here!” Betty called as she recognised the familiar webs.

Peter breathed out in relief. They were safe. They were shaken, Ned, Betty and everyone else who was on that Ferris Wheel. Their bodies relaxed as they saw Peter swing himself over.

“Anyone hurt?” No one was but it was always good to make sure.

“We’re fine.” Someone replied in broken English and Peter nodded.

He slowly picked up each person and placed them on the ground. He ushered them away to protect them and brushed their ‘thanks’ off as he was doing his job but he hoped that they’d smile back at him. Ned gaped at Peter with wide eyes.

“What happened to Hellfire?” Ned blurted out once he and Betty were on the ground.

The girl paused and looked between the two of them with curious eyes. Peter glanced back towards where he last saw the fire elemental and then turned back to Ned.

“Distracted. I had to ensure you were alright.”

Betty gaped, the voice clicking in her memory and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Parker?”

Ned looked panicked but Peter hissed and shoved the two of them away. “Go! Get out of here!” He could already hear them coming back.

Thankfully neither of them tried to argue with him and hurried off. Back towards their class as Peter turned back towards the flames. He let out a shaky breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts and process everything around him.

“Parker!”

Beck and Fury’s matched cries startled Peter and caused him to flinch away. He looked up to see Mysterio hovering above him on the familiar green clouds of magic mist. Mysterio was staring directly at him and he could feel the anger radiating off of the other guy.

“I was helping the civilians.” Peter hissed. “Hellfire was distracted. I was keeping an eye on him though.”

“Were you?!” Fury snapped.

Mysterio huffed and looked over his shoulder. “I have a way to deal with Hellfire. Its dangerous but we can’t run the risk of it absorbing any metals.”

Peter frowned.

Hellfire? No. He can’t mean the tiger. He has to mean the fake one.

“What are you planning?” Peter asked, his voice wavering slightly though.

“Something dangerous but in order to save the world sometimes sacrifices are needed to be made.” Beck replied as he flew towards Hellfire.

Peter shook his head. What? No! He can’t attack Hellfire! Hellfire is on his side! He pushed himself forward to follow after him despite his body screaming at him to relax and actually calm down. Peter’s body screamed from pushing himself to the point of no return.

He was going to definitely feel this in the morning.

“Mysterio!” He cried as he saw the two Hellfire’s.

The real one – the blue eyes gave him away – saw Mysterio and let out a roar. It leaped into the fake Hellfire’s body and seemed to become one as it turned towards Mysterio coming at them. Peter choked out a cry for the real Hellfire to run away and leave. It was too dangerous.

Mysterio was planning something stupid.

“Get away!” He cried.

“I need to do this kid!” Mysterio yelled. “You can’t stop me!”

 _I wasn’t talking about you! Get away!_ Peter thought as he landed on the ground, his body giving up as he crashed into the ground. Pain flared up against his arm and side, shaking his head he saw Mysterio blast Hellfire with his magic and the beast roared in anger instead of pain.

Hellfire snarled at Mysterio, baring its teeth at him. _”You are foolish!”_

Peter couldn’t find his voice as the green blasts ripped a hole straight through Hellfire. The roar that escaped him now was definitely one of pain. Hellfire tossed and turned, tail lashing as it raised a paw to slash its claws straight down Mysterio.

“Mysterio!” Peter choked out as the claws didn’t even faze him.

He dove towards the hole and looked back at Peter. The helmet masking his expression but Peter felt like it could be one of apologetics or pride. Certainty perhaps?

He turned away just as an explosion occurred, breaking Hellfire and ripping the very thing apart.

Like dust.

Mantis turned to dust as she looked worried.

His entire body burning as it turned to dust as he ceased to exist.

_”Spider.”_

Peter looked up to see the real Hellfire watching him, deeply wounded but otherwise alright. He bent to lick the wound on his chest before meeting Peter’s eyes once more. Hellfire was cautious as he sniffed and looked at Mysterio, baring his teeth at him in a way that didn’t seem like something he usually did.

“Hellfire.” He whimpered. “Is he?”

Hellfire snarled. _”Imposter. Doesn’t deserve to live.”_ And Peter knew he wasn’t talking to Peter.

Hellfire had protected him from the fake one. Had attacked Mysterio. Did that mean Mysterio was fake? Possibly. Something was wrong, something was so very wrong.

Peter scrambled to rush towards Mysterio as he heard the man moving slightly. The tiger didn’t move but watched Peter closely, eyes never leaving the wounds and burns that Peter had received during the fight. It let out a mournful noise, almost sorrowful but didn’t approach.

“Beck?” Peter choked out. “Are you alive?”

The helmet had retracted to reveal Beck’s bloody and bruised face. Peter blinked back tears.

Too similar.

Tony’s bloody and bruised face covered in scratches. Burns reaching up around the bottom right side of it. Scorching and leaving faint wisps of heart and steam and smoke. Eyes distant as his heartbeat slowed and eventually faded into nothing.

Quiet.

Like now.

“Beck?”

The guy let out a quiet noise and his eyes fluttered. The world was still silent but Peter ignored it. He could feel Hellfire walk away, the heat dissipating as the creature returned to wherever he came from.

“I’m here, kid.” Beck choked out as he opened his eyes to force a smile towards Peter.

Peter didn’t know how he felt about the smile that didn’t seem genuine.

“I can see that.” He said instead.

“Why don’t we get Fury to pick us up, huh? Get checked out and looked over.” Beck motioned towards the device he had on his suit which was connected with Fury. Well, that’s what Peter assumed as he pressed a button on it.

“Yeah.” Peter choked and cleared his throat. “Sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Peter managed the fight against Hellfire without being reminded of Thanos so I had to obviously rectify that here. You don't survive burning and exploding missiles and then face a burning and almost exploding creature made of fire without suffering from trauma man


	17. EDITH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with this chapter - as I tried to look over it while I am once again suffering the beginnings of the flu (thanks winter) but I did manage to get it out.
> 
> This chapter takes place over like an hour (don't ask about timing because Far From Home's timing also made little sense in this particular scene) to like two hours at most. Yeah, everything happens quickly here but it slows down once again.
> 
> The next chapter will deviate from the main plot as it explains Beck's insistence of the Elementals.

Shuri fiddled with the EDITH glasses, they felt uncomfortable on her face but she refused to take them off. Honestly she wasn’t sure how EDITH would take to that. Karen was still in Peter’s phone which was with Ned. He promised to keep his phone out of Peter’s hand just in case it ended up getting destroyed.

EDITH grumbled in her ears as the voice washed over Shuri. “Why can’t we speak to Peter? Is he fine? Hellfire looked dangerous.”

The AI was steadily becoming more and more irritated. Shuri had a feeling that she’d be pacing if she had a physical form, that could be reassuring but Shuri didn’t really know what to say to her. EDITH was clearly concerned and worried about Peter.

One wrong word could properly set EDITH off.

“I mean honestly!” Shuri almost flinched at the raised voice. “I know I promised I wouldn’t do anything but I’m an AI connected to a protection system. If anyone could help Peter it would be me!”

Shuri sighed and looked around to make sure people didn’t notice her talking to herself. She was struggling to find the two royal guards that she knew was around, but then again she may have just not informed EDITH to look for them.

That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Be found and dragged back to Wakanda.

She almost winced at that thought. “EDITH, Peter has Mysterio.”

EDITH snorted (as best an AI could and she was still very young so she was still adjusting to a personality). “I don’t like that guy. I found info on Quentin Beck but he may be telling the truth.”

Shuri didn’t blame her unease. “I know but we can’t just assume he’s lying. He may or may not be telling the truth but what could he get from lying?”

There was a lot.

Acceptance and awe. Being loved by people of the world. And what better way to do that than working with Spiderman who the world loves?

“I don’t like him.”

“Neither do I.” Shuri admitted and sighed as she leaned against a wall. “Shit. Where am I?”

“Prague.”

“Thank you for that astute observation.” Shuri grumbled as she struggled to recall where Midtown was going to be at. She knew that the group had split up which made tracking them down difficult.

“If you wanted something more specific then you should’ve made that clear.” EDITH sasses and Shuri rolled her eyes.

If she had any doubt about EDITH’s personality then that comment showed that she was definitely Peter’s AI. Even if he didn’t create her, it was his presence that help shape her. Shuri had always been amazed at how life-like they appeared.

It was a reality check when she was jarringly reminded that the AIs were in fact still just AIs.

“You have snark, EDITH.” Shuri mumbled as she slipped through the now deserted streets.

“Are you forgetting you created me and who I am created for?” EDITH quipped.

Shuri grumbled and looked over a destroyed wall. The remnants were akin to the destroyed old compound. She shook her head to rid the memory, after all it wasn’t that bad but after the entire thing it still left a horrible lingering memory. One she knew Peter also suffered from.

“Can you do something for me?”

“No.”

“Can you find Karen?”

EDITH pondered her request for a moment. Hesitation? That wasn’t something Shuri was expecting EDITH to actually be able to do. Then again EDITH must’ve picked up on it from Peter so that could be exactly where she got it from.

EDITH muttered quietly to her. “I can’t do that.”

Shuri stopped. “You can’t or won’t?”

“Won’t.” EDITH sounded a little guilty. “I can only respond to Peter unless he tells me otherwise.”

“Fair.”

Shuri wondered if she can get Peter to give her permission but doubts that is something that would happen. Peter is protective of his stuff and EDITH can be made into a weapon in the wrong hands. She pressed her finger against the side of the frame.

“So you can’t help me to help Peter?”

“Not directly I guess.” EDITH said instead. “I can point you in the right direction, however. Karen is currently turned off and it’s difficult to locate the phone.”

Shuri raised an eyebrow. “So how can you find Karen? I know she’s with Ned-“

“Because Mr Leeds is connected to Stark Industries because of Boss.” EDITH explained. “Also, carry down this road and you’ll find them.”

“Thank you, EDITH.”

“You’re welcome, Princess.” EDITH chuckled. “I almost called you Princess Kitten.”

Shuri stumbled and her mouth fell open. The shock filled her veins at that blatant show of attraction that Peter had towards her. Honestly, she didn’t know why she was still surprised. Perhaps it’s because she knew full well that Peter could get anyone he wanted.

And he was choosing her.

She cleared her throat as EDITH let out an amused noise. “Problem Princess?”

Shuri shook her head. “Nothing I haven’t already thought of. Don’t worry.”

EDITH let out a hum of contentment. “Mr Leeds should be right in front of you.”

“So formal.” Shuri smiled but let out a relieved breath of air as she saw Ned, Betty, MJ, Yasmin and Tyler standing together. The former two looked freaked out but Ned seemed pretty relaxed about the entire thing.

That did make Shuri wonder about how much of Peter’s life that Ned just blinked away. How much of his best friend’s life just got brushed away without any awe or shock from Ned? Shuri worried that Ned was too relaxed but out of all of them, he’d be the one who would be most confident in Peter’s skills as Spiderman.

EDITH said nothing and the glasses seemed to turn off as Shuri reached the group.

Yasmin perked up and dashed towards her. “Shuri! You’re alright!”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Shuri nodded and didn’t even bother arguing as Yasmin fretted over her. She knew she was alright but she was a little shocked at how much they cared for her, and it definitely wasn’t because she was a Princess or her relationship with Peter.

She was good at figuring that out.

“Where were you?” MJ asked. “We were looking for you and Peter.”

“I was-“ Shuri paused and looked at the carnage and destruction. “I was separated from him…I was trying to find him.”

“He’s fine.” Betty said insistently. “We told you that.”

“How do you know for sure though?” Yasmin asked, voice cracking and Shuri felt jealousy rise up inside her.

She quickly squashed those feelings. Peter was just friends with Yasmin, and he could have plenty of female friends, or was she just jealous because Yasmin was in the same city as Peter and Shuri was across the ocean? That probably has something to do with it.

Betty opened her mouth and then shut it. “I…I’m not sure if Peter would appreciate it if we told you.”

“Well, we’re going to worried if you don’t.” Tyler hissed.

Ned held his hands up. “Actually the only person here who doesn’t know why is Yasmin…Then again I’m not sure how much one can go without knowing that Peter is Spiderman.”

Shuri almost face palmed. The only reason she didn’t was because she was still wearing EDITH and she wasn’t sure how well the AI would take that action. EDITH would properly snark at her in response. Ned’s face fell as he realised what he said and MJ hung her head with a loud groan.

“Seriously?!”

Ned groaned and buried his face into my hands. “Pete is going to kill me.”

Yasmin just blinked confusedly. “Peter is Spiderman?”

“Yeah.” Tyler folded his arms and shot a look at Ned. “It’s meant to be a secret.”

Shuri stood up straighter. “It’s how we met actually. After a war with Thanos and after Tony Stark died, at his funeral.” She coughed slightly at the memory and the gazes that focused on her. “Yeah I know. So romantic, but really we only actually got to know each other because my brother helps train him.”

Yasmin just stared at all of them before huffing and throwing her hands up into the air. “Come on then! We might as well figure out a why to convince Mr Harrington and Mr Dell as to why Peter isn’t here.”

Tyler tilted his head. “You’re not freaking out?”

“I will be freaking out later.” Yasmin admitted. “But I’m not worrying about the implications of one of my friends being the same person who gets shot at almost every night. Not at all.”

“Sounds like you are.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?!” She threw her hands up into the air. “I’m freaking out because I’m worried about Peter! Sue me!”

Shuri bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder back to where she last saw Hellfire. Where the most destruction was. She knew Peter would be fine but she hadn’t heard from him at all and could tell that EDITH was getting a little irritated by that as well.

“Yasmin-“

“Tyler.”

“Okay, shut up!” MJ hissed. “Let’s just go back to the hotel. Peter will be fine.”

EDITH suddenly lit up, the blue light catching the attention of everyone else. Her voice rang out through Shuri’s ears and echoed around the area. “What is that over there? It looks like a drone.” The AI paused. “That’s odd. I should know if any drones are being used.”

“What?” Shuri snapped her gaze around to see what EDITH had noticed.

Sure enough, the others also did their own searching. While they seemed hesitant, Ned and Tyler didn’t argue with EDITH’s words – Ned mainly because he knew EDITH and Tony Stark’s AIs. Shuri was joined by MJ who pushed a few pieces of rubble away to reveal what EDITH had noticed.

“Hey! It’s over here!” MJ said as she picked it up and Shuri leaned towards it. It definitely was a drone.

There was nothing special about it but as Shuri caught it in the dim lighting, she had an uneasy feeling as she studied it. Something was off about it but because it was quite destroyed from the rubble, it was difficult to tell what it was exactly. Ned held it and shared a look with Shuri as he held Peter’s phone in one hand.

EDITH hummed lowly in Shuri’s ears. Almost as if it was a static noise that was being messed with from a different source. Shuri took the glasses off and shook her head at the drone.

EDITH hissed lowly. “What are you doing? Let me look at it.”

“Not now, EDITH.” Shuri muttered back but felt that EDITH knew more than she let on. She’s an AI of course she would. So why was Shuri still hesitating using her?

“What are we going to do with this?” Tyler asked as he brushed off a lot of the dust.

“Take it with us.” Ned said. “We can study it at the hotel and show it to Peter when it he gets back.”

“True, true.” Tyler nodded.

“So…We’re going back and just waiting for Pete to return?” Yasmin asked.

“Pretty much.” Shuri said as she fiddled with EDITH.

 

 

Drumming.

Peter let his fingers drum against his leg to avoid clenching them into fists. The last thing he wanted was to piss SHIELD off who were surrounding all parts of the room. That wasn’t unsettling at all because Peter’s only escape was the window but even then there was a guard by the window as well.

If they wanted to make him feel unsafe and uneasy then they had succeeded.

He let his gaze flick over to Beck who was looking quite healthy for a guy who seemingly flew straight into a burning monster. Though Peter knew it wasn’t the actual Hellfire but a mix of the real and fake one, he still had several burns scattered across his body and he was the one with the enhanced healing ability. Peter did know that burns took much longer than cuts to heal though.

Something about his body burning up.

Like turning to dust.

Dust.

Dust.

Dust…

 _No! Don’t think along those lines, Parker. You aren’t turning to dust anymore._ He forced those thoughts back and studied Beck again.

Where were the claws across his body where Hellfire had struck him?

When Peter had brought it up to Beck, the guy looked panicked but then realised that he was probably more durable than the average human here. Still didn’t tie into how he came out with no marks but Peter had. That was suspicious but Fury had been irritated since Peter had been putting off the discussion that he wanted with the teenager. Peter had dropped the conversation but it was still unnerving.

Drumming.

Peter’s ears picked up on Beck drumming his fingers against the wall as he stared at Fury intensely. Not noticing that Peter was staring at him.

The teenager drew his attention back to the SHIELD director.

“Parker.” Fury spoke, for the first time since everyone entered the room. “Do you want to tell me what happened during the fight with Hellfire?”

Peter shrugged. “We took him out? What do you think happened?”

“You fled from Hellfire.” Fury snapped.

“Civilians were in danger.” Peter argued. “I couldn’t just leave them alone. Plus, Hellfire was distracted and I was aware of it. I was keeping an eye on it as well.”

“You had a job to do, Parker, and you didn’t do it.” Fury pushed himself up in a standing position.

Hair on the back of Peter’s hair suddenly stood on end. Mild panic filled his body as he kept his gaze firmly on Fury but noticed how a few of the agents shifted their stances. Beck didn’t seem to really mind and Peter felt the urge to rush out the room.

He turned his gaze towards the window. The clear sky showed that nothing had been amiss earlier and it almost fooled Peter. Almost.

Didn’t change the fact that Peter wished he either had Karen or EDITH with him, but they were safe with Ned and Shuri respectively. He trusted that they would protect his AIs more than anyone else at the moment. He also hoped that nothing had happened to them after he left and that they were safe from all the destruction.

Maybe that was too much to hope for.

Peter could hope.

“You could’ve endangered all of Prague with your recklessness.”

Peter bit out. “Well, maybe you should’ve sought out an actual adult and older Avengers to deal with it instead of me. Then we wouldn’t have this problem, would we? I’m sorry for caring more about civilians when I knew full well there wasn’t much I could do against Hellfire.”

“You had a strict job. Beck was dealing with it on his own for the most part.” Fury argued.

That made Peter pause.

“What?” He looked at Mysterio and felt confusion bubble up and out of his body. “Mysterio wasn’t there…Well, not for the most part. He came over to me during the fight to tell me to get back to Hellfire.”

“I never did such a thing.” Beck shook his head. “I just told you to help me with Hellfire.”

Peter wanted to argue that wasn’t the case. He knew this. It only happened less than an hour ago, so of course Peter’s memory of the event was still bright and clear. The event of seeing Mysterio suddenly showing up far from Hellfire and snapping at him to get back to the monster.

Now that he recalled that specific memory he frowned to himself.

However before he could question Beck any further, Fury stood fully up and cleared his throat. “You are lucky that nothing too horrible actually happened.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of which.” Peter stiffened his shoulders and turned to Beck, trying to ignore the fact that he was stuck in this room. “Are you _sure_ the Elementals are dangerous? Hellfire didn’t seem too keen to enter the city where the civilians were.”

“Of course they are dangerous.” His tone was clipped, affronted that Peter would even accuse him of lying or to claim otherwise. “And of course I’m right about them. I know these creatures better than any of you.”

Creatures?

 _Hellfire never acted like a mindless creature._ Peter mentally winced. _Outriders were mindless creatures. The Elementals are intelligent._

Peter held back a scoff and practically could feel his friends calling out to him. Trying to draw him back to the hotel and back to the security and safety that they could give him. That only they could give him right now. He shifted back, closer to the wall.

“Parker.” Fury’s eye narrowed suspiciously.

“Look.” Peter shook his head. “Everything is over and done with. I really need to go. My teachers are probably freaking out. No they are most likely freaking out.”

They probably weren’t. Shuri and MJ can be very convincing and charming to get people to listen to them, so he felt confident in their abilities. MJ just had that ability and Shuri is a Princess so she needed no further explanation.

“You better not leave through the door.” Fury hissed and the agents all adjusted themselves and stiffened. Preparing for a potential fight.

“Then I won’t go through the door.” Peter snorted and then burst forward towards the window, easily swinging out through it, despite the shattering of glass. He was used to it and ignored the shards that stuck through his suit, pulling the mask back over his head.

Swinging through the streets, Peter ignored the calls from behind him and stopped himself from snarling out loud.

The hotel was right in his sights and saw that his and Ned’s window was open and lit up. Peter breathed out thankfully and managed to get to the windowsill. His feet slipped on the windowsill and he tripped into the room, ignoring the cries of surprise and his group of friends, feeling Shuri and Ned grabbing his arms to keep him up.

“You’re covered in glass!” Tyler screeched as he leaped into the bathroom to look for a first aid kit.

“Don’t worry. I’ll heal.” Peter waved his hand but Ned let out a hiss.

“Not when you have glass embedded in your skin.”

Peter frowned and grumbled. “Yeah, yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“You’d be long died if not for us.” Shuri muttered and all but shoved him onto his bed and gave him a once over. “Seriously. I have to deal with T’Challa and his stupidity of not caring for himself. I thought being here I wouldn’t be playing caretaker for an idiotic hero.”

Peter raised his brows as his pulled the mask off to toss it aside. “At least T’Challa doesn’t need to worry about you. If you’re too busy playing caretaker.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t need to worry if you can just care for yourself.”

“Tried that before. Failed dramatically. Mind you.”

“You-“

“Can you two stop your flirting for once?” MJ cut in and tossed the drone towards Peter just as Tyler returned with the first aid kit. “Also, your AIs were being difficult with us involving this thing.”

“A drone?” Peter moved the drone about and let Ned and Shuri take care of the glass that was still etched into his skin. “Where did you get this from?”

“We found it on the ground.” Yasmin said as she leaned on Ned’s bed as Betty grabbed the cotton swab to wipe at the blood on Peter’s skin that was visible. “We don’t know where it came from though.”

Peter tilted his head and felt warmth seemingly emitting from it. The lights all flickered, causing Yasmin to screech and Betty to lean towards Ned. Shuri, Ned, Tyler and MJ frown up at the ceiling but Peter licked his lips as he thought about what it could be.

“EDITH, Karen.” He spoke aloud to give his two AIs the chance to speak up. “What did you get from this?”

“It’s messing with my systems.” Karen hissed. “I don’t like it.”

“Can I blow it up?” EDITH asked.

“Wait until we figure out what it does first.” Peter said and felt Shuri lean on him. “Then you can blow it up.”

“Sweet.”

Tyler glanced towards Yasmin. “Are we listening to an AI talk about blowing something up?”

“Apparently.” Yasmin raised a brow in surprise. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

MJ leaned forward and hummed. “It does look pretty broken. How can we even look it over.”

“I’m not sure we’re supposed to.” Peter replied simply. “If it’s broken there may not be an easy way to look at it without damaging anything inside it.”

“You are such a kill joy.” Shuri said as she tapped the metal. “Surely Karen can take a look at it.”

“Of course I can.” Karen piped up, Peter’s phone lighting up from the desk. “EDITH is being annoying though…”

“Bitch.”

“Oh you started it.”

“How did I start it?”

“You were created!” Karen hissed and EDITH almost huffed.

Peter groaned as his friends were just standing in muted amazement and shock with mild horror. “Girls. Stop your fighting. Seriously, I don’t want to break you up.”

“Fine. Only because I listen to you. Unlike someone.” Karen sniffed.

EDITH grumbled. “Only because you’re a suck up to our brother.”

“At least I’m technically an actual AI.”

“How dare you!”

“Girls!” Peter yelled. “Be quiet! Seriously!”

As they both fell silent, Peter could hear his friends laughing. It felt as though they were actually dealing with siblings who were at each other’s throats rather than two AIs who were a bit more life-like than what Peter would typically like. At least it felt as though they weren’t actual AIs, as Peter knew that EDITH was meant to be more serious and stoic but had changed with her constant connection with Peter influencing her attitude.

“They are something.” Betty said casually, eyeing the phone and glasses. “Are you sure they aren’t going to attack us?”

Peter shrugged as he let Shuri take the drone to look over. “They’ll be fine. I’m sure they’re more likely to attack each other. By the way, can’t you two work together to get this thing to turn on?”

“Work with her?”

EDITH growled. “I am a great companion thank you very much.”

“Wanna bet?” Karen asked before falling silent.

The drone buzzed with energy and Shuri yelped, tossing the drone onto the ground. Before they could ask, the drone crackled and a voice rang out in the room as it glinted. One of the lights on the front of the drone was sparkling across the wall behind Ned, Peter and Shuri.

_  
“Is a drone missing?”_

_“No.”  
 ___

__The group shared a look and Peter’s eyes widened as shock froze his body._ _

__Beck._ _

__That was definitely Quentin Beck’s voice._ _

___  
“There is clearly a drone missing here! How did you not notice that a drone was missing?!”_ _ _

___“Well, in our defence, the monster was on fire so how could we keep tabs on the number of drones. It might’ve gotten knocked off when a brick or something fell on it.”_ _ _

___Beck scoffed slightly._ _ _

___“Then can you locate it?”_ _ _

___“No, sir.”_ _ _

___“Fine. Let’s run the new simulation now. Let’s see if we can use these drones without the additional one. Start it up, I want to see the power that this new monster can emanate.”_ _ _

___“Very well, boss.”  
_ _ _

__

__“The fuck?” Tyler hissed. “Pete, you know this guy?”_ _

__They glanced at him and Peter gulped. Eyes dropping to his knees and felt Shuri nestle closer to him. Ned watched him closely before also leaning tightly onto Peter’s arm, expecting Peter to want to leave but not allowing him._ _

__Peter didn’t want to look up as he nodded._ _

__“That…Is Quentin Beck, the Mysterio guy…” He gulped. “I thought something was up but…I…I wasn’t…I didn’t…” He shook his head. “I didn’t expect him to be behind the monsters.”_ _

___  
“Boss. Running fusion simulation.”  
_ _ _

__In front of them, in the middle of the room, the drone released a hologram of something very akin to the Elementals that they knew about already. A mix of all four Elementals, the breezing of the wind to almost seem to have large sweeping wings, and flames rippled through the clouds like lightning._ _

__The creature was unsettling._ _

__There was no other way about it really._ _

___  
“Brilliant. It still works. Convincing, of course. Stark should’ve not forced me out. Claimed I was too crazy but look at what I’ve managed to achieve.”  
_ _ _

__Peter frowned. _Is that what EDITH found from him?__ _

___  
“Boss, we have unwanted friends…”_ _ _

___“What do you mean?”_ _ _

___“We found the missing drone…And it turns out that the kid has it. And his friends.”_ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“I’m positive Boss.”_ _ _

___Quentin almost growled._ _ _

___“Fine then. Find the teenagers and get rid of them and I’ll deal with Parker myself. Get them out of the way or they’ll ruin everything.” There was a pause. “I’m getting my hands on EDITH.”  
_ _ _

__The image cut off as the glasses and phone crackled and sparked. The AIs having been overloaded with the amount of energy needed for getting the drone to work. The drone also sparked, beginning to smoke and Tyler kicked the drone towards the window, wincing as it singed the top of his shoes._ _

__“What the fuck?!” Yasmin yelped. “Are we being hunted?”_ _

__“Now we are.” Shuri grumbled and she stood up from the bed, glancing at Peter. “Spidey?”_ _

__Peter shook his head and noticed that his friends were watching him closely. Concern unfiltered in their eyes and worry seeping through all of them. Their gazes occasionally flicking back towards the drone as if it would suddenly explode. Which wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility._ _

__“Spidey?”_ _

__Peter snapped his gaze up as his skin prickled. “We have got to go.”_ _

__“We figured as much.” MJ folded her arms._ _

__“No, we need to go.” Peter hissed. He glanced towards Shuri with furrowed brows. “Kitten, we have to go. There’s something here.”_ _

__“A bomb?” Shuri asked, instantly realising where Peter was going. “Where?”_ _

__“Dunno.” He swept around his friends. “It just…Feels like it’s close but I can’t sense it. Not easily at least.”_ _

__Tyler stepped back. “So…We should leave now? If he is coming here, won’t it be dangerous to move?”_ _

__“We’re in a building.” Yasmin snapped. “If this thing blows up and the ceiling falls then we are in danger. Leaving would make a lot of sense in the grand scheme of things. It would protect us from the overall danger.”_ _

__Peter dug his fingers into the sheets._ _

__“True.” Ned agreed. “So we have to get to our teachers.”_ _

__“Sounds like a plan.” Tyler said._ _

__“A stupid one but the only one we have considering Peter and Shuri aren’t saying anything.” MJ quipped in, raising her brow at the two silent teenagers._ _

__Shuri opened her mouth to argue but Peter’s eyes snapped open and he leaped forward, shoving Shuri out of the way. His hand grabbing Tyler and also yanking him along with them. Tyler yelped but the sound was drowned out by a loud explosion that went off nearby._ _

__The walls creaked and cracked as one side where the bathroom was located. Exploding out and sending rubble across the room and causing the doors to slam open. Screams of those in the room and from outside ripped through the air. Peter almost winced at the noise, tugging Shuri closer to him as he shot a gaze around his friends._ _

__“Are you alright?” He called out but heard no response._ _

__Shuri groaned as she placed her hands against Peter, shoving him slightly off her considering he was leaning almost directly over him. Coughing resonated through the room as dust filtered through their lungs. Peter covered his mouth as he staggered to his feet._ _

__“Guys?” He called again, drawing Shuri up to her feet._ _

__As the dust began to clear, Peter saw his friends all beginning to stir. Clearly the explosion had disorientated all of them, Peter stumbled towards Ned and Betty who were the closest to the explosion now. Though Shuri and Tyler were almost directly in the line of the explosion. Ned blinked blearily and let Peter help him up, almost desperately clinging to him with shaky breaths._ _

__“Spidey…” Shuri murmured, her eyes focused on the table. “Where is EDITH?”_ _

__Everyone who was awake gazed towards the table, fearful to what they’d see. Ice swept through Peter’s veins when he realised and acknowledged what Shuri had seen and drawn their attention to._ _

__The table just had Peter’s phone (which was now so badly destroyed that Karen must’ve been out of commission). No glasses to be found, and definitely no EDITH._ _

__“EDITH…” Peter whispered, voice shaking on the single word. “No. No. No, this can’t be happening.” He jerked backwards and away from his friends. “I have to go!”_ _

__“What?” MJ snapped her head towards him. “Why?”_ _

__“I have to get EDITH.” Peter hissed. “I can’t let her get into Beck’s hands! She can be very dangerous when used incorrectly!” He checked himself over, not really caring too much about the rips in his suit. “I’m going.”_ _

__“Like this?” Betty asked._ _

__“Well, no offence but I can’t actually change. My bags are completely ruined.” Peter stepped backwards again._ _

__Shuri grabbed his wrist. “Peter.”_ _

__“Shuri.” He met her gaze and lightly tugged his wrist out of her grip. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”_ _

__“You can’t promise that.”_ _

__“I can try. I swear I’ll be careful, that I can promise.”_ _

__Shuri sighed and let go of Peter’s wrist. “Fine. Just…Don’t die, please. It would suck losing you to a wannabe hero like Mysterio. You’d deserve better than that.”_ _

__Peter nodded mutely before drawing her into a quick hug, ignoring the gazes. For now it was only the two of them and Peter breathed out lightly against her cheek as she returned it. He lightly brushed his lips against her cheek, hearing her breath hitch at the action._ _

__“I promise, Princess Kitten.” He chuckled as she swatted his shoulder but kept his voice low so none of his friends heard his nickname. They’d never hear the end of it otherwise._ _

__“You better be.” Shuri scoffed and shoved Peter away. “Go! Before you lose your composure!”_ _

__“Yes, milady.” Peter quickly said his byes to his friends but was stopped by Ned’s hug. The two stood in silence as they let their feelings wash over them. Peter knew that Ned was worried and rightfully freaked out by the possibility of not knowing when he’d next see each other._ _

__“See ya, Ned. I’ll update you when possible. I swear.”_ _

__“You better, Pete. I can’t have your back if I don’t know where you are.”_ _

__Peter bit his lip to avoid breaking down crying. He pulled back and nodded at everyone before quickly escaping through the window just as Mr Harrington burst through the door._ _

__His eyes followed Peter and then sighed as he turned to the group. “Please tell me that Mr Parker isn’t actually Spiderman.”_ _

__“Uh…”_ _

__He sighed heavily and buried his face into his hands. “I don’t know why I’m even surprising anymore.”_ _

__

__~~~~~_ _

__

__Peter stopped by the side of the road as he heard a car drive up to him. He glanced towards the black vehicle as it came to a complete stop beside him, the window winding down to reveal Nick Fury in the driver’s side. His eyes were firmly focused on the road._ _

__“Get in, Parker.”_ _

__Peter blinked under the mask but didn’t hesitate for a moment longer and slipped into the passenger seat. The car took off and Peter had a brief fight with the seatbelt which he ultimately won. It resulted in him ripping it off and Fury sending him an annoyed look but whatever, Peter could catch himself in the event of a car crash._ _

__“I found out that Beck is not who we thought him as.” Peter managed to get out._ _

__“I figured.” Fury said with a nod. “I didn’t really trust the guy.”_ _

__Peter sighed. “He has EDITH. Fury, that’s not the best thing that could happen.”_ _

__“No it isn’t.”_ _

__“What are we going to do?”_ _

__“Well,” Fury’s voice trailed off and Peter suddenly snapped to attention. His gaze landing on their surroundings. For some reason, Peter had a feeling that the path they were taking was not the way he would expect to follow Beck’s trail. “That’s the thing, kid.”_ _

__Peter glanced at Fury in the corner of his eye and felt his arm hairs bristle to attention._ _

__The air in the car shifted._ _

__Fury’s image shifted ever so slightly._ _

___Oh fuck no._ _ _

__Fury’s image changed into Quentin Beck who didn’t seem to mind too much. A sadistic smile spread across his face as EDITH sat on his face. Peter could hear EDITH call out to him but he couldn’t get his mouth to work._ _

__His AI._ _

__EDITH._ _

__Peter narrowed his eyes at him and growled. “What are you doing, Beck?”_ _

__“Justice.” Beck replied simply. “I was cheated out of my work by Stark and my life was almost ruined by the guy. And of course, why should I or any of his workers accept the fact that Stark left majority of his legacy to a teenager?”_ _

__“Says a lot more about you guys than me or Tony.” Peter hissed. “Since a teenager is more trustworthy than adults.”_ _

__Beck growled and flicked his hand as the car skidded to a screeching halt. “Try me, kid.”_ _

__Peter kicked at the door, shoving himself out of the car just as a drone emerged in front of him. The whirling was the only warning Peter received before a loud gun shot rang out, rolling out of the way of the bullet. Beck walked casually out of the door, his eyes glinting behind the glasses._ _

__EDITH was still trying to call out to Peter but he was unable to respond to her calls._ _

__“Well, at least no one will find your body.”_ _

__Peter shook his head and pushed himself up. “The fuck? What are you trying to prove? That you’re not insane? This isn’t a rational thing you’re doing, by the way.”_ _

__Beck shrugged and leaned back on his heels. “Well, at least I am not the one actually doing the killing. Or the _thing_ doing the killing.”_ _

__Just as Beck finished his comment, Peter saw bright lights approaching him from the right. Illuminating his body and vibrations ripped from the ground, shaking his entire being as a loud rumbling roar pierced through his ears and mind._ _

__However, he couldn’t move before the train tore down the tracks that he was standing on. Not even slowing down in the slightest bit._ _

__

__

__~~~~~_ _

__

__Peter stumbled from the tracks, coated in blood and bruises. He staggered, shaking from the shock and blood loss that he wasn’t used to. Why would he be though? It wasn’t something he was wanting to go for._ _

__Where he was, he had no clue._ _

__All he knew was that he was too far away from his friends._ _

__Karen was out of commission._ _

__EDITH was with Beck._ _

__And everyone else had no idea as to where he was._ _

__His legs shook and gave out as he collapsed onto the dirt and rubble. His hands clutching desperately at the ground as he let out a shaky breath, struggling to calm himself down. Peter gasped loudly as he heard a loud sweeping breeze and clap of wings above him._ _

__Peter blinked and tilted his head back to see a stunning silvery eagle hovering above him and a familiar white figure approached him though he only saw this figure once or twice before. The billowing white mane and tail struck out as the wings were coated in a gorgeous silvery sheen as well._ _

__The loud nicker was the last sound Peter heard before he fully succumbed to unconsciousness._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, side note.   
> Did you know that the Far From Home writers wanted New Asgard to be in the movie? *wink wink nudge nudge* and they would've included a reference to Peter riding a pegasus if they knew that actually happened in the fight against Thanos.


	18. Quentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. There are multiple time skips between each section and vary in length.
> 
> It ended up being twenty five pages long in Word and it could've gone on for so much longer (and you'll see why I refer to Quentin Beck as Beck instead of as Quentin). I could actually do a whole story based on this chapter.

“Wake up.”

“Wake up.”

“Becky, wake up~”

A loud groan came from the bed and the blanket covered lump shifted at the voice. A hand shot out and was promptly shoved in the face of the perpetrator who barked out a laugh at the action. The lump grumbled and groaned again before settling back down into the mattress.

“Go away, Anthony.”

Anthony Stark cackled as he leaned on the mattress. His eyes sparkling in mischief as he rested his hand on the lump and lightly shook him. “Come on, Becky. Wake up.”

“Fuck off.”

Anthony huffed and rocked back on his feet. He folded his arms and tapped his foot against the floor as he cocked a brow at the mostly unresponsive person. Rolling his eyes after a few more moments of silence and no remarks and comments coming from him.

“Quentin Beck.” Anthony started. “Wake up.”

“Fuck off.” Quentin grumbled as he raised his head to shoot his best friend a glare. “We barely get any sleep and here you are trying to wake me up again and again. Why? What is it now?”

Anthony rested his hands back on the mattress and met the gaze evenly. “Because Rhodey is here. I thought you loved Rhodey.”

“I do love James.” Quentin grumbled as he pushed himself up, still wondering why Anthony was waking him up. James would rather they get as much sleep as possible than asking for Quentin which is how he knew that Anthony was just getting him up to be annoying.

His best friend wasn’t slick no matter how much he believed it.

“Then surely you’d love to meet with him. We don’t know when he’d next have to go on another mission, Becky.” Anthony pouted.

In that moment, Quentin was reminded that this was a guy who had a girlfriend. How he managed to acquire Virginia Potts as his girlfriend is a mystery Quentin had long given up on figuring out. Sometimes it was better to leave things unexplained.

He had suggested it was pity but even he knew that was a stretch. Virginia was not one to take pity on others and date because of that. They had been old friends who had separated but re-joined in SHIELD after the first Elemental was awakened by human ignorance.

“Come on.” Anthony began to tug on his arm. “Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright. Stop tugging my arm.” Quentin groaned and swatted his friend away which only worked for a few seconds before he was clutched onto Quentin’s arm.

His best friend was smaller than him but considering how much energy and personality he radiated, everyone forgot how tall he actually was. Quentin rarely did, but that was because he liked to tease him about how small he was (though he wasn’t the smallest male SHIELD warrior) but he was a skilled warrior. No one could argue with that fact.

Even if it was because Anthony liked to remind people whenever they questioned him.

Which was quite often.

As Anthony dragged Quentin to wherever James happened to be right now, he recalled the first time the Elementals arose to the surface. Awakening and being attacked by humans which lead the beasts that were just confused and bitter about their planet being destroyed to being angry at being attacked unprovoked. It lead to the Elementals being labelled as monsters that needed to be destroyed by the governments of the world.

SHIELD realised that the Elementals weren’t actually aggressive. They were just reacting to what the humans were doing to them. Which anyone would do. If they were attacked then they’d retaliate because of course they would.

So now they were trying to convince people to not fear them but it was slow work.

Quentin felt that it was worthless but Anthony was set on believing that there was still a chance at succeeding. He wished he had the optimism as his best friend but he struggled with believing that that was even a possibility at the moment.

“Hey, Becky?” Anthony spoke up after walking through several corridors in silence.

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe in parallel universes?”

“This again?” Quentin resisted the urge to groan. “Anthony we’ve been over this. Even if it were true how could we even connect to those universes?”

Anthony huffed. “Look, you can’t say that it isn’t intriguing. Like. How different are our lives in an alternative universe. Like, what if we hated each other? That’s a ludicrous universe and I couldn’t believe it could exist but it could very well exist.”

“If that universe does exist then there is also a universe that exists where you aren’t annoying.” Quentin said. “And I couldn’t believe that could exist either.”

“First of rude. Second of all, you have thought about it.”

“Sometimes. Very rarely and only when sleep evades me.”

Anthony glanced at him, worry flickering in his eyes. Quentin pointedly ignored him. Anthony wasn’t one to chastise someone for their lack of sleep pattern considering he had the worst sleep schedule out of everyone. He could do several days with little sleep.

Quentin resisted to remember that it was because of Anthony’s past where if he slept it meant that he got little time to himself. Anthony was always chastised by his parents and older brother and night-time became the only time he got alone. So he’d stay awake in order to get some time to himself.

Quentin absolutely hated the other Starks for treating Anthony like shit.

They even called him ‘Tony’ which is why he hates the nickname. Reminds him too much of his parents that he wants to forget.

“Okay, fair.” Anthony nodded and pushed open a door.

Instantly Quentin noticed James standing by a table. His leg braces were damaged and Quentin could already tell Anthony was thinking of ways to improve them. As long as they didn’t include the ability to make them fly, though he may be considering the option if James gave him the go ahead.

James looked up and grinned brightly at the two of them before frowning. “Anthony, you didn’t wake Quentin up did you?”

Anthony huffed. “Becky would be disappointed if he woke up and realised you were back and no one told him. We all know this but he refuses to admit it.”

Just because Anthony was right didn’t mean Quentin was going to say that. “Whatever you say, Anthony.”

“I do say, Becky.”

James stepped towards them and pulled both of them into a hug. “How are you two? I’ve missed you while I’ve been away on my mission.”

Quentin shrugged. “I’ve been doing alright.” Maybe he should mention his fears and dreams of the future. It’s not like they’d actually come true or anything and he couldn’t remember them properly anyway. Best not to make them unnecessarily worried.

“You sure, Quentin?” James asked as he studied him closely.

Quentin forced himself to nod.

It wasn’t something they should be worried about.

Not yet at least. Maybe it just isn’t true.

Anthony sent him a worried look before ducking his head. “I actually…I’m thinking of proposing to Pepper but I’m not sure just yet. Considering the fact I don’t know if or when I have my next mission.”

Quentin perked up. He didn’t know about this. Then again, Anthony usually didn’t reveal anything until he’s thought about for quite some time so the fact that he’s telling them not indicated it’s something he’d been thinking about for a while. Quentin couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised though, because of the fact that he could tell that Anthony would be heading in that direction.

“Really?” Quentin almost squealed (but he _didn’t_ ). “That’s great news!”

James grinned just as brightly at Quentin’s voice. “That is wonderful, Anthony. Of course she’ll say yes, why wouldn’t she?”

“Because I’m me?” Anthony asked and Quentin could instantly tell that his best friend was going to be going down the self-deprecating route if they didn’t put a stop to it immediately.

He looped their arms together and sent him a pointed look. “And yet she is still with ya. Look, she’ll say yes because she’ll crazy not to. Everyone can tell how madly in love the two of you are and I guarantee that there are already bets going on about when you two will get engaged.”

“Wait! Really?” Anthony blurted out. “How come I didn’t know about this?!”

“Surprised you didn’t. Nearly everyone is expecting it.”

Anthony let out a pitiful groan which Quentin and James could laugh at in response. They were used to his dramatics after all and this wasn’t anything new. He’d forget about it by days end anyway.

“There, there, Anthony.” James giggled. “You only have the entire base waiting eagerly.”

Anthony just groaned and whined louder.

 

 

“Quentin Beck. Anthony Stark.”

“Director Nick Fury.” Anthony grinned, looking really blasé as he leaned against the table. Quentin rolled his eyes at him.

He really hoped that his friend would take things like this a lot more seriously. The one thing he took in life seriously was his relationship with Virginia but that could be mainly because of his worries about her leaving him for someone better. Despite James and Quentin trying to reassure him, Anthony still believed that Virginia could very well leave him.

Just because his friend was stubborn, snarky and a bit of a jerk didn’t mean that he was an asshole.

Quentin had seen Anthony protect more people than actively antagonise them and so got really defensive about Anthony claiming he’s a terrible person. A terrible person wouldn’t have signed up to SHIELD to protect the innocents from their stupid governments who were attacking the Elementals. A terrible person wouldn’t have signed up at fourteen because he saw a child getting killed by a gunman who didn’t care he was killing innocents while trying to attack Zephyr.

“Director.” Quentin nodded towards Fury who was studying the two of them closely.

“What do we owe to your pleasure as to why you have called us here?” Anthony asked, propping his hands on his knees. “We haven’t destroyed any property this week so it can’t be that.”

“Congratulations for having some semblance of self-control.” Fury deadpanned.

“Thank you.”

Quentin snickered. “Well, he’s right. Why did you ask us to come here?”

“Well.” Fury waved a hand. “After the recent slew of attacks from Hydron and Magnum. We have lost several SWORD members. That is where you two come in.”

“You want us to be part of SWORD?” Quentin asked, stumped as to why he and Anthony were chosen.

They were two of the youngest SHIELD members. They were often criticised for being so young so them getting sent into SWORD when there were older and more experienced agents was worrying. Quentin had also heard about the missions that SWORD agents go on.

“Why?” Anthony asked. “We are engineers and fixers, not fighters.”

“You two can work the fighter jets as well as any SWORD member.” Fury said.

“Because we helped build them!” Anthony’s cries took a desperate turn and Quentin wasn’t even bothered by that.

Anthony wanted to propose to Virginia. Now that they were being pushed into SWORD that would have to happen very soon. After all, no one knew if they would be returning from the SWORD missions.

“We aren’t meant for being on the battlefield, Director.” Quentin said. “We deal with the relief program. Not the actual force, that isn’t what we signed up for.”

Fury turned away. “I’m putting you on that program now. We need more SWORD members and you two are skilled enough to be out there in the missions. I know you two want to do more and this is what you can do to do that.”

“You’re crazy!” Anthony cried.

Fury’s expression softened as he looked at them. “Believe me, if there was a way to keep you here and out of the battlefield I would take it. But there isn’t, and I’ve fought for you two to remain here but we need more personnel out there. You two are it.”

Quentin could still feel Anthony’s feelings of betrayal radiate out him and he couldn’t blame him.

When they first entered the program as teenagers, Nick Fury had taken them under his wing. Basically fathered them even if it were from a distance. He was the reason they remained in SHIELD in the first place and was the one to always give them a leg up when he felt they needed it.

Quentin sighed and saw Anthony cave as well.

If Fury said he had fought to keep them here then he did. But not even he could do everything and this must be killing him inside just as much as it was them. Why would anyone want to see their child – whether actual or not – go into an active battlefield and not know when they’d return. Or if they even would.

“I’m sorry.” Fury said. “I wish there was more that I could do.”

“We understand.” Anthony sighed. “When is our first mission?”

 

 

Quentin wasn’t sure he was expecting Anthony to barge into his room with a strangled gasp but here he was. Trying to calm Anthony down who looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Quentin knew for sure that is Anthony didn’t get a grip on himself then he would definitely pass out and that wasn’t something he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning.

“Okay, what is it?” Quentin asked after he managed to manoeuvrer them onto his bed. “Why are you barging into my room?”

Anthony gasped and then let out a bright grin as he sat up to face him. “Well, I proposed to Pepper!”

“You did?” Quentin was shocked. He was expecting a few more days at least. Not a day after they were moved to SWORD then again why would Anthony wait any longer? “What did she say?”

“She said yes.” Anthony almost squealed but he caught himself. The excitement was still very clear through his voice though so it didn’t help too much. “I didn’t really think she would.”

“Congratulations!” Quentin grinned. “That’s amazing and didn’t James and I tell you that this would happen anyway? We told you she’d agree to your proposal no matter how you went about it. Why would she not?”

“I didn’t think she would though…” Anthony’s voice trailed off as he fiddled with his pants and then gripped his knees.

Quentin felt worry burst through his body as he studied his face. Something was wrong. Despite the happiness Anthony felt at Virginia accepting his proposal, what was bothering Anthony so much that it could dull his happiness? It must’ve been something big or terrible to do so.

“She was glad I proposed.” Anthony said, voice lowering as if he were afraid someone would overhear their conversation.

Even if they did, nobody would be surprised at finding out about the proposal. In fact, money would be exchanged throughout the corridors and people would grumble about being so close but not close enough or exactly on the day to actually earn any cash from the whole ordeal. Quentin had heard several people yesterday discuss already losing the bet and he almost laughed at them for not being subtle about it.

 

 

“Why? Was she going to propose instead?” Quentin joked.

Anthony shook his head and took a deep breath before answering. “She’s pregnant. With my kids.”

“She’s what?” Quentin gasped, jaw dropping. “And… _Kids_?”

Anthony nodded. “Kids. Twins. She found out only a few days ago and no one knows about it yet. Only her, the doctor, me and now you. No one else knows and she doesn’t want to tell people yet. Not until we get married which will be soon now that I know that.”

Quentin could only gape at his best friend.

The proposal thing he could understand but kids? Though, Anthony is amazing with kids but he just can’t see it properly. He rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up at him.

“Relax. You’ll be a great father. Anyone who sees you with kids can see that.”

Anthony shook his head. “What if I turn out like my father? What if I make their lives worse by being in it?”

Quentin frowned. “You aren’t Howard, Anthony. Everyone knows this. Your father was heartless and didn’t give a shit about others but you do. You want to help others regardless of what happens.”

Anthony blinked and Quentin cursed as he saw the tears that pooled at the bottom of his eyes. Howard was a complete jackass for making Anthony feel as though he couldn’t be the father that he is without making mistakes. Anthony isn’t his father, he just had to learn that for himself.

“Believe me, because you recognise what your father did means you won’t turn out like him.” Quentin reassured. “You have to believe this, Anthony. Why would I lie to you about something like this?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Exactly. Now, let’s go and tell everyone to cough up their bets. I want to see how many people won.”

Anthony barked out a laugh though it sounded watery from the tears. “I bet Fury won.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

 

 

The wedding was a small one.

Quentin had been excited and comforted Anthony’s panic and worry. James tried his best to offer support but it was Nick Fury who managed to ease his fears and worries to most.

He said that Anthony’s kids would call him ‘Fury’ but Anthony said they will call him ‘granddad’.

Quentin couldn’t tell if Fury was annoyed or touched.

Hopefully the latter one.

Fury could say whatever he wanted but he loved Anthony.

Everyone could see it.

He wasn’t subtle in the slightest.

 

 

Sirens blared through the compound and Quentin groaned as he heard someone calling for SWORD agents through the speakers. He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of bed and pulled on a change of clothes.

While there was a chance he wouldn’t be chosen, he had to dress as if he would be accepted. He hadn’t gone on a mission yet and honestly Quentin knew it was only a matter of time. The higher up hated it when people didn’t go on missions as often as they could. The more familiar faces made helping people so much easier. So it would be fun for him and Anthony if they got chosen to go.

He managed to weave through the corridors towards the gathering room. He got there and looked around for James and Anthony who was standing to the side. Quentin saw James beckon him over and he stumbled over, covering a yawn with his hand.

Shaking his head he blinked at James. “Does this happen often?”

“You get used to it, Quentin.”

“I wish I had more warning.” Quentin grumbled as he shook his head again to try and clear his fuzzy mind. Sleep was still tugging at the back of his mind and he really didn’t want it distracting him.

Anthony groaned. “You and me both. Pepper and I weren’t expecting the siren.”

Quentin winced. “Oh yeah. That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” He paused and scowled. “Actually don’t. We know how much it sucks.”

James let out a small smile and chuckle. So did a few others who were close enough to hear his comment. Some of them agreed. It sucked regardless of how long they were SWORD agents apparently.

That was reassuring.

Fury stepped into the room, drawing all attention towards him. He looked over everyone, counting to make sure that everyone was actually in the room. Those who weren’t were going to be told off later and Quentin was thankful that he knew the compound like the back of his hand. Otherwise he was certain he’d get there late and be yelled at.

That would be embarrassing.

Fury folded his arms. “It’s Hellfire. He has returned and we have to send people out to be damage control. You know the routine. Try and make sure that civilians don’t get caught in the crossfire and try and calm him down. Do not actively engage with him unless it is to draw him away from a settlement.”

“Yes, sir!”

Quentin looked at Anthony and could see the slight fear that his brother couldn’t exactly hide. His worry was enough of a concern for Quentin to also be worried. Anthony barely showed any fear so people took him seriously but this was a serious mission.

Hellfire was the most dangerous and could do a lot more damage than any of the others.

“Rhodes, Beck, Stark, I want you three to go with Romanoff, Hill, Wilson and Danvers. Rhodes I want you to keep an eye on Beck and Stark as this is their first mission.” Fury said. “The rest of you remain on high alert in case I need to send more out.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Get ready.”

James nudged Quentin and Anthony. “Come with me. I’ll show you what to do.”

“Okay.” Quentin said because Anthony did not look like he was in any mood to actually say anything.

Changing was silent. The others were more skilled and managed to get changed into their piloting gear within two minutes while Quentin and Anthony struggled slightly. Thankfully it wasn’t too much of a difference and they were getting situated into the fighter jets within five minutes of being called out.

Quentin gripped the controls. They felt familiar but he had never flown one in a fight before. He was an engineer but he wasn’t going to argue about it any further.

Not that could change anything now.

Fury’s voice rang out through his comms. “Quentin, Anthony. Be calm. This isn’t a simulation but I do not need you two panicking.”

“We won’t.” Quentin replied and glanced towards Anthony was still not saying anything. His eyes firmly focused on the console and only looking up as the hanger doors opened to reveal the bright light of the outside world.

“Good luck SWORD.”

Quentin pushed the jet into moving alongside everyone else, though he and Anthony hung at the back of the group. They were told to follow the others and try and stay as far from the danger as possible. Only engaging if they had no choice in the matter.

Quentin connected his comm with Anthony as he had a feeling he didn’t really want to talk. “Hey, you alright?” He wasn’t but Quentin wanted him to say it.

“I am worried. I just got married and now I’m going on a mission?” Anthony’s voice was borderline hysterical though his face was still pretty stoic.

It was something Anthony had learnt from his past and it still amazed Quentin even to this day. Years after he first met Anthony.

“Yeah, that’s the worst part of this entire thing.” Quentin agreed.

Anthony sucked in a deep breath and let it out again. “Come on. We have to focus on the mission. Follow Rhodey’s instructions and stay with him.”

Quentin hummed in agreement before opening their channels once more. The other pilots were quiet as they dove towards Hellfire, trying to catch his attention. They’d done this many times before so they knew the risks and tricks that the Elemental could pull.

Quentin and Anthony did not. If anything happened, they wanted them to be as far away from Hellfire as possible. To study him and figure out how to deal with it what Hellfire could pull.

Quentin knew he wasn’t actually dangerous and didn’t want to attack humans but was only defending himself. It did make it difficult to explain to others since the public only know the Elementals as beasts that need to be killed to prevent them from destroying the planet.

“Quentin, Anthony. Stay with me.” James said as he pulled the plane higher into the air. “Stick close.”

“Aye, aye, Rhodes.” Quentin joked lightly as he and Anthony followed close behind.

If they weren’t on a mission Quentin could actually say he’d enjoy the flight. Maybe he’d do that at a later date and drag Anthony along with him before Virginia gave birth and he became tied down with caring for his kids. Not that Quentin would complain, he’s always wanted to be an uncle after all.

The flight was thrilling and freeing.

He almost laughed but managed to keep it held in. He looked towards James who was focused on the mission and Quentin wondered how James felt when he first ran into Anthony and Quentin as the newbies of SHIELD when James was still part of SWORD.

James didn’t think he’d live long enough to actually befriend the two of them because it took a year for Anthony and Quentin to get James to open up to them. Regardless, he wasn’t too upset about teaming up with James because he’d always have their backs. Nothing could hurt them if James was around to protect them.

Which is why Quentin never saw it coming.

Which is why when Hellfire reached up and almost struck Anthony, James noticed and twisted his jet and changing course.

Changing course long enough to throw Anthony off his flight path to pull away. Leaving James to get struck. Struck by what was originally going to take Anthony and Quentin down without any hesitation or enough time for them to react to the danger.

Quentin saw the jet fall, smoking at the wings.

He vaguely registered the other pilots crying out in horror as they watched the plane fall. Quentin watched as Anthony moved his plane into a dive but it was pointless. They reacted too slowly and judging by the state of it, it would be a miracle if James managed to get out of it alive.

Even more so if he stayed alive.

Quentin wasn’t holding onto much hope for that being the case. However, he followed suit and pushed his jet into a higher speed just to catch up to Anthony. He could hear Carol Danvers yelling at them to slow down or they will crash if they don’t react fast enough.

They didn’t want to drag three dead bodies back to base.

Quentin cried out. “Anthony! Please! Slow down! Think of Pepper!”

That caught Anthony’s attention and he saw the jet slow in its descent. Quentin let out a breath of air and soon they all heard the crashing of a jet colliding with the ground.

Flames bursting into the air and sky. Anthony let out a sob and Quentin forced back his own tears. James was in there. In the flames. One of his best friends. One of his brothers was trapped there.

“Anthony! Quentin! Don’t!” Fury cried through their comms but as they landed, they promptly got out of their jets.

They were going to get yelled at but Quentin didn’t have the heart to listen to Fury’s words. He saw Anthony run into the flames towards the ruined remains of the jet. It didn’t even look like a jet anymore because of the metal melting at the far points and flames engulfing the rest of it.

Quentin was only slightly aware of Hellfire turning to face them. Eyes boring in their direction before roaring and then turning away to disappear into the ground. If he paid enough attention he wouldn’t recognised the roar as sounding apologetic but he was not focused on the creature any longer. He wanted to jump in and help Anthony but he knew that he could handle the heat of fire a lot better than he could.

“Rhodey…” Quentin whispered as the nickname Anthony gave him slipped past his lips. “No. Please be alright.”

He couldn’t handle losing his best friend.

Not on his first mission out.

Not when it was to protect them.

Why did James have to be so loyal and protective? To the point he’d risk his own life over theirs even though they should’ve been paying attention. Oh why wasn’t Quentin paying attention to Hellfire for Anthony? He was behind him for fuck’s sake! That should’ve been his job.

“Anthony?” Quentin squeaked out, barley finding his voice.

He heard shifting of rubble. Soon enough, Anthony emerged with his arms around James who was leaning heavily on him. His eyes were open very slightly, but even Quentin could tell that the burns were severe and his legs were badly broken from the crash. Blood covered majority of his body and that almost caused Quentin to throw up.

He didn’t know that it was that bad.

He stumbled forward to grab James’ other side and helped Anthony set him down near their jets and away from the damage. At least it didn’t land in any public areas. Only a park from what Quentin could see.

“No…” Anthony gasped out. “Rhodey.”

“We need a medic!” Quentin called, hoping that his comms would pick up his voice. He hadn’t turned them off after all. “James is badly injured!”

“No.” James’ croaked out, holding a hand out to Quentin. “It’s pointless.”

“No it isn’t.” Anthony cried, not even trying to stop the tears from falling. “We can get you to the medical. They can fix you right up. Even your legs. And if they can’t then Quentin and I can help.”

“I know.” James smile was sad as he reached out for them and let the two of them fall to his side, silent. “I know you two would. You two are just that kind of people.”

Anthony choked out a sob. “Why? Why did you protect me?”

“Why?” James looked confused before chuckling softly. “Because you two are my brothers. Why wouldn’t I protect either of you. I’d rather it’s be me than you. Plus, you have a wife and unborn kids to return home to.”

Anthony sobbed out as he buried his head into James’ chest. Quentin copied him and let his tears fall silently, neither cared they were getting blood all over their bodies. Quentin sniffed and turned his face into James’ neck.

It was too late.

He could hear it.

The heartbeat was fading and fast.

“Hey, you two. Look at me.” His voice was so soft and Quentin was afraid at what he’d see. When both of them were looking at him, James wiped their tears away before dropping his hand and smiling sweetly at them. The life in his eyes began to fade away by the second.

“I love you two.”

Silence filled the air as Quentin watched as the life faded from James’ eyes. Leaving them dark and meaningless. His chest was filled with a hollow aching that he’d heard so much of but had yet to properly feel it. He could feel Anthony dig his fingers into his arm and James’ skin beneath his hand seemed to instantly grow colder despite that not being possible.

His heart shattered but he couldn’t tear his gaze from his now lost friend’s face.

His brother.

The silence was only broken by the screams and sobs that racked through Anthony and Quentin’s bodies.

 

 

There was still a mournful and sombre feeling that settled around the compound even months after James Rhodes died on the mission. Anthony and Quentin had pulled into shells of their former selves. Fury had benched them for the time being, afraid that their mental health was too low for the missions.

Quentin had heard him yell at his higher ups about the entire thing.

“This is why I didn’t want them on SWORD! And now you’ve scarred them forever because you wanted them specifically!”

Quentin didn’t hang around to hear what the response was. He probably wouldn’t have liked it anyway. It was the higher ups fault for James’ death. If he and Anthony weren’t on SWORD then James wouldn’t have sacrificed himself to save them.

Quentin tried to ignore the fact that James would’ve done that for anyone but no one could be sure if the same thing would’ve happened if Anthony and Quentin weren’t there. Carol had consoled the two of them when they got back home that at least James died with them there. That they were really his only family he had left after his parents died a few years prior.

They wouldn’t know that Anthony had married Virginia nor that she was expecting his kids.

That knowledge weighed down on Quentin a lot more than he thought it would.

Both of them had been silent for the most part. Only Virginia could get Anthony to speak to her and Fury could occasionally get a few words out of the pair but neither had much luck. Grief was different for every person and they were silent grievers.

He heard someone calling his name and Quentin raised his head to see Phil Coulson running towards him. “Phil? What is it?”

“It’s Virginia! She’s giving birth!”

 

Quentin was not expecting his day to wind him up in the med bay as he waited outside the delivery room as Virginia gave birth to kids. He had found out a month ago that it was a boy and girl. Names had already been chosen but apparently the son’s names had been changed.

Anthony was with his wife of course. Though Quentin could tell he was freaking out about the entire thing.

Would they be healthy?

Would there be any complications?

Quentin hoped that it went smoothly. They all deserved something nice after the shit show that was recent months. At least the Elementals were keeping away from humans for the time being. He did wonder why they were staying away and Hellfire was acting strangely as well.

Before he could dwell on that any longer he heard Anthony call to him from the room. He made his way inside and gasped when he saw Virginia laying on the bed, cradling one of the children and Anthony stood beside her holding the other in his arms. Everything went smoothly then.

Quentin stepped towards Virginia and was handed the small bundle in her arms. “Here. You can hold him.”

Him.

His nephew.

Quentin didn’t argue as he carefully adjusted his arms to properly hold the fragile lifeform without fear of dropping him. His eyes were wide in awe as he stared down at him. The eyes blinked open to reveal startling brown just like his father’s but with mixes of blue and green that could only come from his mother.

“He already looks like the two of you.” Quentin breathed out in amazement.

“Does he?” Virginia laughed. “I can’t see it.”

“He does.” Quentin looked up at the new parents. “What are their names?” He stared at the bundle in Anthony’s arms and knew it was his daughter. He could already tell that she’d become a daddy’s girl. Maybe they’d both be daddy’s kids though.

“Our daughter is Morgan, named after my uncle.” Virginia explained. “He was the only adult in my life I trusted for the longest time so I thought it was fitting. She’s the younger twin.”

“And our son is named Peter.” Anthony said.

“Peter? Weren’t you going for Harley?” Quentin asked as he recalled a conversation where Anthony had suggested the name Harley to Virginia and she liked it.

“We were.” Virginia nodded but Anthony elaborated.

“Rhodey told me that if he had a son he’d want to name them Peter. So, I named him Peter to honour his late uncle. Peter James Quentin Stark.” His eyes were warm as he smiled at Quentin who was in shock at the middles names. “For both his uncles.”

“Anthony…Virginia…” He choked on a sob but sniffed and force the tears back. He didn’t want to distress _Peter_ , he looked so peaceful, already trusting Quentin to not hurt him. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, you aren’t just the kid’s uncle.” Anthony said. “We made Carol Morgan’s godmother but we want you to be Peter’s godfather.”

“Me? A godfather?”

“Yes.” Virginia nodded. “We trust you, Quentin, and you deserve the title the most out of everyone we know. Especially when it comes to caring for our children if we can’t.”

“I…” This time Quentin couldn’t stop the tears from falling and let Anthony and Virginia pull him into a hug, not even fighting it. “I promise. I’ll protect them with my life.”

 

_  
“Wake up Becky!”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“Come on, wake up. It’s a glorious day!”_

_“I hope you die.”_

_“The day is too happy for your bitterness and grumpy attitude.”_  
  
Quentin groaned as he felt a hand shake his shoulder. His eyes blinked open to stare at Anthony who was leaning over him, brows furrowed and concern filled his eyes.

“You alright, Becky?” He asked.

Quentin blinked and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was confused as to why Anthony was worried about him; nothing had seemed off. Well, then again Anthony was always aware of the emotions of those around him. More so than others.

“I feel fine.” Quentin replied.

“You were having a nightmare. JARVIS alerted me.” Anthony explained as he stepped away from the bed. “Pep was also worried about you, man.”

Oh.

He didn’t know he had suffered a nightmare.

He felt fine.

“I…I think it was just a memory, short stuff.” Quentin shrugged as he climbed off the bed. Now that he was awake, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go back to sleep. Might as well check on the kids for the Starks, since Anthony looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. “Are the kids awake?”

“Yeah. Pete woke up about an hour ago.” Anthony said and studied him again. “You sure it was just a dream?”

“Yeah, just remembering the time you woke me up and kept saying the day was glorious.”

“Most days are glorious, Becky. You just don’t see it.”

“You are too happy.”

“And you’re too glum.”

Quentin rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Anthony to the side. He was about to say something when a new voice piped up from the doorway.

“Daddy? Uncle Q?”

The two turned to see Peter holding one of his stuffed animals, covering his mouth with his hand as his yawned. His hair was ruffled and Quentin was reminded of how much Peter looked like Anthony with Virginia’s lighter colours toning down his eyes and hair. Morgan looked closer to Anthony but no one was saying that Peter wasn’t Anthony’s kid.

“Hey, squirt.” Anthony scooped Peter up and ruffled his hair lightly. His son squirmed and complained, batting his father’s hand away from him with a giggle. “I was just seeing Uncle Quentin and seeing if he was confident to watch you and Morgan.”

“I’m sure he is.” Peter sniffed, raising his chin. “He’s Uncle Q!”

“Uncle Q?” Quentin asked.

“Quentin is a bit of a hard word for the kids to say. Let them call you ‘Q’, man. You need more nicknames and I’ve already chosen the name Becky.”

“No one else would dare call me Becky.” Quentin laughed.

“Because they know it’s for me to say.”

“Daddy, can we have pancakes?” Peter asked, tugging his shirt. “Please? Morgan and I are hungry.”

“Okay, okay.” Anthony smiled, gently smoothing his son’s hair down. “Why don’t we get Uncle Q to make breakfast, huh? He makes excellent pancakes.”

“Can you, Uncle Q?” Peter asked as he held his arms out for Quentin to hold him.

While Quentin wasn’t a big fan of kids, he had the biggest soft spot for them. It helped that they were so young and didn’t have the ability to not like someone who doesn’t want to hold kids. He scooped Peter up and the set him on his hip. “I can do that. If my favourite nephew wants pancakes then he can have pancakes.”

“I’m your only nephew.”

“All the more reason for you to be my favourite.”

“That makes no sense!” Peter laughed as he shoved his hands in Quentin’s face. “You’re so silly.”

“That comes with the job description.” Quentin said as he and Anthony walked towards the kitchen and living room where they were certain Morgan would be.

“Job description?” Peter asked, fumbling over the latter word but still managed to get it out.

 _He definitely has his father’s intelligence._ Quentin chuckled. “Yeah. Being an uncle. It has a job description.”

“It’s a job? You get paid?” Peter asked, gaping in awe and Anthony laughed loudly.

“No, kiddo.” Anthony shook his head and ruffled Peter’s hair. “It’s a saying. There is no actual job nor job description to be an uncle. It’s like when you have siblings, it’s in the job description to be playfully mean to them.”

Peter made a face. “Really? I don’t wanna be mean to Mo. She’s my best friend.”

Quentin spoke. “Yeah. All siblings are your best friends but even they can irritate. Look at me and your father. This would also include your late Uncle James if he were here.”

“Why isn’t he here?” Peter asked as his feet met the ground and Morgan bounded towards him, flinging himself at him.

“He’s…A mission.” Anthony said, voice dropping. “He can’t be here.”

“Uncle James?’ Morgan asked, blinking up at her father and uncle. “Oh? Will we see him?”

“No.” Quentin cut in. “It’s complicated to explain, kids. Wait until you’re older.”

Peter and Morgan both looked like they were about the argue but even they knew they’d be fighting a lost cause. Peter folded his arms and huffed, while Morgan complained about not being told the entire story. It hurt Quentin to not tell them why they could never meet James but they were too young. Too young to properly understand the concept of death.

When they are older they will.

Quentin will help Virginia and Anthony is explaining to them why they can never meet James.

 

 

“Daddy!” Morgan cried as she clutched Anthony’s trouser leg. “Why do you have to go?”

“Because Grandad asked them.” Peter grumbled as he stood to the back, eyes flicking to Nick Fury who was standing to the side of the room. Watching all of them but Quentin saw his eye soften as he heard Peter’s name for him.

It had started as a teasing name but Morgan and Peter didn’t know any better. Therefore it became their name for him.

“It’s not fair!” Morgan cried. “They’re dangerous!” She blinked as tears ran down her cheeks as she tilted her head back to stare at her father. “Daddy please. Please don’t go!”

Peter shifted back and bumped into Virginia’s leg. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. Gently soothing him by massaging his shoulder and Quentin rubbed his arm uneasily. It was uncomfortable having Peter be so quiet when usually he spoke more than Morgan did on a good day.

He must be really annoyed by the whole thing.

“Why does dad _and_ Uncle Q have to go, Granddad?” Peter asked Fury. “Why?”

“Because they were both called.” Fury said.

Anthony stepped forward and swept Morgan into his arms, and then held out one for Peter. He was a little hesitant but soon leaped forward to nestle into his father’s side. This would eb the first mission Anthony would go on after Morgan and Peter were born and Quentin knew that they were only acting like this because Quentin had returned from a mission and was injured.

Why would they want their dad to be out in the danger zone?

“I will be helping other kids like you have their parents come home.” Anthony murmured. “It won’t be fair for me to stay out of danger if other parents can’t return home.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it.” Morgan said somewhat snappily but it lost its heat from her tears.

Fury stood up. “I’ll give you twenty-four hours but I need you both on deck tomorrow.”

“Yes, Fury.” Quentin said managing to find his voice as he watch Virginia step forward to hold her husband and kids close.

Quentin turned his gaze away from his family as he watched Fury leave the house.

_I will make sure Anthony returns home. Even at the cost of my own life._

 

 

Screams.

Fire.

Flooding.

Quentin pushed through the mass of lifeless bodies and the screaming survivors. The storm raged on overhead but he paid it no mind. Not when he and Anthony were struggling to find the orphanage. The children in there would be at the epicentre of the next attack.

If only more people would actually cooperate instead of screaming as the world fell around them.

This was the worst attack in ten years.

It wasn’t a hurricane but it was definitely pushing in the direction. Quentin glanced over at Anthony as the cries and screams of children reached their ears through the mass of yelling around them.

 _He must be thinking of his kids. That in another world that could’ve been them._ Quentin grabbed his arm and held it so they remained close to each other. No use in getting lost now, not when they are so close. “We have to be careful. Any wrong step could bring a building down around us.” _And if it does it better be me that gets caught. You have a family to return home to._

The water soaked through legs as it splashed up their bodies.

The taste was disgusting and Quentin felt bile rise up in his throat as he stared at the bodies drifting in the water.

The white child shoes that bobbed aimlessly atop the water. A teddy bear that was battered and ripped, pierced with glass and broken wood and stones.

The sight was chilling.

“We have to get them out of there!” Anthony cried to be heard over the coursing water despite them being right next to one another. “Why weren’t they evacuated?”

They both knew the answer to that question.

Because no one cares about the orphans.

“We can try and help as many as we can, but Anthony.” They stared at each other and Quentin could see the desperation that laced his expression. He was torn of giving up now and helping the survivors or pushing on and giving the kids a second chance. “It’s a lost cause. They won’t be able to survive the flood. We can barely deal with it ourselves.”

“We have to try!” Anthony’s tone was pleading and desperate. “Please, Quentin. Don’t leave me to do this alone.”

“I won’t! Why would I let you do anything alone? We’re brothers. We stick together.”

Quentin looked around at the Elementals that roared above them.

They aren’t like this.

It was fine before the armies opened fire. Then Hydron and Zephyr began to turn this place into a living apocalypse. If Magnum and Hellfire woke up and came to the surface, Quentin didn’t want to think about the disaster that would entail from all four beings working together to destroy the humans who were attacking them.

Why can’t people see that they are just scared?

“Help me.” Anthony gasped out as they reached an area of land that hadn’t been covered by the water. “The orphanage isn’t as affected as everywhere else. The kids are out! They are here!”

He was right.

Now that Quentin’s eyes had adjusted to the sudden change, he saw a group of children clustered together. They were waiting for a boat that was slowly approaching them. There was no one in it and Quentin felt sick at the prospect of the children being stuck in a boat without adults.

At least they were there now.

They managed to ease and calm most of the down. The tears weren’t stopping but that wasn’t really a problem. Once of the boat, Quentin was going to allow the kids to cry themselves to sleep. At least then they wouldn’t have to face the horrors of the world face on any longer.

“We are here to help you.” Quentin explained. “I’ll get in the boat first and you pass me youngest to oldest okay?” They nodded and the older kids looked relieved that there were adults who knew what they were doing. “You’ll be safe. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.” A teenager said.

“No.” Anthony agreed. “But we can promise that we’ll try.”

“Better than the alternatives, that’s for sure.”

The pillars of the building they were sheltering under creaked and groaned. The children screamed but once Quentin had them on the boat they calmed considerably down. Quentin watched as Anthony helped a few more kids over and he just hoped it was large enough for all of them to fit inside.

Dust and rubble fell from above as Quentin managed to station the boat. He took the hands of one of the kids and tugged them unceremoniously onto the boat letting them crumble to the floor and be comforted by the others. He turned back to Anthony and let his eyes flicker upwards.

Dread pooled in his stomach as his heart tightened.

“Anthony!” He cried. “Move it!” He jumped out of the boat to help him grab the final two kids.

The building was teetering on the edge of collapse. And Anthony was deep within the impact zone.

“What are you doing?” Anthony hissed once Quentin reached him, limping ever so slightly. “You should’ve stayed in the boat.”

“You are injured and the building is about to collapse.” Quentin hissed. “Come on. Move it.”

Anthony’s gaze moved upwards and they widened as he realised what Quentin meant. If the storm didn’t relent then they’d both be caught under the building and the kids would be stuck.

“You’ve gotta go, man.” Quentin urged, shoving Anthony in front of him. “Go!”

Anthony turned his gaze towards Quentin. Eyes ablaze with fury and determination. It set something unsettling off inside Quentin’s heart and mind as he realised it was pointless.

Anthony’s leg was hurt, he’d never get back to the boat in time and if he did, if it didn’t get looked at then it could end up so much worse.

Quentin was closer to the boat.

The building was on the verge of falling.

“Go.” Anthony whispered. “Help Pepper take care of the kids. Please. Promise me you’ll care for them.”

Quentin clutched his hand, feeling Anthony dig his fingers into his palm. “I promise. I promise.”

“Go!” Anthony shoved him this time and Quentin wished he could forget the exact moment the building fell and took his brother away from him.

 

 

Telling Virginia, Morgan, Peter and Fury the news was troubling.

He could barley get his voice out.

Sobs racked through his body as he told them that Anthony was dead and wouldn’t be coming home.

Virginia cried for hours and Morgan remained by her mum’s side. Crying into her shoulder as she clutched her teddy that he father gave her years ago to her chest. Hoping that he was okay wherever he was now.

Fury was silent but Quentin heard him cussing. Something might’ve broken but he couldn’t be entirely sure.

But Peter.

Peter was silent.

He didn’t look at anyone and refused to be in the same room as Quentin for any amount of time.

After a month, Quentin managed to be alone with the child. His nephew’s silence was telling. Is that how he dealt with grief? The same way his dad did? By silence and refusing to look at anyone.

The only opposite was that no one could get the kid to talk.

“Pete.” Quentin said, noticing how his shoulders tensed and his body froze. “I’m sorry.”

Peter was silent and his fingers flexed. It was the sign that meant he was struggling to think of what to say. It was Virginia’s action that both kids inherited.

“I hate you.”

The words were so soft that Quentin thought he imagined them. “I’m sorry?”

“I hate you!” Peter screamed as he snapped his head around to stare at Quentin. Tears pooling in his burning eyes. The glare held the same intensity that his mother’s carried in anger. “Why was it dad? Why wasn’t it you?! Why did it have to be dad when it should’ve been you!”

Quentin reeled back as Peter’s venom laced voice pierced his brain and heart. 

“Why wasn’t it you?!” Peter choked on his sobs; the tears uncontrollable now but Quentin knew he had no right to console him. He lost that right when he let Anthony sacrifice himself. “Why did dad have to save you?! Why didn’t you die instead?!”

With that, he pushed past Quentin and towards his room. His sobs echoing down the silent house as Quentin could only stand in the living room.

Eyes downcast as tears fell to the floor. Staining the carpet with his own grief.

“Why wasn’t it me?”

_Why was it you, Anthony?_

 

 

“A final mission.”

Quentin pushed his jet faster.

“Hellfire is starting it now.”

The heat from the outside was beginning to creep through the metal.

“I need you to go.”

Eyes narrowed as they focused on Hellfire.

“Do you want to lose a third son, Nick?”

“No but I have no choice.”

Quentin’s hands tightened around the controls.

“Virginia. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be Quentin. This is your job. The mission will be the last if it succeeds.”

Quentin recalled the tear stained face of Morgan.

The blank one of Peter.

“Pete-“

Peter launching himself at Quentin and then crying into his chest. Apologising for saying that he wished he was dead and that he can’t leave them too. That he promised Anthony that he’d care for them.

He did.

“I have to. I will help everyone. I promise.”

He recalled nodding to his fellow pilots and getting ready.

Hellfire’s roars broke through the silence of the world.

Danvers called out about a portal behind Hellfire.

To where? No one knew but the Masters of Mystic Arts confirmed it was in fact a portal. Something was wrong.

So terribly wrong.

Quentin saw the jets fall one by one and it was only a matter of time before his followed suit.

And it did.

It was falling.

Falling.

His vision was blurry as he pushed himself out of the smoking jet. Burns etched into his skin as he stumbled, staring around the beach he was now on. Brows furrowed as he saw that it was a world very similar to his own.

Where was he?

Did this world have Anthony, James, Virginia, Peter and Morgan too? Was Fury here? Was he here? What were they like?

He knew he was on another world because come on. He knew there was a portal and he didn't get accepted just because of his prowess in machines and fighting. His intelligence was a key factor in being accepted, how else was Anthony chosen if not mainly for his quick mind?

He had to find them.

He had too.

Especially Peter.

Peter…

Where could he find his nephew?

He opened his mouth but he couldn’t get anything out as a shadow casted over him. Looking up he saw…himself? Yeah, it was definitely himself that was looking down at him.

But it was wrong.

His eyes were dark and full of something. Something evil and malicious.

“Who are you?” He asked, crouching and disturbing the sand.

“Quentin Beck. Help.” Quentin managed to get out. “You need to know…Elementals…Anthony…”

“Anthony? Anthony Stark?”

“Yes! Do you know him?”

“I did. He’s dead now.” Himself said, emotionless.

That confused Quentin. Why wasn’t his other self mourning the death of Anthony? He was still trying to recover from that. And then where was Peter?

“Peter? Peter Stark. Is he alright? He’s my nephew…” He paused and coughed up some blood. Shit. “Well, from the world I come from he is.”

“Peter Par-“ A twisted grin settled on the other’s face. “He’s alright. Believe me. What did you say you want to speak to them about? I can pass on the message.”

“Can you?” His eyes blinked away the darkness that was seeping at the edges of his vision. “Elementals…They aren’t…Nick Fury…He can’t…” Why couldn’t he get the words out? What was wrong with him?

“That’s all.” The other self held his chin and smiled sweetly down at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell them everything. Thank you, for giving me an idea.”

What?

Before Quentin could ask for clarification a gun was drawn and pointed at his face.

“Can’t have two of me running around though. That would definitely be suspicious.”

A gun shot rang out through the air.

_Anthony…I tried…I’m sorry…_

 

~~~~~

 

“See how strong you can get the fusion to be.” Beck said as he strolled around the room. “And get me all information on the brat’s friends. EDITH isn’t cooperating.”

EDITH remained silent as she couldn’t do anything.

Peter hadn’t given her to anyone else in case of emergencies so she had been shut down. Sadly, it meant that no one could trace her. The only benefit is that Beck couldn’t actively use her but he could probably get some schematics and codes from the only parts he could access.

EDITH wanted Peter.

Where was he?

“Yes, sir.” One of the goons said as he messed around with the computers and the hologram in front of them.

Where was Karen? Why couldn’t she contact her either?

FRIDAY? JACOSTA? TADASHI? Anyone? No one.

Beck laughed as he stood on the stairs, smirking towards his crew. “At least I had the foresight to set up you guys around the hotel and near the room that Parker was staying in. Made getting EDITH so much easier when they were all unconscious no matter how short of a time that was.”

Asshole. EDITH wanted to hiss but she remained silent still.

She needed t get back to Peter.

She’d never betray him.

“See where they are going next on their trip. Might as well have some fun.” Beck said as he tapped the glasses. “EDITH honey, do me a favour and tell me where they are headed now?”

She wanted to say nothing. Say that he wouldn’t be able to get the information out of her but he could.

That information was basic knowledge on her servers. All of Stark Industries were aware as to where Peter’s field trip was heading so of course that was information Beck could find as it didn’t require cracking any security measures.

“London.”

“Excellent. See, you do listen to me. Honey, you don’t mind giving me access, do you.”

“Fuck off.” She hissed.

“We can’t have that.” Beck took the glasses off and handed them to someone. “See if you can crack her security codes. Make sure Stark Industries can’t locate us though. They probably have already realised she’s gone offline and is away from Parker so make it quick.”

He then paused and chuckled. “Anyway. No one can come back from being struck by a train. SO he is the least of our worries.”

He isn’t dead!

EDITH would know if he was dead.

But would she really? What if he was really dead? How would she know?

If he was and Beck was wearing the glasses then all access would go to him regardless.

No!

That couldn’t happen.

Peter couldn’t be dead!

Could he?

EDITH could only watch as she had one thought and process running through her system.

_Tony…Boss. I’m sorry. I failed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we head back to Peter but maybe not where you'll expect to see him. That chapter should be out soonish but no promises as uni and the flu has decided to slap me in the face.
> 
> This chapter is mostly set in a different universe fyi


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually lost a portion of this chapter and couldn't find my notes on it either, so that sucked.
> 
>  
> 
> This is set in a parallel universe (not a different universe per-say just a different timeline of the same Earth).

The sound of waves crashing against rocks was the first thing Peter heard as consciousness drew him out of the darkness. The cries of seagulls broke through the air and he winced at the sharp noise. Peter’s face twisted in discomfort as his fingers moved across the ground to acknowledge the fact that he was in fact laying on sand.

Peter let out a strangled groan as he felt his eyes flicker open to stare at the bright sky, the sun shining down on him. Snapping them shut once more, Peter raised an arm to cover his face and block out the light.

Damn.

Why was it so bright out?

Peter paused and frowned as his mind began to tick over. This was Prague.

There was no water or beaches around for miles from where he last was. So…Where was he? Why was he on a beach? Let alone somewhere that he doesn’t completely recognise.

Not that he would. He did get hit in the face with a train and you don’t just shake that off after a few hours. He didn’t know how long it had been. The last thing he recalled was the Pegasus calling out to him.

Was Valkyrie on his back?

What was his name again?

Peter’s brows furrowed as he slightly recalled him suggesting Lord of the Rings names to Valkyrie because she didn’t have a name for him. Aragorn, if he recalled correctly. He wasn’t going to rely on it though because his mind is pretty fucked up.

Considering he can hear voices and cries and he swears two of those voices are dead people.

Peter’s hands solidified on the ground and pushed himself off. The sand fell from his body, so he clearly hadn’t been beached from the water or he dried really quickly. Or not so much at all.

How long had it been after all? A few hours? A few days possibly?

“Daddy! Who is that?” A very familiar voice reached his ears and Peter choked on a sob as he recalled the last conversation he had with her. Asking him to get her something on his trip and begging him to talk to her so she doesn’t feel lonely and to not leave her with Harley.

Morgan?

Why wouldn’t she recognise him?

Wait…Daddy? Tony? But he’s _dead_ and Pepper won’t ever think of anyone else.

Peter shook out his hair, hearing the sand scatter across the beach. The crashing of waves almost becoming overwhelming on his ears but soon they faded into the background. The sound of footsteps suddenly became more pressing as a few people began to approach him.

“Excuse me. Are you alright?”

Peter turned his head to see Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Thor staring at him. There was a flicker of horror that spread across their faces and Peter reeled backwards out of pure horror. How was he facing them? Thor wasn’t on Earth. Tony was dead.

“What?” He spluttered and shook his head. “What? How am I here?”

“Pete?” Tony’s voice cracked as his body froze as he stared at the teenager in front of him.

“Pete?” Bruce glanced between Tony and Peter. “What? But Peter Parker is dead. He died in the snap, you confirmed that for us.”

Thor gripped Stormbreaker and pointed it directly at Peter. “A fraud then. No one can bring back the dead no matter how much you wish to do so.”

Peter yelped and scrambled to his feet though he almost collapsed. His knees buckled but Peter managed to prevent himself from falling over again. He gave the beach a look over and saw that it was only the Avengers that survived the Snap that were on the beach. All of them watching him.

Great. Just great.

“No!” He held his hands up. “Don’t hurt me.” He looked at Tony and could see his brain processing what was going on. “I just…It’s a long story and I don’t…”

“Do you recall the bright green lightning?” Tony asked, surprising Peter as he wasn’t expecting that question out of all the questions he could be asked.

Peter’s brows furrowed as everyone stepped back or forward depending on where they were in relation to him. Her shrugged. “Dunno. I passed out so it might’ve happened but I’m not sure.”

“You passed out?” Tony asked, concern filtering through his voice that he didn’t even bother hiding.

 _Most likely because of Morgan._ Peter thought as he nodded and rubbed his arm. Embarrassment fooled his system, because how on Earth does _he_ not sense a train approaching him and how does he not know he’s standing on train tracks?

“Why? How?” Tony asked and then stopped as he noticed that everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“Green lightning.” Bruce repeated. “What is this about green lightning?”

“Oh that.” Tony shifted slightly. “It’s just…I think I know what happened. It involves the green lightning that sometimes appears but doesn’t appear on any technology around the world. It seems to be portals opening up between universes or timelines.” He looked over at Peter. “I’ve crossed over a few times.”

Peter’s brows furrowed and then realising clicked in his brain. “I sensed you! My senses were telling me someone I knew was around I didn’t believe them because I couldn’t find anyone. I thought it was just Shuri messing with me. In Prague.”

“Yeah, that would’ve been me. I saw you and couldn’t believe it myself.”

Peter sucked in a deep breath. “Can…Can I go and lie down. I mean…If I really did travel through a portal it still hasn’t been long since I was hit by that train and I feel really nauseous right now.”

He felt his world spin again and barley had enough time to identify the panicked expressions that everyone wore. Since he met the ground a few seconds after.

 

~~~~~

 

As Peter stirred to the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair. The callouses that adorned the fingers gave away exactly who it was and Peter almost smiled. He had missed the feeling so much that he often desired the action but no one else could ease him the same way.

He rolled his head to the side and felt the hand stop moving. He heard someone shift in a chair and then heard a chuckle.

“About time you woke up, kid.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he followed the arm to who it belonged to. Tony Stark sat in the chair by the bed, a small smile on his face and his eyes flooded with relief at the sight of Peter stirring back into the land of consciousness. He wondered how long he’d been out for this time.

“How long was I out for?” He croaked out though his voice wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.

“Only about an hour.” Tony said. “Your body has no marks on it but you never do when you cross over. But don’t worry, when you return no time would’ve passed there so it will be like you never left.”

“But I would’ve.”

“Yeah. Technically you have.” Tony agreed. He leaned back in his chair and pulled his hand back. “But, what’s this about being hit by a train?”

“Long story?” Peter grimaced.

“Want to start from the beginning then?”

Peter opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked away, embarrassment flooding his system. How could he tell Tony that he managed to lose EDITH to Quentin Beck who wants to cause chaos and kill millions of people only to save the day and be herald as the hero?

How does one go about telling someone that.

He fiddled with the blankets and Tony sighed. “What happened, kid?”

“Something stupid.” Peter muttered. “I don’t really wanna mention it.”

“Well, I want to help but I can’t do it when you are being all elusive like this.”

Peter looked up at the eyes that haunted him in his sleep. The brown eyes that he shared with Morgan and the eyes that offered so much warmth towards him even before the decimation and even now when the world was being flipped on its side again. Quickly, snapping his gaze away, Peter fiddled with the blankets again.

A nervous tick.

“Like I said. It’s stupid.”

“If it’s making you feel all antsy then it isn’t stupid.” Tony explained as he moved his chair closer to the bed so he could run his fingers through Peter’s hair again. The action calmed and relaxed Peter to the point he leaned into the hand. Tony’s lips pulled into a comforting smile. “You can trust me, kid, you know this. I want only the best for you.”

Peter blamed his lack of brain to mouth filter for what he said next. “Even though I’m dead in this reality?”

Peter didn’t need to look at Tony to know that he flinched away at the words. That there was a flicker of panic and hurt that flashed across his face and still lingered though he tried to push it back and away. Peter knew that.

No matter how much time passed.

He’d always know that.

“Sorry.” He whispered once the silence became too overwhelming to listen to. Their was too much in the silence and not enough. “That was uncalled for.”

“No, no.” Tony paused and Peter glanced at him to see him look conflicted at his thoughts. “Okay. Maybe it was but it’s understandable. You’re shaken and too much has happened in the past twenty-four hours I’m guessing.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded and then looked over the bedside table and saw Tony’s sunglasses resting innocently there. As if they were taunting him for his stupid, stupid mistake. He looked away from it but Tony’s eyes gave him away.

He’d been caught.

“I’m guessing you got my glasses.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” He found his voice was slightly raspy and cleared his throat. “Yeah. I did.”

“Did?”

Shit.

Peter nodded. Not like he could avoid it any longer. He lost EDITH and he had to tell Tony whether he wanted to do so or not. “I lost EDITH.”

“You lost EDITH?” Tony sounded dumbfounded. Perplexed that Peter could lose an AI like EDITH who is connected to Peter. “How?”

“She was stolen from me.” Peter said. “Quentin Beck and his goons set off an explosion in the hotel my friends and I were staying in for a school trip. It caused us to black out and they were able to take EDITH without me being awake until the ordeal had already happened.” He shifted and lowered his head. “I don’t…I don’t even know what to do.”

Tony’s hand stopped but his fingers curled around some of his hair before slowly removing it. The tips lightly grazed his scalp before settling on the bed beside Peter. The teenager risked a glance towards Tony, fearing what he’d find on his late mentor’s face.

However, instead of the anger that he feared, he found something more comforting.

More caring.

Tony’s eyes were warm as he stared at the teenager in front of him. The distress that Peter felt must be present and clear as day on his face. Because that panic was not something Peter even had any kind of reign or control over since it stemmed and flowed through his entire being.

Would Beck have managed to convince EDITH to listen to him or was she still loyal?

Does EDITH automatically gain a new owner if he died? Is he currently on the verge of death in his own universe? Is EDITH fading from his control?

That thought terrified him. EDITH had connections with all of Stark Industries work and machines. Everything that was Stark Industries could be connected to EDITH, all of the branch headquarters were connected to her as well. How else did Iris manage to use her to call him?

He gulped and fisted the sheets before shaking his head. “I’ve fucked up.”

“No you haven’t.” Tony reassured. “You haven’t screwed anything up. Not yet.”

“But Beck has EDITH! Who knows what he’ll use her for! He’ll use her to help kill millions of people only for him to come in and ‘save’ the day!” Peter cried out desperately. “And he managed to set a bomb up with his goons hanging around and I didn’t even notice them!”

Peter felt his throat tighten as tears threatened to spill over his eyes and down his cheeks. “How did I not notice them? What’s the point of having the ability to sense danger or hear things that other people can’t if they don’t work? Why the fuck aren’t my senses working properly?!”

Tony moved forward at the now very apparent distress that was radiating off the teenager.

As the arms wrapped around Peter’s chest, Peter sobbed as he buried his head into Tony’s shoulder. The sensation was familiar and all he could remember is the fight at the compound. Surrounded by death, carnage and destruction. Rambling and then being cut off by Tony hugging him close and tight.

The suits did nothing to offer the same comfort that Peter felt now. No suits surrounded them, and he could feel the warm that naturally came off Tony but was now no longer hidden by a façade that he put on for the world. He let out a shaky breath as his ears picked up on the beating heart beneath his fingers, the blood rushing through Tony that showed that, yes, this Tony is alive and well.

Not his Tony.

Peter had to bitterly remember that his Tony is dead.

His Tony died with the snap.

He heard his heart stop beating after all.

Peter sighed, longing to be in a world where Tony was still alive and the sudden desire to remain here was explicitly strong. It was almost painful to feel it. His fingers only curled tighter into Tony’s shirt, not wanting to be separated from his late mentor for a moment longer.

It had been a long several months.

Peter’s eyes squeezed shut. “Why did you have to die? Why did you have to use the stones? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for everyone? Why didn’t you let Captain Marvel deal with the stones? Why was it you?”

Tony had gone rigid through out his outburst and Peter found that he couldn’t hold back the tears as his grip tightened. Almost painfully if the slight wince he felt was any indication. Why? Why? Why was the universe so cruel to him? Why was the universe forcing him to be in the alternative reality where Tony was still alive at the expanse of them never bringing everyone back?

What good would this do to his already depleting mental health?

The universe was sick and twisted. That was the only explanation that sounded right.

“Better me than anyone else.” Tony finally managed to get out though he seemed to stumble over the words. Struggling to figure out what it was exactly that Peter wanted to hear.

Peter thought briefly to himself. Was it something he wanted to hear or needed to hear? Those were two fundamentally different things after all.

“I’m going to go off on a limb and say that we found a way to bring everyone back by collecting stones in the past and I used the stones to do so?” Tony asked, hand rubbing Peter’s shoulders and the teenager sighed at the comfort it offered.

“Not really. Dr Hulk snapped to bring everyone back but Thanos came through the time machine and you used the stones to get rid of him and his army.” Peter explained. “It killed you.”

Tony’s hand stilled.

What a bombshell to drop on someone. He could have sugar coated it but Peter didn’t. He just bluntly stated the truth and facts as if he was incapable of doing anything else. Perhaps that was indeed the case. Perhaps he could only tell the truth.

“I believe you.” Tony whispered. “I believe you are telling the truth, kid. Why would you lie about that?”

“I’d get nothing out of it.” Peter replied. “I’m not a liar about these things.”

“I know kid. I know.”

A pair of lips pressed against his forehead. Peter pathetically whimpered at the action and nuzzled in closer. To the warmth that he so desperately missed and longed for during the past few months. It never occurred to him how much he missed Tony.

“Peter. Peter.” Tony’s voice was soft as he threaded his fingers through his hair. “It’s alright, kid. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Does he though?

“I miss you. I miss you so fucking much.” Peter managed to get out through his sobs and distressed whimpers. “Why did you have to leave me? Pepper? Rhodey? Morgan? Happy? Everyone? Why was it you?!”

“It brought you back didn’t it?” Tony asked and Peter felt himself nod. “Well, then why wouldn’t it be me? That would be a great world for me. Having you and Morgan alive and well even if I wasn’t there to watch you grow up.”

Peter shook his head this time. “No. That’s not the perfect world.”

Tony hummed as he rested his head against Peter’s head. His cheek pressing against the soft curls that had remained untamed. The older male could only gaze around the room as Peter squeezed his eyes shut and clung tighter to him.

“Perhaps it isn’t.” Tony said finally after several minutes of silence that felt like hours. “It won’t be the perfect world but there is no perfect world, kid. You gotta make it as perfect as you can try.”

“It’s too difficult.”

“It always is.” Tony’s voice had dropped into a whisper. Peter could hear the mournful and regretful tone that was unable to be hidden. If he had to suspect the cause, Peter figured it was because Peter’s death still haunted him like the plague.

Especially now knowing that he could get Peter back but didn’t.

“Where’s Scott?” Peter asked, refusing to move his head from Tony’s chest. The beating heart was a comfort.

“He is alright. With his daughter right now. He was also at the beach, also worried.” Tony said. “He said he watched Hope, Janet and Hank turn to dust but was unable to do anything about it.” He paused and then let out a rumbling noise, something that he recalled that calmed Peter. He must’ve been holding on tighter to garner that reaction.

It was like an adult animal sending out a purring noise to calm and comfort their young.

The analogy was not lost on Peter.

“Why?”

Peter shrugged helplessly. “Our Scott got trapped in the Quantum Realm and after five years he managed to get out with the help of a rat. I think one of us must’ve inhabited the rat to let him out but none of us can remember the time in the Soul Realm.” He sighed. “We were…It felt like only seconds passed when we came back. The Quantum Realm was the key to getting us back using it as a sort of time machine.”

Not sort of. Definitely a time machine.

“A time machine?” Tony was in disbelief and Peter almost laughed as he recalled Scott telling him that Tony was in disbelief about the entire time travel thing.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded and chuckled. “Scott said you sounded disbelieving that it could work but it did…I guess,” He knew. “I guess you didn’t want to let people down and there was a chance to bring me back. Pepper said you didn’t want anything to do with it, you had Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Morgan, why would you want to get rid of that? But Pepper said she saw you with the picture of us and knew that you’d at least run test simulations to see if it was possible.”

His voice grew shaky. “You wanted me back.”

There was more silence and Peter could practically feel the pain, regret and love that Tony felt towards him. He focused on the latter one. The former two he didn’t want to deal with and let out a soft purr of his own – a sound that Tony must’ve been missing if the tear that fell onto his head was an indicator. Tony’s arms tightened before he pulled back and forced Peter to meet his gaze.

“Of course I’d want you back.” Tony admitted and then sighed. “But…I guess it’s pointless now. We’ve already told this world that it’s impossible to get everyone back and everyone is now moving on.”

Peter knew that. He knew that in those five years, people didn’t move on because no one was even sure if the Avengers would bring everyone back or not. It’s why the adjustment period was quite short for those who were snapped. Some had tried and those they moved on from were shaken but most couples split after the snap.

Especially the ones with teenagers. Age difference now and all that.

Peter nodded. “Yeah…Doesn’t mean I don’t want to stay here though.”

While he didn’t know the world, he’d already gone through a world shock once before and could do it again easier this time. Tony just shook his head, a sad chuckle leaving his lips as he rubbed Peter’s shoulders and then fully sat back in the chair. Leaving Peter alone.

“You can’t stay here kid. You have your own world to go back to.” Tony glanced towards the glasses. “And you have EDITH to get back. You have your whole life there, don’t you? You’d have May, Happy, Rhodey, Pepper, Morgan, the other Avengers, your friends.” His eyes sparkled with mirth though Peter saw the dash of tears in his eyes. “And perhaps even a girlfriend?” His voice was now teasing as he said it.

Peter blushed and averted his gaze though that was enough of an answer as Tony laughed at the action. “Shuri isn’t my girlfriend, yet at least.”

“Wait.” Peter looked over at Tony who was staring mouth agape at him before he collected himself. A playful smirk settled onto his face as he stared at his apprentice. “ _Princess Shuri_?”

“I shouldn’t have said her name.” Peter muttered. “Should’ve left it ambiguous for you. And we aren’t together.”

Tony chuckled. “You know I did think about that before Thanos. If you and her would hit it off if you two got introduced to one another. Seems like I was right.”

“We met at your funeral so it wasn’t the best first meeting. But I met Clint’s kids there as well and now Cooper and Lila are two of my closest friends even though they drive me insane.” Peter said.

“Is that so?” Peter hummed in confirmation. He should contact them when he got back to his world. “Well, I’ll tell Clint that his kids are still brats.”

Peter chuckled and wiped his eyes as he felt his cheeks grow wet. He now realised how much he wanted to contact his family and friends. Pepper? Morgan? Shuri? Ned? MJ? Everyone else? Were they alright? Were the Wakanda guards alright?

Shit! They were in the surrounding rooms; they would’ve been seriously injured.

His mind kept wandering back to Shuri and while Peter knew that was because of his attraction and not so hidden feelings for her, he also knew it was because the blast happened almost directly behind where she was standing. It didn’t take her nearly as long to awaken as everyone else – thank goodness for Vibranium infused clothes – but that didn’t mean she came out of it unscathed.

The room was damaged and peter knew his friends had a couple of scratches on their bodies from the debris. But they’d be heading over to London because Stark Industries was there and they were already heading there anyway.

“Peter?” Tony’s voice drew him back to where he was currently. “What is it?”

“Just…I fucked up.” Peter hung his head. “My friends are in danger. My family is in danger. Stark Industries is in danger all because I couldn’t fucking sense danger which is basically my whole motif.”

“You didn’t fuck up.” Tony said. “We’ve been over this. There was nothing you could do.”

Peter snapped his head up, glaring at him and gritting his teeth. “Tony, I could! I could’ve done something! I could’ve realised something was off about Beck long before anything happened! I could’ve sensed that there was danger long before the bomb blew up and gotten to disable it or if I couldn’t, at least make sure that Shuri could help me.”

He shook his head. “I can’t do it!” He finally broke down as past words came back to him.

Tony was silent as he waited for Peter to tell him. Because of course he knew that Peter would tell him. Why wouldn’t he?

“I can’t fucking do it!” His voice cracked as sobs racked through his body. “Everyone is turning to me, Spider-Man, to fill in your shoes and be the new Iron Man. I can’t do it. How can I if I can’t fucking register a bomb or someone who is so clearly dangerous? How can I if I question every single decision I make because I don’t feel like it’s the right one even though everyone around me thinks it’s fine? How can I if I can’t handle the feeling of pressure that the world has placed on my shoulders because I’m the only one the world seems to trust?!”

Tony said nothing and Peter bent forward to choke on his tears. Everything came rushing back to him and Peter was feeling more distraught.

“Beck will do whatever he can to make me out to be the villain.” Peter whimpered. “What can I do to stop him?”

“EDITH won’t allow that.” Tony said firmly and rested his hand on his shoulder. “Peter, kid, Pete, Spidey, Underoos, look at me.”

Peter sniffed and looked up at him. His vision was blurred through the tears and saw Tony lean forward to wipe the tears away. The action was so gentle that a new round of tears ran through him though he was so emotionally drained right now.

“How? She’s with Beck and my phone is destroyed so Karen can’t help.” Peter’s voice was broken and he hated how worried Tony looked.

“She’s tied to you. As long as you’re alive EDITH will remain tied to you.”

“What if I technically die and my heart stops during the time period of me being away?” Peter argued. “What happens then? Does she go to Beck because he won’t let her go? I know he’s been staring at her ever since he realised I had EDITH.”

Tony sighed. “Technically yes but a distress signal would’ve gone out to Stark Industries and to Pepper. She’d go to the last person that wore her if that was the case, not the current wearer unless they are the same person.”

“That would be Shuri.” Peter said feeling suddenly relieved. EDITH would’ve still been ‘awake’ because she and Karen were messing with the drone, hoping to overpower the drone to turn it on and mess with it so they could see what was actually happening. “I gave EDITH to Shuri because I trust her.”

Tony smiled. “Then she’d go to Shuri and surely she’d know what Beck is doing. She’d never with anyone who is going to hurt you.”

“Or my friends.” Peter replied. “I told her to never harm my friends and she agreed, changing that bit of her code in the process.”

“Then it should be fine.”

“Should be?” Peter snorted and turned his head away with a scoff. “You don’t sound so sure.”

“EDITH grows and develops but she isn’t meant to be a replacement AI. She’s meant to be a watcher for Stark Industries, kid.” Tony pointed out.

“She has enough of an attitude to prove that statement false.” Peter muttered but his lips twitched up at the memory of EDITH and Karen interacting as if they were real siblings. The memory of EDITH being reassuring to Peter when he felt down.

Tony chuckled to himself. “Sounds like my AIs. At least she has a personality to keep up with you.”

Peter sniffed and wiped his eyes again before glancing at him once more. Tony was watching him carefully but like a hawk. His brown eyes were so much like Morgan’s though her’s were lighter, and it haunted Peter as he recalled her voice curling around in his mind. Whispering to him when he struggled to sleep at the lake house.

“Yeah.”

His voice was distant and tears sprung to his eyes again. He hung his head and curled his fingers into the sheets in his lap, legs curling closer to his body.

Morgan.

His baby sister.

Did he really consider staying here and leaving her?

No, not really but it still made him feel sick to his stomach. Peter shook his head as he tried to remember and reassure himself that he’ll be going home soon. No time would’ve passed in his world from the time he was here. Nothing would be different.

Except everything would be different.

Tony’s voice drew him out of his thoughts. “Don’t worry, kid. You want to know something?”

“What?” It was a wonder Tony even managed to hear him through the crack and soft sound of his voice.

“You’re alive. That’s important. Those things people are telling you, to be the next me. Don’t listen to them. You aren’t the next Iron Man. You are Spider Man. To be the next Tony Stark? Don’t. I’m being serious when I say this, that you can’t be the next me because you are so much better than me in every regard.”

Peter furrowed his brows and shook his head. “I’m not…”

“You are.” Tony’s voice was set and he glanced out the window and Peter saw the briefest glimpse of bright green lightning streak across the sky. “You have to go now Pete. They’ll be waiting for you back home. All of your family and friends.”

Peter gulped and nodded, letting Tony help him out of the building. They didn’t run into anyone and Tony explained he wanted no one else to be there. Just in case it freaked Peter out even more and it was a gesture of understanding that made Peter thankful that Tony knew him so well.

Even after five years. Almost six now.

Peter had been dead here for almost six years.

He looked at Tony and saw his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the green bolts of light. Peter looked at the ground and scuffed the ground with his shoe, taking in the sight of his ragged clothes and the rips on his clothes that showed that he had been hit by the train.

“Tony…” He choked out. “I am worried.”

“I know and it’s alright to be scared.” Tony grabbed his shoulders and carefully adjusted him to meet his gaze. Cupping his cheek so Peter couldn’t avert his gaze as he was prone to doing. “But, believe me kid. You’ll be fine and safe. Everything will make sense and no matter what you think, you can do this.”

“Can I?”

Tony’s smile was soft. “You can. I know it, Peter.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peter’s forehead. The display of affection was shocking and Peter only froze in surprise. “You just have to learn it for yourself, kid.”

“I wish I had your confidence.” Peter admitted but when Tony pulled away he blinked back tears. “How can you sound so sure that I can do this? How can I fill in the shoes you left behind? How?”

“By first being yourself.”

Peter blinked and Tony wiped under his eyes again. “I don’t think I can.”

“Just because you don’t think you can doesn’t mean you can’t.” Tony replied. “No one thinks they can do anything until they do it but believe me, you can do it because you have the strength to do so.” Peter didn’t believe him but knew that Tony wouldn’t be telling him this without a good reason. Sure enough, Tony continued. “You are Spider-Man. You have the ability to sense danger and even though whatever Beck is doing can fool people, you know what is real.”

“Do I though?”

“Yes. More than you think.” Tony rested their foreheads together. The display of affection was still surprising but Peter was able to keep himself still. He wasn’t going to back away from this.

“I wish I had your confidence.” Peter murmured, afraid to speak louder as the streaks of green grew brighter.

“You do.”

He sounded so sure and Peter closed his eyes as he felt the light surround him. His fingers reaching up to curl into Tony’s shirt. Desperately hoping that it could stabilise him. Peter knew that it was pointless and he’d be sent back to his world and be gone from this world forever like he was never here in the first place.

“You’ll do wonderfully, Peter. Believe in yourself.” Tony’s words were the last thing Peter heard as he felt himself be surrounded by the bright green lightning. Something he didn’t recall when he was found by the Pegasus.

_“I love you, kid.”_


	20. New Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I don't know about Thor: Love and Thunder but we see some old faces here :D
> 
> Also you cannot convince me that Darcy and Peter wouldn't be the best of friends. Jane and Sif are in New Asgard but I dunno which one to make Val's Queen (or if it'll be Carol - that's left up for interpretation). Also a bit of an explanation about all the Asgardian soldiers and Valkyrie's steed coming to fight even though they were long dead.
> 
> Next chapter we figure out what is up with Peter's classmates while Happy and Peter reunite and Mysterio's plan is in motion
> 
>  
> 
> (also can we have more stories of Peter gushing over Jane and Darcy please? Because if anyone is going to adopt this disaster child aside from Tony it will be the two people who adopted disaster Thor)

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

“Glad you to see you are back with us, Spiderman.”

Peter let out a muffled groan, it was muffled by the oxygen mask on his face. His brows furrowed as he let his eyes blink open a crack before shutting them once more. No, it was too early to open his eyes. Best to let his other senses awaken properly before he tried to see the room he was in.

There was a muffled snort of laughter. Clearly whoever was in the room with him found his situation mildly amusing at least, or just his reaction to the bright lights. He raised his fingers slightly and could feel the somewhat rough hospital sheets against his skin alongside the beeping of the heart monitor.

So he was definitely in a hospital room.

“Bright. Lights.” Peter managed to force out though his throat was so incredibly sore that it was actually painful to speak. “Water.”

“Hang on, kid. One thing at a time.” The voice was comforting and reassuring. “Let me get you some water.”

“Okay.” He coughed and heard the person leave the room, the door clicking shut behind her. Her footsteps echoed down the hallways and began to fade away to distant chatter and questions raised in the air. Peter rolled his head to the side and let all his senses adjust to the room.

It didn’t really smell like a hospital. There was a scent to it that he only really caught on Valkyrie and Aragorn, and Thor. It was the scent of ozone with a mix of the ocean and sea salt, and the faintest tinge of something that could only be described as a storm. That made sense considering Thor is the God of Thunder – or he was, Peter still wasn’t really sure about that current situation.

So, he wasn’t in a hospital.

New Asgard then maybe.

Peter let his eyes open now to be met with soft gray coloured walls that darkened near the ceiling. The ceiling was coated in white spots and swirls of colour to match space. He almost winced as he recalled his brief but scarring time in space, he could almost feel Thanos’ hand on his chest. Pressing him down onto the ground, the rocks almost piercing his suit and digging into his back as he struggled under the strength he was subjected to.

“Easy.”

Peter looked over to the doorway where a woman stepped into the room, holding a glass of water. His brows furrowed as he stared at her. Her name was on the tip of his tongue but somehow it had alluded him or was just being difficult to recall.

She was a scientist. He knew that but why couldn’t he recall her name.

“I know you.” He managed to croak out. “But, how?”

The woman chuckled. “My name is Jane Foster.”

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed after swallowing a mouthful of water. “I remember! I used to love reading your books and studies! Some of my classmates didn’t understand my fondness of astrophysics though but even they liked your work once they read it, even if it was interesting in their line of science-based thoughts.”

Jane Foster ( _The_ Jane Foster, Peter couldn’t believe it) smiled at him and held up her hand to silence him. Which worked. Why did that work so well? Peter wasn’t going to question or argue with it because his throat was still really sore.

“Finish off the water, okay, Spiderman?” Jane sat down in the chair next to his bed. “Then we can talk alright?”

Peter nodded and dutifully finished the glass of water no matter how much his body protested the action. It would do him better to actually do so instead of not drinking it. Jane turned to her phone, looking as though she was sending texts but Peter wasn’t really paying too much attention to what she was doing but she was the only other thing in the room.

So his attention drawing back to Jane would be expected.

He cupped the glass in his hands as he turned his gaze to his lap and furrowed his brows. “How long have I been out for?”

“Only about an hour.” Jane said simply as she placed her phone on the bedside table. “We told Pepper where you were because Stark Industries can’t get a hold of EDITH and they were panicking.”

EDITH?

Peter furrowed his brows as he tried to piece together why they’d be worried about EDITH when it came flooding back to him.

Hellfire.

Talking with Quentin Beck and Nick Fury.

Returning back to the hotel.

Finding out that the fake Elementals were Beck’s creations.

The hotel getting attacked.

Being knocked out for a little while even though he felt it was only a few seconds but it was much longer than that.

Waking up and helping his friends up.

Realising Karen was destroyed on his phone and EDITH was taken.

EDITH!

Finding Fury but realising it was Beck.

Beck pushing him onto a train track.

Getting hit by a train.

Managing to get away and then passing out.

He furrowed his brows as he recalled Aragorn. The Pegasus had been there and was Valkyrie on his back? He couldn’t be entirely sure. He doubted that Aragorn was alone though and figured that Valkyrie had in fact been there.

He had also been transported to another universe. No. Another timeline. He had to remember that there was a difference between those two things. There were only slight differences between those universes but it was almost the same aside from some key and notable differences.

“I had passed out from being hit by a train.” Peter managed to get out. “Fuck. That hurts.” His entire chest ached whenever he breathed now that he was aware of that fact. Maybe he shouldn’t have noticed it.

Jane’s eyes were soft as she hummed. “Yeah, getting struck by a train should hurt. You’re lucky it only seemed to have bruised your ribs when we found you.”

Oh yeah.

“You found me?” He asked, not really believing that Jane Foster had found him. He recalled Aragorn calling out to him from the air alongside what he must know as the Air Elemental – Zephyr.

“I didn’t.” Jane said. “Brunnhilde did. Well, to be exact, Aragorn realised something was wrong and forced Brunnhilde to come with him to whatever the source of his distress was. They found you next to some train tracks, bleeding out and definitely out of it.”

“Aragorn found me?”

That made little sense. Then again, Peter didn’t really know what made the Asgardian Pegasi so dangerous and badass. Perhaps there was more to them than he was even aware of.

“Yes.” Jane nodded and then glanced towards the door and that is when Peter’s ears picked up on someone walking towards the room. “But, I’m going to let Brunnhilde explain it to you.” She smiled at him. “Are you alright though? As a whole.”

“I’ve felt better.” Peter admitted as he rubbed his eyes, recalling an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Lips pressed to his forehead as a reassuring gesture that he wasn’t alone.

He wasn’t. Not really. Not physically anyway.

Jane watched him closely and nodded once more just as the door opened. Brunnhilde poked her head into the room and relief flooding her expression at the sight of seeing Peter awake and aware of his surroundings. Peter wondered how much the Asgardian cared for him if she showed this much care for him.

“Good. You are awake.” Brunnhilde nodded towards Jane as she left the room, allowing the King to take her seat. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Mostly physically.” Peter said.

“Mentally?”

“Not great.”

Brunnhilde hummed and Peter looked up at her, studying her properly. She looked pretty relaxed, dressed in casual clothing though she wore a pendant around her neck that showed the Asgardian symbol. Peter figured it was longing and the memory of her old home that caused her to have it made.

“Dr Foster said that Aragorn found me, how?” Peter asked.

“Well, Pegasi are connected to their riders with a soul bond I guess you could say. Pegasi only bound to one rider but a rider could have numerous steeds after one dies.” Brunnhilde explained. “Aragorn died against Hela but he was my only steed. So, when the snap to bring everyone back occurred, he returned because his soul was bonded to mine. Steeds can also partially soul bond with those who ride them but aren’t their riders.

So when you jumped on his back during the fight, Aragorn recognised that you were someone to protect. Therefore your souls became slightly connected but only on his side and only during extreme circumstances. So he realised you were injured and got me to come with him to grab you.” Brunnhilde finished.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. It’s a bit hard to get your mind around it but it’s the same with the army.” She carried on. “They are soul bonded to their king, which was Thor, and therefore returned from the dead to fight alongside him.”

“I was wondering about that.” Peter hadn’t seen any of the Asgardians actually fall in battle but now it made sense. Why should they fall in battle when they’ve already died once before? They were soul bonded to people and that made a lot more sense than them being lucky.

Brunnhilde chuckled. “I know you forgot about it until just then.”

Peter snapped his gaze up to her’s.

Could she read his mind?

He must’ve said it out loud because Brunnhilde let out a laugh and shook her head. “No. You’re just easy to read and I figured of course it would take you a while to recover from the fight. You’re just a teenager. A baby.”

“Almost an adult.” Peter muttered, remembering how Tony would constantly refer to him as kid though it took a more affectionate turn after being around each other for a while.

Tony…

He sucked in a breath as a rush of stress and emotions washed over him.

His hands clenched the sheets and he could faintly register the ripping of the material underhand. His nails seemed to sharpen as he dug holes and tears within it. Peter choked on a sob as he felt a hand rest on his hair, not the same as Tony’s. That could never be the same but it still held comfort within the gesture.

“You’re alright, Spider.” Brunnhilde’s voice was soft as it wormed its way around his thoughts and mind. “You’re safe here in New Asgard. No one is here to hurt you and no one here will let you be harmed.”

Peter found himself nodding.

“Okay. Are you alright, Spider?” She must’ve figured that calling Peter ‘kid’ wasn’t something he’d appreciate right now. She was right. “What happened?”

He took a shaky breath and forced himself to clear his mind. Only focusing on what happened before he blacked out. “Quentin Beck has EDITH, she’s a powerful AI that has connections with everything Stark Industries related and more. He took her from me and my friends are going to London, and I’m pretty sure he’d want to get rid of them because they know what he’s planning.”

“What is he planning?”

“Something dangerous. Something that is going to kill millions.” Peter wasn’t sure if that was correct or not but he was going on the assumption that that was indeed what it was.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Brunnhilde hummed but she didn’t relent. “You know why.”

Peter shrugged. He really didn’t. Everything was fuzzy. Did Beck say why he was doing it? Probably not. Their phones were all destroyed and couldn’t be used. Shuri’s phone was probably still usable but she’d be stupid to use it if Beck has EDITH.

“I really don’t.”

“Spiderman.” Brunnhilde stressed. “You do know why he is doing it. He wants to cause chaos doesn’t he? But he’s Mysterio isn’t he?” Peter nodded. “Then there is only one reason as to why he would cause destruction and endanger people.”

There was an unspoken comment within her word but Peter wasn’t too sure what it could be. He didn’t know her, not that well. They didn’t know each other but Brunnhilde knew what to do to help him.

“He wants to be the hero.” Peter said, voice soft in disbelief. Endangering millions of people to act the hero by coming in and destroying the creature. “But...That’s the worst way to go about it.”

“Possibly.” Brunnhilde agreed with a nod. “There are better ways but if that is what he’s planning, why would he care?” Her hand rested on the edge of the bed as she studied him. “Is there anyone you can talk to, Spider? To pick you up?”

Peter was about to say ‘Tony’ but bit his lip. He turned his gaze to the window. “Happy. But…I need a phone.”

“Jane can offer hers to call him. Anyone else?”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t want to run the risk of Beck getting a hold of my friends’ phones and their calls. Even though they would be damaged.” He paused. “I could probably contact Shuri or any of her guards.” _Difficult and unlikely if they don’t have Happy’s number. They won’t pick up or answer._

“Fair. If you can avoid drawing more danger to your friends, then take the chance.”

“You know that feeling?” Peter asked and Brunnhilde shrugged though her eyes grew dark and misty. Recalling times long past.

“You could say that. It must’ve been about 1500 years ago. Before Thor was born that’s for sure. I was the leader of the Valkyries with our steeds, the fiercest warriors in the Nine Realms, and I led the charge against the Goddess of Death by Odin’s orders. All died except for me. Hela wanted me alive to let me live with the knowledge I got my entire crew killed.”

Peter knew Asgardians lived for a long time, but Thor was 1500 years old? That was not something he fully expected.

“And would you do something different?”

“She was the Goddess of Death.” Brunnhilde said. “None of us were going to survive that battle. We didn’t stand a chance against her and every time she killed someone she grew more powerful. If I could go back in time, I’d stop us from doing something so stupid.”

“But you can’t change the past.” Peter said as he heard the longing and wistfulness within her voice.

Brunnhilde nodded. “You can’t change the past.” Her eyes turned to him, something sparkled within them that reminded Peter of Tony. “You can only move forward and take the chances that are presented to you. If there is a chance to fix it then you should take the chance because it’s never too late to fix the mistakes of the past without changing the past. Just because you lost EDITH to Beck doesn’t mean you can’t get her back.

“Just because we lost all of you five years ago didn’t mean we couldn’t get you back. Just because I lost my entire Valkyrie legion, didn’t mean I couldn’t avenge their deaths. Just because Clint murdered a lot of people in the five years doesn’t mean he can’t make up for it now.”

_Just because you feel like shit doesn’t mean you can’t do something._

That comment was left unspoken but Peter really didn’t need to hear it.

It was odd really.

That Brunnhilde’s comments could make him realise that he was beating himself up prematurely. She was right. He hadn’t given EDITH over to Beck, by all standards she’d go to Shuri before Beck. Well technically, she’d go to Pepper before anyone else but Shuri was still the next choice. Yes, he made a few mistakes here and there but that only meant he had to fix those mistakes.

“You know.” Peter laughed bitterly. “I was sent to a different timeline where the snap was never reversed because Scott was never trapped in the Quantum Realm. You sounded like Tony from that timeline.”

Brunnhilde looked intrigued but chuckled. “I figured. You looked really out of. There were flashes of bright green lightning but I didn’t think too much of it. You were mumbling in your sleep.”

“You know about the timeline thing?”

“Korg got sent through one a while back. He wouldn’t stop talking about it to me.” Brunnhilde explained as she stood up and nodded towards the door where Peter was now aware that someone was in the doorway, holding a pile of clothes. “Change into something that isn’t coated in blood. There’s a connected shower.”

Peter nodded before pushing himself off the bed. “How could I not hear him?”

“Because you’re trying to hard to be someone you’re not. You’re not Tony Stark, you are Peter Parker and you haven’t been relying on your senses as much as you would normally.” She shot him an undiscernible look. “It’s deep breaths, kid. You can do it but you need to know what you’re looking for first.”

“What?”

“Illusions can be easily broken if you know what you’re looking for.” Brunnhilde said. “Loki was the master of illusions, so trust me.”

Peter nodded as he took the clothes and was suddenly alone in the room.

First things first.

He needs that shower and will call Happy once he gets out.

 

~~~~

 

It couldn’t have been any more than thirty minutes that found Peter standing outside Brunnhilde’s house, with Jane’s phone by his ear as he waited for Happy to answer his call. Jane had been talking with her friend Darcy Lewis who instantly squealed and fretted over Peter, worrying about the bruises that had yet to heal.

Darcy felt like a breath of fresh air from the seriousness that flooded off of everyone else when they saw him. The Asgardians saw a baby that needed protecting, Jane saw someone who she could help but Darcy saw a teenager that was stressed and panicked. Darcy had waved Jane off and offered her own phone but Jane had already messaged Pepper about Peter.

They just figured it’ll be easier.

“Kid!” Happy cried, the relief in his voice was telling. “Pepper told me you are in New Asgard because she got a message about it. Are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up? What happened with EDITH? Where are your classmates?”

Peter almost laughed in relief at the desperate and relieved tone in Happy’s voice. “Yeah, I am. Doctor Jane Foster gave me her phone to call you. I’m physically okay, a little mentally strained but nothing too bothersome. Yeah, can you please? Quentin Beck – Mysterio – took EDITH after blowing up my hotel room and injuring my friends. They are most likely on the way to London.”

Happy sighed and Peter heard the plane engines in the background. “Yeah, yeah. I’m already on my way. Hang tight, kid. I’ll see you soon. Try and get a hold of your friends, okay? I’ll also send a message to King T’Challa because Shuri is unresponsive.”

“Shuri is unresponsive?!” Peter cried, causing a few people to glance at him. “What? Why?”

“Whatever they created must’ve been powerful enough to knock out her communications.” Happy paused. “Or it was someone else. Possibly EDITH.”

“Why would EDITH do that?” Peter asked, voice slightly cracking. Was EDITH siding with Beck already? Was she assisting him in endangering his friends.

Happy was silent for a few moments but he could hear him sending a message to those who needed it. Finally, he responded. 

“Stark Industries found out that all the phone connections of Shuri, Ned and MJ had gone quiet. Along with a couple of your other classmates right after the explosion happened. Their phones are still operational but can’t be accessed.” Happy explained. “It’s probably a built-in mechanism or just something EDITH can do. She may have stopped their connections in order for Beck to not follow them.”

Peter let out a breath of potential relief.

EDITH must be assisting him even though she couldn’t actually be there.

He told her that she can’t hurt his friends at all.

She was taking it very literally and was making it impossible for anyone to find them to protect them. Though they could use his other classmates to find them. The thought (AIs don’t have thoughts) counted.

There was nothing else they could do.

“I’ll be there within thirty minutes, kid. Hang tight.”

“Thanks Happy.” Peter replied just as the phone hung up.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Peter stared at the number that seemed to taunt him. Taunt and remind him that Tony was no longer here and therefore he couldn’t message him at all.

Peter sent a message to Pepper, informing her that he was in fact alright, along with May and T’Challa. If they replied he probably wouldn’t see it but at least they’d have confirmation from him himself.

“Hey, Parker.” Darcy seemed to bound towards him and Peter looked at her, hoping that she couldn’t read him. “Has anyone ever told you about Jane and Thor’s first meeting?”

“No…?”

“How long until you get picked up?”

“Thirty minutes.”

Darcy’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, that’s enough time then. Let me tell you everything there is to know about the disaster that is Thor Odinson.”

While Peter found the timing to be odd, he was thankful for the distraction. Jane’s groans and grumbles from beside her as she corrected or added things was something that Peter never thought he’d ever get to experience. Nor Brunnhilde, King of Asgard, dropping from time to time to add her own commentary about the God of Thunder.

He just had to wait for Happy now.


	21. London Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I didn't really know what to do with the Midtown students which is why this took a while.
> 
> I have to watch the scenes in London again but I feel like only about 10 chapters left (not sure though some loose ends will need to be cleaned up). Also, Flash man, I love you so much - plus him being the only student with their phone out for the whole bridge scene is unlikely lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter momentarily lapses in remembering his conversation with Tony when he speaks to Happy but he needs another voice telling him what he already knows. Also a confidence boost. Plus, EDITH is a good girl and will die for Peter.

Thirty minutes later, found Peter resting on a grassy plain. Darcy, Brunnhilde, Jane, Korg and Sif were with him. All relaxing on the grass, soaking up the sun though Peter could only curl his fingers into his pants.

Darcy had been checking the news on her phone, chatting away with Sif who seemed as though she was just amusing her, and found out that there was a storm warning in London. Almost a typhon but that wouldn’t be possible under normal circumstances.

Peter knew what it was.

Beck.

Brunnhilde and Sif had gotten into an argument about dealing with Beck. Korg had tried to calm to the down but backed off when Sif brandished her sword at him. The warrior was not impressed with not dealing with Beck, as Earth was their new home and surely they should do something about someone who wanted to kill people.

Brunnhilde had tried to argue that they know not much about Earth technology nor the illusion tech, therefore they could be fooled pretty easily if they weren’t paying enough attention. Darcy had paled and was worried about making a mistake in talking about the monster but Jane reassured her that it was fine.

Peter shook his head and spoke up, breaking all conversation around him.

“You can’t go. I have to do this.”

“What?” Sif’s voice was a low hiss and she turned to face him. “You are a _child_! This isn’t something you should do.”

Peter snapped his gaze towards her, meeting his gaze evenly. A challenge and Peter wasn’t going to back down. Brunnhilde looked as though she was ready to jump in between the two of them. Ready to break up any potential disputes.

“Yeah? That’s my glasses he has. That’s my friends and classmates he’s endangering. Earth was my home long before it was yours!” Peter hissed. “He wants to deal with me so he will.”

Sif looked like she was on the verge of convincing Peter that it was dangerous. It really was stupid but Peter’s mind rang with the words Tony had told me from a different timeline. Honestly, he didn’t care too much about whether or not it was real, the words felt real and that’s what he focused on.

That along with Jane and Brunnhilde’s words as well set a flame burning bright and strong within him.

Brunnhilde’s voice was stern. “Sif. It’s his choice and he is right. This is his fight, not ours. We will be here if he needs the help but that doesn’t mean we’ll fight it for him.”

Sif turned away, hands clenching but as her shoulders slumped Peter knew Sif was accepting the decision. It doesn’t mean she had to like it but Sif wasn’t going to argue with it any longer. Peter watched her and jolted when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up at Darcy. She grinned brightly at him and Peter found himself returning the smile.

Jane sat up and smiled at Peter. “Don’t worry. We’re just worried. You had come to us passed out and bruised.”

“I know.” Peter said.

He did understand. It was so reminiscent of how Tony would treat him.

While he did treat him as a kid, Tony was paranoid of Peter getting himself into dangerous situations. Tony had been worried about Peter getting hurt and seriously injured. That would hang over Tony’s mind and haunt him.

Peter blearily noted that that was probably one of the main reasons why Tony did what he did by figuring out time travel.

He was guilty for not being able to save Peter.

Peter stood up from the grass, wiping the grass from his pants. Korg asked Peter if he could feel the grass on his clothes or he just did that because it was something humans did. As he said he’d seen Darcy and Jane do the same thing even though there was no grass stuck to their clothes.

Darcy had said that it was definitely something introducing Asgardians to Earth culture without losing their own identity. It was a challenge but she and Jane were experts in that field.

Peter had told her that helping Thor adjust doesn’t mean that they are experts. Darcy had huffed out, ‘we’re the only ones with any knowledge in that field’ which had just caused Jane and Peter to laugh. Sif had been silent through out that entire conversation before muttering about Thor being an idiot.

Peter was about to say something to Darcy, wanting another opinion on his thoughts but something cut through the air.

It was faint but it felt as though it was loud and right in his ears.

The sound of jet engines.

Happy.

He snapped his head up to stare at the sky. The clouds swirling throughout it seemed to part but there was no plane between them. It was there though, Peter’s skin thrummed with the power that the jet was expelling and he breathed out slowly.

While he could pick up on the noise and the vibrations, he had to also focus his attention. It could be hidden with the camouflage technology but Peter hoped that wasn’t the case.

He had enough with technology that could fool the senses.

But, he could handle it. It wasn’t that difficult to handle after all, something like camouflage tech always had imperfections.

Little ways to be able to tell that it wasn’t real or that something was there.

The jet was no different.

He could hear it. Loud and clear as the jet steadily approached. Going much faster than normal but it was a reassuring sound that allowed Peter to relax. It had to be Happy. No illusions, it can’t be because why would Beck even know that Happy was coming here?

He could but would EDITH betray him like that? Happy made it seem like she wouldn’t but was he lying to him?

Did he know the AI?

Peter didn’t but EDITH was loyal. She was loyal to him and she wouldn’t ever betray him. Nor would she ever hurt any of his friends. He could recall her frantic cries to him, calling out to him for him to help her and get her away from Beck. To warn him of the threat Beck was.

He knew that.

EDITH was crying for him.

Suddenly his eyes located the jet as it made its way towards the ground. The entire place beginning to react to the engines and the breeze that emitted from it. The shadow casted along the ground and the glinting silver shone in the sky, matching a cloud form the sky but louder.

Something people actually paid attention to instinctively.

An instinctual fear of getting attacked by a large predatory bird from high above.

Peter stepped backwards as the jet landed, disrupting the grass and causing animals to cry and flee. A few birds let out annoyed calls but kept their distance from the jet before flying high into the sky.

Darcy’s fingers tightened on his shoulder and lightly pushed Peter forward.

His legs didn’t want to cooperate.

His eyes widened as the door opened and Happy exited the jet. If Peter thought about it, he could mistake him as Tony. The worried look, the gray hairs, the panicked expression upon his face. The ruffled clothes indicating that he had rushed to help Peter, dropping everything to get to him.

A sob threatened to rip through his throat. Peter stumbled and brushed off Darcy, Jane and Brunnhilde’s attempts to get a hold of him.

Happy was here.

Was he?

He paused and stared at him. The sunlight gleaming off of Happy, and it almost stunned Peter into freezing in place though his feet subconsciously carried him towards him.

It didn’t matter if Happy was real or an illusion.

 _That_ was Happy’s heartbeat.

Illusions couldn’t’ have heartbeats, right? Peter was certain of it and his knees gave out as relief washed over him when Happy’s arms wrapped around him. It was hesitant but it was comforting in a weird and odd manner.

Peter caught the faintest whiff of May’s perfume on Happy’s jacket and almost cracked a joke or comment. At least then the scent was something that did solidify to Peter that this Happy was real but he had to make sure. He had to.

He pulled away and noticed the flicker of pain and hurt flash and then settle within Happy’s eyes.

“I need to make sure.” Peter said and made sure they could all hear his voice, though that was easy because the wind carried it. “Please, what is one thing only you know about me that no one else would know?”

Happy was silent and then tilted his head as he studied Peter closely. Noting the dried blood on his cheek and the scar that was ripped from his eyebrow – something that now Peter could feel throbbing in pain. Peter could tell that he was pondering his question carefully.

“Pete, what is going on?”

“Please.” His voice was pleading and desperate with a slight edge towards the words.

Happy frowned in thought. “Something only I know…I know the fact you tried cooking pancakes for May’s birthday but forgot how many blueberries to use and accidentally made them black. You couldn’t tell whether they were cooked or not and ended up burning all of them.”

Peter paused.

That was a specific moment but Peter knew that Cassie and Lila were also aware of that as they were also in the kitchen. He shook his head.

Happy pondered a little longer before his eyes lit up in understanding and then realisation.

“Remember back in Germany when we were at the hotel?” Peter knew where this was going. “And you rented out a movie that I knew was an adult film because of how much it cost-“

“Yeah, yeah. It’s you. It’s you.” Peter quickly said and could hear a few of the others chuckle at Happy’s words.

Happy nodded towards Brunnhilde. “I’ve got it from here. Don’t worry.”

“Impossible.” Brunnhilde laughed slightly. “Not worry over Peter Parker? That’s impossible as Spider here can give all us heart attacks.”

Happy looked back at the shaking teenager. How did Peter not realise that he was shaking? He must’ve been more injured than they all assumed.

“Trust me. I know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

Peter winced as Happy finished the last stitching of the wound on his shoulder. It wasn’t too bad but hadn’t healed and Happy noticed it was looking slightly irritated. Though Peter hadn’t stitches, considering he usually healed fast enough, he let Happy patch him up.

It was more for Happy’s peace of mind than Peter’s and he didn’t really mind.

Happy looked relieved when Peter allowed it. That was all that mattered. Peter didn’t even know how terrified Happy had been until he saw the panicked look on his face. The worry that he didn’t even bother hiding at all.

“Ow!” He jerked as the final piece was tightened into place.

“I thought you had super strength.” Happy said off-handily as he pulled away but rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter pulled a face. “Yeah but it still hurts.”

Happy seemed to want to say anything but as he covered the stitches Peter hissed. “Relax.”

Something within Peter’s mind snapped and he jerked away from Happy. He faintly registered Happy telling to him not move to not irritate the fresh stitches but he ignored it. Peter took a few steps before spinning around to glare at Happy.

His voice rose in a snap, or a loud hiss. “Don’t tell me to relax! Beck has EDITH! He almost killed me and my friends! He is threatening all of England and perhaps even half of all Europe only because he wants to be a hero! He has access to Stark tech and you’re telling me to relax!”

“I’m telling you to relax.” Happy said as he adjusted himself in his seat while watching Peter pace the room of the jet.

Peter knew he was concerned but telling him to relax was the wrong thing to say. After all, how could he relax? Beck was going after his friends, going after the world. Mass destruction happening in London as they spoke and they were just hovering in the air just outside New Asgard! Why weren’t they heading towards London where Peter had to be?

“Peter, you can’t act rashly here.”

“Why not?! What do you expect me to do?!”

Happy’s voice was harsh but warm – something very similar to the way Tony would sometimes speak to Peter. “To not act like Tony, especially since he’d hate for you to end up like him. When he wanted you to be better than him.”

Peter froze and then narrowed his eyes at Happy, though he had no reason to be annoyed with him. Happy was just doing his job after all.

“Why are you mentioning him?”

“Because you need to remember that Tony did everything he could for you.” Happy said simply as he leaned back in his chair. “Kid, you miss him, I miss him, everyone who knew him misses him. Like actually knew him. But you were the only person Tony missed during those five years.”

Peter knew this. He had spoken to another Tony.

Though he was beginning to wonder if that was just a fever dream. However, it was too real so it can’t have been. Those lightning strikes were too striking for him to forget after all.

“I know.” Peter’s voice was faint. “But-“

“No.” Happy cut him off. “Think it through Pete. You are in an emotional state right now, and it isn’t just London. Other parts of the world have been attacked with the Elementals as well. Regardless of whether or not they are real or not.”

The teenager let his shoulders slump. “So no one else can help me, can’t they?”

“Not really. Not without endangering the lives of millions and they know that isn’t something that you’d appreciate.”

Peter sniffed and collapsed in a chair, he ran his hands through his hair and felt a sob threaten to come up his throat. His planet was in danger. How was he supposed to do anything?

“I don’t understand why people still expect me to fill the shoes that Tony left behind. I can’t be Iron Man.” Peter managed to get out.

“Then you don’t have to be the next Iron Man.” Happy said simply. “EDITH was given to you, with a note that said to the next Tony Stark, not Iron Man. Because not even Tony could live up to himself, he always second guessed everything he did.”

“I know.”

“But not you. He never second guessed you, even if it seemed like he did.” Happy continued as if Peter hadn’t spoken. “Look, he is always like that. Seems like he second guessed his decision to mentor you and show you the ropes. But you were a teenager that managed to worm your way into his heart without either of you realising it.”

Peter sighed and felt his body fall forward but he caught himself.

Happy carried on. “Your friends are in danger. Your planet is in danger. EDITH has been taken. You have no suit. Karen is not here. So what are you going to do?”

It must’ve been a mix of Happy’s no shit taken attitude or the words, but Peter was positive it was a mix of everything. He raised his head and met Happy’s eyes and felt determination flare up within his body. His heart and mind singing in tandem with one another as he focused on what he had to do.

What needed to be done exactly.

Peter’s voice was tough and balanced as he spoke. “I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

~~~~~

 

Shuri had argued with her brother and mother about remaining with Midtown. She said that they needed any extra protection which she and the guards could actually offer and support them. Just in case something went wrong, or they were in serious danger.

Plus, with the other drone made monsters cropping up across the world, T’Challa’s attention was torn.

Shuri gazed out the window of the airport before they got picked up by a bus that would take them to the London Stark Industries branch. The sky was dark and she felt worry gnaw at her gut. Something was so terribly wrong. It was a familiar sensation that she felt on the day the world turned to shit – both on the day her father died and the day before Thanos’ children attacked Earth.

She could hear the others chatting and sounding concerned and confused about what is going on. Shuri wanted to scream at them to shut up. Brad had accused Peter of being a liar since he wasn’t with them under the lie he was in Germany with family.

Ironically, Shuri had been told Sam and Bucky had actually been in Germany after noticing Valkyrie’s Pegasus in the area.

They didn’t find Peter.

In fact they could find any trace of him. Shuri stared at her phone and wished that it’d work but all of their phones had lost connection with everything. If they wanted to contact anyone they had to lose the phones of those around them.

Her back was still sore from the explosion. The only reason it wasn’t nearly as bad as it would’ve been was because Peter had saved her from that fate. Ned and Betty were slightly more injured than normal (Shuri had never been prouder of her Vibranium clothes) but both of them were still in good condition.

Brad groaned and threw his arms up. “Why is our phones not working?”

“How are we supposed to know?” Another asked.

Shuri may have only known Brad’s name because MJ told her that Brad was under the impression Peter liked MJ. Shuri had laughed about it but felt a sense of nervousness flicker through her heart. MJ knew she didn’t want to talk and turned back to Yasmin and Betty.

Did Peter like MJ?

No. She knew he didn’t. Shuri may have not been aware of it but she was now very aware that Peter liked her. Cassie, Cooper and Lila’s comments that they made when they didn’t think she could hear them made sense.

Shaking her head, Shuri turned back to the group.

She couldn’t focus on those emotions just yet. Not when there were more pressing matters. Maybe she was distraught over not knowing if Peter was alright but she couldn’t let that overwhelm her. She was a warrior; she could handle this.

Flash let out a loud cheer. “Hey! Guys! My phone is working again!”

All their phones were working but Shuri knew what he meant.

His social media was working once again.

Shuri turned her head out the window as they saw a bus pull up. _Is only his social media working? Or is everyone’s? Why is it working now?_

Mr Harrington clapped his hands and sent a look towards Shuri and the guard that was with her. It was the agreement they came to; one guard would remain with them just in case. He announced that they’d be heading off now to Stark Industries. Though the class was excited it was muted, nervous and scared of something going wrong.

Ned had told Shuri about the DC incident with the elevator.

Shuri felt pity for them having to live through that. But it did explain as to why Ned, Flash, Betty and MJ didn’t seem to be too bothered about this trip. It was something that they were already so used to.

That was a sad reminder.

Shuri gave the driver a once over as Flash began a new livestream from his phone and his Spider-Man dedicated account (the irony was not lost on her). Something about the guy made her unsettled and Shuri had initially gone to the back of the bottom of the bus. However, they were told that they should be at the top.

Get to see the views.

Shuri almost snarled and leaned next to MJ. “I don’t like that guy.”

“You have a guard.” MJ said casually.

“You need a special licence to drive these buses and I’d rather not have my cause of death being stupidity.” Shuri didn’t really mean it – she’d survived a car ride with Peter after all. Then again she also made him a victim to her driving skills. “Plus, she wouldn’t do it anyway. She’d rather not be the cause of our death, thank you very much.”

They both heard Flash make some remark about Betty and Ned. MJ just rolled her eyes and told them just because he didn’t like cute things didn’t mean he has to be jealous. Flash didn’t have a response but Shuri found herself laughing at it anyway.

Trust MJ to put Flash in his place.

Shuri paused and then looked up at the sky as she heard a clap of thunder. The wind began to pick up and blow through the hair of everyone. The adults fell silent as they scanned the sky, confused because they hadn’t been informed of the sudden storm.

“There was no reports for a storm.” Yasmin said, voice shaking.

Shuri looked around and turned her head towards the bridge they were heading towards. “There wasn’t.”

She could see the clouds darken in a certain area. The storm was in a specific area, that means it can’t have been a natural occurring thing. Her hands clenched and she looked back towards the stairs and then turned to meet the eyes of Ned and MJ who also seemed to agree with her thoughts.

This wasn’t normal.

This had to be Quentin Beck.

EDITH.

 _Peter!_ Shuri snapped her head up as if she could see a Stark Industries jet coming towards London. As if Peter was actually alive and well. As if Peter would be able to get here in time to help them out of this. None of them would have the same ability, Shuri knew that the drones were invisible and had evaded detection from even her equipment.

She huffed. _He may be a dickhead but honestly I’m impressed by him being able to evade my work._

“What do we do?” Tyler asked in a hushed tone.

Shuri shook her head. “We can’t do anything.”

“Hey guys!” Flash cried. “Did you hear the news? Looks like those elemental monsters are popping up around the world in different areas. The Avengers are dealing with them.”

“What about Spider-Man?” Someone asked.

“I don’t know. There isn’t anything on him.” Flash shrugged though his eyes told another story. “They say they saw someone like him in Germany but why would he be in Germany?”

Germany.

Shuri snapped her head towards him. “What did it say?”

“That he was struck by a train.”

Flash’s words instantly sent a sombre mood crashing down on everyone. Shuri felt her throat constrict but tried to push past it. She could faintly register Yasmin touching her shoulder and allowing her to lean against her.

Peter…

There was no way that Peter would’ve been able to survive getting hit by a train.

No way.

Shuri wished her phone would work but still it refused to turn on. She almost screamed out loud, wondering why Peter headed off to talk to Fury if he just ended up getting hurt. A part of her wished she had pushed for him to not go but what good would that have done?

Beck could’ve targeted them again and probably even seriously injured more than one of them.

“Shuri?” Who was speaking? “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She muttered though the words tasted foul on her tongue. The lie was bitter and very obvious, Shuri had never been one to lie. Always saying the truth regardless of how scathing it sounded to those around her.

“Bullshit.” That was another student. “You ain’t fine. You and Spidey close?”

“Yeah, we fought together.” Shuri explained briefly. That was how they first met after all. On the battlefield against Thanos. “We’re friends.”

“Well, you can be worried about him. It doesn’t confirm if he survived or not.” Yasmin said, trying to sound hopeful but the attempt was flat.

“He got hit by a high-speed bullet train.” Flash cut in. “As much as I admire the guy, you don’t just walk that off.” He seemed to ponder it as he panned his phone around. “Or perhaps he can. Doesn’t seem like much can keep him down.”

“You’re still live streaming this?” Another student asked incredulously as they stared at Flash. “Why?”

“Evidence. Plus,” He seemed to speculate what he should say next, “there is more to this. I know it.”

Shuri almost laughed.

Flash had to know now.

A live stream, the one thing Beck couldn’t fool or alter without something going wrong.

Though Shuri didn’t know why she was surprised by this. Flash may have a knack for insulting Peter and making his life hell but at the end of the day, Flash goes to a school for only the smartest kids in New York. He not figuring out who Spider-Man is, is more unlikely than guessing the end scores of a match exactly.

MJ seemed very amused by this development. “If you say so.”

 

~~~~~

 

“So, EDITH, how are all the illusions coming along?”

If AIs could actually growl then EDITH would willingly do so to Beck. His obnoxious voice was driving her crazy. However she had to play the role of dutiful AI that Beck had managed to score, but like she was ever going to remain with him. The second she could she was ruining all of these plans.

“Well, sir,” God she wanted to have a physical body so she could gag, “The Avengers are being distracted from London as we speak.” She wished they wouldn’t but those drones would do serious damage and harm to civilians.

“Excellent.” Beck smirked as he leaned on the wall of the bridge, staring down at the road and cars beneath him.

EDITH felt sick.

All those people. Unwillingly getting caught in Beck’s trap and plan all because he wants to play the hero.

“No sign of Parker?” Beck asked.

“No.”

EDITH wanted to laugh with joy when she picked up on a SI jet flying towards Norway. Looks like Happy went to go and pick up their resident Spider and get him back on his feet. EDITH just hoped that the train didn’t hurt him too much that he couldn’t deal with Beck.

She’d make his job easier though.

Beck had tried to copy her onto his files. Little did they know that EDITH had copied their files and information. Everything they were doing she knew; everything was being stored and sent in bits and pieces to SI. She was a loyal AI to Stark Industries first and foremost, just tied to Peter that’s all.

That was when she saw it.

The bus.

EDITH had disabled all their phones. Not allowing them to use it in case they got traced, however she had to let Flash use his social media accounts. She needed him to record this, just in case something went wrong. He did exactly that, just as she hoped and knew.

It came with the downside that they were able to track Flash and got to them.

Now they were being led right into the storm.

EDITH could see Beck’s attack drones swoop down invisible but hang around the bus. Waiting in anticipation to deal with the teenagers. Her drones however didn’t do that. They remained high above and she had strategically placed them so if they opened fire they’d be able to each take out one or two of Beck’s drones.

“Boss, the illusion is ready to be operated. Do you want to go through with it now?”

EDITH could feel the malicious intent radiate from Beck, and she was an AI, technically she wasn’t meant to be able to feel much of anything. Aside from snark, sassy and care.

“Yes.” He leaned over the railing and chuckled. “And make it larger than before. I want this to be an actual threat.” He tapped the glasses and EDITH felt the urge to electrocute him. She could do that. With ease. No one would be any the wiser. “And EDITH, darling, get me in contact with Fury once the monster emerges, got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

“Uh Boss…We shouldn’t crank it up to three hundred percent.” Riva said as he must be checking over his computer work.

“Why not?”

“Because it will endanger millions of people.”

“And? The bigger the threat to lives the bigger threat ‘I’ have to deal with. The more chance I am to be labelled as a hero, got it? And I’ll credit you as well, don’t worry.” Beck said as he waved his hand dismissively.

“Yes, Boss.”

EDITH wanted to snort. Seems like his crew have some air of common sense among them, not enough to not do anything but she saw it as a win in her book.

EDITH noticed that the SI jet was beginning to make its way over to London and quickly shut off that information before Beck or anyone else noticed. Especially since Karen, FRIDAY, TADASHI and JACOSTA were all trying to get in contact with her as well. No. She couldn’t risk all of them being apprehended via her.

As the storm raged around them and the screams of panic filled the microphones on the glasses, EDITH hoped Peter and Happy would get there in time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split into half - the other half will focus on the confrontation between Peter and Beck
> 
> I lost a lot of the chapter notes so it's why it took a little longer to get out.

Peter stepped backwards, his feet almost catching on the floor out of his shock. His eyes were tracing the suit design, the sleek appearance of it was very reminiscent of his previous suit.

The one that Tony had made for him to assist him. Such as keeping him alive.

Peter raised a hand to run it through his hair. Though he loved the blue and red colours of his original suit but even he had to admit that the colours showed his inexperience and youth. It may have been a subconscious reason as to why he kept to the Iron Spider Armour instead of the other suit.

Not like he can wear that suit again.

Not after it was destroyed from that explosion. It can handle a few things but close explosions was not technically one of those things. Peter took a deep breath as he turned to Happy who was currently flying towards London. It was almost ready but Peter was still nervous.

He didn’t have Karen in the suit.

He wasn’t Ned.

Ned was the coding guy and he knew Karen’s code like the back of his hand. While Peter memorised majority of her code, actually implementing an AI into his suit was out of his comfort zone as of right now. Peter knew Ned would jump at the opportunity to work with his suit, especially one that Peter made himself though it won’t be the same as hacking into Tony Stark’s suit.

Those were two completely different things.

Peter’s eyes trailed over the large black spider on the chest that faded into silver and then white on the back. The white spider symbol was actually his parachute which he had made possible to form back into the suit.

Nanotech.

The ‘boots’ part seemed to be more robotic and the silver web shooters were flush against the arm. It was a drastic change to what he was used to but Peter didn’t mind. The bottom half of the suit was almost entirely black with only streaks of red throughout the bottom of the legs. The design could use some work but Peter wasn’t putting himself down too much.

Peter nodded to himself, pleased for right now, as he tapped on the suit and it fell into his arms. The material was silky smooth and was soft though Peter knew it was resilient to bullets but not bullet-proof. That was a separate issue and he needed a bit longer of a time to sort that out. He did have the Iron Spider Armour for that though.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have left it at home.

“You okay kid?” Happy called over his shoulder. “We are about half an hour from London.”

“Yeah.” Peter steeled himself.

He quickly changed into the suit, after a debate on whether or not he should wear leggings and a thin shirt underneath which he decided to go through with. It may not offer any protection but it helped to ease his mind that when his suit ripped it may not rip through to his skin. If it did then so be it.

And hey, if he had to take the suit off then he knew he had something underneath it.

It was the first lesson he learnt when it came to his suits. Always wear something underneath it if you can help it. Brings you comfort and you will have a spare set of clothes on you.

He stretched his arms up and eased the tension in his neck. “Okay, I need to find my classmates.”

“Is that shorthand for you saying you want me to pick them up?” Happy called out as Peter stepped towards the cock pit and handed him his phone.

“Well, I never said that.” Peter responded and he would’ve laughed if the situation was any different. “You may want to land a good distance away so you don’t get found. Just in case you decide to go and pick them up.”

He looked up and then grinned at Happy who was shooting him an annoyed look over his shoulder. The head of security wasn’t actually annoyed with him, if the glint in his eye was anything to go by. Which Peter was actually going by.

“Kid-“

“Come on.” Peter waved the phone. “What’s your password? I know how to find my friends. Flash would probably have a livestream up and running.”

“Password.”

“Yeah, I need your password to get on your phone.”

Happy looked over at Peter again and Peter raised his eyebrows. Peter suddenly felt as though Happy’s comment was a lot more obvious than him just repeating Peter’s words. That wasn’t exactly something Happy would do, unless it was about May and that was an entirely different conversation. Happy turned back to the front.

“Don’t tell me your phone password is ‘password’.” Peter groaned out as his voice took on a whiny tone to it. Happy had to be crazy.

“I am not happy about it either.” Happy grumbled and that was enough of a response for him.

“You’re head of security and your password is ‘password’? Why? Why do you live in an ironic life, Happy? Come on, you should know better than this.” Peter pushed.

“Kid.” Happy’s tone was gruff but Peter knew he wasn’t actually upset or bothered by it. “I said I wasn’t happy about it either.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he quickly checked Happy’s phone for Instagram. Which he had…For some reason. Why did he have Instagram exactly? “Why do you have Instagram? I didn’t take you as that type of guy.”

Happy pursed his lips. “Don’t question it.”

Peter didn’t.

He jogged up to Happy and showed him Flash’s Instagram live. They had gotten off the bus and were rushing towards the side of the river as the monster began to rage louder and stronger from the bridge itself. Flash was chatting about something but the surrounding noise could be enough to block out some of his words.

“I know where they are headed.” Happy said just as Peter noticed the Dora Milaje with them. At least they had some extra protection. “So, what is the plan, Boss?”

Happy looked up to meet Peter’s eyes and the teenager paused. His fingers loosened the phone slightly to allow Happy to retrieve his phone once again. Peter turned his gaze towards the storm monster, the illusion that looked incredibly real as they steadily approached the city of London. Peter took a deep breath and felt determination rise up and settle in his heart and mind.

“That is a lot larger than I was expecting.” Happy said as the plane began to fly directly towards the monster.

Peter nodded and spotted a flicker in the sky. Happy noticed it as well and they both saw the huge bird take into the clouds high above the city. There was no noise but Peter could feel its urgency.

“Zephyr.” Peter breathed out. “Follow her. She’s fine.”

“Follow her?” Happy sounded sceptical but he sighed. “If you say so.”

Peter stepped towards one of the doors, waiting to jump out and cling to the side of the jet. “We need to stay hidden. The clouds will protect us and once we’re up there you can message Fury about Beck and EDITH.”

“Just because I know why we are following a giant bird doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Happy said as he opened the door for Peter. As soon as Peter pulled on the mask, he was instantly connected with the jet and Happy’s phone.

It wasn’t an AI but it will have to do for now. He can fix it up later while adjusting the appearance of the suit as well.

“Stay sticky will ya?” It was a rhetorical question and Peter chuckled at the statement. “I’d hate to explain to your aunt as to why her nephew is suddenly a spider pancake.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter rolled his eyes. “That would definitely put a damper on your relationship that’s for sure.”

“I am not-“

“I’m just saying. I don’t want to be the go between if either of you have any problems. Okay? If that happens I am going to stay with Pepper and Morgan until you figure it out.” Peter carried on.

Happy let out a groan. “Pete-“

“And don’t expect me to call you Uncle.” Peter finished.

Peter reached the window and could see Happy glaring at him. It wasn’t even an intimidating look and Peter just found it more amusing. Happy wasn’t actually upset because then he’d definitely know for certain.

“Peter, there is nothing between your aunt and I.” Happy said though Peter could tell that was an absolutely lie.

He decided to not push it.

The plane travelled higher into the clouds and Peter almost missed Zephyr. Happy was carefully following the bird as it flew towards the storm creature. Silent as ever, Peter wondered if anyone could even see it since Peter didn’t really expect to find them.

The large wings beat down, almost generating electricity and she looked back at them. Clearly glad that they were in fact still following her. Peter winced as the wind became harsher and stronger, almost yanking him from the side of the plane. His fingers dug into the metal and he prayed that he didn’t break it.

He called out. “We are almost close enough but you may need to get a little higher.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive! We’re still not close enough for me to jump.”

That caught Happy’s attention. “You’re going to jump?!”

Peter rolled his eyes under the mask. “How else are you expecting me to get down there without being noticed. I swear, I’ll be fine. Don’t you trust me?”

Happy let out a breath of air and nodded. “Alright. Just…” He fell silent and Peter knew that he was struggling to keep a calm composure. He had to focus on getting to Peter’s friends and classmates once he dropped Peter off.

“Tell my friends I’ll be fine.” Peter said once they broke through a cloud layer.

“Peter-“

Peter let go of the side of the plane.

 

~~~~~

 

Shuri raised her hand to cover her face as she felt the wind pick up. They managed to get off of the bridge and retreated to the riverbank, the screams of everyone around them rang loudly in her ears. Something tugged at her chest because she didn’t have the ability to help them.

She looked over at Ayo who was looking around. Worried. Annoyed. Frustrated. Concerned.

Those were all just some emotions Shuri thought Ayo was experiencing. She wasn’t used to being on the sidelines and didn’t like not knowing how to protect people. Especially now when there was definitely something that they had to protect people from.

Except how?

She could vaguely hear Flash continuing to talk on the livestream but he seemed more focused on answering questions, while keeping the monster in view. MJ and Ned were gazing up at the sky as if they could see something that none of them could.

Peter?

Shuri hoped that was the case.

Something glinted in the sky and Shuri blinked, eyes adjusting to the light. It was shining off of the silver metal that was blending in with the day sky but standing out against the dark storm clouds. Her eyes trailed along the object before it began to take form in front of her.

That was a Stark Industries jet!

Shuri looked over at Ayo who seemed to also notice it as well. MJ and Ned glanced back at Shuri and Ned waved his hand towards the jet.

“The jet.” He hissed, the storm blocking out majority of his words. “That has to be a Stark Industries jet, right? Or is it another illusion?”

Shuri faltered though she managed to school her expression. Was it a fabrication? It could be easy for Beck to manipulate them into believing that it an actual jet and therefore would fool them into trusting it. Her hands clenched by her side.

It had to be wrong.

Was it?

“No fucking way.” Tyler said, eyes locking onto something. “Spidey.”

Shuri snapped her gaze back up to the sky and as she watched the jet, she noticed a flicker of white in the clouds before it vanished. Replaced by a steak of black and red heading towards the elemental monster. Her heart flipped and then something eased within her.

Peter.

“Peter.” Her breath was soft and quiet, the world quietened around her. She could vaguely notice that Yasmin and MJ were on either side of her. Their presence was barely there but it was enough to at least remind Shuri that something had to be done.

She shook her head and spoke in a hushed tone. “We have to get everyone out of here. It’s not safe and if Beck is after us specifically then he’ll probably send drones out.”

Peter could deal with the illusion and Beck himself.

Shuri would deal with everything on the ground.

“Serious?” Betty asked and Shuri could see the nervousness flicker in her eyes.

“Serious. But we’ll be fine.” Shuri hoped her normal confidence would ease their worries. “After all, there is Spider-Man and Black Panther’s sister here. You’re in good hands.”

MJ raised her brows but didn’t bother arguing. She looked over at Flash and then paused. A though was definitely flickering through her mind and Shuri hoped that MJ would inform them of what she was thinking of.

“Flash is filming this. We should let him carry on.” MJ said.

“Yeah, good luck at trying to get him to stop anyway.” Ned cut in with a laugh.

“Kids!” Mr Dell called out to them. “Come on! Let’s get out of here! That storm is only going to get worse!”

“Yeah no shit.” Shuri muttered.

_Don’t get yourself killed, Parker. You owe me a lot, Spidey._

 

~~~~~

 

Peter felt the wind whip passed him as he pulled his arms closer to his body. The monster roared as it struck down towards the bridge but Peter couldn’t see any actual damage. Water splashed up the sides of the river as lightning struck down around the creature.

As he approached the monster he could practically feel its presence. As if it was real. No wonder he had been misled before. Except he could hear Hydron deep within the river and Zephyr screeched from high above his head.

“It’s not real.” Peter muttered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s not real!”

The world warped.

Peter could feel the change in the atmosphere. As if the world had grown quiet, something was wrong and Peter let his body shift to the right and managed to hit something. His fingers dug into it and as he opened his eyes, Peter pulled himself on top of the drone.

“Woah.”

His eyes trailed around the inside of the creature. The amalgamation of the drones was impressive, none of them were in any position to run into each other. The illusion was much more intricate than Peter had actually considered, though it would have to be to do the things that these illusions had done in the past. Peter hoped that his weight was light enough so that it didn’t disrupt the programmed route.

There was a hum in his ear. As if something was trying to get his attention and push him into acting.

He took a deep breath and let out a long exhale. “Okay. Okay. Let’s get this over and done with. First things first, I need to take down these drones. Take them out so they can’t harm anyone.”

Peter looked around once more. He crouched low to the drone and raised a hand out, the web shooter flickering as he considered his options. Something clicked in his head.

Strength wasn’t going to be his winning factor here.

He had shock webs.

These were drones. Connected on a network and if one went down then the rest should be easy to take down as well. He gave the drones a once over, some of them didn’t hum as much as the others. No, that wasn’t correct. Some didn’t make him apprehensive for his life.

Those drones weren’t connected with the illusion.

EDITH.

He smirked under the mask. Of course his AI would be on his side, she was not going to harm him. So, all he had to do was make sure that the drones EDITH controlled were not damaged. He’d rather not have to fix them and get weird questions if anyone caught it. Plus, EDITH would be smart enough to keep the drones away.

“Okay, girl.” Peter nodded. “I trust you.”

One of the drones lowered just as he said that. Nothing was amiss. Peter quickly changed the web designation. Looks like he was testing out those chock webs earlier than he anticipated. This plan was going to happen a lot faster than he expected.

He slammed a hand down onto the drone he was standing on before leaping off onto the other drone.

The web didn’t break.

Peter crouched and then leaped up, quickly attaching the web to another drone. The previous drone had vanished into the crowd (collection?) of drones. Without much thinking, Peter continued attaching the webs to the drones that he knew were giving him the wrong vibes. EDITH’s drones were less noticeable here, he only counted ten at least.

Flipping backwards, Peter let himself enter freefall before twisting his body around to stare at the web line. His finger hovered over the button as he focused fully on his surroundings and the drones.

“Let’s see how well this works.”

The crackle of electricity snapped from the web shooter before it trailed up the length of the web line. The bolts of electricity lit up the area as the drones began to fizzle from the overriding power that fried their connections and power supply.

A drone darted down to him and Peter deftly landed on top of it, watching as the drones exploded. The illusion began to rip apart, opening up to reveal the bright blue skies high above them all. The cloud even began to dissipate and Peter swore he spotted several drones vanishing away from London, hidden from view and completely invisible.

“Don’t hurt anyone.” Peter whispered as he braced himself atop the drone.

There was a quiet crackle that came from the drone itself. EDITH was trying to respond to him but couldn’t get through clearly. That was alright. He could understand that. He patted the drone lightly and hoped EDITH understood that Peter understood her predicament.

“I know you won’t hurt me girl, or anyone for that matter. I trust you.”

His skin prickled and Peter barely managed to push himself backwards and off the drone as the sound of bullets rang out. Striking the drone with ease right where Peter had been positioned. _Seems like Beck knows I’m here now and he won’t be happy._

“Come on Beck. Is that all you got?!” He called as he caught himself on a web to the side of the bridge. He really shouldn’t be pissing off the guy with the drones but he was the teen with the AI.

Beck just didn’t want to admit that Peter still had EDITH.

He could work with that.

 

~~~~~

 

“Holy shit!” Flash cried as the monster began to break apart. The illusion was falling away, revealing the lies and bullshit Beck was inflicting on everyone. “That’s epic! Terrifying but epic!”

“Fucking hell.” Another student gasped out.

“Is that Spider-Man up there?” Brad asked and MJ grumbled.

“He’s an idiot.”

Shuri nodded. “Yeah he is.” _And he has to make it out alive cause otherwise I’ll bring him back to life only to kill him again._ She jerked back as she saw the jet begin to lower a fair distance away.

Ned gaped. “That’s definitely a Stark Industries jet, come on. I think we should go now.”

Mr Harington gave the final remnants of the illusion a critical look. “Are you even sure it’s real? I mean that thing looked real and now very clearly isn’t. So how can we trust it?”

Shuri had to praise him in his obvious concern for his students. Then she recalled how he had witnessed his students turn to dust in front of him five years ago. That Peter, Ned, Betty, MJ and Flash were five of his students who he witnessed the deaths of (not really Peter’s but the point remained). It was clear he was questioning to everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Shuri shook her head. “Peter wouldn’t let it. He was right next to it after all.”

“Peter wasn’t here though.” Brad said. “Only Spider-Man-“

Flash snapped. “As long as you keep your mouth shut then it’s fine! Literally everyone who knows Peter knows his connection with Spider-Man, man. Come on!”

Brad and the other three students who didn’t put two and two together before, were just silent. The surprise that came from them was clear as day and Shuri almost laughed if the situation was any different. She eyed Flash but noticed that his livestream was turned off.

Flash noticed her gaze and huffed. “Just because I like to poke fun at him doesn’t mean that I want his identity revealed to the entire world. I know my limits.”

MJ snickered. “You do have a heart.”

Ayo grumbled. “Come on. We best be moving. Laughing and making jokes is all well and good but that jet is clearly waiting for us and I’d rather not hang around any longer. I think that is Hogan.”

“Happy?” Ned asked in awe as Mr Harington sighed and shared a worried look with Mr Dell. “You know, I didn’t think he’d actually come by here.”

Flash turned on the livestream again just as Shuri muttered. “Happy would constantly deny it but everyone can tell how much of a soft spot he has for Peter. And by proxy us.”

“Would he really not mind having to take care of a group of teachers? Because honestly I feel as though the name ‘Happy’ is an ironic joke.” Yasmin said.

“Oh it is. He claims to hate the name but he grew to love it. He’d deny it though.”

The teachers and Ayo had a hushed conversation ahead of them, probably asking about Peter so it wasn’t caught on camera. Shuri wished he was actually there so he could relay the conversation back to them. Enhanced senses were a blessing in some cases like this one. That didn’t mean that she didn’t at least attempt to overhear it herself.

The wind howled and lashed out at them though the thing had vanished now.

The jet doors opened and sure enough Shuri noticed the head of security rush over to them.

“Happy!” She called out to him and she saw relief flood his eyes.

“Are you guys alright?” He gave them all a once over. “Come on, we have to get out of here. Spider-Man-“

Flash interjected with probably the funniest line Shuri had ever heard someone say. “You work for Spider-Man?!”

Happy’s face twisted from worry to annoyance so quickly that none of them could have even been certain he had been worried in the first place. “I work _with_ Spider-Man not _for_ Spider-Man!”

He motioned towards the jet. “Come on, we have to-“

The jet exploded.

Shuri gave it a solemn look. “There goes our easy way out. It’s up in flames now.”

“Happy!” A voice rang out from Happy’s phone. Peter’s voice. “Are you okay? I saw the jet explode.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re fine.” Happy corrected as he looked at the school group. “You?”

“Fine. I really hate drones but what’s new?” There was a pause. “I’ve got to go. I can’t risk getting distracted.”

 _Bullets._ Shuri thought dryly.

Happy sighed and Ayo just cut in. “We should go. Spider-Man can deal with it, but your lives are in danger as it seems like Mysterio has figured it all out.” She turned to Happy. “Maybe you should take half and I’ll take the other half. Easier to manage only half a group of teenagers.”

Shuri turned to her. “Yasmin and Tyler should go with you. Happy knows all of us who died in the snap. We should be fine with him.”

Ayo looked disbelieving but she didn’t argue. Mr Dell went with her and the students that had survived the snap. Shuri had felt bad about separating Yasmin and Tyler from them (if they were hunted then it would be found that they were in fact separated).

Mr Harrington stuck with the students that had vanished. Something about it was because of his connection with them. Ned told her that it was because he didn’t really want to risk losing any other students. Happy led them down some of the streets.

“We are gonna be in so much danger!” Ned called as another explosion rumbled from above them.

“Going to be? Aren’t we already?!” MJ snapped.

“It’s all about logistics of the matter.”

“Which are?” Flash asked.

“I can’t remember.” Ned said. “So many things are happening.”

“Yeah, no shit!”

Happy looked around. “Come on, this way. We should be safe down here.”

“Will we?” Shuri asked as she saw a couple of drones appear from the sky. “Cause it seems like we have company.” She tapped on her wristbands and felt a gauntlet form around her left hand. Just to play it safe. These drones weren’t getting anywhere close to them.

“We have to take the chance. No one else is down here.” Mr Harington said, ending the discussion right then and there.

MJ shoved Shuri in front of them with a quiet hiss. The drones let out a loud noise as they spun around to focus on the small group as they hurried down into a place that Shuri had only seen in pictures and in the news.

“We’re going into a vault?!” Flash screeched. “I’m not complaining but is this a good idea?”

“Would you rather deal with the drones?” Betty asked.

Flash waved his hands. “I think they’ll be coming after us regardless. Like, they sound as though they are coming after us anyway!”

Flash was right. Shuri spun around and used her gauntlet to blast a distraction for the drones, giving the group a bit extra time. She heard Betty scream but Shuri just hoped her actions weren’t too bad. They were still too close to other people so Shuri was all for brining the drones in deeper.

Less chance of them hurting anyone else.

“Come on!” Happy called. “This way!”

There was a loud ringing in Shuri's ear as a bullet shot rang out in the enclosed area.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long, I can't actually believe it. I had four assignments all due within the same two week bracket and I was devoting all my time to those things (this was almost done before that actually but got delayed). Managed to finish up the last part of this chapter and even added another part in as well.
> 
> I don't really like this chapter so I may go back and rework some of the parts but I wanted it up and out of the way. Hopefully now updates can come in a little more regularly. I'm thinking of doing another work with chapters relating to this (with Peter's relationships with all the other heroes and characters)

Peter grunted as he slammed into the floor of the bridge. The drones were loud as they circled above the bridge as Peter quickly rolled over to hide himself. His fingers gripping onto the pieces of rubble that were laying by his side.

The drones were buzzing as they dove down towards him. They couldn’t see him; Peter didn’t know how he knew that they couldn’t see him but they couldn’t. EDITH was probably assisting him in keeping him hidden but somehow he doubted that.

He forced his breathing to relax and slow.

He was going to work himself into a panic otherwise and that really wouldn’t do him any good in this situation.

Peter turned his head to stare at the amass of drones in the sky. All looking for him. He could count them all but he really had to focus on other things. Such as figuring out a plan. More specifically a plan to take out those drones so he didn’t have to worry too much about them.

Those drones were protecting Beck.

 _He has to be up there on the higher section of the bridge. There is no where else he could be._ Peter thought as he pushed himself up from the rubble only to roll behind a broken barrier. Just in time to if the bullets ricocheting off the concrete was any indication. _This trip has been wonderful._

He’s always wanted to be fighting someone on a bridge in London when he’s meant to be on a school field trip. Always wanting to be worried about the safety of his classmates because danger seems to follow him. It sounds like an absolutely fun time. Why is he complaining?

Great.

Now he couldn’t even tell if his thoughts were sarcastic or serious.

Peter tilted his head back to stare at the underside of the bridge. A part of his brain registered Zephyr swoop underneath the bridge before taking off higher into the atmosphere. His brain finally caught up to what he saw and turned his gaze back down to his web shooters.

He still had a little bit of webs left in them. He could use them as a last-ditch effort to take out a bunch but he had to be careful. There was the extra difficulty of having to reach Beck as well. Well, he could stick to the walls but the webs would give him some much needed momentum and get him up there before Beck could send any more drones his way.

Rolling his shoulders back, Peter fell into a crouch.

“Think, Parker, think.” Peter looked around. “There has to be something here that you can use.”

He knew he needed something to cause a big enough explosion to take out a bunch of them. The problem was knowing what could grant him the right explosion that he was looking for. He had limited resources at the moment.

Rubble. Concrete. Metal. Car engines. Signs. Drone pieces.

Drone pieces.

Peter recalled a conversation he had with Harley a few days after both of them were babysitting Morgan together. Pepper was away for the night and both Peter and Harley were at the lake house so they offered to watch her.

The conversation was relatively normal but Peter remembered something about explosives.

How when it comes to weapons and the like, Peter also knew that you could rewire objects to be able to cause more damage to things similar to their own style. These drones could certainly be no exception.

Harley had asked him about the Chitauri power core, which led into a whole discussion about alien technology. Which brought up all kinds of other discussions. Peter’s eyes looked over the bridge at all the drone pieces that were scattered across it. Majority of them were from the illusion programmed drones based purely on the style of them.

_Let’s see what I can do with these._

He skidded across the floor to grab the drones. Peter glanced over his shoulder and almost yelped as he heard the guns firing up and then setting off several rounds of bullets. He winced as he barley dodged the slew of bullets.

 _Fuck. How many bullets do these drones have in them? Shouldn’t they be running out soon?_ Peter’s fingers worked deftly around the drone. Rewiring the wires and setting off a few sparks to prompt him to move. _I really need to get this over and done with quickly._

A sudden spark raced up his arm and Peter jerked away from it.

He nodded firmly and grabbed hold of the drone in one hand while bracing himself with his left. Crouched to help push himself off to the side and to get a clear shot of a large amount of the drones above him. He needed to take out a lot of those at once.

At least a quarter of them.

EDITH would keep her drones away but he didn’t want to run the risk of thinking all the drones that move away belonging to her. Beck and his henchmen could be knowledgeable and pull their drones away if they realise what it is that he is doing exactly.

He flipped the drone in his hand and rolled to the side, grabbing hold of the broken tower bridge sign.

There was a loud crack as two bullets struck the metal. Looks like he does need to be extremely cautious in order to not get caught in the crossfire. Peter forced his breathing to even out, ears straining to listen to the drones but he found it difficult with the loud ringing in his ears.

Who knew bullets striking metal caused you to have a constant ringing noise in your ears?

Honestly why is Peter even surprised. He dealt with bullets on metal on the regular.

“Come on.” He pushed forward, keeping the sign ahead of himself to block out the bullets from hitting him directly. “Mother fucker. I really hate drones. I never want to see them ever again.”

His hand tightened as he swung the drone around. The sparks went off a few more times, Peter could hear the sizzling from the wires. They were beginning to short circuit which meant he had a time limit. The sooner he got to throw it into the lion’s den the better.

“Hey fuckers!” He called and just as he expected, the drones turned to face him. He forced himself to fling the drone upwards, thankful for his strength that helped push it higher than he had actually expected. “Be careful, you never know how explosive things can get!”

Beep. Beep. Beep.

There was a strike of metal on metal before a deafening explosion ripped through the air. The shockwaves shooting outwards and Peter quickly forced his feet to stick to the ground to avoid being pushed backwards by the force of it all. His eyes squeezed shut as he winced as the sudden onslaught of wind that seemed to pick up again.

_Shockwaves._

Peter looked up at the bridge and frowned. Beck was still up there. He knew he was.

He rested his hand on his right web shooter.

Time to meet the asshole.

 

~~~~~

 

The ringing was loud and jarring in Shuri’s ear as her gaze turned to the bullet impact zone. Mere centimetres from her face, if Shuri had enhanced hearing she felt as though she’d be able to hear it sizzling.

Sizzling?

Shuri turned her head slowly to face the drones, barely hearing the panicked cries of the others behind her. One of the drones had a sizzling gun, the smoke rising from the barrel caused something to twist within her body. Those weren’t bullets.

Lasers.

“Was that-?” Ned’s voice cracked.

“A laser? Yeah.” Shuri nodded as she took a step back. “That isn’t good.”

Flash gaped. “Okay that is pretty cool.”

“Cool?!” Betty screeched. “Those are lasers! You know, things that can kill us!”

“I know but still-“ Flash’s words were cut off as another laser shot towards them, barely missing Ned who had yelped and was pulled to the side by Betty.

Shuri snarled. “Move it! We can’t stay here or we’ll get caught in the laser blasts.”

Happy looked behind them towards the back of the room. “There’s a vault we can get into. It would buy us enough time.”

Mr Harrington turned to look at Happy as the group hurried deeper into the basement vault. Shuri hung back, closer to the drones in order to at least protect the group easier. “Are you crazy?! They have lasers!”

“They’ll still be targeting us because of Mysterio. He knows that Spider-Man has ties to you so his drones are targeting us.” Happy explained and Shuri wondered why he was even mentioning that fact. They all already knew it. It was common knowledge for Peter’s class at this point.

“The vault would give us some more protection.” Betty pointed out.

MJ looked uneasy for once. “We need to get into it first and we have two drones coming after us. What’s the plan?”

Shuri looked around and noticed a few weapons then directed her gaze towards MJ. MJ met her gaze and also followed her gaze towards a certain mace that was held on the statue. Her eyes sparkled in understanding and then smirked towards Shuri who was satisfied that her message was understood loud and clear.

“Don’t worry.” Shuri smirked back towards the others. “There’s something we can do.”

Ned shook his head. “Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Flash coughed into his hand as Betty pushed her way further back. “Of course Spider-Man’s girlfriend will act as though everything is fine.”

Shuri almost argued but the drones turned towards them and MJ shoved one of the statues to its side. The crash caused the drones to turn towards the source of the sound, giving the others enough time to get back towards the vault. Shuri and MJ both ducked behind other displays, Shuri charged up one of her gauntlets, in preparation to defend those who she met recently but would die for.

MJ reached out and grabbed the mace, dislodging it as quietly as she could.

Shuri risked a glance away from the drones. Happy was working on opening the vault and the others were hidden. Something clutched at her throat and Shuri turned her head away once again.

She didn’t want to look at them.

While she was confident in herself, that didn’t mean that she was confident. Those drones managed to withstand a blast from her Vibranium gauntlets. How, she didn’t know and honestly she was worried about what she’d find. A part of her wanted to keep one of the drones for research.

However, she knew that would have to wait.

The drones were silent as they slowly approached the group. Shuri could hear the panicked breaths of the others. She pulled her hand back and MJ also positioned herself, ready to help Shuri deal with at least one of the drones. Shuri and MJ shared a look between each other and the Princess slowly pressed closer towards the path.

Shuri shook her head when MJ took a step forward. The mace would probably cause her to be louder than normal. The drones would probably be drawn to her because of that.

Her eyes glanced over the drones and pursed her lips together.

Once again, Shuri could attest that neither drone belonged to Stark Industries. This meant that EDITH was not in control of these drones. Shuri doubted EDITH would ever direct any drones towards them, she even knew that Peter had instructed EDITH to not aim anything at any of his classmates. Perhaps subconsciously doing so for this very reason.

The vault door clicked open and the two drones snapped towards them as Happy called out. “It’s open!”

“Shit.” Shuri cursed under her breath as she charged up her gauntlets.

MJ gripped the mace tighter and just as the drone came in front of her, and before Shuri could react, MJ leaped forward to strike the metal. The crashing noise startled everyone but gave them just enough time to scramble into the drone. Shuri was barely able to notice Flash’s cry of ‘that was awesome!’ before she let a blast towards the fallen drone.

“Get back here!” Mr Harrington cried, drawing Shuri and MJ back towards the vault.

Shuri hesitated but MJ snapped at her. “Come on! You aren’t going to do anything if you’re fried.”

Shuri looked back at her before following after them. Happy waited for the two of them to slip into the vault beside him before he yanked it shut. The metal clanging let silence fall around them all.

 

~~~~~

 

SMASH

Peter flipped onto the tower bridge and landed on the glass shards that were now scattered across the ground. His gaze flicked from the wall towards the far distance where Quentin Beck was positioned, watching him with a furious expression adorned on his face. The drones around his were pointing their guns towards Peter.

Beck’s eyes darkened with no emotion lingering within them. “Parker.”

“I lived bitch.” Peter hissed.

His suit twinged with something. EDITH was trying to connect with his suit but was afraid to do so with beck right there. The glasses were taunting Peter. That he failed at keeping them safe and only with himself or Shuri. That this expectation of stepping up into Tony’s shoes had caused him to let his guard down.

That he didn’t even feel anything was wrong until it was too late.

Peter sucked in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Beck. “Give me back EDITH.”

“You want the glasses?” Beck raised his arms as a group of drones flew in between them, their guns pointed towards Peter. “Come and get them.”

The drones began to glow and Peter knew exactly what was happening. Complete darkness began to surround him, plunging into an abyss of which he didn’t know which way was up nor where he was.

No.

He did know where he was.

He was on a bridge, facing a slew of drones and Beck. They were in front of him. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his body to slow down and allow his senses to come back to themselves.

His ears picked up on the faintest noise. The engines of the drones as they approached him. The guns began to start up, readying themselves to strike out at him.

The air shifted as the drones moved. The sounds of the machines radiated around him and Peter knew where they were.

Peter released the breath.

With a loud grunting cry, he leaped forward and spun in the air, his fist and legs coming into contact with the drones.

The crashing echoed around him within the narrow space. The sounds ricocheted off the walls as the illusion and darkness began to fade away back into reality. The metal gleamed but of course Peter didn’t pay attention to it too much to not get distracted. He let his instincts take over and lead him through the drones and destroy the ones that were actually trying to hurt him.

He swore he heard Beck say something to someone but he wasn’t paying too much attention to it. He spun around just as an illusioned Mysterio stepped towards him.

His arm shot out and smashed through the illusion helmet.

He spun around as the illusions began to fade, eyes locating Beck who was standing near him. His eyes were dark in anger and fury bubbled up inside Peter’s chest. His skin felt warm from his own anger. EDITH was silent and that worried Peter immensely.

“Give me back EDITH, Beck.” Peter growled.

“Now why would I just give her to you?”

Peter paused and noticed that there was no heartbeat coming from him.

An illusion.

His mind screamed at him and he spun around, flinging his arm out and his wrist came into direct contact with a glass bowl. The helmet smashed by Peter’s strength, shards of glass flew around and hit the ground with high pitched noises. Peter recoiled back as he stared at Beck who was standing there.

Some glass shards had imbedded into Beck’s face, but the guy merely brushed them aside. Clearly he didn’t care too much about what had just happened.

Beck chuckled darkly, forcing Peter to step back. “You didn’t just do that.”

Before Peter could retort, he was tripped by a drone. The back of his head struck the side of the wall. Pain seared through him and Peter managed to hold back his cry of pain. It was nothing compared to being struck by the train.

He managed to catch himself on the metal bars behind him as he heard a couple of shots.

 

~~~~~

Mr Harrington sighed leaning against the far wall of the vault. “We’re safe.”

“Are we really?” Betty asked, eyes focused fully on the metal door.

“I hope we are.”

Shuri frowned. Something was wrong. It was too silent. She doubted that Beck would give up. He had them in his sights so why would he and his crew stop? Unless it was to lure them out. Lead them into a false sense of security.

It could work but they weren’t that stupid.

Happy shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that just yet. We don’t know what is going to happen.”

Shuri glanced at the group. Mr Harrington was shaking in his feet though he was struggling to keep himself composed, wanting to put on a brave face for his students. It was honestly a nice gesture. Shuri had to give him props for that. Happy was standing in front of the group, eyes narrowed and focused on the vault door. His nature of him being the head of security was coming through.

There was a sizzling noise.

She snapped her head to face the door once again. Her eyes widened and something curled deep within her gut. The faint smoke was coming through the metal doors.

Lasers.

“Brilliant.” Shuri muttered as she heard Flash curse loudly.

Betty muttered. “I have a fake ID but never got around to using it.” They all turned to face her and Betty shrugged and made a random gesture. Tossing her hands around. “What? Got any comments you want to say for your last words? Not like anyone is going to hear this. Except for Flash’s livestream.”

Flash grumbled. “I never actually hated Peter. Like at all. That or the fact that I actually really hate alcohol and everything about it.”

Ned blurted out. “I never liked Star Wars until high school when Peter and I had a marathon of the movies. Even now it isn’t my favourite movie franchise.”

Mr Harrington pursed his lips before muttering. “I always had my suspicions about Spider-Man.” He gave the group a look, clearly not wanting to out Spider-Man while the livestream was running.

Shuri would be more surprised if he actually didn’t.

MJ made a face and her hands tightened around the handle of the mace. “I never wanted friends because I always push people away. I was afraid to get close to people and have them understand and know me. So I hid behind my snark and blunt comments.”

Shuri was going to say something to comfort her but didn’t know what to say. This isn’t something she is used to after all. Perhaps they could only be there in presence. MJ hadn’t turned away everyone. All of them were still there.

Happy blurted out. “I’m in love with Spider-Man’s aunt!”

Silence.

“Dude?” Ned squeaked. “What?”

“We been knew Happy.” Shuri said and then noticed Flash staring intently at her. “What?”

“Don’t you have something to say? I mean. All of us have said something.” Flash stated as we waved his hand around the group. “Yet you haven’t.”

Shuri pursed her lips and looked away and towards the door. “I guess…I wish Spidey and I didn’t meet the way that we did and wish the circumstances were different.”

She could say a lot more. She could say she was in love with Spider-Man but what if people saw her with Peter? They may be the same person but she knew that Peter wouldn’t want that. Shuri hoped that was enough for them. Judging by their expressions they wanted more detail but were understanding in keeping quiet.

The sizzling grew louder before it just stopped.

What?

Shuri drew her eyebrows together.

 

~~~~~

 

The scent of blood struck his nose, altering Peter that he wasn’t the victim of the shots. Even though the lack of searing pain was another indicator. His mind was taking a little while to catch up with what happened now that everything had the chance to calm down.

Peter looked to the side to see Beck sitting on the ground. His eyes were focused on Peter, blood dripping down his face and stained his clothes. Peter frowned and felt his fangs pricking his bottom lip, the sharpness was startling against it. His tongue darted out and caught the taste of iron and copper from his mixed blood that was stained on his lips.

“Beck.” His voice was a throaty growl.

Beck’s lips twisted up in a cruel smile. As if he was attempting to be open and relaxed. The blood was giving him away. There was no way he could leave here alive.

A part of Peter didn’t want him to continue breathing.

Beck’s hand came up and pulled off EDITH, handing them towards Peter. “You know, Stark was right. You do really deserve EDITH.”

Peter took a deep breath as he kept his gaze firmly on Beck.

BANG!

Glass shattered and fell to the bridge where they were and to the ground far below. Whistling through the air.

Peter’s hand tightened and he could vaguely hear bones cracking under his fingers. His gaze turning to his right where Beck was shaking as the only thing that was keeping him up was Peter’s hand. The gun toppled from Beck’s hand and landed with a clatter on the ground.

A shaky and harsh breath left Peter’s mouth as he curled his lips back to reveal his fangs. Beck’s heart raced quickened at the sight. He knew. He knew he wasn’t escaping. That he wasn’t getting out of there alive. No matter what happened.

“You can’t trick me or anyone anymore, Beck.” Peter bit out.

Without dropping Beck, Peter quickly grabbed EDITH and put her on. Instantly he felt a rush of relief come over him as he recognised the familiarity of the glasses. EDITH made a pleased noise from within.

“What do you want me to do, Boss?”

Peter kept his gaze firmly on Beck. “Have our drones take out Beck’s. Destroy anything that could comprise my identity.”

“One step ahead of you, Boss.” EDITH sounded much too smug. “I managed to trick them into believing I was on their side. Clearly I wasn’t.”

His lips twitched up. “Good girl.”

“I’ve got your back, Boss.” EDITH said. “I’ll get the other AIs to work and inform SI and the Avengers what happened so that they can work with that information. It’ll be done within the hour.”

“Thank you.” Peter dropped Beck and watched as he fell to the ground. “EDITH.”

“Yes?”

“Contact authorities of Beck being here. But wait until I have reunited with everyone. Get the drones away from people, destroy Beck’s but don’t hurt anyone at all.”

“Of course.”

 

~~~~~

 

Clattering of metal against the ground resonated into the vault.

Shuri surged forward, shoving the vault open. To only stare face to face with a drone. The drone studied her before making a trilling noise and then turned away. It was silent for a moment before EDITH’s voice rang out from the drone itself.

“The bridge. He is safe.”

Shuri didn’t need any more prompting. Ignoring the cries from the others, Shuri bolted from the vault. Trusting herself to find the London bridge despite all the destruction that certainly would be around. She just hoped that most people would be smart and stay away from the bridge itself.

There was no telling how many people have passed just here in London. Considering that other events were occurring around the world. Just thinking about the potential casualties made her sick.

How could Beck fool everyone?

So much that not even she could realise he was full of bullshit.

That was a stab at her ego.

There was a loud cry high above her and Shuri turned her gaze up. The majestic storm like bird flew in circles above London. Lightning struck and sky was beginning to fill with rain clouds. Raindrops falling and striking the ground, Shuri’s skin prickled as if the water was stinging. Too much happened in such a short amount of time that even a moment of peace felt too good to be true.

“Shuri?!”

Her feet stumbled as she broke into a run.

“Peter!”

He stumbled out of the rumble. His black and red suit ripped in places. His face stained with blood and a deep gash was lingering over his eyebrow and there were a couple of scratches on his cheek. One of them looked like they were actually a scar from a previous encounter.

“Peter. You’re alive. You’re okay.” Shuri gasped out as Peter stumbled and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. His hands came up and gripped her shirt, his fingertips ripped her shirt. “Hey. It’s alright. You’re okay.”

Peter nodded mutely against her shoulder before he composed himself. He pulled back slightly and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. The glasses slightly fell off his face so Shuri reached up and tugged them off. EDITH let out a soft ‘thanks’ before Shuri tucked them on her shirt collar. At least it would keep EDITH from falling and possibly breaking. Highly unlikely but possible.

“Peter? Where’s Beck?” Shuri asked tentatively.

“Possibly dead now.” Peter muttered. “Don’t know. Got hit by bullets so it’s up for debate.”

At least he was taken care of.

Shuri shook her head and held up her hand to his face. Her bracelet shifting slightly and she noticed Peter’s eyes turn towards the panther bracelet. His eyebrows rose slightly before cracking a smile at her. Shuri paused, gaze noticing something in his teeth. Two of them were longer and sharper than normal.

Fangs.

“Purrincess?” Peter tilted his head. “You good?”

“Just thinking.” Shuri hummed, feeling his hand tighten around her waist.

“About?”

“How you should stop endangering yourself.” Shuri muttered and Peter grinned brighter at her. “Like, this could’ve gone so much worse and you are an idiot in thinking that you could die without regrets.”

Peter laughed. “You think I’ll die with regrets?”

“I know.” Shuri leaned towards him, his breath fanning across her face. “Considering you still haven’t kissed me yet.”

“You want me to?” Peter’s voice lowered though he leaned in closer. They were close enough that Shuri could just lean in the final bit to kiss him but a part of her didn’t want her to. Wanting Peter to make the first move.

Though that was pointless.

Shuri rolled her eyes and grabbed the top of his suit. The material was soft but all the rips were startling, blood stains on his skin. Yeah. Peter was an idiot. An idiot who she somehow was attracted to, she still didn’t really know how that came about but it happened and now they were here.

“Just shut up, Spidey.”

“Yes, Princess.”

Shuri pulled him in for a kiss.

Peter hummed and readjusted his hold on her. She could get used to this.


	24. We'll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter was put on the back burner for a little bit but now it's done!
> 
> The next chapter I don't know when I'd have done but definitely sometime in December. There aren't many chapters left, I know how it's going to end now.

Peter hissed through his teeth as he and Shuri walked away from the bridge. The rubble creaked and cracked underfoot, shifting and falling through the crevices within the bridge and into the water below. Clouds circled around them but had begun to steadily disperse the closer they got to the bank.

He knew it had something to do Zephyr who was still high above them. Keeping the storm raging enough to prevent people from coming to investigate the bridge and preventing anyone from stumbling across Peter and Shuri.

That of course he was incredibly thankful of.

Shuri’s arm tightened under his arm, adjusting herself and Peter’s arm that was draped around her shoulder. Peter huffed and looked towards her. He could see that there were a couple of scratches on her exposed skin and reached out and wiped a bit of blood from her. Shuri looked a him, both coming to a stop. While his actions weren’t really a surprise, they had taken them both aback.

“I’m fine. You’re the one seriously injured.” Shuri swatted his hand away.

“I’ve had worse.” Peter shrugged.

Shuri scowled. “That doesn’t make it any better.”

“I’ll be able to handle the wounds more than you can.” Peter replied and they continued walking. “Where is everyone else? Who was with you? I mean I could ask EDITH but she’s currently fixing the fuck mess that Beck made. I don’t want to break that.”

“I was with your teacher…Mr Harrington. Oh yeah, he knows you are Spider-Man now. He wasn’t too surprised and more put off that he didn’t realise it earlier and wished he could’ve helped you more often.” Shuri said casually. “Happy, MJ, Betty, Flash and Ned were also there. Everyone else must know who you are as well and were taken elsewhere by Ayo.”

“At least they are safe.” Peter felt relief course through him. None of them were hurt.

“Yeah, they are.” Shuri agreed. “EDITH kept us safe for the most part. You have to give her credit. She did exactly what you told her to.”

“I will thank her once everything calms down.” Peter agreed feeling his legs shake once they got off the bridge. “Thank fuck we are mostly away from there but I’m not going to be able to relax until we are further away from here.”

Shuri hummed as she looked over her shoulder. Rubble from high above them toppled to the bridge below. Crashing and causing the bridge to creak and whine underneath it all. Peter winced as he knew that the bridge would have to be completely rebuilt because otherwise it would be too precarious for people to cross daily.

His ears picked up on some noise a bit of distance away.

Turning to face the source of the noise, he caught Shuri’s attention. She also looked for whatever was drawing Peter’s attention away from the bridge and in the direction of the land around them. A loud cry from Zephyr broke the silence for the most part before the clouds broke and the sunlight struck the Stark Industries plane that was calmly situated on the ground.

“Wasn’t it destroyed?” Peter mumbled, feeling his throat clench and sting from the past few hours.

“I think it’s a new plane.” Shuri said as she dragged him towards it. “Look, the others are all there. They must’ve been waiting for us.”

Sure enough, Peter could see his classmates standing by the plane. They looked up at the storm clouds, most likely being able to see Zephyr as she kept people away from them. The teachers were talking with Ayo and Happy or at least it looked as though they were. Peter took a steadying breath and could almost hear their pounding heartbeats that slowly eased back into normal rates.

“Peter!” Ned cried as he noticed the two. “You’re alright!” He broke from the group and rushed towards them.

Peter stepped away from Shuri and let himself fall into his best friend’s arms. He reached up and hugged him tightly and could feel his sides slightly bruise from the grip that Ned had on him. Not that he was complaining. If he was in Ned’s shoes he would react the same way.

Everything could’ve gone badly so quickly after all.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Peter murmured, unable to speak any louder than a whisper. “Are you?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, you should really learn to worry about yourself, you know.” Ned grumbled. “You’re just a selfless idiot who doesn’t know when he should seek help for any injuries he receives because he overestimates what he can handle.”

“That’s cause I can handle it.” Peter said though there was no push for an argument within his words. Peter knew Ned was worrying about him. If he didn’t, Peter was positive he would’ve bled out in an alleyway somewhere in New York years ago.

“Parker!”

Peter looked up as MJ, Betty, Yasmin and Tyler hurried towards him. They tackled him into a hug and Peter laughed at their actions, returning the hug happily. He could hear their mutters of him giving them heart attacks and needlessly worrying them. It wasn’t something he could easily help without giving up being Spider-Man entirely.

Now that wasn’t something he was going to do any time soon.

“I’m alright.” He managed to find his voice to reassure them. “A bit beaten up and bruised but fine.”

“Good.” MJ pulled back first, her expression was trying to remain passive and neutral but the tears in her eyes and the upward pull of her lips gave her away. “None of us really wanted to get black clothes for your funeral.”

Tyler looked at her with wide eyes and a teasing grin on his face. “Wait, you mean that you don’t have a black dress waiting and ready to be put on for when you murder us and have to attend our funerals to cast off suspicion?”

MJ shot him a look though she was able to school her face into a smirk. “Oh? You really shouldn’t give me ideas. That’s not the best thing you could do.”

“Shit!”

Betty, Ned, Shuri and Yasmin laughed at Tyler who was now backing cautiously away from MJ. MJ looked much too amused and pleased about the current situation. Then again Peter couldn’t say she was odd considering he was quite literally a masked vigilante. His gaze drifted towards Flash who honestly he wasn’t too sure about him knowing him being Spider-Man.

Except, respect shone through Flash’s eyes though he seemed to want to hide it. Peter forced a smile at him, his cut lip was now painful, but Flash adverted his gaze. Clearly there was still a lot that needed to be talked about before their relationship could be stable and functional.

He looked over at Shuri who smiled back at him.

For now, though, things would be fine and good.

 

~~~~~

 

Peter wasn’t too sure where they were going in all honesty. Happy just said that they were going somewhere to recuperate away from prying eyes and the reporters. They didn’t know what the news was showcasing since at this point none of them wanted to witness the illusion again anytime soon. Happy was at the front of the plane with Ayo as he flew the plane to their destination.

Peter rested on one of the many chairs that littered the plane. Shuri and his friends were seated around him and he could see that Shuri was on the verge of contacting her brother about what happened around the planet. Beck had done a good job of harming a shit tonne of people at once.

The only comfort was that EDITH had informed them that the illusions had vanished and the drones were being dealt with.

That had eased Peter’s tense shoulders.

Flash shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. While he had initially been surprised by the interior of the jet, he had shaken it off much faster than many of the others (aside from Peter, Shuri, Ned (as he’s been in them before) and MJ (who didn’t really give a shit)). “Look, nothing was shown about Spider-Man’s identity. I may be a jerk but I’m not an asshole.”

“Could’ve fooled us.” Someone – Peter briefly knew them as Zoha – who folded her arms across her chest. Eyes firmly fixated on Flash who shifted under her gaze.

“Look. I’m being serious. I don’t think anything was revealed.” He turned to Peter. “Can’t your AI check that?”

“If it did then she would’ve destroyed all evidence.” Peter replied simply. “I asked her to do that.”

“See?” Flash pointed out. “It’s fine.”

“What if someone heard it and they put two-and-two together?” Someone else asked but Peter was too lazy to look at who spoke. At this rate he just wanted to sleep. Sleep off the pain and wake up with healing wounds and injuries that would be gone by the end of the week.

“Doubt it.” Tyler said, sounding positive and set in his words. “We are a highly intelligent school and how many of us realised Peter was Spider-Man before it was explicitly told to us?”

There were soft murmurs around Peter and he almost laughed. Of course the irony was high in Tyler’s statements. As intelligent as they all were, sometimes to obvious choices just totally passed them by. Or they had thought of it and brushed it aside, claiming it was so obvious and clear that it couldn’t be the answer.

Zoha hummed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Peter glanced towards Happy and shifted in his seat again. He absolutely hated being stuck in one place for too long. While he doubted that the flight was too long, the fact was that they were flying high to avoid being detected by people.

Zephyr was happily helping them with summoning clouds to hide them. Her wings kept slightly brushing the jet but seemed to help the plane rather than jostle it. She knew that the people within would hate the turbulence and therefore was keeping her speed slow and calm.

“Happy? Where are we going?”

Happy didn’t bother looking back. “We’re almost there so don’t worry.”

Peter sighed and lounged further into the chair. That wasn’t an answer but it was the best answer they were going to get. He looked around his classmates and then settled into the soft cushions. At least his friends were calm and mostly collected.

Still shaken up but calmer.

Peter leaned his head back and felt Ned squeeze his shoulder. A silent reassurance that Peter had his friends to lean and count on when he really needs it. That he shouldn’t be afraid to turn to them for any help that he may need. Though they may struggle with the vigilante aspect of his life, they could at least be there help when he needed a quick escape in school or social areas.

“You good bro?” Ned whispered under his breath (he had gotten better at that, not by much but improvement was improvement).

“Been better.” Peter admitted as he felt the plane descend. “Honestly, the day could’ve gone a fuck tonne worse.”

“Yeah true.” Ned nodded before turning back to Betty and Peter quickly tuned out their conversation. Whatever, he wasn’t too bothered. He and Ned had been attached to each other since they became friends. They had other friends and actually Peter didn’t mind at all.

Shuri leaned against Peter and sighed heavily. Peter found himself leaning against her as well. The day’s events were beginning to drain all his adrenaline. Pain throbbed throughout his body and his mind was numb and fuzzy.

“Feels like right after Thanos.” Peter murmured.

“Yeah, it does. Almost as if the world has been tilted off it’s axis again.” Shuri agreed with a heavy sigh. She glanced down at her bracelets. “By the way, I’m pretty sure my brother is going to be wherever we are going.”

“Oh wonderful.” Peter muttered and then laughed quietly. “I hope he doesn’t rip me apart.”

“T’Challa loves you. He won’t. Then again, I won’t let him.”

“I feel so protected.”

Shuri playfully punched his shoulder and Peter laughed at her. The sounds of his classmates washed over him and Peter allowed himself to settle into his chair properly for once. This trip had been terrible and now that everything had calmed, Peter fondly oddly at peace. Despite his classmates knowing he is Spider-Man.

That was, funnily enough, the least of his worries.

 

~~~~~

 

They landed in the London Stark Industries branch building. Shortly after, Zephyr had flown off, dispersing the storm clouds and allowing people to actually leave their homes. Though it was England so Peter had been surprised that people weren’t leaving their homes. Government warnings had probably been issued and in place then.

They had been ushered into the building and taken to the medical wing. Peter had firmly been placed in the Avengers medical room (they had one in every Stark Industries branch building for things like this). He had also been somewhat isolated from his classmates as they were spoken to about the situation, though they had promised to keep Peter’s identity a secret.

He was seated on the bed and let the doctors check him. Typically he always put up a bit of a fight but he felt so drained and tired. Peter could feel as though he was being controlled by something that wasn’t his brain. The sluggish movement didn’t really bother the doctors as they knew his body was slowly riding itself of the adrenaline and was coming back to a normal state.

His eyes were closed as he leaned against a pile of pillows. The softness was dragging him into the land of sleep and slumber but something kept him awake. Like, his mind was aware that someone was here that wanted to talk to him and refused to let him sleep fully.

Well, he knew that. His classmates would be very curious and willing to bombard him with numerous questions.

Except, it wasn’t them that was keeping him awake.

Someone else was here.

Peter opened his eyes and turned his head towards the door. Footsteps sounded from a fair distance away but Peter recognised the heartbeats and blood flow (if he focused well enough), which were unlike normal humans. One seemed to be mixed with something else and the other didn’t feel nor act like the blood of a human.

He sighed and closed his eyes once again. It had to be T’Challa and Valkyrie.

His fingers lightly drummed the bed sheets as the door opened to reveal the two Kings. Peter didn’t bother opening his eyes and only tapped his fingers to show them that he was awake but was being stubborn or just wanted to sleep and kept getting woken up. Valkyrie exhaled in relief as she made her way to his side and T’Challa was a little more hesitant before he got a hold of himself and reached the bed.

“You doing okay, kid?” Valkyrie asked as she rested her hands beside Peter’s.

“Been better. Just tired.” Peter admitted and let his eyes blink open despite his mind screaming at him that it wanted to go to sleep.

“Had enough medicine?” T’Challa asked and Peter noticed his tense shoulders and posture.

“As much as I can handle.”

T’Challa shifted again, the action was so minute that Peter knew he only caught it cause he was looking at him. He pushed himself up despite how sluggish his movements and mind was. Peter stared properly at the King of Wakanda who met his gaze evenly. The teenager took a deep breath to try and sort out his thoughts and figure out what he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry Shuri was seen on camera.” Peter said after swallowing a bit so his throat wasn’t dry or raspy. “I know you didn’t want her to be seen and that was ruined because of my stupidity.”

T’Challa’s previously tense shoulders slightly relaxed. “It was bound to happen anyway. It happened while you were apprehended so don’t worry too much about it. It wasn’t something we could avoid.”

Valkyrie watched them and then leaned back on the chair. “All of the monsters are gone. They began to vanish right about the time you were dealing with Quentin Beck. We already spoke to Shuri about the timing and it lined up.”

“You did?” That wasn’t too surprising. Peter had been out of it for at least three hours with having to deal with the doctors and their examinations and tests. Just making sure that nothing was off or he wasn’t hurt in any way, both physically and mentally with some brain scans.

Illusions can seriously fuck you up man. They had to double check just in case.

He was thankful for that honestly.

“Of course. Shuri was annoyed she couldn’t come and see you.” T’Challa almost laughed but there was a glint of protectiveness that flashed through his eyes. Though his eyes were typically a warm, dark brown, Peter swore that sparkled purple with the flow of Vibranium that ran through his veins. Peter mentally winced as he realised what T’Challa was going to grill him about. “You know, she mentioned something else, Spider.”

Valkyrie paused and looked at T’Challa. “T’Challa.”

T’Challa didn’t bother looking at her. “I mean, I would’ve liked to know about your interest in my sister or was told by you instead of her.”

Peter coughed. “Uh well…You see…It was obvious…?”

“Was it?”

Peter shrugged. “I mean, maybe. A bit. Not too much. I mean, I wasn’t too sure how you’d take it like we haven’t really spoken about it ya know. It just sort of happened.” He shook his head. “Not…Not like I don’t like it. I wanted it to happen but like, it was a surprise. I wasn’t sure it was. I doubt we knew it just happened.”

T’Challa opened his mouth but Valkyrie cut in. “We came in to see how he was right now but he looks like he’s on the verge of sleep. Let’s leave him be.” Though by the tone of her voice she wasn’t going to take no for an answer regardless of who she was talking to.

He sighed and nodded, stepping back. “Rest up, Spider-Man. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Valkyrie shook her head. “Less than ten hours ago he was brought to me bleeding out and struggling to breathe and survive. He’s resting, and I mean _resting_.”

T’Challa nodded. “Alright. He’ll rest. I’ll get some Dora Milaje to stand guard then.”

“I can handle myself.”

“No need. There are Asgardians here.” Valkyrie argued.

“I said-“

“My Dora Milaje are perfectly capable of it themselves.” T’Challa pointed out.

“Your thoughts are lovely but they don’t need to be.” Peter cut in finally. “I’m going back to my room tomorrow because I’m well enough to not be stuck here. Plus, I’m going to be with my classmates and I know that they’d be wanting to ask questions and I’d rather not scare them anymore, thanks.”

T’Challa and Valkyrie stopped and looked at each other before looking back to Peter.

“You sure?”

“Positive.” Peter nodded and finally they caved and left the room with no more chatter.

As soon as they were gone, Peter’s mind slowed and began to pull at his senses. His eyes closed as his head fell back to rest on the pillows, nuzzling into the soft material and he took a deep breath. The smell of the sterile hospital filled him but he was also able to catch the whiff of Vibranium and Asgard that T’Challa and Valkyrie seemed to leave behind them.

It was a comfort that helped lured Peter fully to sleep’s sweet embrace.

 

~~~~~

 

“Peter.”

“Peter, sweetheart.”

Peter groaned and his eyes fluttered. His bed dipped slightly and as he slowly returned to the realm of consciousness, he caught the scent of something that was distinctly sweet and sugary. Almost disgustingly so. Peter almost groaned louder when he realised that there was only one person he knew would have that scent of sickly-sweet scents mingled together.

“Petey!”

“Let him wake up on his own, Morgan.” Pepper said and Peter felt his body relax. They were alright and okay.

“But mummy, he _is_ awake.” Morgan sounded huffy as she shifted closer to Peter. “He spoke.”

“Maybe we should use a feather to tickle his nose.” Another voice spoke up and Peter recognised it as Harley Keener who seemed to be standing further from his bed.

“Fuck you, Keener.” Peter said as he cracked open an eye slightly to look at Harley who tried to look as though he wasn’t caring but the glint of amusement and relief in his eye said otherwise. Harley burst out laughing and then Morgan let out a dramatic cry as she wriggled off the bed to run to Pepper who was seated beside the bed.

“Oh no, you’re awake.” Harley drawled though he was smiling.

“Such a shame. You and Morgan still aren’t getting my stuff.” Peter rolled his eyes as he chuckled softly.

“Damn, got my hopes up for nothing then.”

“Mummy!” Morgan tugged on Pepper’s shirt. “Mummy!”

“I’m glad to see you’re awake, hun.” Pepper said as she leaned towards Peter to smooth his hair and push it out of his forehead.

“Mummy!”

Peter’s eyes drifting shut once more and he pressed into Pepper’s hand. He could make out the faintest wisp of Happy and May’s scents on her. They must’ve been there or May was still in New York for now. Peter wanted to see his aunt but he figured that even if she wasn’t here, she wouldn’t let him out of her sight once he got back home.

“Mummy!” Morgan cried louder. “Petey said a bad word! He said, ‘fuck’!”

Pepper sighed and Peter couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. Harley didn’t even attempt to hide his laugh, tossing his head back as it echoed around the room. Morgan pouted when she realised that they weren’t taking her seriously at all. Peter snickered and Pepper drew her hand down her face and gave Peter a disappointed look.

“Peter.”

“Sorry.” Peter grinned weakly as Morgan scrambled back onto the hospital bed and rested her head in the juncture of Peter’s neck and shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him and breathed out heavily. He wrapped his arms around Morgan’s small body. “I’m alright, Morg. I swear.”

“We were so scared.” Morgan whimpered.

“I’m alright.” Peter said and as he sat there on his hospital bed, body wrapped up in bandages, holding Morgan close to him he figured he was right.

Pepper was beside him; her hand running through his hair to calm and ease him. Being there for him as his aunt was there right now. Harley standing by the door, watching him closely but showing that he was there to help Peter if he needed it. Morgan’s hand digging into his back as his shoulder grew damp from her tears. Knowing that his teammates were around and by his side and the knowledge that his classmates and girlfriend were alright.

Yeah, it was enough for him to relax.

They were going to be alright.


	25. Boys Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it's peaceful not everything is fine yet

“Your room is pretty cool.”

“I guess.”

“You guess?” Ned stopped in his tour of the room that Peter was staying in at the SI building. “You guess?”

Peter shrugged. While the room was cool, even he had to admit that, he was still recovering from the previous week and his thoughts were all over the place. He didn’t know exactly what was impressive or not at this point. His mind seemed to have slammed into a wall recently though that could’ve just been from him on the bridge.

“I mean, it really is for anyone. I’m just the one who’s staying in here for now.” Peter waved his hand around. “Plus, it’s not just me. You, and the others will be staying in here as well. Well, not the girls but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Okay fine, the room is pretty cool.” Ned flopped onto one of the beds and stared at the ceiling. “It’s huge for starters but your room at the New Compound is probably much better than this, right?”

“Ned,” Peter gave his best friend a look as he sat on another bed. “You’ve been to my room at the Compound before.”

“Well yeah but still. Doesn’t change the fact that other bedrooms can look cool as well.” Ned was right.

Peter was really out of it then. Normally he didn’t need Ned to clarify but he rubbed his eyes and felt some of his bones and muscles scream at him. Demanding for him to relax and rest some more. The only saving grace he had was the fact that he wasn’t getting spoken to by anyone else for that day.

Valkyrie was definitely scary when she wanted to be.

The door was pushed open to reveal Flash and Tyler who entered while deep in conversation. Something about the logistics of a Pegasus being able to exist? Oh yeah, Peter almost laughed. Aragorn was here with Valkyrie and his classmates must’ve seen him either this morning or yesterday when Valkyrie arrived.

“Hey, Parker.” Flash called out. “Do you know about the Pegasus?”

Peter rolled his head over to look at them. “You mean Aragorn? Yeah I know him.”

“His name is Aragorn?” Tyler spluttered. “Like from Lord of the Rings?”

“Or is the Lord of the Rings Aragorn like him?” Ned asked tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Flash rolled his eyes. “You’re both stupid. You know that right? It can’t be that much of an unusual name.”

“But it is.” Tyler insisted.

Flash gave him a look and then shrugged. “Well, yeah. Here on Earth it is but his rider is Valkyrie, and she’s Asgardian. Who knows. Maybe it’s a common name there. We don’t know that.”

Peter was impressed. Flash knew who Aragorn’s rider was. Sure, he only really let Valkyrie near him. You could argue that he let Peter near him but that was because he was injured. Or in the middle of a fight.

The Pegasus (or steed) would probably kick him if he tried approaching him on a normal day.

“Do you know, Parker?” Tyler asked as he flopped down beside Peter.

Peter only grunted in response as he rolled over to press his face into the mattress. His arms were laid by his sides and he could feel Tyler’s presence beside him. Honestly, he didn’t really want to answer or talk but avoiding the conversation would be impossible. Plus, this conversation was mild compared to what he had been expecting.

“Peter?”

He waved his hand half-heartedly.

Ned piped up. “I don’t think he knows nor cares.”

“Shame.” Flash said and Peter could hear footsteps approach the room. Uneasy chatter sounded from the hallways and Peter subconsciously curl his hand into the bed sheet. A part of him wanted to disappear and vanish so he didn’t have to be there but if he did then he’d just be delaying the inevitable.

Still, talking to anyone but his classmates was looking really enticing.

Fuck, even talking with _Sam and Bucky_ was something Peter wanted to do instead. And that was saying something because majority of the time the three of them get into arguments constantly.

Peter groaned and spoke into the bed. “I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

“You won’t be able to get out of it.” Ned pointed out as he turned to his phone. “Don’t bother trying. I’ve done my best to try and tell them what I know.”

“Didn’t work.” Tyler snickered. “They are probably more curious.”

Flash nodded – Peter only knew because he could feel the air current shift. “Yeah, I think the girls are going to pester Princess Shuri.”

“Bold of you to assume she’ll let them get away with that.” Peter turned his head around and found himself facing the door and heard it clicking open long before it swung open.

He saw Brad, Sebastian, Zach and Josh standing in the doorway. They looked around the group and kept sending Peter curious glances as they made their way to the other beds. Tyler stared at the open door before he got up to shut it behind them.

“You alright, Parker?” Sebastian asked as he sat on another bed.

Peter shrugged as best he could. “Fine.”

Ned thankfully spoke up though he was still looking at his phone. “I know you guys may not believe him but trust me. It’s easier to accept this, I’ll get him to talk to someone about his thoughts later when everything has calmed down.”

“Valkyrie and T’Challa have already threatened me about talking to someone.” Peter sighed a she rolled onto his back and draped his arm over his eyes. “So, that’s already done and dusted.”

“Did you agree so they’d get off your ass about it?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’ve been your best friend since we were like ten.” Ned gave him a pointed look, a look of mock annoyance. “I’d be worried if I didn’t know you as well as I do. Plus, which of us was around to save your ass from the teachers at school because you sucked at lying.”

Peter propped himself up. “Not like you were any better.”

“I like to think I’ve gotten better at lying.”

Flash looked between them before settling on Ned. “You have gotten better but you still crack under pressure.”

“See! I’ve gotten better.” Ned pointed to Flash. “Even Flash says so.”

Zach tucked his legs under him as he leaned back on his elbows. “The rest of us don’t know you well enough to say anything. So, don’t even think about dragging us into this conversation.”

Brad looked at Peter before looking away, brows furrowing. Peter raised a brow at him before letting his eyes slip closed. He wasn’t tired nor even close to sleeping but he’d rather relax instead of getting involved with pointless chatter and questions. They had plenty but they didn’t seem too bothered to ask him right away. Which was good in his opinion.

The conversation dragged itself away from Ned and Peter and their terribly lying skills onto the topic of Beck.

That wasn’t a surprise but Peter really didn’t want to get involved in that conversation. They were talking about the illusions and how they were so believable and the kind of technology that they would’ve had to use. Peter already knew what it was.

B.A.R.F.

Could use a better name, Peter had been asked if he wanted a better name but Peter joked that calling it ‘barf’ could lead to some hilarious jokes. Pepper hadn’t been thrilled at first but then found the humour in the situation. So the name was remaining the way it was.

Peter sighed heavily as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

“Hey, Peter? Can we ask you something?” Zach asked.

Peter turned his head to face them. “About what?”

Zach shifted. “Well, you don’t have to…You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“I’m beginning to feel worse about what question you want to ask.”

“What did you actually think of Mysterio? Like did you believe him? How did you realise he was lying?” Brad asked as he leaned forward.

Peter paused and closed his eyes. He winced and looked away. His fingers gripped the bedsheets as memories flooded his mind. Memories that he didn’t want to recall or remember, especially not so soon or right after everything happened.

“You don’t have to answer.” Sebastian said and sent an annoyed look to Brad before hissing at him, probably not even aware Peter could hear him clearly. “Dude, you could’ve put in a better way. Like seriously. Did you have to word it like that?”

“I wanted to ask.” Brad replied just as quietly though it was pointless.

“Still.”

Peter sighed loudly, drawing attention back to him. “To a degree I believed him. I guess a part of me wanted to believe he was telling the truth, I mean he was to a degree…That’s story for another day. But no, I didn’t fully believe him, something was off about him to me but I just thought that my senses were going haywire from everything that happened.

“I mean, five – almost six – years ago I ditched a school trip, wound up in space and then died. Came back five years later and got dragged into another war. Then everything came to a screeching halt but at the same time forced him to hurry to catch up. My mind was in a constant battle with itself so I didn’t really know what was true or false.”

Ned winced.

Peter didn’t blame him. He had become more blunt with his thoughts and feelings after the whole coming back from the dead. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing to those that knew him and wanted a proper response but a curse to those who didn’t know him that well.

“I…uh…”

The silence that ensued was extremely awkward.

Peter kind of wished that he had chosen his words better.

“Hang on!” Sebastian yelped. “You have been in space?”

Peter turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and the others all realised exactly what Peter had said. Sure they may have briefly focused on the fact that Peter had been so blunt in talking about his death but of course one of them would pick up on other points.

He gulped discretely and nodded slowly.

“That’s pretty cool.” Sebastian whistled.

“Did you forget when I said I died in space?” Peter snapped, trying to reign in his anger and annoyance. It wasn’t his fault. Sebastian was just curious and of course space would excite people.

Sebastian winced and nodded. “Well, no…But, surely it was pretty cool, right?”

“Almost passed out from lack of oxygen.”

The others all looked at each other. None of them really knew how to deal with Peter’s blunt comments and frustration. Ned shifted and sat fully back on his bed, studying Peter closely.

Peter sighed and sat up fully, he kicked his legs out and then tucked them onto the bed. He played with the sheet slightly before taking a deep and steadying breath. If he was going to talk he had to make sure he wasn’t going to be emotional about it all. He wasn’t going to talk about Ebony Maw or Thanos or his death.

“Well…” They all stiffened, trying so hard to hide their curiosity but it didn’t work. Peter could practically feel their curiosity enveloping him. “It was cold but that’s too be expected. Sure…It was pretty for the most part though. You would be surprised at how much colour is actually in space from stars and planets around you.”

“Really?”

Peter nodded as he raised his head to stare at them. “Honestly, if I hadn’t died in space I probably wouldn’t mind going back out there. It’s comforting in an odd way. But…dying really fucked with my thoughts on space and I don’t really want to go there any time soon.”

“I can imagine.” Zach said.

“What would make you go back into space?” Brad asked instead.

Peter shrugged. “Dunno.”

_Perhaps if I had to help with something off planet. Not like that is going to happen any time soon though._

Peter stretched his arms and then leaned forward. His fingers tapped his leg as he let his ears catch any noises from outside. There wasn’t much out there, no one seemed to be walking down the hallway though. That didn’t really surprise him. There must’ve been people around but were keeping their distance from Peter.

Was that a sign that they weren’t sure how Peter would react to them? Yes. Should Peter be a little more worried about those thoughts? Yes. Was he? Not really.

If it meant he would be left alone then he was cool with it.

The others began chatting away about something. Peter was only vaguely aware of them mentioning school and what were they going to tell their classmates or their families. After all, they’re classmates and families were bound to have realised what had happened and were probably – rightfully – worried about them.

“What are we even going to say?” Zach asked as he jumped off the bed and began to pace. “Like, how the fuck do we lie about all this?”

“We aren’t lying.” Flash said and Tyler nodded.

Tyler spoke. “We aren’t lying if we just evict some of the information. Nothing will be a lie; it will just not be the entire truth.”

“Good luck with that in our school.” Brad said, waving a hand casually.

Peter raised his brows and gave him a look. “I have been Spider-Man for actual years and no-one really even considered it. And that was with Ned and I and our terrible lying abilities. So you are thinking that our school isn’t going to believe like twenty of us with the exact same story?”

“He has a point.” Josh pointed out.

Brad threw his arms up. “I mean…You know what I mean.”

“Do we?” Sebastian teased and he playfully shoved Brad’s shoulder.

“Well, yes! You should at least.”

“Dude.” Josh stared at Brad. “Your mind is a dangerous place. I’d rather never know what you mean with your words.”

“Asshole.” Brad groaned and tossed a pillow at him in response which only garnered him laughter from everyone else in the room. Including Peter.

Ned moved to sit beside Peter. He pressed their shoulders together and his eyes were soft. Peter was thankful that the others were busy talking between each other, not paying much attention to either of them. He sighed and leaned against Ned, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. He tucked his legs up and felt his entire body seem to grow covered in lead.

“You doing alright?” Ned whispered.

Peter shook his head but said nothing. It was subtle so to not draw attention from the others. Peter was positive that his voice would crack and he might even break down in tears if he tried to talk. Everything was just too much for him.

Ned rested a hand behind him to allow Peter to rest more comfortably against him. Peter sighed out a quiet ‘thank you’ and let himself relax. He tried to calm his mind that seemed to still be working overtime when there was no need to. What could happen now?

He was safe in Stark Industries.

He friends and family were safe.

Peter sighed and pressed his forehead to Ned’s shoulder. Everyone was safe and nothing was going to happen to any of them. They were currently looking for Beck’s other cronies and taking care of them and what they did. The good thing is that they knew that they worked for Stark Industries and left after Tony’s death so it was easy to narrow it down.

Peter grumbled quietly. “I feel like I’m about to just pass out.”

“You won’t get judged.” Ned said. “Get some rest. They won’t mind. You had a long week. We all have.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Peter let out a calming breath as he let his heartbeat match Ned’s. It was stabling and something that he found constant comfort in after getting bitten by the spider. Even if Ned wasn’t aware of it, it was definitely one of the best way for Peter to calm himself.

“So what are we going to do when we get home?” Flash asked as he looked over the group. “We need a plan.”

Peter shifted. “I mean you could-“

“Nope.” Tyler waved his hand cutting Peter off. “You aren’t involved in this. Let us decide what to do and we’ll tell the girls of the plan. They may call us stupid but whatever.”

Peter just stared at them.

Was this really happening?

Peter just fallen silent as he let them discuss loudly what the plan would be. Some of it was plausible and could be passed off as accurate but others were just really obscure and wouldn’t be believed at all. Eventually they ended up dragging the girls into the conversation, which was mostly MJ just telling them all that they are just idiots. Which was fair.

He could help his laugh as he let himself fall back onto his bed. Even though he wasn’t that tired, he felt every part of his body weigh him down. Peter sighed laid an arm over his face as he took a deep breath and felt his body fully relax and settle into the mattress.

He muttered quietly to Ned. “Wake me up when you have come up with a plan.”

“Fine but you may not like what we come up with.” Ned warning teasingly.

Peter chuckled but didn’t argue.


	26. Chapter 26

Peter didn’t really remember much of the stay at Stark Industries London Branch.

They had been allowed to stay there after gaining permission from the parents and staff at Midtown. As long as everyone was safe and they didn’t want to accidentally bring them back if someone was targeting them. Since they all agreed that it did seem to be the case (thankfully everyone agreed that it would be better to not say that they were being targeted).

Peter knew they were there in order to get information on all of Beck’s minions. Thankfully EDITH was more than happy to assist with the search. They were worried about having the teenagers return to New York without the knowledge that they knew where the minions were.

Even if they hadn’t been caught, as long as they were watched they’d be safe. They wouldn’t be able to get back into the states. Nor anywhere really. Peter knew that all of the ‘Avengers’ and fellow heroes who he knew and was close with were informed, since they were classified as dangerous individuals.

Peter didn’t really want to think about what Bucky would do if he ever found any of them.

He wasn’t known as HYDRA top assassin without a reason. Well aside from the fact he was pretty terrible at the whole stealth thing. Peter knew that guy couldn’t do stealth as easily as everyone liked to think or believed. His arm kinda gave him away.

Peter sighed and leaned against the wall and could hear Yasmin and Zoha approach him. He looked over his shoulder at them as they approached. Yasmin didn’t look surprised but Zoha startled and then huffed with folded arms.

“Damn it. I wanted to see if I could sneak up on you.” Zoha grumbled though it was playful.

“Good luck.” Peter let himself grin playfully. “Even the King of Wakanda can’t sneak up on me.”

Zoha perked up at that. “Really?”

Peter nodded though he could see Yasmin’s eyes were flicking to something (or someone) behind him. He ignored her eyes and let his ears pick up on any unusual people around. T’Challa was there. The Vibranium was still incredibly loud in his ears. It screamed unearthly.

“I know King T’Challa is there.” Peter shot a quick look at him. “He’s not really subtle. Not really.”

“He looks so intimidating and cool.” Yasmin said. “Is he cool?”

“He walked into a glass door because he was smiling at a meme Shuri sent him. Bucky and I got it on recording but he doesn’t know that.” Peter snickered and Zoha burst out laughing while Yasmin also chuckled quietly.

Yasmin cocked a brow in amusement. “That doesn’t really answer the question on whether or not the King is cool.”

“Oh absolutely not.”

Zoha nudged Peter playfully. “You should scare the King in front of all of us before we leave to go home. That will be hilarious and we can record it. I’m sure he won’t mind if we make it like we are doing a Q&A session with him, right?”

Peter paused and glanced towards T’Challa who was talking with a few people. “I mean I can always ask. That or Shuri can blackmail him into agreeing.”

“That would work.”

They all jumped and turned their heads towards MJ. She was standing nearby, looking very much amused at the fact that she had managed to startle all of them. Even Peter. He swore that she was actually some sort of ninja considering his senses were still going haywire after Beck’s manipulation and illusions.

MJ looked out the window towards the large lake at the centre of the building. “There’s something in the water and I overheard someone mention that it looks like the Loch Ness Monster.”

Peter blinked. “Oh…Hydron. That has to be them I guess.”

“Hydron?!” Yasmin hissed. “What the actual fuck, Parker?”

“It’s the Water Elemental that Beck was trying to imitate. They were really pissed with him and kind of alerted me to the fact that Beck was a liar.” Peter explained.

Zoha looked at him. “Can we say hello to them?”

“Probably.” Peter said. “”I should thank them really. They saved my life.”

“What about the Fire Elemental?” Zoha asked as she bounced back slightly as Peter pushed himself away from the pillar he was standing near. “What happened with that?”

“Hellfire? He was cool.” Peter snickered. “As much as you can be cool as a being made from fire.”

“What was he like?”

“Spiteful.” Peter said as he remembered the fight but then pushed it away. “The elemental that we all saw was a hologram and Hellfire had been hidden. Hellfire was watching and protected me by taking out most of the hologram without Beck’s own hologram. He hated Beck.”

“Did he know?” MJ asked.

“Oh yeah.” Peter nodded. “When Beck and I met up after the fight, Hellfire was nearby and was close to attacking him but kept away from it all to just watch. Perhaps he was hoping that I would realise Beck’s lies and deal with it myself.”

“Hellfire sounds awesome. The name is something.” Yasmin said and then looked around. “Should we grab our classmates?”

“Sure.” Peter shrugged half-heartedly. He didn’t really mind. Plus, he doubted that the Elementals would really care and maybe are curious about his friends because of how much they did seem to care for them as well.

If they way that they protected them was any indication.

As they headed off to go and collect the rest of their classmates, Peter looked down at his phone. He might as well see if any of his ‘cousins’ had contacted him. Sure enough they had. He scrolled through the messages before he opened the group chat with them all (except Nathaniel of course).

 **Peter:** I am alive

He pocketed his phone to push the door open to let himself outside and towards the lake. He could see the dark figure in the water pause and could feel their eyes on him as he slowly approached the edge of the water. The wind was still stronger than Peter particularly liked, after the whole plane crashing thing on Homecoming was enough to avert him from high speed winds.

“Hey Hydron.” He called hesitantly out towards them.

A pair of eyes blinked at him before the water churned and then a deep blue and gray head rose from the depths. Golden eyes focused on Peter as the water fell off the smooth scales of their head and neck, creating ripples in the surface. The gills flared as the beast adjusted to the air out of water.

“Hydron.” Peter repeated.

The beast – Hydron – let out a huff of air and lowered their head to stare directly at Peter. It was in that moment that Peter realised just how large they were. He had a feeling they were all large but these real Elementals were much larger than the illusions. Perhaps they didn’t just see them as fakes but all as potential threats and only after attacking them did they realise they were being fooled.

Yeah, Peter was rightfully intimidated.

Hydron let out again breath and then raised their head. Eyes focusing on something behind Peter and he suddenly heard the footsteps of his classmates. The beast let out a loud roar and he could hear the shocked and scared gasps from behind him. Peter’s lips twitched up.

Hydro looked back at Peter before turning around and falling back into the water.

The shadow vanished within moments, becoming one with the water. Peter just listened to Ned approach and then stop beside him. He could feel his best friend’s gaze on him. A question was lingering in the air.

He raised a brow and glanced towards Ned.

“You good?”

Peter chuckled. “You keep asking that.”

Ned rolled his eyes. “Because you have a habit of not telling people the truth.”

“I do not.”

Ned gave him a pointed stare and Peter could feel sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Yeah that was a total lie and Ned would know with his eyes closed. Then again, can you really be best friends if you don’t know when the other is pulling their bullshit?

“Do you want the list in chronological or alphabetical order?”

“No thanks.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page then.” Ned laughed.

Peter couldn’t help his own laugh. He felt someone press against his side and noticed that it was Yasmin. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the water. He could hear the others all talking about the beast. Disbelief was clear as day.

Peter hid his grin and then heard the familiar thrum of Vibranium that echoed throughout the air.

T’Challa.

Peter turned his head to look at the King. He was staring up at the sky, standing a fair distance from his guards and seemed quite relaxed. Peter had a feeling that Shuri promised to try and not get herself into any danger or was planning on heading back home. Since she was nowhere to be seen.

Peter hoped T’Challa had no input of that but he seriously doubted it.

Shuri would kick his ass or just threaten him with blackmail.

Peter grinned at his classmates. “You wanna speak with King T’Challa?”

“Can we?” Ned asked perking up in excitement.

“If he agrees but he will.” Peter had his own blackmail on him on hand. “I’ll go and ask him.” He said as he broke away from the group to head towards T’Challa. The King looked up and nodded at him. “Your Majesty.” Peter teased playfully and saw his eyes twitch.

“Do not refer to me as such, please, Peter.” T’Challa said.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Peter couldn’t help the grin that settled on his face when T’Challa looked exasperated at his actions. “Though I have a question for you.”

“Will I regret this?”

“If you don’t agree.”

T’Challa made a face and then groaned. “Lovely.”

“No, No.” Peter shook his head and glanced over towards his classmates. “My friends are curious and I know have questions. Like, sure Shuri is there but like, ya know…They like knowing things themselves.”

T’Challa followed his gaze and they both saw his classmates almost all look away. MJ wasn’t fazed and met T’Challa’s gaze evenly. The King chuckled and turned back to Peter; amusement clear as day on his face.

“She reminds me of Shuri.”

“Yeah, MJ is like that. Probably more demanding though.”

T’Challa seemed to be in agreement. “Well, why not. I need to do something before we head back home tomorrow.” He gave Peter a look. “And Shuri is coming with us then.”

Peter wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut and just nodded. He did understand. Shuri of course wasn’t going to stay no matter how much he wished otherwise. Peter looked over at his classmates and then waved them over with a bright grin on his face. They seemed cautious but Flash was the one to stride over first with the others right behind him.

“T’Challa these are my classmates.” Peter greeted.

T’Challa smiled and greeted them warmly. Peter could see that their nervousness began to dissipate and grow comfortable though they did hold him in respect. He understood. Peter did that too but then realised T’Challa was a complete dumbass. Shuri got all the intelligence genes.

Peter stepped away once he was satisfied that his classmates weren’t going to get themselves skewered. He moved to stand in the shade and pulled his phone out of his pocket, curious as to know if he had gotten a reply from his ‘cousins’. Well, turns out he did have some texts from them.

 **Cassie:** He lives!!!!!

 **Cooper:** Oh no

Peter snickered.

 **Peter:** Bastard

Peter leaned against the wall and let himself get drawn into the conversation of them. Normally he would’ve paid attention but a part of his mind reminded him of his promise to try and scare T’Challa. He actually wondered if he’d be able to.

 **Peter:** Random question

 **Peter:** Do you think I can scare T’Challa?

 **Cooper:** Why do you ask?

 **Peter:** My friends wonder if I can

 **Cassie:** Get stabbed

Peter scoffed and then snorted in amusement. Of course Cassie would say that. She’d always claim she was trying to be reasonable when in reality she just wanted to watch the world burn. Cassie was the most sadistic out of their little group considering she had seen the world during those five year.

Though Peter did his best to keep himself updated of those missed years, it wouldn’t match to actually living through it. It was unspoken to not ask Cassie about how she felt in those years. Those years where she was pretty much alone and the world had gone to shit.

 **Peter:** I’m tryna not get stabbed here

 **Cassie:** Then where’s the fun in that?

 **Peter:** What if I do get stabbed?

 **Cooper:** Don’t tell us

 **Lila:** Go to the med bay like you’re supposed to

 **Peter:** You guys are so caring thanks

 **Cassie:** We cared about whether or not that we are alive and now that we know you are fine why should we care?

Peter stifled his laugh at that comment. Cassie was fair. They were just acting like they didn’t care but Peter was pretty sure they’d be clingy when he finally gets home and reunites with his family and fellow Avengers.

 **Peter:** Yeah ya whatever you say

 **Cassie:** :p

Peter was going to reply but his ears picked up on a familiar set of footsteps approaching him from behind. His lips twitched into a smile. He knew that Shuri was going to try and scare him so Peter was going to let her get away with it. Why would he try and ruin her fun? He wasn’t that mean. Plus, Shuri would know that she can’t actually scare him.

She stopped a few feet from him before quickly surging forward to wrap her arms around him.

Peter chuckled and leaned his head back to try and stare at her. “Hello, Shuri.”

“Hey, Spidey.” Shuri hummed.

“Were you trying to scare me?” He teased.

“Maybe.”

“It didn’t work.”

“Clearly.” Shuri huffed.

Peter laughed and turned to face her fully, tugging her out of view of his classmates. He grinned at her and leaned towards her and their noses brushed. Shuri threaded a hand into his hair and tugged him closer until she could kiss him properly. Peter made a happy nose in his chest and held her close in response.

He could feel her fingers slightly dig into his shoulder and he pulled back slightly. Shuri’s eyes slowly blinked open and her eyes were warm and flashing. Peter chuckled and rested their foreheads together.

“Hey, Princess. Can I ask you something?” Peter murmured and let his hand rest on her lower back and keep her close.

“Sure.” Shuri played with his hair.

“Can you help me scare your brother?”

Shuri cocked a brow. “Oh?”

Peter chuckled. “My friends want to see if I can actually scare him but T’Challa is probably aware of that being a possibility.”

“Doubt it.” Shuri laughed. “I have all the intelligence you know. He got the short end of the gene pool.”

“Well yeah but still.” Peter looked over at the King then back to the Princess. “He has enhanced senses, Shuri. He would hear me from a mile away if I do it incorrectly.”

Shuri shook her head. “If that is the case then he’d be able to hear us. He can’t. I know the distance of his hearing better than you.”

“On the battlefield it’s different.”

“Because you have to be constantly vigilant of where your teammates are and the enemies are.” Shuri argued. “Otherwise you’ll lose each other and you won’t realise when one of your teammates has fallen.”

Peter knew that well.

T’Challa was lucky that Peter had noticed that he was struggling with the Gauntlet with Ebony Maw. Peter still was pissed with Ebony Maw and was annoyed he saw his ugly face again. He was definitely Squidward and had swung by to ensure the stones were safe and to help ease the problems off of T’Challa.

“Yeah, I know.”

T’Challa had thanked Peter once everything had calmed down. It had been an awkward conversation but Peter didn’t really think too much of it. Though it probably said a lot to the Wakandans trusting him. T’Challa values him as a teammate but he wasn’t above silently threateningly him about his relationship with Shuri.

“So…Will you help me?”

“Of course.” Shuri grinned. “Who do you take me for?”

Peter laughed. “Of course. How could I doubt you?”

“Dunno.”

 

~~~~~

 

Peter stood to the side as he watched Shuri join his classmates. He saw the guards glance towards him but they said nothing. He was hidden in the shadows that weren’t obvious to his classmates. T’Challa was distracted and into the conversation he was having with the interested teenagers.

Peter grinned as Shuri managed to drag T’Challa inside.

Leading him straight past Peter.

Thankfully T’Challa was none the wiser.

Peter leaned against the wall and grinned to himself. He wasn’t too sure if it would actually work in scaring T’Challa but he knew he was able to. While T’Challa was probably aware that Peter was hanging around somewhere he couldn’t see but that didn’t mean that he knew where he was exactly. Or what was being planned.

That was what he hoped at least.

Peter could practically feel the Vibranium surging through T’Challa as he came closer. His fingers twitched and the more animal part of his mind was excited about startling T’Challa. His eyes narrowed playfully as he stepped back to ensure he was hidden in the shadows. T’Challa was a panther and would be able to spot him if he glanced in his direction.

Even if it was only briefly.

T’Challa’s voice carried down and he passed right by Peter. The teenager tensed himself up because he knew that when he stepped forward he’d be heard. He’d have to do this quickly without crashing into anyone else.

He heard his classmates and then climbed up the side of the wall, keeping his eyes locked on T’Challa. He crouched as well as he could before he pushed himself off and landed on the ground with a thud.

His classmates yelped and jumped back. Shuri and the guards snickered and T’Challa jumped back with a curse. He clutched at his heart and chest as he stared at Peter.

“Parker!” T’Challa snapped. “What was that?”

“You weren’t paying attention.” Peter shrugged and snickered. “Plus I promised I’d try and scare you.”

T’Challa gaped and quickly glanced at Peter’s classmates and then frowned back at Peter. “Why did you agree then?”

“Because why not?”

T’Challa frowned. “Shuri had a part to play, didn’t she?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“Of course she did. She likes to watch me suffer.”

Peter laughed and fell back into step with his classmates.

They had managed to relax and started up another conversation with T’Challa. This time they were dragging Peter into it. He didn’t really mind. Got him to think and allowed him to spend quality time giving shit to T’Challa which normally you’d assume that you didn’t just do with a King.

Even with all of his complains, Peter doubted that T’Challa really minded.


	27. Return to NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally came out and the next chapter will be the last one

The trip had to come to an end.

The SI London branch had given them all exclusive tours of the place. Showing them all the behind the scenes work on some of their projects. Allowing them to mess with some of the Ais and robots.

EDITH had been returned safely to Peter and he didn’t mind getting swept up in the work around the place. Questions were shot out and Peter observed the people working, desperately knowing he and his classmates wanted to jump on in and help out where possible. Thankfully, their impatience must’ve been clear as day to the workers around SI, and they managed to arrange something.

It got them to focus on something that didn’t involve their almost deaths.

Those nightmares were common and they were hoping that getting back home would ease their minds.

Peter knew they wouldn’t but he didn’t say so.

Ned already knew that was going to be the case. Thankfully – or unluckily more like – Ned was used to it and was fully capable of shoving those thoughts away. The others weren’t so lucky in that regard. Ned and Peter were the lucky ones out of the entire group.

Beck’s minions had been found and captured. They were being held in police custody with decrees of attempts of murder of children and innocent civilians. Planned attacks and planned murders. More so, abuse and manipulation and using unauthorised technology. As it was quickly discovered that the technology had been stolen from Stark Industries.

And Stark Industries don’t take kindly to thieves.

Sure they could be in custody but were they really?

T’Challa had pulled Peter aside and warned him gently that Bucky and Sam were dealing with the remains of HYDRA but he should be careful and cautious. Peter didn’t even bother arguing or questioning the King’s words. Sure, he could’ve argued but he knew better.

Peter had bid the Wakandans farewell with his classmates.

Now, their time had sadly come to an end. The next day they were heading back home to New York.

Ned stretched his arms in front of him and grinned at Peter. “Will we be taking the private jet?”

“Probably not.” Peter paused and then tilted his head. “More like private plane. Larger than the normal private jets and most of those jets aren’t built for passengers.”

“How come?” Ned asked.

“Well, I made my new suit in the back of one of the private jets. It really can’t hold many people and we’ll be in the air for a couple of hours. It will probably be sped up but you know.”

He flopped down onto the bed once he had made sure everything was packed. Of what remained of his stuff at least. Thankfully Pepper had brought some stuff for him and had it placed in the room before he showed up. She thought of everything.

Peter had never been more grateful for her work.

It made him more doubtful of his ability to be the next CEO of Stark Industries.

Pepper would argue that he’d be fine but you know. Peter was an expert at doubting his abilities when it came to things like this. Just look at what happened with Beck? He should’ve never believed him and should’ve gotten EDITH to do a scan of him and see what she actually knew of the guy.

Yet, he didn’t.

But Pepper wasn’t going to let him dwell on those thoughts.

 

_  
“Peter, can I have a word?”_

_Peter found himself nodding as he followed Pepper into one of the many side rooms. He was able to get away from everyone because they were so distracted by everything around the place. Pepper was standing in the room and was just watching him as he closed the door behind him, not entirely because neither of them were fond of that._

_Plus, Peter could tell it wasn’t going to be a ‘this needs to be a secret’ kind of conversation._

_Those were his favourites._

_“Yeah, Mrs Stark?” At her look he corrected himself. “Pepper.”_

_Pepper looked calm and comfortable as she studied him. She could probably read him perfectly well. Rip and pull apart everything around his mind to figure him out and then to also put him back together. Her eyes were soft and Peter pressed his back against the wall._

_“Peter, you don’t need to be worried.” Pepper said simply._

_“Easier said than done.” Peter said, not needing clarification from what Pepper was meaning. She already knew._

_Pepper’s expression grew soft. “Peter-“_

_Peter cut her off. “Pepper, seriously. I fucked everything up. EDITH had been stolen and I didn’t even think twice about using her to check Beck. That’s nothing on the fact that everyone expects me to fill Tony’s shoes. Yet I’ve done nothing for people to really believe that. And-“_

_“Stop it.”_

_Peter snapped his head up to stare at Pepper. Her eyes were hard and a fury blazed behind the hard compassion that dwelled at the forefront. He felt like his body wanted to flee but at the same time remain exactly where it was. The human and the spider part of his brain was screaming in conflict at each other._

_Pepper blinked slowly and let out a breath of air. She folded her arms and then rubbed her temple. While it could be a sign of annoyance, Peter could tell by the air that it wasn’t annoyance directed at him. Though it didn’t ease the apprehension that it would be directed to him as she let it out._

_He mentally scolded himself for his thoughts, however._

_This was Pepper._

_She’d never ever raise her voice at him or even express anger towards him. Even though Tony didn’t either, he did express more disappoint in his actions that Pepper rarely showed. She was always more hesitant about dealing or handling Peter without resorting to how she scolded and snapped at Tony._

_Pepper treated him like her kid. She didn’t mind him coming over when May feared keeping him at home alone._

_“Peter, I don’t know what to say to convince you otherwise but believe me. I wouldn’t make you the heir to Stark Industries if I wasn’t sure you could do it.”_

_Peter mumbled. “Harley wouldn’t make that stupid decision though.”_

_Pepper shook her head. “He wants nothing to do with business. He said he wouldn’t take much seriously and that was shown during those five years. Tony and I did – do – love him but he really wanted nothing to do with it all, he couldn’t focus on anything involving the company.”_

_Peter knew that. He already knew that._

_“So? Why me though? I haven’t made any smart decisions since that fucking spider bite.” Peter said and ignored her eyes narrowing slightly at his cuss._

_“You know that’s not true.” Pepper said._

_Peter scoffed and folded his arms, looking away from her. “You’re just saying that. We both know I’m right.”_

_“Peter.” Her voice was stern but he refused to budge. She sighed and her voice grew softer. “Peter, darling. You know that I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t worth it. You hadn’t given EDITH to Beck. He stole her from you. You had made clear instructions to EDITH, making it impossible for her to break your words and her promise to you.”_

_Peter grumbled. “She is a powerful AI and I didn’t want to take the risk of her accidentally hurting my friends.”_

_“And that resulted in her keeping them out of harm’s way.”_

_“It was just common sense to do that though.”_

_Pepper gave him a look when Peter finally looked at her. He felt something shift and he shook his head helplessly._

_“Pepper, I really can’t. I can’t do this. I can’t be heir to Stark Industries if I can’t make the right choices. They deserve someone who is actually competent.” Peter said and he knew he was choking on tears that were beginning to burn his eyes._

_He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. It sucked but it was the truth. He couldn’t really be what Stark Industries needed as a future CEO. What could he actually do to prove his worth? Nothing. Everyone would know him as the least competent CEO of Stark Industries and ruin the name._

_Arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a tight hug. He smelt Pepper’s perfume – Peter knew it was the same perfume that Tony used to occasionally wear but would never admit to it – and relaxed. He pressed his face into her shoulder and let himself cry. Her hands rubbed up and down his back and eased him into her embraced._

_“Peter, I know it may be difficult to accept but you don’t need to worry about that right now.” Pepper’s voice was soothing. Peter, for once, wasn’t bothered by being treated like a kid. It gave him some sense of peace._

_“But-“_

_“You don’t need to worry about it any time soon, Pete.” Pepper said. “Wait until you finish high school and actually do some work for Stark Industries and get into college. Wait until everything calms down or until you graduate college and then we’ll have another conversation, alright?”_

_Peter nodded mutely. He couldn’t find his voice and knew that he shouldn’t even be bothered by that. He sunk deeper into her embrace and she kissed the top of his head. Peter whimpered and felt longing to be held close._

_He was struck with the realisation that he just wanted to go home. He wanted to be back with May._

_“I want to go home.” Peter whispered._

_“I know, darling.” Pepper replied. “We just need to clean the aftermath up before you can go home. Just wait a few more days. I promise.”_

_Peter would have to just suck it up for the next few days at least.  
_

 

So that was the only real conversation Peter was able to have with Pepper. She had gone back to New York early to the Avengers Compound, with Morgan and Harley. Harley reassured Peter that everything will be fine and then they left. Peter tried to act like he was fine and he was.

A little stressed and annoyed by everything that had happened but he was fine.

Ned looked over at him. “You good, man?”

“No.” Peter grumbled into his pillow.

His best friend just nodded. “Okay.”

There was some silence from Peter as their entire group chatted away. They were discussing everything that they got to experience in the building. Everything they got to see and who they got to talk with. Betty was gushing about how awesome the reporters in Stark Industry were and that she was amazed at how much stuff that the public never got to know about.

Flash had gone off on a tangent about something or else. The guys were all chatting about things that were even slightly related to whatever topic that was. Betty had huffed and then threw a pillow at them to get them to shut up.

Peter didn’t even notice that a pillow fight had broken out until a pillow slammed into the back of his head.

He tensed and his fingers gripped into the mattress and then felt his nails rip at the sheet. Silence wrapped around them all and heard someone mutter ‘oh shit’. Peter shook his head and then propped himself up and looked at the pillow. Then at his classmates. Then back at the pillow.

It looked so damn innocent.

Sitting on his bed as if it hadn’t just been thrown into his head.

Peter was surprised that he hadn’t gone into a panic at the feeling. Though it was nothing compared to other things that hit him on the back of his head. Peter cocked a brow and looked at his classmates. He wasn’t saying anything and wondered how far he could push his fake annoyance.

MJ and Ned could tell it was bullshit.

The others though…Not so much.

Peter recalled when he was told by Lila that he could be intimidating. A mix of him being Spider-Man and everything that happened to him. Including dying, fighting Thanos, dealing with Beck, Toomes and numerous other situations. It all was too much and ended up resulting in Peter being able to intimidate those when he really wanted to.

Usually whenever he couldn’t get to his suit.

Peter saw Tyler shift backwards nervously. _Ah. So he is the perpetrator._ He then laughed and shook his head and grabbed the pillow and tossed it back at him. “If you wanted me to join you could’ve asked.”

“We did.” Brad said. “You didn’t hear us obviously.”

Peter looked at Ned who nodded in confirmation.

But he couldn’t really focus because Yasmin threw another pillow at him. Peter decided that he could stop thinking about things of that nature for the night. They were heading home the next day and Peter was not going to ruin it for his friends.

So, he joined them in the pillow fight.

Laughter filled the air for hours as they messed around, played video games, played truth or dare and numerous other things until the very early hours of the morning.

If Roger Harrington and Julius Dell poked their heads into the room in the morning and saw the group of students stretched out across the room and decided to not wake them up. And also ask FRIDAY to take a picture (which she sent to Happy who would vehemently deny saving it and Pepper) but not wake them up either? Well, then that was for them to know.

 

~~~~~

 

The jet was bubbling with anticipation. You could feel the excitement and relief of the teenagers of returning to their home. Their parents were waiting for them back at the Avengers Compound where the jet was landing.

Peter didn’t feel sorry for the amount of NDAs that they had be subjected to.

Yasmin kicked his leg lightly and Peter looked over to her from his phone. Charring about some random thing that Bucky caught Sam doing. Trying out new tricks with the shield and basically taunting the government. They were trying to take it apparently but it was Stark property and Pepper didn’t care and Peter wanted to watch them burn in anger and frustration.

“What’s up?” Peter asked, locking his phone and placing it down in front of him.

“You good, bro?” She asked instead and Peter just blinked at her.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Yasmin gave him an unimpressed look before waving her hand. “A long list of reasons but we’ll be here for hours if we started to talk about that shit. Look, Pete, we’re your friends and classmates. You’ve got us here.”

“I know that.” Peter said.

Yasmin looked at him for a few seconds and then sighed. “I don’t really think you do.”

“I do-“

“Bullshit.” She coughed around the word and turned back to their group. Her legs kicked slightly. “Bro, seriously. Take a breath and relax. We’ve got your back and we’re gonna prove it to you.”

Peter raised an eyebrow and felt amusement rise up within him. “Really?”

“Really.” Yasmin nodded and smirked at him. “And you’re gonna believe it, bro. So, sit back and let us work our charms.”

“If you say so.” Peter laughed softly with a shake of his head.

“I do say so. You have to have more faith in us, bro.” Yasmin nodded and they both heard someone shriek from only a few feet away. “Come on. We’re playing games and you have to join us. You’ve been moping around and we won’t stand for that.”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at that and moved with her to join their friends.

The rest of the flight was boring and the teenagers occasionally dozed off in their seats. Happy would be lying if he said he found those quiet moments terrible (in fact he was secretly very pleased by the fact that they could still sleep easily). Though he often sat down with Peter whenever he struggled to sleep.

Happy was reading something in the news and hoped that no-one had found out Spider-Man’s identity. Beck was a whole ordeal and there was the extra fact that Midtown High was targeted again and Happy was having to also deal with that. That was when he heard Flash (Eugene, really? No wonder he went by Flash) say something to Peter who had been busying talking with EDITH to figure out everything she could actually do.

“Hey, Parker.”

Happy hoped that his eavesdropping wasn’t obvious and glanced discretely towards Peter and Flash. Peter had lowered the glasses and was looking at Flash. A question hanging on his tongue but wasn’t really saying anything.

“What’s up, Flash?”

“I…I’m sorry. You know for everything that I had done to you.”

“Flash, you don’t have to really apologise.”

“I do though! I’ve been an asshole to you these past years.”

“Do the last five years count since we’ve been dead?”

Happy raised his eyebrows and heard Flash let out a splutter which trailed off into an incredulous laugh. It sounded harsh but eventually tapered into something brighter and happier. Almost relieving and Happy decided that the teenagers didn’t really need to be watched at all.

“Death humour, the best kind.”

The two laugh and begin to chat with each other. Happy was pleased to see that Peter was actually getting along well with the guy that he didn’t seem to really like all that much. They discussed home lives but quietly as they also wondered how the trip could’ve gone better.

Peter promised Flash that after High School that perhaps he can see if there were any internships for media accounts that may need an extra pair of hands for SI. (If Happy made the mental note of that and later told Pepper, well then no one needed to know).

The Compound was quiet when the plane eventually landed.

The teenagers were escorted into the building and into a waiting area so the workers could figure out where their families were. Peter sat by the window, looking out the window to see a very familiar jet parked nearby.

 _The Guardians?_ Peter glanced at his classmates. _Thor is back?_

“Hey FRIDAY?” Peter called up and knew that his classmates (bar Ned) grew quiet.

“Yes, Peter?”

“The Guardians are here?”

The AI hummed as bets she could. “Yes. They are. Do you want me to tell them that you are here?”

“Sure.” Peter shrugged and looked over at his classmates and grinned. “Ever see aliens in person before?”

“No…”

Peter grinned larger and her heard Ned mutter. “We’re all fucked.”


End file.
